Fighting Against You
by SoftballQueen12
Summary: Louisa is the new greenie at the Glade. She is also the first girl. Her easy-going, non-emotional temperament makes her easy to deal with. Not at all what the boys thought she would be like. Little did they know, she was secretly broken, and desperately trying to fix herself. ( to be revised soon )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the person checking this fan fiction out, I am really glad you did. This is my first one ever, and it's the first time I have ever shared any writing like this with anyone. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is the darkness of whatever contraption I am in. I feel around me, trying to get an idea of where I am, or what I am in. I try to recall a memory about how I got here, but come up short. My mind is _nearly _blank. I remember what the sun is, or how to jump or walk. Hell I even remember what a cheeseburger is. I just can't remember eating a cheeseburger, or watching the sunset with someone. My memories are gone.

Panic sets in as I struggle to find a memory, even just one. Do I have parents? Maybe a sibling? Where did I live? Was I dating someone? Am I even old enough to date? Most importantly, what is my name? Louisa echoes around my head. I grab onto it, repeating it several times in my head. _Louisa. Louisa. Louisa._ That is my name. Knowing one thing about myself calms me down. Questions still surge through my mind like a powerful wave. I hug my knees to my chest, questioning my sanity. Is this a nightmare? Am I imagining things? Maybe I am in a coma and this is my minds way of torturing me? Either way, I close my eyes and concentrate on not going into shock, although I think I may be too late.

My eyes open as I come to a screeching halt. I get up on my feet. _I must be strong, I must be strong. _I mumble into the darkness. I put on a brave face, just in case anyone comes in here. I don't want anyone seeing me weak. A bright light floods into the room, and I shield my eyes with my arm and squint. Once I adjust to the light, I open my eyes. I can see twenty boys staring at me with confusion evident on their faces. I don't hear anything, just silence. I shift my weight from one foot to the other. I grow uncomfortable under the stares; apparently I don't like being the center of attention. After a few seconds I gather the courage to speak up.

" Well, are you going to stare or get me out of here?" I ask with a shaky voice. It sounds weird to me, and far off, as if it belongs to someone else. I scold myself for sounding so weak. I can't be weak. Especially not in front of them.

" It's a girl. " the blonde in front of me says with a thick british accent. It sounded more like a question, almost as if he had never seen a girl before. There must be more people behind him, because several voices are carried through the air.

" Is she hot? "

"What does she look like?"

" I call dibs!"

All of the questions make me shake with anger. I could already tell my face was flushed. Either from the anger, or embarrassment, I don't know.

" Yes she is a girl. Now slim it you shuck-faces and get the lady out!" the blonde shouts. He stands proudly, with authority. Is he the leader? Wait. Did he say shuck?

I don't even get a chance to try and pull myself out. Arms wrap around me, pulling me out of what I now see is a metal box. It looks rusty and old, I'm surprised it held my weight, along with the other supplies that are in the box. I pull my head away from the box to come face to face with an asian boy. Our noses are almost touching. His deep, brown eyes show shock for a moment, then he smirks.

" Greenie, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask. " He says.

I can feel my face heat up and I mumble something unintelligible. I move away from him, and through the other boys. Their greedy eyes and gaping mouths answer one of my questions: I am the only girl. I want to make a run for it, but look at my surroundings first. There are four walls, they all go so high I can't see the top. There is ivy on them, and openings in the center of each wall. In the far left corner there is a forest. I could run there, and hide. But I want answers. Doing that won't get me any. Across from the forest there are numerous structures. I turn around and see hammocks, everywhere. They are hanging on the few scattered trees. Sleeping bags are near them, it must be where they sleep. One question remains in my mind. _Where am I?_

A dark-skinned boy walks up to me. His clothes are ragged and dirty, he must be a hard worker, but why does he have to work? He looks like he is seventeen. Seventeen year olds shouldn't be in a square with trees and hammocks in it.

" Day one Greenie. Welcome to the Glade. " He says before walking away. The other people walk way, probably to go to to work, but the handsome brit comes over and talks to me. Wait, did I just think handsome?

" Don't worry about Alby, he's had a rough day. He'll warm up to you eventually. " He says with a grin.

" Yea right. " I mumble really to myself and not him.

" M'names Newt, and I am going to show you around the Glade. There's only one thing I need to know before we get started. What is your name?"

I hesitate telling him. I could just fake and tell him that I don't remember. That I'm too confused to even think straight, when in reality, I am. I almost kissed that asian kid for heavens sake. On accident. What a way to start out in a place full of hormonal teenagers.

" You okay there green bean? You look a little spaced out. " Newt asks. I nod my head yea and decide to tell him my name.

"Louisa is my name" I tell him. My hands move down to fumble with the loose thread on my sky blue shirt. My shorts are white, like clouds. I feel like the sky wearing these colors.

" Well then Louisa, let me show you to the homestead. Shall we?" he says as he barely bows his head and swings his arm out. I look at him confused, wanting to ask so many questions. I bite my tongue, no need to annoy them more than they already are.

With a small smile I say " Why are you doing that? I don't know where I am going. You go first. "

He brings his arm in back to his side and says " it was just a nice gesture. Just trying to be fancy for a moment. Just follow me. " he looks annoyed that I called him out on his little mistake. I simply shake my head, and follow him into an unknown place, where I will most likely be stuck for a while.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Reviews are always appreciated, and so are favorites and follows. :) Updates will be tricky for me, but I will try to get at LEAST two chapters out a week. Have a nice day, night, afternoon, where ever you live, I hope you are doing good. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for the follows. I was really happy to see that people had actually followed. :) Anyway, ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

My feet go into automatic as I follow Newt around this place. He has a slight limp, making him walk funny. I only ask some of the questions that come to mind. I had to beg for answers. Apparently , this place is called the Glade. It is where they live, sleep, work. I am the first girl to come up in the Box ( that contraption that delivered me to Hell) and that's why everyone was staring. The forest I saw earlier is apparently called the Deadheads. It's is where they bury the dead. Why would they need a place to bury the dead? What could kill them in the little box? I put a wall up in my brain to prevent all of the questions from flowing at once. That might make me crazy.

I think about the walls, and what might be beyond them. That could be my way out. Maybe they haven't been brave enough to explore it. If they have, why aren't they out of here? Why are they still here? That should be their way out, and mine now, but they're still here. I could see my family, that is, if I even have one. Maybe someone put us in here to protect us from what ever is outside.

" What is out there?" I ask Newt in a quiet voice. He looks up at me with sad eyes, almost as if it's painful to remind him of something. Maybe a bad memory? Or a person he misses? That would require him to have his memory. I'll have to ask.

" Do you have your memory?"

" I didn't even answer your first question. Slow down. " Newt says with amusement in his voice and a smile on his face. It seems to disappear with his next thought. " I don't have my memory. Nobody does. Whoever put us in here took that away from us. "

" Why?" is the next question that leaves my mouth.

" You'll get your answers on the tour tomorrow. I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than I already have. "

" Who's going to be giving me this tour? Is it you?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

" Nope, sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but Alby will be giving you the tour. " he says holding back a grin. I internally groan at the idea. Alby isn't nice, why would he be in charge of giving the tour?

" Let's get to the Homestead before the wa-" Newt begins to say but is cut off by a the sound of gears screeching. It feels like there is an earthquake.

" What in the world is that?" I ask, wanting to cover my ears. I look over at Newt, but he looks calm, like it happens everyday.

" It happens twice a day, once in the evening and once in the morning. It is the walls closing. The sound is bloody annoying but you'll get used to it I guess. " He says watching me intently. If he thinks I'm gonna be girly and faint or something he has another thing coming. I turn around to look at the walls, and watch them close. I attempt to turn around and face Newt, only to smash into a chest.

" Damn greenie, twice in one day. You must really like me." I push myself off of the boy, blushing wildly. Newt stands six or so feet away, wearing an amused expression.

" I have a name. " I say irritably. Why do these people keep calling me greenie? Newts amused expression quickly drops.

" Louisa, calm down. Minho is just being a slinthead." Newt says, trying to calm me down. I don't even know why I am so angry. Perhaps it is bottled up emotions from the day?

" Tell him, to stop calling me greenie. I would prefer to be called by my real name. " I say then storm off. I run as hard as I can, in the most random direction. My emotions are bubbling up, threatening to spill out. _No Louisa. Showing your emotions is being vulnerable. _

My lungs begin to burn from the run. The Glade is bigger than it looks. Suddenly, my foot gets caught on a tree root, and I nearly fall. I quickly recover though, continuing on my path through the forest. I just need a place where I can let go for a minute. I go deeper into the Deadheads. When I decide that I am far away from the field, and the people, I look around for any trees that I could climb. I see a suitable one and begin to climb it. I go as high as I can, not daring to look down. I sit on the fairly wide branch, and I let loose.

Tears stream down my face without me knowing. I quickly try to dry them, but to no avail. I can hear people shouting my name in the distance. They are already getting close. I don't think anyone would look up, so I stay where I am at. I look out and can see the tops of the trees that I now tower over. This only reminds me of how high up I am, so I close my eyes.

All of the questions I had tried so hard to hold back, flood through my brain at once, like a dam breaking. Why am I here? Why am I the only girl? Where am I? Who put me here? How many people have died here? What is beyond those walls? What was the purpose of taking the memories away from everyone? Are we all prisoners? Are they all just figments of my imagination? Is this a coma? Am I dreaming?

The questions overwhelm me. I get dizzy, and try to stand up, but remember I am in a tree about sixty feet off of the ground. This causes me to look down, and a wave of nausea overtakes me. I quickly bring my gaze up. Yep I am scared of heights. I take deep breaths, and attempt to settle my raging stomach. I decide it is time for me to get on solid ground. That doesn't mean I am going to the freaking Homestead or what ever you call it.

I grab the tree and work my way down it. I slip a couple of times, but other than that I get down safely. I sit at the base of the tree and attempt to shove all of my emotions back into the bottle then came out of. I am no longer crying, but I can feel the trails the tears had left on my cheeks. I can just tell my eyes are red and poofy. I don't want them to see me looking like this, so I stay where I am, straining to grasp onto something that might make me happy.

…..

My eyes snap open to the sound of the walls opening. The gears screech as they strain to pull the masses of stone apart. I get the urge to cover my ears, and since no one is here, I do. I keep my eyes open, and they dart about. Apparently I fell over into a bush that was next to me. I see footprints in the dirt around me, and realize people have been looking for me. With a sigh, I stand up, and decide to head back to the box. Maybe I can ask someone where I can get some food. As if it was on cue, my stomach growls.

As soon as I got into the clearing I see everyone's head just turn my direction. I don't blame them. I went missing overnight. One of the boys runs up to me, startling me. I didn't see him yesterday.

" Hi, I'm Nick. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here " the boy, Nick says, with a gleam in his eyes. _yep, he just wants in my pants._

"He's very in touch with his feminine side. " another boy says. I don't even have time to ask him what his name was before he is running off. Nick chases him, probably for ruining his chances with me. Wait, he did that himself. I chuckle quietly at myself, I am so mean.

" What's so funny?" A familiar voice asks from behind me. I turn around, and see Alby standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks angry, the same way he did yesterday.

" Just laughing at myself. " I say, the grin gone from my face.

" You disappeared for a whole night, and you're laughing are yourself? I believe they sent us a mental patient. " he says, shaking his head. I can tell he is furious, and that I should be attempting to make up for what I did wrong. But I can't help but think about what he meant when he said _they sent us. _Who sent us? What does he mean by they?

"Just come on so we can get this stupid tour over with so I can deal with more pressing matters. " he says in a hurry, apparently excited to get this over with. Alby turns and walks away, obviously expecting me to follow him. " No questions until the end of the tour. "

" Ah, so this is the magnificent tour I have been looking forward to since I stepped foot out of that box. " the words form in my mouth and come out before I can stop them. He turns and glares at me. _Damn my need to be sarcastic. It's gonna get me killed. _

"New rule, no talking until the end of the tour. " Alby says as I raise my hands up in mock surrender. He turns back around and leads me through the glade, marking off each stop as we go. We start at the edge of the Deadheads, and go straight towards the sleeping area. But first, he leads me to the space between the walls, where he says he has to show me something. It confuses me for a minute, what is so great about a wall?

" This is the entrance to the Maze. Inside the maze -" he walks right until we reach a window looking thing. " - there are grievers. " He points to the window, as he does that, a griever lurches forward, slamming it's body against the window. It looks slimy and disgusting in some parts, while in others, it looks sleek, yet deadly. Part animal, part robot, it's enough to make me shiver, but I don't jump back. The window was there for a reason I'm sure. I turn to look at him, about to ask a question, when I remember his request from earlier. I decide that I am going to try my best to get on his good side. Alby walks away again, and I don't hesitate to follow him.

" There are nine jobs you can do. We put you at each of them for a day, and see how you do. The one you do the best at, is the job you are stuck with. " Alby pauses for a moment, judging my reaction. I nod, and urge him to go on. Of course, he doesn't. "I'll tell you each of the jobs as we pass their sections. " Alby continues to walk, and we pass someone. He waves with a smile, something I have never seen him do before. The smile makes him seem less menacing. Maybe him being mean is meant to intimidate me so I don't decide to rebel against whatever they have going on here.

" That's Nick, Keeper of the Baggers. " My mind flashes back to the gleam in his olive, green eyes, and I resist the urge to vomit. I raise my hand to wave, but Nick winks at me. It's not one that you give a friend, it's one you give a secret lover. I gag at the thought, at swallow my puke. " The Baggers basically take care of the dead bodies, and guard the Maze walls to make sure no idiots run into the Maze. " I nod , simple enough.

We continue walking on our little adventure through the Glade. Many of the boys stop and stare when I walk past. I really wish they would stop that. It makes me uncomfortable. We approach a large wooden shack, with an animal pen on the side. There are pigs, and chickens. I see a cow being herded inside, and I guess what this is; a slaughterhouse.

" This is the Bloodhouse. It is where the Slicers work. I would go in, and let you meet the Keeper of the Slicers, Winston, but you might faint at the sight of what is about to happen to the cow." He says with a smirk. It's weird seeing it on his face, after all he's done is scowl. It's my turn to scowl, how dare they think I am going to faint? A sudden urge to prove to them that I am strong, and not weak or girly, overcomes me. I walk away from him, and right into the Bloodhouse.

* * *

**Yea so that was chapter two. Louisa is a bit of a feminist if you can't tell . Seriously, I got this chapter out faster than I thought I would. Next chapter on Friday maybe. I haven't started it yet, but it should be easy. **

**MusicIsmyLife - Thanks for the review! It took me a lot of courage to post this. :D **

**Have a great day, night, morning, afternoon, whatever time it is where you live, I hope you are doing good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I just can't believe, thanks for the reviews, and follows, and favorites. ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

A milk-curdling smell reaches my nose, making me gag. I hold back the puke. A blanket of dizziness covers me, distorting images. I chose to do this, I have to make it through the whole Bloodhouse. I put a hand on a rail to steady myself. I haven't even seen anything but bloody blades and I'm already about to puke. Someone walks up to me, and grabs my shoulders.

" Woah Greenie, you really are a girl. I didn't know if the rumors were true, but I guess they are. What are you doing here anyway? " he babbles on about how I shouldn't be in the Bloodhouse. I cut him off on his next sentence.

" Who are you? " I ask in a weird voice, like I am trying to keep something down. Talking makes stomach acid come up so I quickly stop.

" Oh, right, sorry. I am Winston, Keeper of the Slicers. " Winston says, with his hand outstretched. I nod, and shake his hand. This is the guy Alby wanted me to meet. " If you want, I can show you what we do. " I don't talk, I just nod my head yea, and urge him to show me. Surely if I can keep whatever I have in my stomach down, people will respect me. Winston leads me through the Bloodhouse, showing me what they do. I tune myself out, but act like I am listening.

" - and this is where we de-feather the chickens. Oh that reminds me, you're lucky! Today the cow is being chopped up for food! You get to see it. " Winston says with a certain look in his eye. _He enjoys doing this?_ " You're an awfully quiet greenie. I always thought girls were talkative, and curious, maybe interesting, but you're quiet, and pay attention. Alby will like ya. " He says while walking over to the cow. Did he just imply that I wasn't interesting? I'm going to make a list, and whoever is on that list, is going to face my wrath. They shouldn't have pissed me off in the first place.

Winston picks up a machete. He looks _comfortable _with that machete in his hand, about to slaughter an innocent cow. He raises it above his head, and swings it down. I turn my head away to prevent from seeing it, but that does nothing to keep the sound out of my ears. I hear blood splat on the floor, and some goes onto my shoes. Next thing I know, I am hunched over, dry heaving. I haven't eaten anything since, well I don't remember. It passes after a second, and I am just hunched over. I stand up, and hear Winston's voice.

" So, you actually stayed in here the whole time. That's the first time a greenie has lasted this long in here. Congrats " Winston says, sounding impressed. I will never forget that look on his face, so content with spilling innocent blood. A slow clap starts from behind me. I turn around, to see Alby at the entrance.

" Wow. I didn't think the she-bean had it in her." Alby says, slowly walking forward, " Now, let's finish this stupid tour so I can go take care of something more important than this. " He stalked out of the room, leaving me no chance but to follow him. I don't want to get lost. I turn around and give a small smile and a wave at Winston.

The sun blinds me when I get outside. I hadn't realized it was so dark in the Bloodhouse. I look across the field, and see Alby walking into a hut quite angrily. What's happened to make him so mad? I run to catch up to him, and hear a couple catcalls. It makes me feel uncomfortable, once again. Being the only girl here is going to suck.

" Slow down Alby your legs are longer than mine! " I shout across the field.

" You've got legs too!" I hear someone say with a snicker. I can almost feel their eyes roaming my body. I want to turn around, and punch whoever it was, but I keep my face an unreadable slate, and follow Alby into the hut.

" Hey, you must be the new green bean. I'm Clint. Keeper of the med-jacks. " I'm greeted as soon as I get through the door. " This is where we patch up people if they get hurt. We treat Builders on a daily basis, but other people come in too, just not as often. " I nod in understanding, then follow Alby out of the hut.

I look around and realize that we have almost done a complete circle ( or square? ) around the Glade, yet I have only met two of the nine Keepers. Alby leads me to a partially built hut, where people seem to be working hard to finish whatever it is they are building.

" Gally! Come meet the new Greenie! " Alby shouts. A tall boy comes out from behind the walls. I have to stifle a laugh. It looks like his eyebrows are about to fly away.

" What's so funny shank?" Gally asks in a completely serious voice. I move a hand over my mouth to cover my grin. " I'm going to kill the next Greenie that makes fun of my eyebrows. " He says before stomping off to continue building.

" Why did you do that? You just upset one of the Keepers. " I hear Alby say. I move my hand off of my mouth and burst out laughing. I see Gally's head poke around the corner, and his eyebrows raise in question. It only makes me laugh harder.

" It looks like they could join to be an eagle, ready to fly away and catch some fish. " I say then continue laughing. I look over and see Alby has cracked a smile.

" Let's just go meet the rest of the Keepers. Next is the track-hoes. " Alby says, with his smile gone. I walk behind him, wanting to take in as much of the Glade as possible. It all seems vaguely familiar, but I can't remember. Who could put us in here? Are we all criminals, and this is our punishment? Why can't I remember? My thoughts are cut short when I run into Alby.

" Why'd you stop? " I say as I look up. I realize that Alby has stopped, and is glaring at me. He has stopped in front of a blonde, who is looking at me expectantly. " Umm, hi. I'm Louisa. " I say in a small voice. I outstretch my hand, but I am yanked into a hug. Surprise is probably all over my face, and I look over the blonde's shoulder and see Newt digging a hole for god know's what. He looks up, and winks at me. I feel my face go hot. Luckily, the guy finally releases me.

" Sorry, you just looked so huggable! " He exclaims excitedly. " I'm Zart, Keeper of the Track-hoes. " I smile and focus on my breathing. No doubt my face is red. I look over at Alby, who is holding back a grin.

" Yea well, I have to go uh, meet the other keepers now, bye! " I squeak. I walk in a random direction, wanting to get away from Zart. Freaking weirdo. I can hear Zart and Alby laughing, but I don't turn around. I can see Newt out of the corner of my eye, with a huge grin on his face. They probably planned that for the new Greenie. Lucky me.

* * *

**How was it? How did I do? Honestly, the next chapter, the tour will be over I promise. Maybe a bonfire included in the next chapter? PM me your ideas, I would love to hear them. I was going to make this longer, but if I did that, it wouldn't be up right now. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are when I will try to update this, weekends are going to be busy for me with softball tournaments starting.**

**AwesomeGirl - Of course! I haven't written anything like that before, so it might be bad...**

**MusicBooks - That is awesome! Im so happy for you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I just now finished this, and wanted to get it up, so pardon any typos please. ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

When I am sure my face isn't as red as a tomato, I turn around and head back. I can see Alby, Newt, and Zart, laughing. My stomach growls, and I move my hand to try and muffle the sound. Of course, that doesn't work. I might die of malnourishment before I get there. I speed my walk up to a slow jog, and finally make it. My stomach won't be quite, and I'm pretty sure they pick up on that.

" Hungry?" Alby asks me with a grin. I notice they have stopped laughing, and am glad they did. My stomach answers for me. " I guess it's time for you to meet the cooks. "

I follow Alby past Zart, and purposely bump into Newt. It was probably him that planned it. He knows more about me then anyone else. Even if we have only had one conversation. I lean in close to his ear and whisper " Very funny. Just remember, payback's a bitch. " I walk past Newt, with a smirk on my face. I want to turn around so bad, just to see the look on his face, but I don't. I feel that would defeat the purpose of saying that, or at least take away from it. I completely forget what I am doing when a smell hits my nose. _FOOD_. I push past Alby, and see a boy wearing an apron. Behind him, there is a little kitchen area. I assume he is the cook, and run up to him.

" Woah there greenie. Slow down. Don't want to run into anyone. " I mumble an okay, and notice he is waiting for Alby to catch up. He is quite a ways back, and back to his grumpy old self. My stomach continues to growl as I sniff the air. It smells delicious. _Garlic, Oregano, Basil, Tomatoes,_ I immediately know what he is cooking. _Spaghetti_ The cook snaps me out of my little stupor.

" How did you know what's in spaghetti? " He asks me. For a second I am confused. Can he read minds? I must've said it out loud. I simply shrug, because honestly, I don't know. I decide to actually talk to him, since Alby is taking his time to get here.

" How much longer until it's ready?" I say, looking over his shoulder at the boiling sauce. I don't think I can wait much longer.

" Ten minutes. " He says like it is the shortest amount of time to wait. I groan. " What? Hungry? " my stomach growls once again.

" Can you not hear my stomach roaring over here? " It comes across more hatefully then I intended, but luckily, Alby walks up.

" She-shank, this is Frypan, the best cook we have. Also the Keeper of the Cooks. He is currently the only one able to cook food that won't kill us. " Alby says. Wait, whats a she-shank? I'm just going to stop questioning their slang.

" Nice to meet ya. I'm Louisa. " I say with an outstretched hand. Frypan shakes it, and I smile. At least this Keeper isn't overly aggressive, or obsessed with butchering animals, or overly-friendly. I walk over to the sauce he has on the makeshift stove. " I think your sauce is done, any longer and it'll burn. " Really, I just want food. Frypan looks over anyway, panicked. Apparently, I was right.

" Thanks she-bean, wouldn't want to burn lunch. The gladers would kill me. " He says with real sincerity. I can be his friend. He isn't going on the list. Newt and Zart definitely are on the list.

Frypan puts some noodles on my plate, and covers them in sauce. I eye the food hungrily the whole time, and watch as he piles more food on top. I can see the rest of the Gladers coming to the little area for lunch. I grab my plate and find a seat on one of the benches. Hopefully, they don't have a seating chart here. I stab the noodles with my fork and shove the food into my mouth. It is so good. Considering I can't remember the last thing I ate, it would have to be.

" Slow down, or you'll choke. " Someone says. I don't recognize the voice. I look up and realize why. I haven't seen this person in my life. He has coal black hair and piercing blue eyes. I swallow my food as he sits down next to me. " I'm Reed. "

" Louisa. " I simply say before shoveling more food into my mouth. I can't get enough of this spaghetti. Spaghetti is life now. I shall worship spaghetti.

" Are you just going to ignore me? I'm hurt. " he says with playfulness in his tone. I role my eyes, because my mouth is full of spaghetti. I swallow this bite, and move my fork to get more, only to discover that there is no more spaghetti on my plate. I let my expression drop, because I am sad. I am still hungry and I have no more spaghetti. I'm just staring at the empty plate longingly when more spaghetti is plopped onto my plate. I look up, and see Reed, with an empty plate. It was full a minute ago. He winks at me and I smile.

" I think we have the potential to become really good friends. " I tell him before putting more food in my mouth. " Anyone who gives me food can be my friend. " I tell him after I swallow the bite.

" Well you looked hungry, and I couldn't let a lady starve now could I? " Reed says as I realize something.

" What are you going to eat?" He gave me his only food.

" I wasn't hungry. I had a really big breakfast. " Reed says with a smile. I can already tell I am going to be his friend. Even from this one conversation. He is nice, and friendly. He gave me food too.

" C'mon Greenie, we have to finish this tour. " I hear Alby say as I shovel the last bite into my mouth. I wave good bye at Reed as a follow Alby.

" Where to next? " I ask Alby with genuine curiosity.

" I really have to get back to the Med-Jack hut to take care of something. I wasn't expecting this tour to take so long. I leave you in Newt's capable hands. " Alby says before walking off. I stand in the middle of the field, probably looking like a lost puppy. After five minutes, I begin doubting that Alby actually told Newt. Either that, or, Newt's being mean again. I simply sigh and sit down. I haven't really appreciated the weather yet. It's nice. Sunny, with a slight breeze. I begin to wonder if it's always like this. If it is it wouldn't be so bad. I lay down on the grass, and close my eyes. I hadn't realized that I was so tired.

A scream makes me open my eyes about a minute later. It sounds horrible, like someone is dying. I sit up, searching for the source of the scream. All of the Gladers have gone to the Med-Jack hut, and I can't help but let my feet carry me there. I get to the edge of the crowd and start hearing comments.

" You shouldn't see this. "

" Get out of here. "

" Go away unless you want to be scarred for the rest of your life. "

I ignore them and press forward. I see a familiar mop of black hair and walk towards it. I put my hand on his shoulder to alert him of my presence.

"What's going on?" I ask Reed.

" It's Josh, he's going through the Changing. " Like I'm supposed to know what that is.

" The what? "

" The Changing. It's what happens when you get stung. Some make it, some don't. " Reed says with sorrow in his tone.

" What stung him?"

" A griever. They roam the maze at night. I've never seen one, because I am a Builder, but if you listen closely at night, you can hear their footsteps. " I involuntarily shiver at the thought, remembering what Alby had showed me.

" Has one ever come inside the Glade? " I ask, scared at the thought of one of those things coming in here. Reed opens his mouth to answer, but Alby comes outside. The words never reach my ears.

" Get back to work! It was just a phase of the Changing. " Well then. I just tell Reed that I'll talk to him later, and go back to where I was. I lay back down and close my eyes. It doesn't last five minutes.

" Get up Greenie, no one takes naps around here. " Someone says in a heavy british accent. Ugh. Newt. I still have to plan my revenge. I open one eye, and close it. I don't feel like moving. " You have to finish your tour. " I open my eyes and groan. " Or you could just be confused for a while. " I smile at that. I don't mind being confused if it means he leaves me alone. " Fine then, I have work to do. You're on your own. " I close my eyes, preparing myself for a short nap. I hear his footsteps going away from me, and drift away into darkness.

* * *

**Reed plays a really important part in the story, so bare with me. Oh and, I was hungry when I wrote this. My dad was making spaghetti so yea. Thanks for the ****reviews! And the favorites, and the follows. Don't worry about commenting too much! I really love hearing your feedback. Makes me feel like people are actually reading this. Bonfire next chapter. If I put it in this one, it would've been really long. Have a nice day, night, afternoon, morning, wherever you are, I hope you aren't hungry. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I just finished this, and quickly skimmed it. If anything seems weird, or out of place, I apologize. **

* * *

I wake up with a yawn. It is now dark in the Glade, and I slept through the walls closing. I admire the stars, trying to find constellations. I don't see any, and sit up. There is a large fire in the distance, and bodies are moving around it. I get up, and head in that direction. I don't know what to do, so I simply sit down, on a nearby log and stare into the fire.

" Hey Lo! " I hear along with some footsteps. " I was going to go wake you up, but I decided to let you sleep." No accent, thats good. I look up into familiar blue eyes. Reed. He sits down next to me, and continues talking. I don't pay attention, but I don't think it's important. I have too many questions on my mind right now. The one that keeps screaming out at me is _How are we going to get out of here? _I decide to ask a less complicated question, but still an important one.

" What do I look like?" I ask Reed. It stops talking, and looks me dead in the eye. His expression is serious. He studys my face, as if trying to memorize it's features. I feel a blush creep on my cheeks. The staring is making me uncomfortable.

" Well, you have long, dark, blonde hair, and grey eyes. Your have high cheek bones, and full lips. You look to be about 5'8, tall for a girl I suspect. You could be seventeen at the oldest, fifteen at the youngest." Reed says with a smile. I feel like my face is on fire. " Oh and you're attracting the attention of every shank here. That means you're hot. " I'm positive my face is red. I was expecting the color of my eyes, maybe my age, not a complete description.

" Thanks. " I say. Someone calls my name, and I leave Reed by the log. I walk over to where I think it came from, but I'm not sure. The Grass turns into sand, and I'm wandering away from the fire. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground. My face is in the sand, and I'm seething. I get up quickly, fire behind my eyes.

" Watch where you're going Greenie!" UGH it's the eyebrow kid. He has a fire behind his eyes too, and I have the urge to slap him. It takes every ounce of will power I have not too.

" I could say the same for you. " I say, eerily calm. Gally moves closer, raising his hands. " Oh so you wanna fight?" I ask him

" First one to get pushed out of the circle loses. " He says. I move and stand into the circle, and look around really quick. This has caught the attention of every glader. Gally charges forward, and I dodge. He loses his balance, almost stumbling out of the circle. " It's going to take more than dodging to get me out of the circle. " I smirk, because I know that. He charged forward, and I am reacting on my own. It's as if my body isn't mine as I manage to flip him over my shoulder, and to the edge of the circle. Every Glader just stared at me, surprised. Eyebrows stands up with a red face.

" You're going to pay for that Greenie. " He says while charging forward, his fists raised. He pulls his right arm back and suddenly, it clicks. He's going to hit me. His fist surges forward, and I try to dodge it, but he hits my left shoulder, hard. I cry out, and suddenly every glader is in the circle getting him away from me. There isn't anyone holding me back. I walk to where his is struggling against them, and punch him, in the face, as hard as I can. He groans, and blood is oozing out of his nose. I pull my arm back again, wanting to do as much damage as possible, but someone grabs my arm before I can make contact.

" That's enough Louisa. " It's Alby. He looks serious, and pissed off. All I can see is red as I yank my arm out of his grasp.

" Screw you! " I yell at Alby. " Screw all of you! You all know he deserved it! " I say before storming off. I already know where I am going. The deadheads. It's the perfect place to hide. I break into a sprint when I get far enough away, and go straight into the forest. I find the perfect tree, and climb it. This proves difficult, because of my shoulder. I think he dislocated my arm. Or knocked it out of his socket or something.

" She went this way! " A britsh voice says. Great. Just what I needed. I look down, and see his is directing a group of gladers to look for me. He is directly under me, but I doubt he would look up. The other boys run in different directions, and he stays where he is, his eyes searching every where. His eyes shift upwards for just a moment, surprising me. I jump, the arm that was keeping me in the tree leaving it's spot. I go crashing through the branches. A scream escapes my mouth. My arm gets caught on a branch, but not for long. I clench my teeth together. I look at Newt, to see him staring, shocked. Yet he just sticks his arms out, and catches me. The impact takes my breath away. I'm surprised he was able to keep his arms out. Newt must be strong. My shoulder is throbbing, and I can't lift my arm.

" Thanks. " I mutter through clenched teeth. He look at me with concern all over his face. I get out of his arms, remembering what he did. I apparently love to hold grudges.

" Louisa, are you okay? " Newt asks. I roll my eyes and walk towards the med-jack hut. I have probably dislocated something. Pain shoots through me, constant now. I break off into a slow run, hoping to get to the hut faster. I don't move my arm, not like I could anyway. I go into the hut, and see Clint patching up Eyebrows. His nose is broken. I smile despite the pain. Clint turns around and sees me.

" Jeff! Come patch up the Greenie! " Clint yells into the Glade. Great. Now they all know that I can't deal with this. Jeff walks in, and I notice Newt trailing behind him. Perfect. Now I have to deal with him.

" Hi, I'm Jeff, the other med-jack. " I nod. As long as he can fix my shoulder. He goes to touch it, and I flinch away. " Don't worry, I have to do this. " Jeff's hands slowly move to my shoulder. He touches it and I grimace. " Her shirt's going to have to come off. I can't properly examine her shoulder with it on. " I follow him into a separate room. Really, it just has a little curtain blocking it from the rest of the hut. There is a lamp, and some medical supplies. Simple enough. I let Jeff help me take my shirt off. When he lifted my left arm in the air, I let out a sound of pain. I see a shadow stir from outside the curtain, but it could be my mind playing tricks on me.

" Are you almost done in there? " Newt. I did actually see a shadow. Thank God I'm not going crazy.

" No, she needs a sling, but I don't have one in here with me. Can you get one for me? " Jeff didn't even have to finish the statement before Newt left to get a sling.

" Alright, what did Eyebrows do to me? " I ask in a partially serious, partially playful tone.

" Well, Gally packs a mean punch. So, I'm not surprised that he dislocated your shoulder and knocked you're arm out of it's socket. " Jeff says as he looks me dead in the eye. Crap, I may not be a med-jack, but I know what that means. He has to put my arm back in it's socket. That's going to hurt.

An arm pokes through the curtains, holding a sling. Jeff goes and grabs it, and whispers something before he comes back. I look at them confused. Whatever.

" I'm going to have to put your arm back in your socket. " I sigh, knowing that it's gonna hurt. " and I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt like a bitch. " Just what I thought. I brace my self as he prepares. All of a sudden, a blinding pain shoots through my arm. I can't help but let out a cry of pain as Jeff shoves my bones back together. I see Newt stir on the other side of the curtain, but I only see it for a split second before I close my eyes in an attempt to block out the pain. The pain slowly comes to a dull throb, minus the ache in my shoulder.

" Sorry about that Louisa." He says, genuinely. " You can put your shirt back on. " I had forgotten it was off. I grab the light blue shirt, and slowly put it on. It takes a while, but I finally get it on. And it hurt. Like a lot. I smile at Jeff.

" Thanks. My arm feels a little better then before, but my shoulder still hurts. " I say, the smile never leaving my face.

" No problem, it's my job." Jeff says as we go to leave the little area. I open the curtain, and see Newt. He looks worried, surprisingly.

" Are you okay? " Newt asks, concern all over his features.

" Im fine. " I tell him, before walking away. Really, I'm not. My shoulder is killing me. Did he even fix that? Maybe it will be better tomorrow. Hopefully. I leave the hut, and Newt follows me. " Look, I know where I'm going. You don't have to follow me. " I say, my eyes never leaving the ground.

" I know. Just thought I might tell you that you're working with Winston tomorrow. " Newt tells me. I expect him to leave my side, but he doesn't.

" What's up with you? You're acting weird. " I ask him. He never follows me. Never.

" Well, you broke one of the main rules in the glade. We are having a Gathering tomorrow, before the walls open to decide yours and Gally's fate. " Awesome. I'm screwed.

" Fate? "

" Yea. All of the Keepers are going to meet, to decide what your punishment should be. " Newt says. " Gally isn't going to help decide. That would be wrong. " Good. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

" Good. " I say with a yawn. Fighting takes a lot out of you.

" I know you must be tired. Better let you sleep. Big day tomorrow. " Newt says with a smile. A real smile. Didn't know he was capable.

" I am. Night Newt. "

" Goodnight Lo. "

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really don't like Gally. Next update Friday maybe? I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter. Any suggestions? PM me if you have any. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I have no idea how this turned out. I wrote it in an hour and a half, and ****didn't proof read it. It's midnight where I live, and I'm tired so I figured I should get it up.**

* * *

Sleep is the one thing I lack as I open my eyes for the billionth time that night. The pain in my shoulder is so intense, I can't sleep. The maze doors closed ages ago, but the sun isn't showing any sign of coming up soon. It's not like I'm going to get any sleep. I might as well use this chance to explore. It's not like I can get lost in the Glade.

I stand up, stretching my legs, and right arm. My left side doesn't want to move. Maybe Clint or Jeff have some pain management stuff. I walk towards the nearest wall. I walk along it, looking around. I'm near the homestead, and hear some very loud snoring. My feet carry me closer, curious. I poke my head in the window, and see Eyebrows. I swear, I feel like I am stalking him, but I grab a nearby pebble. I aim carefully, not really wanting to kill the kid by choking him. Who knows what Alby would do to me if I killed a Keeper. I throw the pebble, as hard as I can. Maybe that oughta shut up his snoring. People are trying to sleep! Maybe not me but, you know. It hits him on the nose, and he lets out a groan. Eyebrows nose is bleeding now, and he feels the warm blood trickle into his mouth. His eyes flutter open, and land on me. I quickly duck under the window, trying to hide, but I know it's too late. Gally saw me.

I run across the field, and into the protection of the Deadheads. I know I can't climb a tree, but I still run. Eventually my lungs begin to burn and I tell myself to stop. I don't. I love the thrill of running, and the joy it brings me. The wind pushes my hair off of my shoulders, and my legs burn. It makes me forget, just for a moment, that I am lost, and stuck inside a maze. I forget that I can't remember anything, that I might not see my family again. It makes this life easier to cope with.

My thoughts are cut short when I smash into somebody. _Dammit. Why am I always running into people?_ I knock us both to the ground, and we roll down a hill in a tangled ball of limbs. I land on my shoulder roughly, and let out a pained gasp. After that, I groan, and hear it echoed.

" What the hell Lo. " I hear someone grunt out. I recognize the voice. The one who told me what I looked like. Reed.

" I could say the same thing Reed. " I hiss, then laugh. It's just too funny not too. He joins in a second later.

" What were you doing running through the woods in the middle of the night? " Reed asks, his blue eyes drifting over to mine.

" What were you doing standing in the woods in the middle of the night?" I ask him, locking eye contact. He doesn't look away, and neither do I. We had unknowingly started a staring contest. He finally blinks when I thought I would have to give up. Reed looks away, and begins to stand up. He helps me up, accidentally pulling on my left arm. I hiss through gritted teeth.

" Wrong arm you stupid shank. " I catch the Glader slang coming out of my mouth. Reed shoots me an apologetic look.

" Sorry, I forgot which one it was. " I shake it off, knowing he meant no harm. I'm pretty sure he is my best friend. Why would my best friend harm me? " but seriously, why were you running through the Deadheads in the middle of the night? " I grin, and let out a small laugh.

" Well, you see," I hesitate. Should I tell Reed that I threw a rock at Gally? I shake my head no, and begin to make my way out of the Deadheads. He easily catches up.

" It can't be that bad. " Reed tells me, urging me to say what forced me to run into the woods.

" I threw a rock at Gally while he was sleeping and he saw me. So I ran. " I say in one breath. I let a sheepish smile spread across my face. Next thing I know, Reed's hunched over, laughing.

" That's… Too…. Funny! " He says in between laughs. He finally stops, looks me dead in the eye, and says " You're one stupid, brave shank. " He moves his hand up to my face, and rubs his thumb over my cheek. Reed's fingers are long enough to reach the back of my head, and he pulls me forward. Next thing I know, his eyes are shut, and he's trying to kiss me. I quickly move out of his grasp, and stand a few feet away, awkwardly playing with the loose strand on my shirt.

" I'm so sorry Louisa. I don't know what came over me. I mean you were just standing there, and the moon, and your hair, and you eyes, I just couldn't help myself. " Reed says, obviously trying to disprove what just happened. Reed wanted to kiss me. He actually wanted to kiss me. I quickly realize that this must mean he likes me more than a friend. I only like him as a friend. Nothing more.

" Look, Reed, I really like you, " I pause, unsure of how to continue. I don't want to go the predictable way and say ' I only like you as a friend ' I decide to try and rephrase that sentence. " But I don't think Alby would like a romance in the Glade. "

" Can't we sneak around behind his back? " Reed asks hopefully. I obviously didn't get the point across.

" No, we can't. " I say forcefully. I don't want to have to say it. It will crush him.

" Why not? " He asks, a hint of sadness in his tone. I don't say anything. I don't want to. I wish I had never ran into the Deadheads. I'm going to lose my best friend because of this.

" Because I only like you as a friend. " My voice comes out quiet, but Reed heard me. His shoulders slump, and sadness is in his eyes.

" Oh " is all he says as he walks away from me. I desperately want to scream out that we can still be friends, but I can't imagine looking at someone, and knowing you can never have them. I work my way out of the Deadheads, and lay down where I was before. I close my eyes, but don't get any sleep.

….

The maze doors are open, and people are running into the maze. It confuses me, but it must be their job. The way they contribute. Josh must've done that too. That's the only way he could've gotten stung. As if on cue, a scream makes its way through the Glade, and once again, the Gladers are going to the med-jack hut. I didn't see Josh when I went in there last night, but they had to have had him in a separate room. There's no way he could've just disappeared into thin air.

I glance over at the homestead, and see about nine people leaving. I see a tall blonde, with a limp, and his eyes are set on me. Newt has a worried look on his face, and that worries me. He must be leaving the gathering. What has him so worried? Is my ' fate ' really that bad? Newt makes his way to me, and stops. I notice he doesn't get on my nerves as much.

" Morning she-bean. " He says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. " How'd you sleep? " I get tired of him beating around the bush, so cut to the chase.

" What's wrong Newt? Did y'all decide my fate yet " I ask, completely serious for the first time, I think.

" Well, someone told us that you decided to throw a rock at Gally in his sleep. He woke up with a bloody nose to prove it. " I groan. Crap, I knew that was gonna back fire.

" Eyebrows was snoring. I did the whole Glade a favor. " Suddenly something clicks. I only told one person about Gally. The one person I rejected last night. " Oh hell no. " I say as I storm off. I hear Newt walking behind me, probably curious as to where I am going. I look around for the familiar jet black hair, and I find him. I walk right up to him, and slap him.

" What the hell?! " I ask with a fire raging in my stomach. I trusted him. He betrayed me. " Why did you do that? "

" Do what? " He asks, feigning innocence. I grab his shirt and hold him up in the air. Must be adrenaline powered strength.

" Don't act like you don't know! " I scream. We have attracted the attention of the whole Glade. Suddenly the tables have turned, and it's as if his eyes have turned red. His glare makes my arms go weak, and I drop him.

" Oh I know. Paybacks a bitch right? " He says with a wicked grin. He also said what I had told Newt. Did he somehow know that? I feel scared, and weak. He leans over and whispers into my ear. " If you know what's best for you, you'll listen to me. And do what I say. " Did my rejection push him over the edge? Newt is shoving him off of me, and begins to punch him.

" It's fine. " I say, surprising the whole glade, including myself. Did I seriously just do that? Yes. If I save him now, maybe he will let me be. " It was a joke. " Newt stops immediately, and looks up at me.

" Are you sure? " Newt asks.

" Yea" I say as I look down at Reed. His eyes show nothing, unlike what they used to. It scares me. I feel tears rush to my eyes. I sprint into the homestead, and slam a door shut behind me. Hot tears roll down my cheeks. I just lost my best friend, and made my life in the Glade a living hell in the same day.

* * *

**Opinions? I just let this flow, and Louisa surprised me. I didn't think she would break down at the end, I thought she would be strong, and beat the living klunk out of him. Anyway, thanks for the favorites and follows. I hope you have a nice night, day, morning, afternoon, where ever you live, I hope you are doing good. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so sorry. This was supposed to go out last night, but I fell asleep. It won't happen again. I promise.**

* * *

I clutch my knees to my chest as silent tears roll down my cheeks. I've been like this for an hour. So pathetic. I have known Reed, for what? Two, three days? I shouldn't be so depressed right now. Maybe I'm just weak, not physically, but mentally. Perhaps I am not weak. Maybe I just let my guard down for one person, and they hurt me. I'll have to rebuild my walls, stronger than they have ever been.

I dry my tears, and wipe my face with the bottom of my shirt. If anyone asks, I just had a really bad headache, needed some space. I open the door, and see Newt, with a bloody fist raised, like he was about to knock. His eye looks nearly black, and it twist something inside of me. Is it concern? I don't like Newt that much, why should I care?

" Woah, don't do that. You scared me. " I say, the lie rolling off my tongue easily. I had expected someone to be outside the door. Newt lowers his fist, and begins to talk about Gally, and my punishment. I tune out, not interested until one word reaches my ears.

" Banished?! " I raise my voice.

" Yea. Lo, you have two strikes. One more, and we will have no choice but to throw you in the maze. " He says with a sigh. Well then. I have that to look forward too. Theres no way I can fight the urge to punch Gally all the time.

" Well Newt, It was nice knowing you. " I say jokingly. I seem to strike a nerve because he looks me in the eye, a serious look on his face.

" Louisa, I won't let them banish you. " Newt says in a way that assures me. Then I see the look in his eye. It's the same one Reed had last night. One of admiration. I see his hand moving towards mine, but pretend not to notice.

" I have to go work with the Slicers. I'm already late. " I say, before walking away. I can just barely see the look of disappointment in his eyes as I turn away. I need a way to get him not to like me. Winston greets me, but I barely notice. I'm too busy devising a plan, that will take the feels away from Newt. I can't date anyone. I go through the motions of being a Slicer, nearly cutting off my finger a couple of times. The end of the day comes all to quickly. I leave the Bloodhouse, thinking of a certain blonde.

" Greenie! " I hear someone shout. I look over and see Reed, storming my way. I feel my knees go weak, and my mind go numb. What's he going to do this time? " I was told to put you in the Slammer. " I look up into his eyes, seeing a little bit of the old Reed. It disappears quickly as he roughly grabs my forearm, dragging me to the Slammer. I don't say anything. I don't think any words would come out. I'd just sound like a dying chicken. Reed throws me into the Slammer, jumping in before closing the door. I'm pretty sure he was supposed to leave.

Reed moves closer too me, and I shrink into the walls, wanting to vanish. I destroyed him. He's gone mental. Reed's nose is inches away from mine, and I feel my heart beating in my ribs. He moves in, and he kisses me. Shock courses through me, but I can't move. I tell myself to move, fight back, do _something. _So I bite his lip. Not the seductive way, the way that tells him no. Stop. This isn't okay.

" Bitch! " Reed breaths before shoving me back into the wall. " If you ever try anything like that again, I will _torture _you. If that's not enough to make you behave, then I will slowly torture Newt. Until the point of insanity. " He says. I look into his eyes, hoping to find the old Reed, the one that gave me extra spaghetti, but find nothing. Those threats aren't empty. I will have to listen to him. I slowly nod my head yea, and he says " Good girl. Now, You're going to be my girlfriend, and do anything I want you too. " Reed releases me, and I slump to the ground. I hadn't realized how weak my knees were. I listen as he shuts the door behind him, leaving me alone in the darkness of the Slammer.

…..

" Lo?" I hear a familiar british accent. " Are you okay? " Newt asks. I nod my head yea, but he doesn't believe it. " You don't look to good " I realize, that I am curled up in a ball, in a dark corner. I must look completely insane.

" I'm fine. " I manage to choke out. I look up, and see food. I gratefully take it, not even caring if it was actually his. " Thanks " I say through a mouthful of bread.

" I'll be bringing you your meals for the rest of the week. " My mouth opens and it probably looks disgusting. _A week?_

" I have to be in here for a whole week? " I ask Newt. I don't want to be left alone in a dark room, by myself, with what Reed had said.

" Don't worry love, I'll be sure to pay you plenty of visits. " Newt replies with a wink. I simply groan. I finish my food, and hand him the tray. " Good luck sleeping in here by the way. It gets freezing cold at night. " I groan even louder. Then, he pulls a blanket out from behind him. I lunge towards the bars, stretching out to grab it. He pulls it back, teasing me.

" One kiss for one blanket. " Newt says. He can't make me do that. I need the blanket though. He leans towards the bars, closing his eyes. The blanket is slowly coming out from behind his back. I rip it from his hands, and throw in on the dirt floor, rolling myself up in it. I let out a little chuckle. I sort of outsmarted him.

" Thanks. " I say, appreciating the warmth.

" No problem there she-bean. Just, stay safe. Okay?" Newt says, the same amount of concern in his voice.

" Okay. " I say, before drifting off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

* * *

**This chapter was really short. Shorter than the first. Its just barely over 1000 words. It was either a long chapter tomorrow, or a short chapter this morning. I chose not to keep y'all waiting. I'm going to get one out tomorrow, so see you then! Reviews and favorites, and follows, are always appreciated. Have a good day, morning, night, where ever you live, I hope you are as fabulous as you can be! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok, this one is short too. * sigh * I'm so sorry, I've just been so tired. This is more or less a filler. And, I am half asleep right now, so please pardon any grammar mistakes._**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Ok whoever this is needs to stop trying to wake me up. I might as well just sleep. I don't have anything better to do inside of this stupid cage. I hear retreating footsteps, and fall back into a nice slumber.

About five or so minutes later, I hear the footsteps again. The cage opens, and for a second I am scared. I keep my eyes shut, hoping that it isn't Reed. Then cold washes over me, and I am soaked. I dart up, my eyes wide open. I see Newt with a smug look on his face and a bucket in his hand. Breakfast sits on the dirt floor behind him.

" You son of a-" I get interrupted by no other than the blonde brit himself.

" Now, now. Is that anyway to treat the person who has brought you breakfast? "

" I was hoping to eat it without being soaked to the bone! " I scream. My hair is nasty, I stink, I can taste my horrible breath. I guess you could say I am a bit irritable.

" Woah. Calm down there greenie. I tried getting you up the normal way, but you weren't moving. " Newt looks happy that he got to do that. I wish I could slap him.

" Oh, and what was the normal way? " I ask, completely pissed off.

" Lightly tossing rocks at you. " Newt says with a grin. That's exactly what I did to Gally.

" Screw you." I hiss, then walk around him and grab my breakfast. It consists of bacon and eggs, along with a cup of water. He grabs my forearm, and I visibly flinch. My arms are sore from what Reed did.

" Im sorry Lo. I just needed to hear your voice again. " He says with a sarcastic smile. Newt lets go of my forearm, and I grab the fork. He gets out, and locks the Slammer door. " Hand me your blanket. I'll bring you a new one tonight. " I put my breakfast down, and walk over to hand it to him. I have to stick my arm out through the bars, and into the sunlight. Lucky me, it shows off my new bruises that I am wearing on my forearms. Newt sees it, and grabs my wrist. " Louisa. What happened? " Newt asks, concerned for me, once again. Don't let him know. Tell a lie.

" I have discovered that once I get scared, from nightmares, I grab my arms. I must have a tight grip. " I say, tugging my wrist out of his hold. I look into his eyes, and can tell he doesn't quite believe me. Newt simply says " oh" and grabs the blanket. He walks off with a wave goodbye.

…..

All of the days have the same routine. Newt brings me food, I take naps and stretch. Newt and I rarely say a word to each other. He simply hands me my food, and I mumble thanks. I miss the conversations, but I know that he's just trying to figure out what happened to my arms. It's probably worrying him, and I don't want it too. I don't want to get close to anyone. I just want to be by myself. Being in the Slammer does that.

I decide that since it is my last day in the Slammer, I would move from my corner. I get up, and move to a different one. I am facing the back of the cell. My hands wander around, making shapes in the dirt. I draw a flower, although you probably couldn't tell. It looks like a rat ran across the floor. I sigh and run my hand in the dirt, destroying my drawing. My hands automatically move to my shorts, where I wipe my hands on my thighs. My finger slips into a pocket, and I feel something, like paper. Is it a note from the creators?

I pull it out, my hands shaking. What I see, makes my heart flutter and my stomach drop at the same time. _Well this explains Newt's weird little crush on me. _It is a picture of me. Or at least who I think is me. The dark, blonde hair, and colorless eyes looks like how Reed described me. But, Newt is also in the picture. Kissing my cheek. I don't know if it's friendly, or if it meant something more. If we were dating, why don't I feel something towards him? Do I just not know yet? So many questions, so little answers.

I flip the picture over, looking for notes. I find one.

_trust your heart, and the rest will follow. ~ Mom_

WHAT THE HELL?! I had a mom? She sent me a note? Does she know I am in here? What does it even mean? I shove the picture back in my pocket, knowing that no one can see it. If they did, they would call a Gathering, and punish me. I put my hands on my head, and run one through my oily hair.

" Get up Greenie. You can get out now. " I look up and see a random boy, standing at the Slammer door. I mumble a thanks, and begin to climb out. I have to put a hand up to shield my eyes from the sun. I spent a whole week in the slammer. Let me rephrase that. I spent my first week in the Glade, being punished for hitting someone who deserved it. Did Eyebrows even get punished?

I bend over, and touch my toes. I stretch a bit, then, I take off running. This was the one thing that I missed. I feel so out of shape. I smile, appreciating the wind blowing the hair off of my shoulders. It makes me forget about the picture. I see Newt in the Gardens, and sprint past him. As I pass him, I see the faintest of smiles on his face. I see Reed, building with Gally and run in the opposite direction. The kitchens are my destination. Food. I could use some more.

" Sup Frypan" I greet the chef.

" Just cooking Lo. You know the routine. "

" I sort of do. Do you have any food you could spare? " I ask, giving him puppy dog eyes. Frypan has this look on his face, like he doesn't want to give me food, but he does. " Don't make me have to steal it and end up getting more. " I say, an evil sort of tone in my voice. His eyes widen at that. He hands me a bagel, and tells me to run off. I run, eating the bagel. Probably not the safest idea, especially when I run into to people a lot. I'm probably going to choke.

" Hey! Greenie! Come here! " I hear Alby say. I turn my body, and run in that direction. When I get there, he immediately starts talking. " I have decided to eliminate the jobs we know you couldn't do. So far, I've only gotten rid of two. The Sllicers, and the Builders. Any others? " I sigh, and think for a minute. Newt had mentioned something about the jobs when we were talking one day, but thats about it. I don't know the Jobs.

" I think those are the only two. " I say with a smile. Then I remember something. " Wait, theres one I know I can't do. I can't be a Bagger. " After I say this, Alby laughs. He seems to gave loosened up a lot. Not as mean.

" Most people don't want to . So that doesn't surprise me. " He says with a small smile. " You begin training tomorrow. Try not to hurt anyone. " He says in a completely serious tone.

" Okay. " I say with a grin. " Where are the showers? "I ask before turning away.

" Right over there." Alby says while pointing in a direction. I walk that way, eager to finally take a shower.

* * *

**Boring right? Gosh guys I'm really sorry. I've got some great ideas, and I need to get them on paper, ( or screen ) I just can't find the time! My first tournament is next weekend, so I have been thinking about that mostly. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! **

**~ Review Responses ~**

** The pairing is NewtxOC, but it will be slower burning than most stories. **

**I wrote this story on the assumption that you would know who the characters were. Newt is second in command, and Alby is the Leader. Reed on the other hand, is a character of my own concoction. **

**~ End of Review Responses ~**

**Anyway, I am literally about to fall asleep. So goodnight, morning, afternoon, evening. I'm going to sleep! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOHOO! I got this chapter out on time! Let's celebrate. And, I'm not completely exhausted! **

* * *

I sigh, happy to finally be clean. I washed a weeks worth of dirt off of my skin, and I feel amazing. I put my clothes on, and get ready to leave. All of a sudden, the door swings open. I feel myself go weak again, it's Reed. His face is messed up, it reminds me of Newt's when he came to get me out of the Homestead. It's completely obvious what happened. They had gotten into a fist fight. I smile at the thought.

" Happy to see me? " Reed asks with a smirk. I think. Maybe if I agree to do whatever he wants, he will go easy on me.

" Something like that. " I say while moving closer to him. He grins, thinking he has won me over.

" Have you thought things over? " Reed asks, hopefully.

" Yea, I realized that I was being a complete bitch, and that I actually liked you. " The lie rolls off of my tongue easily. I wrap my arms around his neck. His piercing eyes stare into mine. They still make me feel scared, but I need to be strong. I can't be weak here. Reed will take advantage of that.

" Well it's about time. " He says before moving in to kiss me. Reed is aggressive, and his hands roam my body. I want to complain, but if I do, I will only suffer. He shoves his tongue into my mouth, and I copy. If I don't do what he wants, I will only make things worse. I repeat the same motions, waiting for him to pull away. When he finally does, he winks, then leaves me in the bathrooms. All I can feel is disgust. I bring my hands to my head, lean against the sink. _I'm screwed. _

…_._

I walk over to Zart, wanting to try that job out first.

" No hugs. " I say when he sees me. Zart simply laughs.

" Don't blame me, that was Newt's idea. He wanted to see how the Greenie would react. " Of course! I knew it was him. Mr. Second-In-Command would do something like that.

" Well Im only here to- " I get cut off.

" To spend the day with me. Right? " Newt says. " I'm touched, but I think you should talk to Alby first. "

" I'm here to try out for a Track-Hoe. I don't think the job's for me, but I have to try. " I say, completely ignoring Newt.

" Newt can show you the ropes. " Zart says with a smile before walking off. I get to spend the whole day with Newt. I look over at Newt, to see him staring at me with a small smile evident on his face.

" Looks like I'm stuck with you. " I say, snapping him out of his daze.

" Follow me. " He says, leading me through the Gardens. He tells me how to tell when a tomato is ripe, then he picks one and throws it in the basket. I try to copy him, but the tomato ends up bursting, and the red fruit falls to the ground in pieces. I move to another one, and grab it. I am about to pull when I am interrupted.

" No, you're doing it wrong. You're supposed to do it like this. " Newt says while grabbing my hand and moving it to the right spot. My heartbeat quickens, and I can tell my face is as red as the tomato guts on the ground. We pluck the tomato off of the plant together. I drop it in my basket, and look up at him with a smile. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

I find myself leaning forward, as does he. I try to stop, but I don't want to. Our noses are touching, and I can feel his breath on my lips. All of a sudden, a pig dashes through the Gardens, tripping us. We land on our butts, laughing.

" Somebody catch that pig! " Winston yells. I try to get up but I can't stop laughing. Eventually, I stand up and see that they have caught the pig, no thanks to me. They tie a rope around the pig, hoping it will act like a leash. I look over and see Newt is still laughing. He stands up, and holds his hand out for me to take. I grab it, and let him pull me up. He has stopped laughing, and is looking me dead in the eye.

" Now, where were we? " Newt asks with a smirk. I push past him, and grab my basket.

" I don't know about you, but I was picking tomatoes. " I say, continuing to pick the food. Newt simply does his job. I copy the movements that Newt showed me, a blush creeping onto my cheeks at the thought of the memory. I see a smile on his face. No doubt he's thinking the same thing I am. We almost _kissed. _That isn't what scared me. What scares me is that I actually wanted to. I didn't stop! Reed could've seen us! He wouldn't go so easy on me then. I can't let Newt do that anymore. I let him teach me, but I don't talk. I have to put my walls up.

…..

The day in the Gardens was rather boring. It was the same routine over and over. Pick, place, repeat. Or it could be dig, plant, cover, water. Either way, I don't think I could be a Track-Hoe. It's just so uneventful. Right now, I am going to get dinner. I am walking by myself, thinking about things. I try not to let the questions consume me, because I can't appear to be weak. A mental breakdown is not on my to-do list.

" Hey frypan. What's for dinner? " I ask the chef. He hands me a plate that has some mashed potatoes, and chicken on it. My stomach growls and I walk away, not giving him time to talk to me. I sit down at an empty table, not wanting to talk to anyone. Lucky me, nobody sits near me for a couple of minutes. Then somebody plops their plate next to mine, and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

" Hey babe. " Reed, of course. I was kind of hoping it would be Newt.

" Hey. " I say, forcing myself to sound the least bit happy to see him. " How was your day? "

" Well, I almost dropped a hammer on my toe, but other than that, it was pretty good. " Reed says, then he continues as if he remembered something. " I had a view of the whole Glade! So I got to watch you work in the Gardens. " Reed adds with a look in his eye. He knows. Newt's screwed, I'm screwed, anybody I spend time with is screwed. His arm drops from my shoulders, so he can eat. I study my food, trying not to think of what might, no, will happen later on. I push the mashed potatoes around my plate, suddenly not hungry.

Somebody else sits down with us, making me look up for a split second. It's Newt, and Minho. Of course it has to be Newt. At least he brought someone with him.

" Hello Lo " Newt says with a chuckle.

" Haha. Very funny. " I say.

" Sup Greenie, you aren't going to try to kiss me again, are you? " Minho asks. I see Reed glance at me from the corner of my eye, and I tense up.

" No. I have decided that you aren't fabulous enough. " I answer with a smirk. Minho gasps, and puts a hand on his chest. I see newt grinning, fighting a laugh. Even Reed has cracked a small smile.

" I am hurt. " Minho says.

" I've changed my mind. " I pause, letting him get his hopes up. " It's not because you aren't fabulous enough. It's because I don't like your hair. " After I say this Newt lets out a chuckle, and Minho leaves. I guess I upset him. Wait, he just left. Leaving me and Newt to deal with Reed. Reed glares at Newt when he isn't looking.

" You know, you just pissed off the keeper of the Runners. " Newt tells me. The Runners? I don't know what that is, but I have a pretty good idea.

" They are the ones that run into the maze every morning, right? " I ask.

" Right. Only the best get chosen for that job. " he says and I sigh. Of course you have to be the best. I already know I am not the best. No where near that.

" What job do you think I'll end up with? " I ask Newt, but Reed responds.

" I think you could make a good Med-Jack. " Reed says, obviously wanting me to stay inside the Glade. Not for safety. For his own twisted reason.

" I think you could be a Runner. I've seen you run plenty of times, you seem to enjoy it. " Newt tells me. My hopes shoot up into the air. Maybe I can be a runner.

"I don't think she belongs in the maze. The grievers would get her. " Reed says openly glaring at Newt. Ok that hurt.

" I can talk to Minho, and see if she could go with him. Even if it's just for a day. " Newt says, glaring right back at Reed. That's awesome! Now I wish I hadn't insulted Minho.

" She's not going into the maze. " Reed glares at Newt. Fire burning behind his eyes.

" You aren't the boss of her. None of her friends can control what she does. " Newt fires right back at Reed. Newt just had to say that I was Reed's friend. Tears spring into my eyes. I know what is about to happen. Reed is going to tell Newt that I am his girlfriend, and Newt's going to shut me out. _Please don't Reed. Please_ I silently plead.

" Oh, I'm not her friend. " Reed says with an evil smirk. He turns my head towards him, then kisses me. A tear rolls down my left cheek, and I hear Newt leave. Reed did it. He got what he wanted. He pulls away, and I get up and leave. I want to go find Newt, and explain this whole screwed up mess to him, but I know he won't believe me. No one will. I need to think. Maybe thinking is my enemy, maybe it isn't. Either way, I know exactly where to go. The Deadheads.

* * *

**Guys, that was hard yet easy to write. I kept fangirling about my own story. That kind of makes it hard to concentrate... But, it just kind of flowed. Thanks for the reviews! and favorites, and follows. Next chapter is a special chapter. Hehe. I'm going to go get some cake now. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I think I completely screwed this up, so sorry in advance. I had no clue how to write it. I also recently got hate on the story, so that knocked my confidence down a notch. I hope you ****enjoy, but you probably won't.**

* * *

Newt's P.O.V.

I don't get it. Why would Louisa kiss Reed? She didn't like the boy a week ago. In fact, she was holding him by his collar, shouting profanities at him. It doesn't make any sense. I stop pacing in my room, and sit down on my bed. Maybe I can figure her out. Then again, I've been wrong before. A knock on my door distracts me from my thoughts. I walk over and open the door. It's Minho. I walk back over to my bed, and lay down with a groan.

" Dude, you should've made your move." Minho tells me. This infuriates me.

" I just needed some more time! Two more days, and I could've told her. " I say. _Two more days, and she would've been mine. _I can't help but think that.

" You should've known, they were like best friends when she first got here. " Exactly, so why would she yell at him, or slap him? The moment in the Gardens, I knew he was watching. I knew Reed was watching her and I ignored it. I thought that he was a pervert, watching her work. Now I know he was trying to make sure I wasn't going to try anything.

" Bloody hell! " I shout. It's not fair, why would she choose him? I thought she liked me, as more than I friend. When I saw them kiss, jealousy surged through me. I can't describe what I feel towards her. Ever since she's gotten here I have felt protective over her, like she's mine. Did I know her before the maze? It doesn't matter now, she obviously doesn't feel the way I thought she did.

" You need to calm down, and sort out your thoughts. I'll see you in the morning, " Minho says, taking his leave. I simply lie there, staring at the ceiling. For all I know, she's in Reed's hammock, NOPE! I refuse to finish that thought. I can't stand the thought of them doing _that. _It's enough to make my blood boil. I shove my face in my pillow, and attempt to sleep.

…

I wake up the next morning, slightly calmer. I hope working in the Gardens will help me, distract me from thoughts of her. And _him. _I put my shoes on, and go get some breakfast. I sit in silence, until I look up and see Minho coming towards me.

" So, did you sort your thoughts out? " Minho asks me. He's my best friend, and I love him, but gosh, he needs to give me some space. I nod my head no, and leave. _Just focus on the tomatoes. Don't focus on how your hand felt on hers as you helped her. _I look across the field, and see her running from the Baggers, a disgusted look on her face. I smile. I thought she told Alby that she couldn't do that job. They must've creeped her out. I shake my head and sigh, and continue to plow the earth.

…

Dinner is delicious, as always. It's possibly even better. The chicken was seasoned to perfection, and the corn was amazing. I am eating my food in silence when someone sits down across from me. I don't even have to glance up to know who it is. I can see the dark blonde hair; it's kind of hard to miss.

" Hey " Louisa says. She sounds a little depressed, and that worries me. Hopefully it's just a bad day.

" Hi. " I tell her. An awkward silence fills the air around us. After a few minutes, Reed comes over and sits down. Louisa automatically tenses up, oddly enough. She makes eye contact with me, like she's asking for help. That's weird. They were sucking faces yesterday. I wonder what happened? I look over at Minho, a silent plead for him to come over here. He gets the signal, and makes his way over.

" If I sit here, will you insult my hair? " Minho asks Lo.

" I'll try not to. " She says with a giggle. Minho rolls his eyes, and sits next to me.

" You better not. I have control over whether or not you can become a Runner. " Minho tells her an empty threat.

" Don't worry, she's not going to be a Runner. " Reed decides to talk after being silent the whole dinner. Louisa looks over at him, about to speak up. Reed sends her a look, it's enough to scare the toughest person out there. Lo simply looks down at her food, but ends up pushing it away.

" Why not? " I ask in her defense. I can see the wheels in his head turning, coming up with an answer. I don't get why we have to go over this again. We did last night at the dinner, and now he's bringing it up again.

" I can't stand the thought of her going into the maze, all by herself. " Reed says, giving Louisa a side hug. Louisa shakes his arm off, gets up, and leaves. Probably fed up with his crap. _I hope so. _Reed sends a glare my way. " Look here, _Lizard-Boy_ " Reed begins. I don't give him the chance to continue.

" No, you listen. I have no clue what you're forcing Lo to do, but she hasn't been herself since she was put in the Slammer. " The tone of my voice surprises me. I get up and storm away, wanting to talk to Louisa, but knowing I should give her space. I don't even know what I would say. I walk into my room, slamming the door shut. I let out a frustrated yell.

The realization of what I implied just came to my mind. I basically implied that Reed is making Louisa be his girlfriend. I've known Reed ever since he came up in the box. He could be forcing her to kiss him, but I don't think he would go so far as to _rape _her. It just doesn't seem in his nature. You can't be sure though.

I take my shoes off, and lay down. My head hits the pillow, and I sigh. I have to stop whatever is happening. The only problem is, Reed could actually be her boyfriend, and she might genuinely like him. If I confront her and that's happening, I would look like a complete ass. Louisa wouldn't want to talk to me, I wouldn't be her friend, I'd probably go back into depression. That can't happen. She makes everything bearable. I need to have her in my life. I should just wait and see if she comes to me about the problem. If there even is a problem.

I fall asleep with one thing on my mind. _Louisa will be mine._

* * *

**Once again, I am sorry for the poor quality of this chapter. I was thinking of doing Newt's P.O.V. every tenth chapter. They will be short, because I just kind of want a way to get Newt's feelings out there. Think of them as bonus chapters. I would love your opinion on Newt and his P.O.V. I would also like to know if I should keep doing his P.O.V. every tenth chapter. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and favoriting, and following. Have a nice day! Next update soon? Might be late I have a friend coming over. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, sorry for the late update, once again. This chapter wasn't supposed to be like this, but it got delayed by school, and my softball training. Anyway, this is an important Authors note, it will help you understand this chapter.**

**This chapter takes place after Louisa runs into the Deadheads. Basically, pretend chapter ten never happened, and you get this. This chapter was also supposed to contain her going into the maze with Minho, but it is literally one in the morning. I'm exhausted. **

* * *

The tree bark is rough under my hands. I have no clue why I am always running into the deadheads when I need to think. Maybe I appreciate the silence. All I know, is that Reed has just ruined my life. I could've dealt with the whole ' I can't remember anything and I'm trapped inside a giant maze ' thing without Reed constantly breathing down my neck.

I refuse to cry. Just because Reed kissed me in front of Newt, the guy I may or may not like, doesn't give me an excuse to cry. I need to toughen up. I need to hurt Reed, the same way he has hurt me.

" Lo? Lo? I know you're in here. Come down so I can explain. " Reed. Crap. I have to climb higher. You would think this would hurt my shoulder, surprisingly, my shoulder feels fine. It healed really fast.

The branches are getting thinner, and if I put too much weight on them, they will break. I move my hand up to grab the next branch, when I hear Reed at the base of the tree.

" Louisa, don't make me go up there. " No, No No, he can't find me. I don't want him to. I need to think, about Newt. No, I need to get away, from everyone. If I become a Runner, that will happen. I will run the maze from the moment it opens, to the second it closes. I can't get close to anyone. I feel my heart squeeze at the thought. Dealing with this myself won't be easy. But I have to in order to keep my sanity. A hand closes around my ankle, and pulls me down.

" Running away won't help you. It will only make it worse. " Reed whispers in my ear. He climbs back down the tree, pulling me with him. He throws me at the base of the tree, and the impact makes me groan. That's going to bruise. He walks forward, and kicks my side. I fall over, coughing. " I thought I told you to stay away from Newt. " Reed says while sitting me up. I feel like a rag doll, unable to move. I'm so useless. " What happened in the Gardens? " Reed asks me, fire in his eyes. One wrong answer and I could die.

" Nothing happened. " I answer. I lie too much.

" It didn't look like nothing. " Reed says grabbing my shoulders and slamming me into the tree. " I thought you said you liked me. I believed you. " Reed says, sounding a little hurt. _Good. He deserves it. _

" I lied. " I spit out. " You are the worse human being in the world. You force me to do things that I don't want to. Screw. You. " I have no clue where that came from, but it was a bad idea to say it. Reed is seething. If looks could kill, I'd be dead three times over.

" You stay away from Newt, or he won't live to see the next day. " Reed finishes before leaving. I bring my knees to my chest, and rest my head on them. I need a plan. If I find a way out of the maze, maybe Reed will find some other girl to torture. No, that poor girl would feel the same way I am right now. I need to rid the world of Reed. He needs to be demolished, eliminated, banished. _Something. _Reed needs to be put in his place, or removed. For now, I should just listen to him, and secretly come up with a plan. A plan that will help me, and the future of the Glade.

….

I slept at the base of the tree last night, much like I did my first night in the Glade. Reed's words play through my head. _You stay away from Newt, or he won't live to see the next day. _I don't know if it was an empty threat, or if he is actually capable of hurting, possibly even killing Newt. If Reed does anything to Newt, I won't be able to live with myself.

I get up, and realize that I have to try to work with the Baggers today. I told Alby that I couldn't work with them, but he insisted on me trying it out. The keeper of the baggers, Nick, would probably love to have me in his little group. So he can watch me. Freaking perv. When I finally get to the maze walls, a red head greets me.

" Hi Louisa! I am Charley, one of the Baggers. Nick should be here soon, so just wait here. " Charley says before walking off. He seems nice. He also seems a bit depressed. I wonder if I can be his friend. _No! You can't be anyone's friend. _ I remind myself. _The plan Louisa, remember the plan. _Great. I'm going crazy. Talking to myself. I plop down in the grass, and look out into the maze. I wonder what happened to that kid Josh, that had gotten stung. I'll have to ask someone.

" So she-bean, are you going to run the maze with me today? " Minho asks, coming to a stop in front of me.

" No, I'm with the Baggers today. " Short and simple. Keep all conversations to a minimum.

" Ok, I'll let you sit on your cute little butt today, but tomorrow, you're running the maze with me. " I feel myself get excited. This is exactly what I wanted. I want to run the maze. I nod, and Minho breaks off into a sprint, leaving the glade.

" Hi Louisa. It's so good to see you again. " I hear someone say from behind me. It has to be Nick. He walks around in front of me, and extends his hand. " Let me help you up. " I hesitantly take it, and he pulls me up. Unluckily for me, he pulls to hard, causing me to crash into him, and we fall to the ground.

" Good going shuck-face. " I say before I pick myself up. I brush the dirt off of me. " What are we doing today? " I ask him. I really just want to know so I can get it over with.

" We are burying a dead body. " I can feel my face pale, and I take off running in the opposite direction. " Josh wouldn't appreciate this! " Nick yells after me. So that's what happened to the poor kid. He freaking died. The Changing killed him. A shiver goes down my spine while I'm running. Next think I know, I'm in the kitchens.

" Hey Lo! Want to help me cook dinner? " Frypan asks me as soon as I get near him. I get confused, dinner is a long time away.

" Yea. Should be fun. " I say before following him around. I notice all of the things around me. Knives, measuring cups, pans, pots, a strainer, and several other things I don't recognize. There is a wooden Island in the middle of the room, and I can see bins lined up against the walls. They are full of vegetables. I immediately grab an onion, and an orange, red, and green pepper. I walk over to the fridge, and get some balsamic vinegar. I grab some rosemary, pepper, and salt, and grab a pan. I put it on the stove, but don't turn the heat on. Instead, I dice the onion, and cut the peppers into strips. I put it on the island, leaving it there for later.

I get some chicken breasts, and season them with the salt and pepper. I turn the stove on, and coat the chicken in a little balsamic vinegar. Rosemary is put into the pan, so it can cook into the chicken. I put the chicken in the pan, and let it cook. There is a lot of chicken, but, there is also a lot of people. I cook about forty chicken breasts, and it takes most of the day. After I finish, I ask frypan if he has any white rice. He says no, so I am forced to cook the onion and peppers with corn. CORN. It sounds disgusting. By the time I am finished cooking, I am exhausted, and hungry.

" Well done she-bean. Didn't know you had it in ya! " Frypan congratulates me, applauding my lame excuse for Rosemary Chicken. I mumble a thanks, and leave the kitchen. Frypan had served over half of the glade my chicken, and they were eating it. I suppose it couldn't be that bad, so I grab a plate, and sit down in front of Newt. He seems completely engrossed in his food, as if he's trying to ignore me. I knew this would happen. I knew he would ignore me. And it's all Reed's fault.

I eat some of my chicken, pleased with how it tasted. The corn looks weird, but tasted ok I guess. I'm not a food critic. I'm just about to take my next bite when the king of Hell decides to sit next to me. I automatically send Newt a look of help, and he seems to get it. _Stupid! You aren't even supposed to be near him. Now you are sending him looks of help! _I scold myself. Of course I had to sit here, and of course Reed was going to sit next to me. I don't know what I was thinking.

" If I sit here, will you insult my hair? " Minho asks me.

" I'll try not to. " I say, stifling a giggle. Gosh, that sounded so girly, stop it. Minho rolls his eyes, and sits next to Newt.

" You better not. I have control over whether or not you can become a Runner. " Minho tells me. Right, I should probably be nice to him. I'm just about to say something when Reed decides to open his mouth and speak.

" Don't worry, she's not going to be a Runner. " I look over at him, ready to send a thousand insults his way, only to have him send me a glare that could melt ice. I look back down at my food, wanting to eat it. I never eat, but I'm never hungry anymore. I push it away,

" Why not? " Newt asks. I'm surprised he talked, and it was for me! Sort of.

"I can't stand the thought of her going into the maze, all by herself. " Reed says, giving me a side hug. He's playing the protective boyfriend card. I'm pretty sure I am supposed to feel flattered, and thank him, all I can do is get up and leave, not able to stand the conversation anymore. I don't want to go to the deadheads, that's getting too predictable. I want to be alone, and there is only one place I can do that. Sadly, it's tainted with a bad memory. The first time Reed had ever kissed me. I'm going to the bathrooms. Mainly so I can be alone, but I also have to pee.

* * *

**This chapter overlaps with chapter ten! Ok, just saying that to get it out there so you aren't confused or whatever. Oh, and Nick is that creepy dude who was checking her out in the first or second chapter. Maybe third. **

**If you can't tell, this is a slow burning story, so please bare with me. I think it's going to get a little more intense next chapter, maybe in chapter thirteen. It really just depends. On me. And Lo, and Newt. **

**I have decided, that on every fifth chapter, I will explain Newt's feelings. It will basically be a chapter written in his P.O.V. Should be fun and challenging. **

**I've rambled for long enough. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that you are having a nice life, unlike Louisa. See you next time! I have no idea when that will be by the way, preferably thursday? I might try to get one up tomorrow. I'm just really not sure. I've been reading a lot lately too. Right now, I'm reading City of Glass. Book three in The Mortal Instruments Series. It's really good so far. Crap, I'm rambling again. Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is what, five days late? I had my first softball tournament, and I had to prepare for that. I couldn't think of anything else because I was a bundle of nerves. Once again so sorry for the late update. **

* * *

I get up at the crack of dawn the next day. I have to, I'm trying out to be a Runner today. Butterflies enter my stomach as I think that. This is my chance, I can't screw it up. I can find a way out of the maze, and get away from the creeps. I could also just meet more creeps, but oh well. I would have more friends to back me up, hopefully.

" Yo Greenie, we gotta go. The walls open in five minutes. " Minho says, walking towards me. I am at the edge of the deadheads, relaxing under a tree. My legs are stretched out in front of me, and my back is against a wide tree. I can feel it's rough bark gripping my shirt, but I don't care. I am relaxed for the first time in weeks. Sadly, I have to stand up in order to run. I am about to get up when someone steps in front of me. I look up, and my eyes fall on deep brown ones. Newt plops down next to me, sitting awfully close. I scoot away a little, remembering Reed's threats.

" So, you're running the maze today. " He says, trying to spark a conversation.

" Yea, should be fun. " I tell him. I look down at the grass, and being to pick at it.

" I don't care if you think it's fun, you still have to be careful. I don't need my she-bean dying on me. " He tells me, turning to look at me. I look into his welcoming eyes. They look like pools of chocolate that I could just melt into. They look stern, serious, and I know he means it. He called me his. Does this mean he likes me? It doesn't matter. All that matters is finding a way out of here, and getting away from Reed. If I get away from him, I can protect Newt. For now, I can't get close to him.

" Always. " I say with a smile. I can't help it. My body has a mind of it's own when I am around him.

" Come on Lo! We have to go. " Minho yells.

" yea, yea. I'm coming. " I say, slowly standing up. I lift my arms above me, stretching. I bend down and touch my toes, ignoring a couple of catcalls. I can see Newt glare in their direction. You would think the boys would get used to having a girl around, yet they don't. They still whistle at me as I walk by, someone even had the nerve to touch my butt! Needless to say, it took everything I had not to knock him out right then and there.

I slowly straighten back up, and see Minho standing impatiently by the opening in the walls. I jog the short distance, and grab my backpack from him. It's really small, so I send him a questioning look. What could possible fit in there?

" Just the necessities. You know, water, food, a knife. " Right. You need water for when you're thirsty, food to replenish your energy, and a knife defend yourself. I can't believe I didn't know that. It was so obvious. I need to stop being a blonde. " Did you eat breakfast? " Minho asks. Crap. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I've only been eating a small dinner lately, and I have noticed a drop in my weight, but nothing to big. I'll be fine.

" Yea, it was really good. " I lie again. This is becoming too easy for me, the lying that is. Everything else remains a pain in the ass.

" Let's go then. " Minho says as the doors open. When they are completely open, I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I'm not scared of the maze, I just don't want to screw up like I always do. I break off into a sprint, following Minho. The narrow corridors and high walls are enough to make me claustrophobic. I immediately miss the openness of the Glade, here I just feel trapped, more so then I did in the Glade.

…

I easily keep pace with Minho, and I pay attention to the turns. If Minho and I get separated, I don't want to get lost. This will help me. _Right, right, left, straight, right, left, left _I repeatedly say in my head, adding a new word for each turn. I look at Minho, and see he is slowly coming to a stop. I am thankful for that. My legs are burning and I have a cramp in my ribs. I am also a little bit lightheaded, but that's not a big deal.

" Lunch time. " Minho says as he slides his back down the wall. I pull the backpack off of my shoulders, and dig through it's contents. Inside is a knife, a canteen, an apple and a sandwich. I grab the apple, not wanting anything too heavy on my stomach. It will only make me puke. We eat our lunches in silence, me finishing before him. He simply gets up, and stands there waiting for me to get up. I do so, and my legs protest. They just want to rest. I could go for a nap.

" Alright, you get to lead us back. " Minho says, looking at with amusement, like he doesn't think I remember the way back. I huff, and take off in a sprint, the way we came before. I'm running harder then ever, just to prove Minho wrong. I will get us back on time, no, I will get us back with hours to spare. I follow the sequence I had in my head, just backwards. I take a few wrong turns, but Minho puts me back on the right track. Then nausea overtakes me, and I am slowing down to a light jog. The world is spinning, but I can just barely make out the entrance to the Glade.

I can see Newt standing in the entrance, waiting for me. I can also see Reed, and Nick, and Alby. No doubt waiting to see if I made it back. I make it there, and I fall into the grass right at the entrance. My legs are glad for the rest. The world feels like it is spinning faster than it normally is, and my stomach feels like something is trying to get out. I begin to vomit, throwing up in the grass. I can hear Newt and Minho's voice, saying my name, asking if I am alright. Someone's hand is on my back. I don't register anything else as my head hits the ground, and the world goes black.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I just needed to get one out there so y'all don't go on a rampage because I hadn't updated. I have no clue when the next update will be, hopefully soon. Have a great day, night, evening, morning, where ever you live, I hope you are doing well and aren't malnourished. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't mean to take a week on this, I just kept re-writing it. I'm still not satisfied with it, I just don't want to make y'all wait any longer. So here it is. :)**

* * *

" She obviously can't handle it! " A voice shouts. My mind is hazy, but I can still hear the voice. They must be talking about me becoming a runner.

" She can, she just needs to eat. " This voice has an accent, must be Newt. He's defending me again. I would've smiled if it weren't for the complete lack of energy.

" She's not going to! She's too stressed to eat. " the other voice responds with fire laced in his voice.

" God dammit Reed! Can't you see that you're the one stressing her out?! " Newt rages.

" Did she tell you? " Reed asks in a quiet voice.

" tell me what? " Newt asks. He doesn't sound completely clueless, and that scares me. What if he knows?

" I'm pretty sure you know lizard-boy. You just can't do anything. You want her to trust you, and come to you with the problem. Don't think I'm stupid. You've been pretty obvious about your feelings since Louisa first got here. You know, it really is a shame that you will never be able to kiss those soft, full lips. Or touch-" I hear the sound of bones crunching, and I wish I could see it. I know Newt just punched Reed. Something I have wanted to do for a while.

" Don't you ever disrespect her like that. " Newt spits out. I hear Reed laugh, and it sounds like he is popping something into place. His nose maybe?

" Oh, I already have. " Reed says before slamming the door shut as he leaves. A hand comes to rest on mine, and a voice is speaking softly.

" I'm so sorry Lo. " is all I hear Newt say as I slip back into the realm of unconsciousness.

….

This time when I wake up, I find the energy to groan. My eyes flutter open and I see the wooden roof of the Med-Jack hut. Clint's face appears in my line of sight, and I want to ask him what happened, but once again, I am at a loss of energy. The last thing I remember was throwing up into the grass before I passed out. Before that, I was running the maze, with Minho. I was having fun, then the lightheadedness and nausea hit me like a train.

" You stupid shank! You've had everyone worried. Especially Newt and Reed. Those shuck faces only left your side to work, and even then it was near impossible to get them to leave. Everyone's been on edge. Newt punched Reed for heavens sake! Unprovoked! All of this because you wouldn't eat your damn food. You should be ashamed of yourself. " Clint practically yells at me. He should know, that Newt wasn't unprovoked, and that he had a very valid reason. Reed was just being an ass. Just like Clint.I had no idea I wasn't eating. I was never hungry. So technically this is my body's fault, not mine. He has no right to yell at me like that!

" Screw you. " I mumble with a weak voice. Clint simply rolls his eyes, and walks away, leaving me alone. It must be mid-day, since the sun is shining through the doorway. If I could just stand up, and go in the sun, I would probably feel so much better. Staying cooped up inside can't be healthy, so, I am helping myself get better. Clint can't say anything about that, can he?

I make myself sit up, which proves harder than I thought it would. I sit on the edge of the bed for a moment, gathering all of the energy I have. Then I use my arms to push off of the bed. I gain my balance on wobbly legs, and take a step. My feet feel like they weigh a hundred pounds each. I take another, and another, and another, until eventually, I am at the door. I stumble out of it, and all eyes are on me. I don't think they knew I was up. i hate the stares, but I stare back, putting as much intensity in my eyes as possible. I plop down in the grass, and lean my back against the hut. The sun feels amazing on my skin. I have no idea how long I was out, but it was too long.

My eyes scan the Glade, looking for Newt. I have to thank him for punching Reed. I also have to ask him what it was like. It must've been so satisfying. I can't see him, and get confused. Then I remember that he broke a rule. He's in the slammer. For how long, I don't know. I close my eyes for a moment, then I feel a presence next to me.

" I didn't know you were awake, much less able to move around. " Reed. Of course. Why would it be Newt? Or Minho? Or anybody else?

_I'm stronger than I look _is what I had wanted to say, but all that comes out is a sigh, that sounded a little bit like a groan. A weird sound, one that I haven't made before.

" Why weren't you eating? " Reed asks, completely ignoring me, or the fact that I can't talk yet.

_Because I didn't feel like it. Now go the hell away. _ I open my eyes and look up at him, noticing his face. His nose is crooked, and he has a black eye. I smile a little. Newt really did some damage.

" You really had me worried. " He says louder then he has to as another Glader walks by. Reed then leans in close to my ear and whispers " It was a good thing that you didn't eat. Now they definitely won't make you a runner. " His breath brushes my ear and I shiver despite the warm weather. " Now you can be in the Glade with me. All day. The possibilities are endless. " Reed walks off, having said what he needed too. Will they really not make me a runner just because I didn't eat well? What is Reed thinking of doing? I let my eyes fall, these past ten minutes have really exhausted me. I just need to rest my eyes. Then, my mind shuts off, as if all of my thoughts have been silenced. I fall asleep with the suns welcoming rays beating down on my skin.

…

" _You are special Louisa, important to the trials. If you fail, everything will fall apart. " A feminine voice says. Then a women materializes out of the darkness. Her bleach, blonde hair is perfect, not a single hair out of place. Her blue eyes are set on me. " You must do what I tell you to, or the world as we know it will cease to exist. " I find myself nodding at her words. " You must find a way out of the maze, but not until a boy comes up. His name will be Thomas. You and him must lead the subjects out of the maze, so you may continue the trials. Wait any longer and the world will be destroyed, consumed by the disease. Do it any sooner, and you shall perish, along with your mother " As the women says this, another one appears. This one has sandy, blonde hair and grey eyes. I remember something for the first time. I remember a dazzling smile, and grey eyes peering into mine as she read me a story. This women was my mother. And right now, she is tied up, with duct tape over her mouth. There are bruises on her arms. i want to run out to her, and make sure she is alright, but I am frozen in place. _

" _I will not hesitate to kill her if you attempt to solve the maze before it is time. We cannot have a worm like you destroying the trials. " The women from before continues, as if she didn't just make a threat on my mother's life. " Also, would you mind getting rid of Reed, subject A23? He has become a nuisance, always trying to get into your pants. " She says before she and my mother fade away, and all I can see is black. _

…

I bolt upright, panting. I am full of energy, and I feel alive, rather than sluggish, or dead. I can feel sweat running down my face and back. I realize that someone carried me back to the bed, inside of the hut. It must've gotten dark outside.

" Lo? Are you alright? " I hear Newt ask. I can feel my lip wobbling, and I just want to curl up in a ball and cry.

" Nightmare. " I try to say like it was no big deal, but my voice cracks, giving me away. He holds me, but I don't cry. I can't cry. It's a sign of weakness, and I am not weak.

" it's alright. I got them all of the time. I still do sometimes. " Newt says into my hair. I pull away, forming a plan in my head. It requires me never seeing Newt again, so I decide to do something I have wanted to for a while. I lean forward, and I kiss him. He's shocked, but ends up kissing back. I put everything I have felt about him this past week into the kiss; desperation, longing, and about a dozen other feelings that I can't describe. My hands work their way into his hair, and his go to my hips, pulling me off of the bed, and into his lap. His hands don't roam as much as Reed's do. His stay within their boundaries, never going below my hips. Newt's hand goes to the back of my head, trying to deepen the kiss, but I don't let him. I have to force myself to pull away. It felt so perfect, it's a shame that will be the only time that happens. He's out of breath, and breathing hard. His hair is ruffled and messed up, and I can only guess that I look the same way. I rest my forehead against his, and look into his chocolate brown eyes.

" What was that for? " Newt breaths out, not really making a noise.

" I wanted to do that while I had a chance. " I whisper, closing my eyes.

" What do you mean while you had the chance? I'm not leaving you Lo. " Newt says, trying to reassure me. He has no idea what I have to do.

" I know. " I say. He's not leaving me, I'm leaving him. Newt lays me back down on the bed, and kisses my forehead.

" Goodnight Lo. " I expect him to leave, but he sits back into his chair, looking down at me. He offers a small smile. " Go to sleep, I know you're tired. " He tells me. I close my eyes, but can't fall asleep. Tomorrow, I have to start my plan. I have to get Minho to make me a runner. Then I have to study the maze, memorize it's twists and turns. It should take me about a month. Next, I have to do something I really don't want to do. As much as I wish he would die, I don't want to be the one to do it. I have to kill Reed.

Then, I run.

* * *

**OK that was intense, right? Or was it just me when I was writing it? I have no idea where that kissing thing came from. Just kinda happened. I had no idea how to write the kissing scene so... tell me how I did, please. I would love feed back. I have a general idea of where this is going now, so it should flow easier. **

**Now, about not updating in a week, I have a couple of reasons. But y'all don't need my ****excuses. :D**

** And thanks for all of the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! Love hearing what you thought of the story! ****Well, that's it for now, Goodnight! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I had to raise the Rating to M for this chapter, so be warned. Also, it's about 3,000 words. Longest chapter I have ever written.**

* * *

I wake up early the next day, the events from the previous night still fresh in my mind. The dream, the kiss, the plan. I don't want it to be real. I don't want to leave. I feel like I've torn from Reeds ropes a little bit by kissing Newt. Oh crap I kissed Newt. Why did I do that? It was a mistake. I was not supposed to do that, I was supposed to lay low, and not attract attention. Now, Newt is going to get hurt. Kissing him only strengthened my attraction towards him, and I can only guess the same thing happened with him. Maybe if I separate myself from him for the rest of the month, me leaving won't hurt as much. Me and my stupid impulses are going to get me in trouble one day.

I look over, and see Newt, asleep in the chair. Why didn't he just leave? _Because he loves you _my mind replies. No, he can't. I can't hurt him like that. I sit up, and slide my legs off of the bed. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, like he is in another world. One where he isn't stuck in a giant maze, trying to find a way out and control a group of sixty teenage boys. I give Newt one last glance before grabbing a bag that was hanging on a chair and exit the med-jack hut.

The walls aren't even open, and the sun isn't up. That explains why no one is up. Who would get up this early? Besides a person who has done nothing but sleep for the past couple of days.

I go to the kitchen, and make my self a breakfast. I am not going to pass out again. It consists of scrambled eggs, and toast. Simple. The carbs should help me get my energy back up to where it should be. I finish eating, then pack a lunch, putting it in the bag I brought from the med-jack hut. I grab some water, and put the bag on my shoulders. I go to the maze walls, and wait for them to open. Since it is still dark, I put the bag down, and rest my back against the wall and my butt in the grass. I could use this time to think.

The lady in my dream said that I am important to the trials. How am I important? I am just a little girl who is scared to death, but doesn't want to admit it to anyone. The lady also said that she would kill my mother if I didn't do what she asked. She said I had to wait to solve the maze, but how would I? I'm not even a runner yet. She also said I had to kill Reed. If I kill Reed, there isn't a doubt in my mind that I would be banished. It won't matter how much Newt fights for me, or how much they want me to stay. I would be considered a danger to everyone. What makes me think they would even want me to stay? They would probably look at me like I am crazy, like I am a bloodthirsty monster. I don't want to know the looks on their faces when they find out. Especially Newts. If I were to stay after I killed Reed, I would be thrown into the maze, without a single chance of survival. If I run away after I kill Reed, with my bag loaded with supplies, there is a chance I could find my way out, and be safe. I'm going to need a big bag if I want to find the way out. If I work on it now, there is a chance it would be easier. But first, I have to become a runner.

The walls open, and it I jump up onto my feet. Now that I have my plan, I just have to execute it.

I can see Minho, running towards the walls, so I stand right in the opening, blocking his path. He stops in front of me, a bored look on his face.

" Move Lo, I don't need your crap today. " He says quite hatefully.

" No, I need you to make me a runner. " I say calmly.

" We would have to ask Alby, and the other keepers. You can't run the maze right now. " Minho says, eyeing the bag that is on my back.

" Either you run the maze with me, or I run it by myself. There's nothing you can do to stop me. " I turn and run into the maze, not giving him time to respond. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to drag me back to the homestead, and make somebody watch over me. I can hear his footsteps behind me, and smirk. Of course he was going to follow me. He catches up, and keeps pace beside me.

" You're a pain in the ass. You know that? " Minho says, and I just roll my eyes.

" Yea right, Just try to keep up. " I say, forcing myself to run even harder. He laughs, and I make a left, and another left, then a right. He follows without saying a word, and I study my surroundings the best I can while racing along with Minho.

….

We slow to a stop about six hours later, and sit down to eat. I am very thankful for that, I could feel the dizziness coming back to me, even though I ate. I drink the water, and eat the sandwich I made. I'm eating the apple I packed when Minho asks a question.

" Why do you want to be a runner so badly? "

" To find a way out. Why else would I want to be a runner? " I answer, telling half of the truth.

" I don't know. Maybe you want out of the Glade. " He replies.

" The Glade is the safest place here. I want to run the maze to find a way out, and thats the only reason I leave. " I tell a lie. I had wanted to avoid that.

" No, it's not. " He replies, quite bluntly. I stop chewing my apple, and turn to look at him.

" What makes you think that? "I ask in a quiet voice. Does he know about Reed? No, he can't. What if Newt knows, and he told Minho? Then again, what are the odds that Newt knows?

" I've seen the way you act in the Glade. You're either hiding, sleeping, or doing both at the same time. Who are you trying to get away from? " Minho's eyes are pleading, he wants me to tell the truth. I can't do that, they would just throw Reed in the slammer, and I wouldn't be able to kill him.

" No one. "

Minho nods, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. Thankfully, he leaves the subject alone. We get up, and make our way back to the Glade. I lead the way, and realize that this is easier than I had thought it would be. I stay about ten feet ahead of Minho, easily. After the fourth turn, I begin to feel lightheaded. I slow my run a little bit, but it doesn't help. The world around me begins to spin, and my stomach lurches. I trip over a vine that we had cut down, and my head slams against pavement and I can feel blood running down my face. Surprisingly, I stay conscious even though black spots swim across my vision.

" Lo? Lo, are you ok?" I hear Minho and his approaching footsteps. I manage to get my head off of the ground, but not with out groan.

" Yea, the ground just hates me. " I say in an annoyed voice. Why am I lightheaded? I ate. I have decided. The world hates me.

Minho comes over, and looks at my head as I sit up. I stand up on wobbly legs, only to fall over, onto Minho. Next thing I know, he is picking me up, and putting me onto his back. He's giving me a piggy back ride. The idea is so ridiculous, I can't help but laugh.

" And what do you think your doing? " I say through my laughs.

" Saving our asses. " Minho says with a chuckle. I laugh and enjoy the ride. The world stops spinning, and the dizziness goes away. When we get closer to the glade, I make him stop.

" I can't go in there riding you. " I say, then realize what I said. Minho smirks, and puts me down.

" Sure you can, but I would prefer our first time to be in private. " Minho replies with a wink. I feel heat rush to my face for whatever reason.

" Yea, sure. " I say before running around the corner, and down the corridor that leads into the Glade. I'm so close to finishing my first day in the maze, even if I'm not a runner. It was so much fun, just taking my mind off of some stuff, focusing on the twists and turns. Minho then speeds past me, and looks over his shoulder, challenging me. There is about 180 feet until we get into the Glade. I speed up, and easily catch up. We are neck and neck, our feet pounding on the rough stone. Suddenly, I get a burst of energy as the competitive fire within me ignites. It makes me run faster, and I gain a lead. It's not much, but it's enough. I'm just about to run into the Glade, when Minho passes me, winning the race. He slows to a stop, laughing. I stop next to him, breathing heavily. I haven't pushed myself to run that hard before. But it still wasn't good enough, I lost!

" You owe me now. " He says while the walls close. I glare at him.

" Why would I owe you? "

" You lost. So you owe me. " Minho says with a smirk, and I shake my head at him.

" What would I owe you? " I ask, genuinely curious.

" You would have to do whatever I say on my day off, which is tomorrow. " Ok, not so bad. Maybe. Wait, Why am I even considering this?

" No. I just lost. There wasn't even a bet placed. "

" Well, now there is. Meet me at the kitchens tomorrow morning. " Minho says before jogging away, probably to the map room. I groan in frustration. He decides whether or not I become a runner, so I had better start kissing butt and bowing down. As much as it hurts my pride to say that.

I head to the kitchens, starving. Running the maze really took a lot out of me.

" Hey Frypan. " I say in a sweet voice. " Do you think you could get me anything extra today? " He sighs. But, when he makes my plate, I find an extra piece of chicken on there. " Thanks. " My mouth is watering at the sight of food. My appetite is obviously back. I pick a spot, and sit down. Seconds later, someone sits across from me.

" Hey babe. " Wow, Reed didn't sit next to me like the controlling person he is. That's a change.

" Hello Reed. " I say in a colder voice then I meant. He responds by glaring at me, and I shrink down. He smirks, thinking he still has power over me. Which, he does. But, not for long.

I sit there, eating my food. I make sure I eat all of it, so I don't starve. It is delicious. Honey chicken and white rice. I'm half way done when someone sits to my right.

" Hey Lo. " Newt says, kissing my cheek. I freeze, and look up at Reed. He is boiling with rage. I take in a deep breath, hoping he doesn't explode.

" Hi. " I reply, hoping he doesn't try to keep the conversation going. Sadly, one can only wish for so much.

" I didn't know you were running the maze today. Why didn't you tell me? " Newt asks, taking a bite of his chicken. I push my food around on my plate.

" I didn't know myself until I had my bag packed and was at the entrance. " I lie.

" I wish you could've warned me. I was looking for you everywhere. "

" Why? " I ask. Crap, bad idea. He's going to mention the kiss in front of Reed.

" I needed to talk to you about last night. " Newt says, dropping his fork and looking me in the eyes, completely ignoring Reed.

" What about it? " I feign ignorance. I drop my head and look at my plate. I end up pushing it away, no longer hungry.

" You know. Can we go somewhere more private? " Newt asks. I am about to say yes when Reed speaks up.

" No, you are not going any where private with _my _girlfriend. " Reed says, anger laced with in his voice. I look up at Newt, and surprise and hurt is all over his face. He then masks it, and looks at Reed.

" Who says she is _your _girlfriend? " Newt asks, an equal amount of anger in his voice, if not more. A fire is raging behind his eyes.

" She does, I do, everyone here knows that she is _mine_. "

" If she is yours, then why did she kiss me? " Newt asks. My heart stops, and I can't hear anything. I get up, and I storm away, not knowing if I can handle anymore of their argument. I break off into a sprint, running to the map room, thinking that I can get away there. I don't even know where it is, I just run in the direction Minho was earlier. I eventually find it, tucked away in the Deadheads. How could I not have seen this before?

I throw the door open, and slam it shut. Luckily, no one is here. I look around at the sheets of paper every where, and the giant model of the maze in the middle of the room. It walk around it for a second, fascinated, then find a corner and sit in it. I keep running from my problems, I need to learn how to face them. Maybe one day, but not today. I feel so weak when Reed is around. Will I even be able to kill him? I can feel my shoulders shaking, and I know that I am crying. Hot tears leave trails down my cheeks, and I bury my head in my knees. I wish I could just kill Reed and run tomorrow, but that would be suicide. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this. _NO._ I will not think that. Suicide is not an option here. It would be ridiculous. Either way, that's giving up. I will not give up. I fall asleep, with some new found determination.

….

My eyes snap open when I feel a hand on my mouth. I am looking into blue eyes, and know who they belong to.

" You know, you are a really good liar. " Reed says, venom laced into his words. " The way you can lie to Newt, lead him on, make him think he has a chance. It must take some talent. " He removes his hand from my mouth, and I bite back the urge to scream. This is not the most pleasant way to wake up. His hand moves to caress my cheek, and I know better than to move away. Reed then moves the straddle me, holding me in place. Then he moves in, capturing my lips. I force myself to kiss back, and not puke. Reed's hands move to the bottom of my shirt, and he uses the other to raise my arms above my head. He breaks the kiss for a moment, then pulls my shirt over my head. I am left in a white bra and pants. He then proceeds to kiss my neck, and down to my collar bone. His hands are roaming my almost bare chest and I can't take it.

" Reed. Stop. " I say, but it probably comes out as a whimper. My request falls upon deaf ears. I am so scared, frozen in place. Every cell in my body is screaming run, but I can't move. He takes my bra off, and I shiver. Then he moves his hands and takes off his pants. I begin to panic; he's going to rape me. Reed pulls me out of the corner, and begins to unbutton my pants. My back slams against the dirt ground and I try to get back up. His hands slam down on my hips, and I know it's going to bruise. Next thing I know, my pants and underwear are off, leaving me completely vulnerable to Reed.

" Reed, Please, stop. " I say, trying to get him to stop. But he doesn't. Reed continues like I said nothing. I lay in the dirt, tears falling. This hurts, I want him to stop. When he finally does, he puts his clothes and leans over top of me.

" Payback's a bitch. " Reed says, then leaves the map room. I get up, putting my clothes back on, then try to walk. I take two steps, and collapse on the ground. I sit there for however long, crying. This can't happen again. I have to tell someone.

* * *

**Ok, y'all were really quiet about the last chapter, do I have any readers? **

**I had no idea how to write that scene with Reed, but I tried... **

**I think Minho is flirting with Lo. Do you? I had no idea when that happened, but they flow more easier then Lo and Newt. DONT WORRY! It's still going to be Lo and Newt all the way. I just have to make them spend more time with each other. **

**Updates Mondays and Thursdays possibly. **

**Next chapter, NEWTS P.O.V. WHO'S EXCITED? I am. **

**That's really it, have a good day, night, morning, or afternoon. I don't know where y'all live. I'm going to go eat lunch now. BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Didn't mean to get this up so soon. I got excited. XD. Newt's P.O.V.! Who wouldn't be excited about that? **

* * *

I watch as Lo storms off, probably going to the Deadheads. I force my eyes off of Louisa, and glare daggers at Reed.

" You're an ass. You know that? " I tell him. " an over-protective piece of klunk. "

" But, Louisa is mine. Have you ever stopped to think that she was just lying to you? That she was just playing with your emotions because she thinks it's fun? " Reed asks. I have had enough of this. I storm off, wishing I could go talk to Louisa. She kisses me, but is still with Reed? When I kissed her cheek, she froze. Then the look she gave Reed, was one of fear. What is he doing to her?

I step into my room, and shut the door. These dinners are becoming dreadful. Every time I sit near Lo, Reed marches on over and sparks up an argument. It's really getting on my nerves. Louisa has been distant, cut off, ever since she got out of the slammer. Then, she passes out when she gets back from the maze. I almost never left her side, and Reed was there when I wasn't. I don't get why she wasn't eating. Was it because of depression? And then, she woke up, covered in sweat. Her lip was wobbling and I could tell she was trying not to cry. Are the nightmares about Reed? Was that her only nightmare, or are there more?

Then she kissed me, and I swear I felt sparks fly. The Glade could've been up in flames and I wouldn't have noticed. She pulled away, too soon for my liking. All I wanted to do was hold her, and kiss her, and make her mine. She went back to sleep after that, and I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. In that moment, she didn't look depressed, or concerned; she looked peaceful. Then I wake up the next morning, and she's gone.

I have noticed, that when ever Reed is around, she just kind of sits there. Louisa doesn't say anything, do anything, she barely even moves. Does Reed really have that tight of a leash on her? If he does, I need to help Lo loosen it. No, I need to help her _break _it. The best thing I can do is help her get out of the Glade. As much as I hate this, she needs help. She needs to become a Runner.

I leave my room, looking for Minho. He is probably at dinner. He wouldn't be at the map room this late. Not unless he found something new, which I highly doubt. I head to the kitchens, and scan the tables. All I have to do is look for the black hair sticking straight up. He uses too much hair gel.

" Minho, I need your help. " I ask as I get closer. I take a seat on the bench next to him.

" With what? " I take a deep breath. He is my best friend. He should do this, for me, and for Lo.

" I need you to make Lo a runner. " He looks over at me, with a confused expression.

" Why? I thought you wanted her in the Glade. "

" She can't be in the Glade. " I tell him. Minho needs to understand this.

" Why not? " I know he has noticed. He has to have noticed.

" You know why. " I tell him as I look into his eyes. They show understanding.

" I know. I'll tell her tomorrow. " I nod, and leave. I walk back to my room, and go to sleep.

….

The next morning, I wake up wanting to talk to Lo. I walk to the Deadheads, deciding to get breakfast later. I have to tell Lo, that I know that Reed is forcing her to be his girlfriend. It's a lot to assume, but I have a right to do that. She was just to depressed, and it couldn't have been a side affect from being thrown in a giant maze. I have never seen a Greenie act like that.

I open the door to the map room, thinking she could be here. I see Louisa sleeping, in a corner. She must've come here to think. I walk forward, and attempt to wake her up. I shake her shoulders, and she scoots away from me, like she's trying to become a part of the wall. Why would she do that? It's just me. She opens her eyes, and finally sees me. She flings herself into my arms, and I can see her shoulders shaking, and feel her tears on my shirt. I wrap my arms around her, wanting to shield her from every bad thing. Did the dinner really upset her this much? After five or so minutes, she stops crying. She goes to walk to the door, when I notice she is walking funny. I move in front of her, blocking her way out.

" What's wrong? Why are you walking funny? " I ask her. Lo looks up at me, her grey eyes are red and puffy from where she had been crying. What shocks me is the complete look of defeat she wears on her face. She tries to go around me, but I don't let her. " Lo please. Tell me what's wrong. " I am pleading now.

" Okay. " Louisa says with a strained voice. She backs away, and stands there. What could be this bad? " It's R-Reed. " She stutters out. I knew it! Of course it was. He's a possessive ass. Lo takes a deep breath, preparing to tell me the rest. " I ran into him in the woods, right before I got put in the Slammer. He said he liked me, as more than a friend, but I didn't. The next day, he told Alby what I did to Gally, and I got put in the slammer for that. He said I had to do what he told me to, or else. " I can feel my veins filling with fire.

" Lo- " I start to say, but stop when she puts a hand up.

" When I got out of the Slammer, he made me kiss him. He had no respect for me; I was just a thing for him to use. He was constantly threatening you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I listened to him. He managed to just kiss me, up until last night. " Her voice cracks, and I have to clench and un-clench my fists to prevent from punching something. " I told him to stop, I begged him to. But he didn't. He just kept going and I was so scared Newt. I couldn't move. I had never felt so helpless, so useless. It hurt so much. " She has fresh tears streaming down her face. " When he was finished, he just said ' payback's a bitch ' and walked off. Leaving me on the ground, like a used rag. " Louisa is sobbing now, so I move in, and I hug her. Her arms immediately wrap around me, and I decide to wait to hurt Reed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? " I mumble into her hair.

" B-because he threatened you Newt. I t-told you that. " She hiccups through the tears. She kept it a secret to protect me. I feel my heart constrict at the thought, and can't help but feel like this is my fault. Maybe if I hadn't mentioned the kiss in front of Reed she would be ok.

" You didn't have to. " Why couldn't she just tell me? We could've handled the situation before she got raped! She pulls away, and looks me in the eyes.

" But I wanted to, I wanted to make sure you would be okay. "

" I am okay, but you aren't. " I say, moving my hand up to push a strand of hair out of her face.

" I will be. " She says as my hand comes to rest on her cheek. She leans into it, closing her eyes. I want to kiss her so bad. I kiss her on the forehead, and drop my hand to her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

" Can I go beat Reed up now? " I say. She laughs, and I can feel it in my bones. God, I love her so much.

" Can I have the first punch? " Louisa says through her laughs.

" As long as I get the last. " I say, then kiss her head and pull away. " Thank you. " I tell her, thinking about how she endured all of what Reed did to her, just for me.

" For what? " She asks, looking up at me.

" For putting up with all of Reed's crap, just for me. " I say with a smile. I grab her hand, and we leave the map room, together.

….

I leave Louisa at the kitchen with Minho. I have calmed down a little bit since Lo told me what happened with Reed, but not much. I can still see the look on her face when she told me; it's glued to the back of my eyelids. Desperate, helpless, broken. I never want to see that look on her face again. I will do anything to prevent seeing her like that. Starting with punishing Reed.

I can see Alby, talking to Gally. I make my way over there, determined to tell Alby what happened. The most important rule in the Glade is ' Never harm another Glader. ' and Reed broke that rule, several times actually. He has to banish him.

" Hey, Alby. Sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you. " I tell him. He's one of my closest friends, he has to listen to me.

" ok, let's go to the Homestead. " Alby turns to Gally. " I will continue this talk later. " Alby says in a stern voice. We turn, and walk to the Homestead. He must know it's important, or else he wouldn't meet at the homestead. " What do you want now Newt? "

" Well, it's about Reed. "

" What about him? " Alby asks. I hesitate. Is it really my place to tell Alby what happened? I draw in a breath.

" He raped Louisa. " Alby stands there for a minute, shocked apparently. Did Reed really seem like that good of a guy?

" Impossible. " Rage surges through me. I am him best friend in the whole bloody Glade and he doesn't believe me.

" Call a Gathering. Let Louisa tell you. " I'm almost shouting. Reed has to be banished, he has too.

" Ok, but I still think you're only doing this because he got Louisa and you didn't. " He thinks this is because of jealousy!

" I'll go get everybody. " I say in a hateful voice before leaving the Homestead. I can't believe Alby said that. He's being a bloody moron.

….

" Hey, Lo " I say when I get close to Louisa. She is the last person I went to get. Save the best for last right?

" Yea? " She asks.

" Can you come here for a moment? " I ask her. She makes her way over here, glancing around her. She's looking for Reed. I would be too. I would beat his ass. But, I've never been in that situation, so I wouldn't know.

" What is it you need? " I hear Lo ask.

" Um, well. I kind of told Alby what Reed did. " Her eyes widen in surprise, and I expect her to be mad, or lash out. " The thing is, he doesn't believe me, so he called a Gathering. Everyone's waiting on you. You have to protest, prove that you're right. " She has a fire behind her eyes, and a determined look on her face. If anyone can prove this, it's Lo.

" Okay then. I'll tell them what happened. Starting from the beginning. They will believe me. " Louisa says, before storming in the direction of the Homestead. I follow close behind her, ready to protect her. I left out one crucial fact. Reed is going to be at the Gathering, defending himself. I should know, I went to get him. He had this smug look on his face, and all I wanted to do was punch him. I stop Louisa just before she opens the door to the Homestead.

" Lo, Reed is going to be in there. " I tell her. I can see fear on her face, but it disappears quickly. She is good at hiding her feelings, and that scares me.

Louisa turns and enters the building, and I follow in behind her. I can see everyone turning to look at her, probably expecting some teary-eyed face, but no. Lo is stronger than that. She takes a seat at the far end of the table, with Reed at the other. Reed is staring right at her, lust clouding his eyes. I ball up my fists, and take my seat next to Alby.

" We have called this Gathering because an accusation was made against Reed. I was informed that he was sexually assaulting our Greenie, and harming her. We have to decide whether or not this is true. " Alby says. " Louisa, would you please tell us your side of the story. " I look over at Lo, and give her a nod of encouragement. She can do this.

" Well, to tell you the truth, I was never Reed's girlfriend. He was blackmailing me. He said I had to do what he asked, or else he would harm other Gladers. There was no question in my mind that he would hurt them. Reed is just like that. " I look over at Reed, and see a bored look on his face. He thinks that no one is going to believe this! Anger boils within me, and I, once again, resist the urge to punch him. " He made me kiss him, and I always had to resist the urge to puke. When someone makes you do something you don't want to, it becomes dreadful. That's the way it was with Reed. " I could see her shaking, and wanted to go hug her, tell her everything would be okay, but stay where I am. Alby would not like that.

I see her take a deep breath, and know what part she is going to tell them now. " Then, I did something that I wanted to do. I kissed Newt. I didn't give a shit about what Reed would think. In that moment, it was just me, Newt, and the space between us. " She smiles, but it quickly fades. " Of course, Reed somehow found out about that, and he hated it. He wanted revenge. "

" I had ran away to the map room, so I could think. I knew I had screwed up. Reed knew about the kiss, and I thought Newt would walk up to me with a black eye the next morning. But no. I had fallen asleep, but was woken up by Reed. He said that I was a really good liar, pretending to like Newt. " She takes a deep breath, and her shoulders shake when she releases it. She's nervous. " Reed kissed me. His hands roamed my body, and I hated it. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to push him away but it was like I couldn't move. He took my clothes off, and I was completely vulnerable to him. " Tears are in her eyes, and I move to get up, but Alby sends me a glare. I wish I could go hold her like I did this morning. " Reed raped me. " She finishes. Voices immediately erupt, some of them not believing her.

" I think she's lying. " Gally says.

" Why would she lie about something like this? " Minho shouts at Gally.

" We need proof. " Winston says. Louisa seems to catch on, and speaks up.

" Do you need proof? " At this, Reed's head snaps up, and he is suddenly paying attention. I look at her confused. What proof does she have?

" Please present any proof you have that this event actually occurred. " Alby says. Louisa's hands go to the bottom of her shirt. She grabs the hem of the sky blue material, and pulls it over her head. Everyone just stares. Her chest is covered in purple marks, and there are bruises that look like hands on her hips. They are purple, blue, one is even _black. _What the bloody hell did this kid do to her?

" There, there's your proof. " She says in a shaky voice. A tear falls down her cheek, and she quickly wipes it away. I look over to Reed, and his face is one of pride. Like he is proud of what he did. The thought makes me sick. I get up, and walk in front of Reed before Alby can stop me. Before I know what I am doing, my fist connects with Reed's face, and I hear the satisfying crush of his nose under my fist. I pull my arm back, ready to let another punch loose when Minho stops me.

" Dude, you got a punch in. Stop. " I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to kill Reed just as much as I do. He pulls me away, and I stand in a corner, keeping to myself now. I can see Alby glaring at me before he begins to talk.

" Seeing as though we have our proof, we can now reach a verdict. All of those in favor of banishing Reed raise your hands. " We have 8 keepers, and two of them raise their hands, three including me. " All of those in favor of throwing him in the slammer for two months, raise your hand. " The other five raise their hands. " Then, it's official. Reed is to be thrown in the Slammer for two months.

* * *

**I hope that I did that right, I honestly don't now. I write in Lo's P.O.V. all the time, so when I switch it just feels weird. **

**Next chapter soon? Hopefully?  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really mean a lot.**

**I'm going to sleep now, ****goodnight! Or good morning, or afternoon, or evening. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys! I had a tournament, and I hurt three of my fingers. They are kind of taped together at the moment, so it was hard to type.**

* * *

Two months? That's it? What person in their right mind would let that shank stay in the Glade!? He is a danger to everyone. What if he rapes me again? I shudder at the thought. I look across the room at Newt. His face shows nothing but anger and betrayal. I look over at Alby, to find him staring at me. I send the most hatred-filled glare I can to him. I hope he knows what he did. Alby had the chance to save the Glade, to save me, and he screwed it up. If Reed had been banished, I wouldn't have to kill him. I could've stayed in the Glade, and not have a billion walls up. Now, I just have to block everyone out, once again. I don't know if I can handle that.

I break the icy stare and storm out of the Homestead. I don't need to think, I need to do something. I need to take my mind off of everything so I don't explode. I told everyone a fairly detailed story about what happened, and half of them didn't think Reed deserved to be banished.

I storm into the kitchens, and grab random ingredients off of the shelves. I will find out what I am making after I get all of the stuff out. I might just throw a bunch of crap in a pan then put it in the oven. I don't know yet!

I look at the ingredients spread out on the table. Flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, eggs, milk, butter, and vanilla extract. How did the Gladers get all of this stuff? Maybe Frypan made cupcakes for the every year they survive. But, that would be celebrating staying in the maze, not finding a way out. They wouldn't celebrate that. Perhaps he made cupcakes because he felt like it. He could think when he cooks, like I do. Either way, I am making vanilla cupcakes right now. I could go for something sweet.

I find a whisk, a spoon, and two bowls. I grab one of the bowls, and whisk the flour, baking soda, salt, together. I put it aside, then grab the second bowl. I put the butter and sugar in it and mix them really well. Then I add the eggs and vanilla. After that's mixed up, I add a little bit of the flour mixture, then I add a little bit of milk. I continue like this, until it is the right consistency. I get four cupcake pans, and fill them with batter. That's 48 cupcakes, and I have enough to do another batch of 48. That should be enough for all of the Gladers.

I put the four pans in the oven, and set a timer for fifteen minutes. Then, I look for cream cheese and powdered sugar. I could make a cream cheese icing. I combine the two ingredients in a bowl, and put some vanilla in it. That should be enough. I put the icing in the refrigerator, and sit down on a nearby stool. These cupcakes probably won't be any good. I didn't even have a recipe! I probably used too much flour, meaning, that they will be dry. Oh freaking well. They can deal with it.

I already know of three people that will not be getting cupcakes. Gally, Reed, and Alby. They don't deserve any. If Reed thinks he can molest me then eat a freaking cupcake that I made, he is full of himself. Gally, well, he's just an ass. Alby didn't banish Reed, and that makes me mad just thinking about it.

The timer for the cupcakes goes off, and I hop up and get the pans out of the oven. I use an oven mitt, so I don't burn my hand. I lightly poke the top, to see if it bounces back up. When they do, I take them out of the pans, and put them on the counter. Then I refill the pans, and put them in the oven. I'm just happy none of them stuck to the pan.

" What the shuck do you think you're doing, greenie? " I jump up, nearly knocking a couple of cupcakes off of the counter.

" Heyyyy Frypan. " I say with a shy smile and a small wave. Frypan looks furious. Probably because it's nearly lunchtime and I took over his kitchen to make cupcakes.

" Don't make me cook you. " He says.

" Just making cupcakes. To thank y'all for being so supportive. " I lie, once again. I was just making cupcakes because I feel like it. Oh my gosh I just got an idea.

" Well alright, as long as I get the first one. " Frypan tells me, before starting to cook lunch.

" Would you mind watching my cupcakes while I go use the restroom? " I ask him. I really just need to go in the maze. For griever serum. It will take me forever. It's okay, Frypan won't burn my cupcakes.

" Sure. Make it quick though. " I nod, and leave the kitchens. I sprint through the Glade, and into the map room. I shudder, remembering what happened last time I was here. I walk around, looking for a machete. I don't find one, surprisingly. Then, I remember the machete that Newt always has. Why does he carry a machete? I don't know.

I groan and leave the map room. On one hand, I am excited to see Newt. On the other, I don't want to see him. I have a plan , and I can't let him get close to me. I can't hurt him like that. I won't.

I look for him in the gardens, knowing that that is where he works most of the time. I see him, picking green peppers. I see his machete, strapped on his back like it always is. I grin. I walk up to him.

" Hey Newt. " I say. He then turns around to look at me, looking vaguely pissed. Must be mad because of the way the Gathering turned out.

" Hey Lo, are you okay? " He asks, concerned, again.

" I'm fine. I just wanted to go brutally murder- "

" Woah, woah. I don't care how angry you are, you are not, I repeat, are not killing anyone. " Newt tells me. I roll my eyes.

" Let me finish. I wanted to go brutally murder some _trees_. Not people. " I say, eyeing his machete. He seems to catch on, because he takes it out of it's sheath, and holds it at his side.

" Anger issues? I would have them too if I were in your situation. Just, be careful, okay? " He says, handing me the machete, handle first.

" Always. " I with a smile. Newt then turns back around, and continues his job. I walk towards the deadheads, acting like I'm going to go attack a tree. I enter the forest, light on my feet. I break off into a sprint, probably not the safest thing ever. Running with a machete in my hand. I'll probably trip and cut myself. I near the maze walls, and stop. I decide to go left since it seems like that would be the closest entrance to the maze.

Soon enough, I am standing in front of the maze entrance, out in the open. I have ran it with Minho before, this shouldn't be too hard. I just don't have a personal guide back to the Glade if I get lost. I look around, to see if anyone is looking. When I am sure that no one is, I take a deep breath, then break off into a sprint. I realize the task I have ahead of me, and realize that it will take a lot of courage. I can't be daunted with my fear of the unknown.

As I turn the corner, I see another runner. I freeze, not knowing what to do. I then act on instinct. I turn around and break off into a sprint. But, instead of going the way I came, I take a different path. I won't make any progress going the way I came.

I run straight for about ten minutes. Then I take a right, and go that way. I memorize my turns as I go. I don't plan on going back I need to find a griever. That may be a death wish, but it may also be my ticket out of here. And Reed's ticket to Hell.

I don't know much about The Changing. All I know, is that if you don't get the serum, you die. If Reed somehow doesn't get the serum, he dies. I just don't know if the griever serum works if it's put in a cupcake. There are too many ifs about this plan. I am really starting to regret it.

I look around, and realize that I don't recognize my surroundings. I must be in the outer sections of the maze. Minho didn't show me these because they were too advanced. I didn't think they were, and wanted to learn them. I wanted to memorize them. Mainly for my other plan, but I am trying to find a way to avoid leaving. I can't leave.

I hear the _click click whirr_ of the griever before I see it. I freeze, scared. I am gripping the machete in my hand so tight my knuckles have turned white. My heart is racing, and my palms are sweaty. Should I really do this? Should I really risk my life, just to torture someone who hurt me?

I am about to turn away when I hear a scream. I quickly round the corner; my stomach drops at what I see. Minho is pinned by a griever. All of my fears disappear as I charge forward with a battle cry, aiming for the griever's back. Minho's head whips in my direction, and I sink the machete into the Griever's slimy skin. I pull the now blood-stained blade out of the Griever. This enrages it, and it completely forgets about Minho. It turns on me, and I nearly freeze. This is so much more scarier then the one I saw in the window. They are the same creature but this one can reach me. This one can _kill _me.

I see the griever's tail rising up behind it's body, and quickly move out of the way before it can stab me. It's stinger got stuck in a crack in the cement. I take advantage of the opportunity, and hack away at the tail. I just need the stinger. I just need to cut of the stinger. There is no need to cut off the whole tail. I lift the machete above my head, and bring it down full force. The stinger comes off, and I grab it.

" Louisa you stupid shuck-face! What are you doing? Run! " I hear Minho shout from down the corridor. I sprint has fast as I can to him, and then past him. I have had enough of this stupid Griever and this stupid maze. Just let me get back to the Glade. Where I will be safe.

When we are sure that we have lost the Griever, we slow to a stop. I recognize this place. We are about a minute from the Glade.

" Are you okay? " I ask Minho. I was only fighting a griever. I can't imagine how scary it would be to be pinned by one. He just nods his head yes.

" What are you doing in the maze? With a machete? Chopping a Griever's stinger off? " Minho asks me, enraged. Then his confused face clears up as he realizes what I'm doing. " You are not going to take that and sting Reed are you? " I rack my brain, looking for a lie. I can't find one.

" Yea and I'm just gonna slip this in here. " I tell him, putting the stinger in his backpack.

" And that's Newt's machete. How did you get it from him? " Minho asks me, demanding answers.

" We have to get back to the Glade before the- " I am cut off by a grinding noise. The walls are closing. We both immediately take off, and race to make it back to the Glade. There are people lined up all around the entrance, anticipating our return. The walls are four feet from closing. Minho slips in, and I follow him. He makes it through, and I am running sideways, cursing myself for having boobs. I free my upper body from the closing space, and get one leg out. The other one gets stuck. I fall. People grab my arms, pulling, trying to get my unstuck. My thigh and calf are free, but my foot is being a pain in the butt.

I can feel the walls crushing the bones in my foot, and let out a pained scream. My foot is going to be squashed between two giant walls. Then, with one final, agonizing pull, my foot comes free, and I collapse on the ground.

* * *

**So, I was fielding a ground ball at my softball tournament this past weekend, and I put my hand in my glove too soon ( Like an idiot ) and three of my fingers get jammed! Anyway, tell me how this chapter was. I'm kind of half asleep, and wrote this in two hours. So sorry if there was any grammar mistakes. **

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I hope you are having a good night, day, afternoon, evening, or morning. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Long time no see! So sorry. It turns out that I didn't jam my fingers, I broke them. I broke two on my right hand, and that made it incredibly awkward to type. So, I typed this with my left hand. Also, since it has been such a long time, I recommend reading the last chapter before reading this one. Once again, I am so sorry. **

* * *

I lay on the ground, looking up at the sky. In any other situation, this would be peaceful. But, I can't ignore the blinding pain in my foot. It's definitely broken.

I look down at my foot, and nearly black out. I see skin, blood, and bone. I am pretty sure that I am not supposed to be able to see the bones in my foot.

" What in the bloody hell is going on here? " I hear Newt say as he makes his way through the crowd of people. I can hear him walking on the grass, his footsteps heavy. Someone touches my foot, probably Clint, and I let out a pained scream. I hear Newt's footsteps pick up, and his face comes into my view.

" Hi. " I say through gritted teeth. Newt looks pissed.

" What the hell?! " Newt nearly shouts. " Lo, I thought you said you were going into the Deadheads! Not into the buggin' maze!. "

" Sorry. " I say. His frustration nearly disappears, and he kneels down. Newt brings my head into his lap, and strokes my hair. It makes some of the pain go away.

" As pissed as I am right now, we need to get your foot looked at. " Newt says.

" She needs to go to the med-jack hut. So we can use the proper stuff. " I hear Clint say. Newt stands up, and I groan. I was almost comfortable. Despite the shattered foot.

I feel Newt's arms under my legs and back, and realize that he is going to carry me, bridal style. A wave of pain is sent through my foot at the sudden movement, but I grit my teeth, and keep the scream in. Black spots swim across my vision, and I let my eyelids drift shut. I rest my head against Newt's shoulder, and succumb to unconsciousness.

…..

" _Hello Louisa. You have done a horrible job at fixing the problem. Reed is still alive, and a danger to the trials. Also, your foot is broken. Will you be able to complete the task that I had set for you? " The blonde lady from my last vision says. I must be having another one. _

" _Yes. " I say._

" _I'm not so sure about that. You are emotionally unstable, and the only thing that seems to be holding you together is subject A5. Shall I threaten his life to get you to kill Reed? " My heart speeds up. She wouldn't hurt Newt. Would she?_

" _I think you just did. " I reply. _

" _That I did. " _

" _I'll do it. Just don't hurt him. " I say in a strong voice. _

" _You have one week. "_

…_.._

I wake up with a gasp. I am sweating, and my hands are shaking. I have one week. ONE WEEK. My foot won't heal that fast. I'll be banished into the maze and won't be able to run. I have no chance of survival. None.

" Lo? What is it? " I hear Newt ask from beside me. I must be in the med-jack hut.

" Nightmare. " is all I say. He nods, and leans back in his chair. Normally he would have given me a hug, or rubbed my back, or just say something. Not nod and sit in a chair. " You're pissed at me aren't you? " I ask him.

" Yes. I am. " Newt says, crossing his arms.

" So you're going to sit there and pout like a shucking five year old instead of talking about it? " I ask him with a smirk on my face. Hopefully the joking will lighten the mood, cheer him up.

Newt just sits there, looking like a bull. " Aren't you going to tell me? " I ask. I'm prying and I know that. I need to know why he's so ticked off at me. " Please. " I say with puppy dog eyes. Newt's arms drop to his sides and he leans forward.

" We just had a Gathering. Running into the maze without permission was stupid. You broke a rule. It was also your third strike. " He says. I suck in a breath, and my heart speeds up. I'm dead. I'm getting banished. " I used the ' she wasn't thinking straight ' card and managed to get you three days in the Slammer instead of banishment. " I let out the breath I was holding, and my head falls onto my pillow. Not that getting banished would've been that bad. I mean, not having to kill Reed, and getting away from all of this? Sounds like heaven to me.

" Aren't you going to thank me? " Newt asks after a moment of silence.

" No. " I say. I'm not going to thank him for something I'm not necessarily thankful for. Dying wouldn't have been that bad. I wouldn't be so stressed, I wouldn't get raped, I wouldn't be so confused. I would be at rest, at peace.

" Why not? I just saved your shucking life! " He tells me.

" That's the point. " I end up saying before I can stop myself. Newt tenses, and gets up and walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks straight into my eyes.

" Louisa. Were you going to kill yourself with my machete? In the maze, where no one would find you? " I can feel tears stinging the back of my eyelids. I should have. I should have went out there and killed myself. Then I wouldn't be in this mess.

" No. " I say in a small voice. Should I reveal my plan? Maybe Newt can help me. " I should have though. " I whisper, deciding not to tell him.

" Lo. Suicide isn't the solution. Believe me. " Newt says, a depressed look on his face.

" Wait. Did you..? " I ask.

" That's how I got the limp. I got tired of running the maze everyday, and never finding a way out. It got depressing, and I soon became distant from everyone. One day when I was running I just climbed the wall, and jumped. It hurt so much. Minho found me, and dragged me back to the Glade. I realized that I could never lose hope. If you lose hope in this hell hole, you lose yourself. " Newt finishes, with a distant look in his eyes. I can feel silent tears running down my cheeks. I reach up, and give him a hug.

" Do me a favor, love, and never try to kill yourself. " Newt says.

" I'll try." I tell him.

" No. You have to promise. Promise me you'll never commit suicide. "

" I can't make promises if I don't know whether or not I'll be able to keep them. "

" Please, Lo. Please. " Newt says in a strained voice. " Make this promise. For me. "

" Okay. " I say. " But you can't get mad if I break it. " I say before pulling away. I'm going to break his heart when I leave at the end of this week.

" I won't. I promise. " Newt says.

" You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. " I tell him. He's going to be angry, and sad and heartbroken.

" Yea well. You shouldn't break yours. " He says with a hint of a smile. I am about to reply when my stomach growls, loudly. " I'll go get you some food. " He says with a smile before leaving the hut. I let my eyes flutter shut. That was emotionally exhausting. I'm just going to take a little nap….

….

I am woken up by someone flicking my forehead. I don't open my eyes, instead, I grab the hand and squeeze, hard.

" I wouldn't do that again if I were you. " I growl, letting my eyes open. They land on the Queen of Sass himself, Minho.

" Sorry, I couldn't get you up, so I resorted to flicking your head until you woke up. " Minho says. Well, at least he didn't throw rocks at me, or throw a bucket of cold water on me.

" Don't do it again. " I warn. " Why did I need to wake up again? "

" You get to go to the Slammer! Congratulations! " Minho says in a overly enthusiastic voice.

" Well. I can't walk. " I tell him, pointing out the obvious.

" That's why I- " He stops talking to pick me up, bridal style. "- am going to carry you. " He finishes with a smirk.

" I think you're enjoying this too much. " I say, because obviously, he is.

" I get to carry a beautiful girl to prison. Why wouldn't I enjoy this? " Minho says, and I laugh. He walks out the door, and makes his way to the Slammer. " You know, you are a bit of a troublemaker. "

" How so? " I ask. I'm nice. I don't cause trouble.

" Well, this is what, your third week in the Glade? And you have been in the Slammer more than I have. " Minho has to be lying.

" I don't believe you. " I say.

" I try to stay out of trouble. "

" Sure you do. " I say. Soon enough, we are at the Slammer, and he opens the door.

" Sorry about this Lo. " Minho tells me.

" It's alright, I had it coming. " I say, partially defeated.

" Just be careful. " He says as he helps me jump down into the pit. I land on my healed foot, not wanting to re injure the other.

" I'm in a cage. Why would I have to be careful? " I ask.

" Look. Just be careful. I don't need Newt all mopey because you got hurt. He's second in command, and that would set a horrible example for the other Gladers. " He says while shutting the door.

" Alright. " I say. Minho leaves, hesitantly. I'm in a cage. Why wouldn't I be okay?

I walk over to a corner, and sit down. I stare into the other corners, making out shapes in the shadows. When I get bored with that, I rummage through my pants pockets, looking for something that could get rid of this boredom. My hand brushes against a piece of paper, and I remember the note that I had found. _Follow your heart and the rest will follow. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? I wish my mom were here so she could tell me. Should I do what I want? Or is this about guys?

I let out a frustrated groan and slam my head back against the wall. I wish everything was easier. Suicide isn't the answer, but it sounded pretty good earlier. I need to find an alternative solution. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. I'm not going to let myself slip away just because I can't find my way out of a giant maze. The only thing I can do is fight to survive, like everyone else.

" Well, well. Who do we have here? " A familiar voice asks. I look to my right, and see the familiar blue eyes, and black hair. I freeze and my heart skips a beat. I'm in the Slammer with Reed.

* * *

**So sorry! Again. It has been 8 days since I last updated. Everyday it was in the back of my mind, ****and I felt bad. I will try not to let it happen again. Sometimes I find it hard to write this story, because I catch myself thinking about what would've happened if Reed had been nice. I don't think I would have much of a story though. **

**Thank you all for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! More would be appreciated.**

**Also, before I forget, should Minho secretly like Louisa, but not go after her because Newt is his best friend and he sees how much Newt loves Lo? Just a thought. I would like your opinions on it. **

**Have a nice day, night, evening, or afternoon. I'm going to sleep now! Goodnight, and don't let the ninjas sneak into your room and steal your socks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got this out, finally! I've been working on it for a week now. I think y'all will like this one. **

* * *

" What did you do this time Louisa? " Reed says. " Did you steal some extra food? Knock Gally on his ass? "

"Well, if you must know, I am in here because of you. " I say, feeling a little bold.

" And why is you being in here my fault? " Reed asks, moving a little closer. I scoot further back on instinct.

" I was plotting my revenge. Minho caught me in the act of initiating step 1 of my plan. Which is now going to fail. Perfect. " I say with an exaggerated sigh. Poisoning Reed with Griever serum won't work anymore. Minho would know what happened if Reed went through the changing, not have gotten the serum, and I would definitely get caught, and banished. The whole point of that was to not get caught, and possibly stay in the Glade.

" Wow. You. Plotting revenge against me? " Reed says while moving closer. I scoot back into a wall, trying to get away. " I'd like to think that we were friends. More than friends. " He brings his hand up, and brushes a stray piece of hair out of my face. I want to shrink into the wall, to move out of his reach.

" We were friends. Then you went crazy. All because you couldn't handle being rejected. " I spit out, and his hands fly to my neck; he begins to choke me.

" You were just stressed that night. I know you love me Louisa. I know that you enjoyed what I did. Just admit it. " Reed says in a soft voice. It scares me. I look him in the eyes, and grab at his hands, trying to move them.

" Never. " I manage to get out. I feel like my head is about to explode. Saying one word made it ten times worse. He removes his hands from my neck, and I gasp for breath. I thought I was going to die there for a moment.

Reed moves his head closer to mine, and just barely brushes his lips against mine, then moves down my jawline, and up to my ear.

" You will be mine. " He says, before backing into the corner he came from. He sits down, his back resting on the wall. I can't be scared. I must be brave.

" And what if I don't want to? " I say, looking at his face.

" Oh, you will. " He says with a smirk.

" Lo? " I hear Newt shout from across the Glade. Is Newt looking for me? Does he know that I was going into the Slammer tonight? Did he know that Reed was going to be here? I can feel anger rising inside of me. Why didn't anyone tell me I would be sharing a cell with the arrogant prick that raped me?

" Lover boy must be looking for you. Does he know what you were doing? " Reed says from his corner of darkness.

" You don't even know so shut the hell up. " I snap. Reed raises his hands in mock surrender.

" Louisa where are you? " Newt shouts, this time closer.

" Aren't you going to run to the bars, and beg that he let you go? Be the damsel in distress you know you really are. " Reed says.

" You really can't take a hint can you? " I tell him, feeling annoyed and pissed off. I would get up and run to the bars, just so I can talk to Newt, but, my foot is broken.

I look past the bars, and see the maze walls, and the blackness of night. I can see the Gladers sleeping in the distance, and wonder why Newt was shouting. He probably woke everybody up. I am about to look away when a figure appears, moving closer to the cell. Newt comes into view, and he crouches at the bars.

" You knight in shining armor is here to save you Louisa. " Reed says. I glare at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

" I'm so sorry Love. I didn't think they would put you in here with him. I thought Alby would wait until Reed got out, but apparently not. " Newt says, sitting next to the opening.

" It's ok. " I say, moving to get up. As soon as I put an ounce of weight on my left foot, pain shoots up through my leg. I can't help but wince.

" Don't try to stand. " Newt says. I have too. I have to tell Newt something. Reed can't hear it.

I ignore the pain, and stand up. I lean against the wall, taking almost all of the pressure off of my left foot. It still hurts. I brace myself, hoping that my balance will save me. I pick my left foot up, and hop over to the bars. I do it quickly, so I don't have as much time to fall. When I get close enough to grab the bars, I do. I use them to help me stand on one foot.

" Bloody hell Lo. " Newt says with a sigh. " There's just no stopping you is there? "

" Nope. " I say, popping the p. I lean in closer, and use my motion for him to lean into the bars. I hug him through the bars. This way Reed will think that I am just hugging him, when in reality, I am revealing everything to him.

Newt's arms immediately wrap around me. " He didn't try anything did he? " Newt whispers.

" No. But I don't think I can last three days in here with him. " I whisper back.

" You just have to try Lo. I know you can do this. Fight back. "

" I'm going to kill him. " I feel him tense up after I say that. My heart is racing. He told me to fight back, right? Killing Reed would be classified as fighting back.

" You can't. "

" I will. "

" Alby will banish you if you kill him. You can't. "

" Wicked asked me to. They threatened my mom's life. I saw her. They have her chained up like a dog. If I do this, they will let her go. " I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. I pull away, and see that Newt's face holds sorrow, anger, pity.

" It's about time. I was about to join you guys. Looked comfy. " Reed says from his corner. I turn to glare at him.

" Stop being such an ass Reed. " Newt snaps. I look over at Newt, shocked. I have never heard Newt talk like that. Or snap like that. I must've really pissed him off.

" I'm hurt. " Reed says, putting a hand on his heart.

" I'm going to go. I'll be back later to give you some food, Lo. Don't kill each other. " Newt says, glaring at both of us. Then, he leaves. Of course. I'm going to get banished and he's going to spend his last couple of days with me mad. I only told him, because I thought that he could help me. Maybe he could have a bag full of stuff I might need in the maze ready for me when I break out of the Slammer.

" So, what did you tell him? " Reed asks while getting up. He brushes the dirt off of his black pants.

" Nothing of your concern. " I tell him, moving to go back to my corner. I make sure to keep my left leg off of the ground, and jump over to where I was. I am almost back to the safety of my corner when I step on a rock, and trip. I begin to fall to my right, and I can't help but let out a small scream. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and I am no longer falling.

" Are you ok? " Reed asks, still holding on to me.

" I'm fine. Now let go of me. " I say, struggling to get free.

" I don't think you are. " Reed breaths onto my neck. His lips latch onto my neck, and I do the one thing I can think to do. I bring my arm forward, then drive my elbow backwards into Reed's stomach. He doubles over, clutching his stomach. I jump forward, out of his reach, and fall on the ground. I've been in here for an hour, and he has choked me, and kissed me.

I get up on my knees, leaning towards my right to take pressure off of my left foot. " I am sick of your games Reed. " He brings his head up, and smiles.

" I think games are fun. Don't you? " he says.

" No. Games are pointless, and a waste of time. " I say while Reed takes a step forward. He continues to walk towards me, and I feel my heart beat speed up.

" We're playing a game, right? You and me. " He says, before he stops right in front of me. " I just want to have a little fun. "

Reed lifts his hand, and rests it on my cheek. _C'mon Louisa. Move. Snap his neck. Do something! _ He leans forward, and his lips brush mine. " Let's have some fun. " He whispers, before capturing my lips again. He is aggressive, and his other hand goes down to my waist, and he pulls me up to him.

" Stop! " I attempt to scream against his lips. It comes out muffled. I move my arms up, ready to push him away, when his hands move to grab them. Reed's lips leave mine.

" I wouldn't try that if I were you. " He growls. Reed throws me to the floor, knocking the air out of me. He pins me down and his lips are on mine again. I am about to give up when, suddenly, he is pushed off of me, and I am looking at an enraged Newt. I've never seen him this angry.

I scoot back into a corner, and watch as Newt begins to punch Reed. Eventually, Reed begins to fight back, and he knocks Newt's feet out from under him. He pins Newt down, and begins to punch him. Newt's face looks bloody, much like Reed's. Newt knees Reed in the groin, and Reed falls, clutching his hurt area. Newt then pins Reed down, and punches his face, over and over. Newt doesn't even stop when Reed's body goes still. That worries me. A couple more punches and Reed could die of head trauma.

" Newt! Stop. You're going to kill him. " I say. Newt stops, and turns to look at me.

" I would just be doing you a favor. " He says. Newt turns back to throw a punch at Reed. I gather all of my energy and strength. I push off of the ground with my right leg, and tackle Newt off of the unconscious Reed.

" Are you stupid?! You would be banished. You could _die. _" I tell him, my voice catching at the last word.

" Now you know how I feel. " He says in a soft voice with tears in his eyes. I get off of him, and sit down. I look back down at him, to find his eyes glued on me.

" You won't lose me. " I say. " I don't plan on dying in that maze. "

" No one has ever survived a night in the maze. As much as I hate saying this, the odds are against you. " Newt says, moving closer to me.

" I can beat the odds. " I say while grabbing his hand. " With your help. "

" How can I help you? You'll be in the maze, fighting grievers and running for your life. " He says, his voice cracking.

" Just get me a bag full of food, and water. Bring it by the maze entrance tomorrow. It increases my chances of survival drastically. " I say, tracing circles on his hand.

" What if someone sees you? They'll know you left and go hunting for you. "

" Then bring me the bag after lunch tomorrow. Reed will be dead by then, and I will be ready. " I say, trying to be strong. Newt is quite for a while, and for a moment I think that he won't do it. " I'm leaving tomorrow if you help me or not. " I say after moments of silence.

" I know. " Newt says quietly.

" Then what's wrong? " I ask.

" I don't want to lose the girl I love. " He whispers. My heart leaps. He loves me?

" You won't be losing me. I'll find the way out, and wait for you on the other side. " I say.

" Alright. I'll help you. " He says, looking down at my foot. " How are you going to run? "

" I suck it up and deal with it. If I don't, I die. "

" What am I supposed to tell everyone? " He asks.

" I have no idea. I'll think about it tonight, and tell you tomorrow when you drop the bag off. " I say and drop his hand. " It's getting late, and I am exhausted. "

Newt stands up, and brushes the dirt off of his pants. He begins to leave the Slammer. He stops right before the door, and turns and looks at me.

" Goodnight Love. " he says.

" Goodnight. " I reply. Then I remember that I forgot to say something. " Oh and Newt. "

" Yea? " He asks.

" I love you too. " I say with a smile. A big goofy grin spreads across his face. I let my eyes fall, with the image of Newt's smiling face in my head.

* * *

**For the record, Reed is not dead, just ****unconscious, sadly. I hope that chapter wasn't to cheesy. I'm no good at writing the romance stuff. I've never really had a boyfriend, soooo probably not the best person to write stuff like that. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope the chapter didn't disappoint you. **

**Did any of you guys see The Scorch Trials trailer? I did! I loved it! I can't wait for September. **

**I'm going to go eat some pizza now. Bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I got this up on ****time! Yes. I did it. I'm going to go eat some cupcakes now. **

* * *

I open my eyes when the first rays of sun come through the cell bars. I sit up with a yawn, and stretch my arms out. My neck is sore from where Reed had tried to choke me. I look over at Reed, who is still laying unconscious on the ground. His eyes are black and his nose is swollen. Dried blood is covering his face. I'm surprised he isn't awake yet. I didn't think that he would be knocked out for this long.

I stand up, deciding that I should probably get used to walking around on a broken foot. I put most of my weight on my right leg, wanting to eliminate some of the pain. I take my first step with my left foot, ( the broken one ), and red hot pain shoots through my foot. I grit my teeth to keep from making a sound. I quickly take my next step, eager to get my body weight off of my broken foot. It hurts like hell. I sit down, a couple of feet away from where I started. I'm going to have to learn how to manage this. Hopefully, adrenaline will kick in, and it will take the edge off of the pain.

I start when I hear Reed groan. My eyes dart over to him, and I notice he is trying to get up. Reed manages to sit up against a nearby wall. His eyes finally open, and they land on me. I subconsciously scoot back a little further from him.

" Lo? What happened? " Reed asks in a voice heavy with sleep. There's something different about the tone of his voice. They don't sound like they are laced with arrogance like they were before.

" Your good friend Newt decided that you needed to be taught a lesson. " I say, with a hint of a smile.

" I feel hungover. " he groans.

" You don't look too good either. " I say, twirling a loose string on my shorts in between my fingers.

" Why did Newt feel it was necessary to beat me up? " Reed asks, and I freeze. Does he not remember?

" Don't you remember what you did last night? " I ask him.

" No, come to think of it these past couple of weeks have been a blur. " He says.

" What's the last thing you remember clearly? " I ask, puzzled by his confusion.

" I remember running into you in the woods, and telling you that I liked you, and then you rejected me and I left to go to my hammock. " He says with a face full of concentration. " Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Slammer floor beaten up and bloody. "

It's a lie. He's lying. He has to be. Reed just can't not remember what the hell he did to me. He looked so proud of what he did. Reed had to have heard about my plan to kill him. He's just trying to save his own skin.

" Yea, and unicorns are real. Tell me what you really remember. " I reply with a scowl.

" Lo, did I do something to you, that made you not trust me? " He asks. Is he really pulling this right now?

" Did you do something? Are you really asking me this? After you abused, tortured, and _raped me?_ " I snap, my voice catching at the end.

Reed's face holds shock. The kind of shock you can't fake. I look closely into his blue eyes, and see that they hold feeling, whereas before, they held nothing. This is the Reed I knew before I rejected him. He seriously doesn't remember. Did WICKED make him forget?

" I would never do that to you. " He testifies.

" Well.-" I let out a breathy laugh. " You did. I would know. "

" I'm so sorry. " he says, then pauses for a few seconds, as if working up some courage. " Could you ever forgive me? "

I don't even have to think about it. I know I will never forgive him. But this is the Reed I used to know, the one that gave me extra food, and watched out for me. This Reed, is my friend.

" I don't think so. " I say. Reed sucks in a breath. " You really hurt me. The person you were was unrecognizable. You two shared the same face, but not the same thoughts. "

" I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. "

" I brought you two shanks breakfast. " I hear Minho say. My head snaps in his direction. " Considering neither of you can stand, much less walk, I will bring it in there to you. "

Minho opens the cage door, and brings the two trays of food in here. He sets mine on my lap, and Reed's next to him. I braid my hair back really quickly, not wanting it to get in my food. That would be disgusting. I flip the medium length braid over my shoulder and dig into the eggs, bacon, and miniature pancakes that are my breakfast.

" Thanks. " I tell Minho with a mouthful of bacon.

" No problem princess. " He says, leaning against the door. His eyes land on mine, then journey down to my neck, where two large bruises are probably on display. His eyes widen. " What the hell happened? " His eyes dart between Reed and I. A split second later, he is on Reed, and punching his ribs since his face is already bruised.

" Stop it Minho. " I say calmly. " Newt already did that. "

Minho stands up, and begins to walk away. Then, he turns back around, and kicks Reed in the ribs once more.

" Don't touch her you shuck-face. If you do, you will pay. " Minho says before taking our empty trays and leaving. He looks in right after he locks the cage door. " Be careful Lo. "

" Alright. Now go. Don't you have a job to do? " I tell him. He just rolls his eyes and walks away.

I sigh, and look over at Reed. His face is full of guilt.

" Did I do that? " He asks quietly.

" Yes, you did. You tried to choke me last night. " I say bluntly.

" Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? " He asks. Anything eh? I can't just ask him to kill himself, that would be too suspicious. I could ask him to run away, and never enter the Glade again. For my protection of course, but also for my mom's. This way, I get to stay in the Glade with Newt, and be happy.

" There is one thing. " I say, then I hesitate. Can I really ask a boy to go run away into a monster-filled maze? I can if it saves my mother. " You can run away, into the maze. Never look back. "

Reed looks at me, shocked. Then his face clears with understanding. " You want to feel safe. With me around, you'll never be safe. I don't know when I might black out and beat you up again. " He takes a deep breath and looks me dead in the eye. " I'll do it. "

I feel like there is a weight on my chest. Reed is probably going to die, and it's all because of me. I can't do that to him. As much as he deserves it, the guilt would overwhelm me. I should send him in armed, that way he has a fighting chance.

" I can get you a bag full of food and water. " I tell him. Reed's head drops, and he looks depressed.

" I don't want it. " He says. " I don't deserve it. "

" But- " I start.

" I hurt you Lo. " He interrupts me. " No man who takes advantage of a girl deserves anything more than a kick in the ass. "

" But you-"

" Just don't. The guilt is too much right now. " Reed says, letting his head come back up, and rests against the wall.

I shut up. It's all going to be over soon. Reed will be in the maze, and my mom will be safe. I will be safe. I can have one normal day in the Glade. I can be a Runner, or a Cook. I can make some friends, show the next Greenie around, and be myself.

…..

3 hours later, around noon or so, Newt comes to the Slammer. He opens the door and comes in. He only has one tray of food, probably because I told him Reed would be dead.

" I think you forgot a tray. " Reed, who hadn't moved since this morning, says. Newt's head snaps in his direction, and I can see the shock on his face. I promised him I would kill Reed, and I didn't. But, he also promised me that he would bring me a bag full of some necessities, and it is no where in sight.

" I didn't think you would still be here. " Newt says, looking angry. He turns to me, a questioning look on his face.

" It isn't like I can leave. " Reed says.

" I thought you'd be dead. "

" So that was your plan? To kill me? " Reed says, turning his head to look at me.

" Yes. " I answer truthfully. Newt looks between the two of us, confused.

" That's a damn good plan. Why don't you do that instead of the other one? " Reed asks.

" Bloody hell Lo. What did you do? " Newt asks. What am I supposed to say? That Reed wasn't himself when he raped me? Newt would never believe that crap.

" It's kind of hard to explain actually. " I say. Newt looks at me expectantly. I sigh, and try to think of a way to explain what happened. " Reed, he, um, he was controlled by WICKED when he abused me. "

" Did he tell you this himself? " Newt asks.

" He woke up this morning, and couldn't remember the last two weeks." Newt doesn't say anything, and I feel the need to explain some more. " When Reed was abusing me, his eyes were different then they were when Reed and I were friends."

" I don't believe it. " Newt says. Does he not trust me?

" I'm not lying. " I say, my voice raising.

" It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust him. " He says, nodding his head in Reed's direction.

" I love how you two talk about me like I'm not here. " Reed says. Newt and I ignore him.

" What's this new plan? " Newt asks.

" Well, I am glad that you asked. I have decided to run away, into the maze. That way you to never have to see me again, and I don't have to live with the guilt of hurting Louisa. " Reed answers for me.

Newt's face remains a brick wall, hiding his emotions. He has to go with this plan.

" How do we know if we can trust that you won't come back? " Newt asks.

" I promise that I won't come back. " Reed says.

" Your bloody promise means nothing to me. " Newt spits out.

" Newt- " I start to say in a calm voice, to try and calm him down.

" Don't try to calm me down. This piece of trash raped you Lo! And he gets a chance to survive? " Newt rages.

" I know that but at least this way I will get to stay in the Glade. " I say, trying to stay calm. Can't Newt see that this is the best thing for me?

" If you do this I will personally hunt him down, and kill him. " Newt says. The thought of Newt killing Reed makes me cringe. Newt is a good guy; he would feel so guilty if he killed Reed. He might even go into depression. That can't happen.

" You can't do that! " I nearly shout. " Let the grievers take care of him. "

" No! Just throwing him in the maze doesn't guarantee your safety! "

" But it takes his blood, off of my hands. " I say.

" I'll do it. " Newt says, and then he moves towards Reed, drawing his machete. He can't. He can't do that.

I quickly stand up, and move as fast as I can in front of Newt. His brown eyes hold rage.

" Why are you protecting him? " Newt asks.

" Why are you trying to kill him? " I ask, with just as much rage.

" You know why. Now move. " Newt says, shoving me to the side. If I had a healed foot, I just would've stumbled a bit, but due to the broken foot, I fall. I let out a cry of pain as I land on it. Newt's head whips around in my direction, and his brown eyes soften.

" Lo, I'm so sorry. " Newt says, moving towards me. I scoot back, and he stops dead in his tracks.

" Just get out. " I say through gritted teeth. Newt just stands there, staring at me, with an apologetic look on his face. " I said get out! " I scream, the tears starting to sting the back of my eyes. Why would Newt hurt me?

With one last glare at Reed, Newt leaves the Slammer. Red, hot rage surges through me. Tears of anger roll down my cheeks. I squeeze my hand into a fist so tight, my fingernails draw blood on my palms.

" Don't do that to yourself Louisa. " Reed warns. Do what to myself? This is all his fault. If he hadn't abused me, Newt and I wouldn't be in this situation. I stand up, and move in front of him. " Louisa? " Reed asks.

I look at Reed and all I see is the monster that hurt me. All of the anger in the moments when Reed was controlling me comes to me at once. The pain, the torture. I slowly move forwards, and bend down to Reed.

" Louisa? " Reed asks in a small voice. The word never registers in my brain. All I can think about is the time I spent scared of the person right in front of me. I won't be scared anymore.

In one swift movement, I bring my arms up, and snap his neck. Reed's body falls limp, and I fall to my knees next to him. My anger ebbs away into a lonely sadness.

" Reed? " I ask in a quiet voice. He can't be dead. That would be the first plan would be in motion and I don't want that. Not only that but I can't take someone's life! That's not my job, it's nature's job to decide whether or not to take a life.

" Reed! " I scream. I move towards his neck, feeling for a pulse. I don't find one. I move my head to his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. I don't hear one. I just killed Reed. He's dead, and it's because of me.

" No, no, no, no, " I mumble to myself as I clutch my head. This can't be happening. I had a plan, a damn good plan, and I screwed up. Big time. I was so pissed off, that I just acted off of my anger. Now someone is dead, because of me. Now I have to run away into the maze with a broken foot, no bag, and without any goodbyes. I lose the one person that I love. _Newt._ Tears flow like a river down my cheeks.

What have I done?

* * *

**What have you done Louisa! Omg gosh. This was hard to write. Like really hard. I thought it would be easy killing off Reed, but then I realized that Lo would feel horrible, have to run away, Newt would miss her. So, it was hard putting all that in motion. **

**I could've gotten this up yesterday, but I was at the lake, so I got home and just fell asleep. I have this really nasty sunburn this morning. **

**Next chapter is Newt's POV! I'm excited and y'all should be too. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm going to go find some aloe vera for my burnt shoulders. **

**Have a nice day, night, afternoon, evening, morning! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I got this out as soon as possible. I finished it yesterday, but couldn't find time to post it, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. :) By the way, this is Newt's POV. **

* * *

I lay in my room, my heart pounding in my chest. I hurt Louisa. I bloody hurt her. Is she ever going to forgive me? She has been hurt so much, all I did was make it worse. I just couldn't let Reed live. I have no clue why she wouldn't let me slice his head off with my machete. It would have saved her life, and Reed would've been dead.

I stand up, thinking about talking to her. She says she loves me and I shove her in the dirt the next day. I need to apologize. But, she needs her space. Maybe I should give her today to think, then go talk to her tomorrow. Yea, I'll do that. That will also give her time to calm down. When Louisa is mad, no one is safe.

I leave my room, and go back to the Gardens. I pick strawberries, blueberries, and some tomatoes. I am thinking about Lo the whole time. Does she hate me now? It wouldn't surprise me if she did.

" Stop that. " Zart says from beside me.

" Stop what? " I ask.

" Stop moping around. Just because Louisa is in the Slammer doesn't mean you'll never see her again. " He says. Zart doesn't know the half of it. " I know you love her. "

" I don't try to hide it. " I say, wanting this conversation about Lo to be over. I need to stop thinking about her for a moment. Deep down, I know that's impossible.

" As long as she knows that, she won't leave you. " Zart says. Once again, Zart has no idea what he's talking about. " And I know she loves you. The way she looks at you, it's like your the most important person in the world to her. " He then pauses, probably waiting for me to say something, but I don't.

I bring the blueberries to the kitchens. I put them next to the refrigerator and look over at the cupcakes that sit unfrosted on the counter. Frypan walks by, grabbing one, and throwing it in trash.

" Who made those? " I ask. Frypan jumps, startled. He walked right by me; did he seriously not see me?

" Holy mother of cupcakes Newt you scared me. " Frypan says, and hand over his heart.

" Sorry. " I say, holding in a laugh. " Who made the cupcakes? "

" Louisa did, but since she got put in the Slammer, I'm throwing them away. " He says. Of course Lo made cupcakes.

" Hand me one. " I say.

" Okay… Icing is in the fridge if you want to finish the job. " Frypan says, handing me one.

" Good that. " I grab a butterknife and get the icing from the fridge. This can't be too hard, can it?

…

One hour later, all of the 96 cupcakes have icing on them. I sit back with a sigh. I look down at my shirt, and discover that it is has icing on it. Doesn't surprise me.

That took forever. It was worth it. I finished something Lo had started. I need to bring her one. I'll do it after dinner.

" Hey shuck face- " frypan starts, " Woah you finished them? "

" Yea, all of them. " I say.

" Well then, these are for dessert. " He says with a smile. I get up, and make my way to the door.

" Can't wait! " I call over my shoulder. I watch as Minho and the other runners run in from the maze. Then, it hits me, all at once. I was in the bloody kitchens icing cupcakes when I should be out there running the maze. I could find a way out, Lo could be happy and reunited with her mother. Hell, we all could be reunited with our families if we have one. Instead, I chose to give up. I chose to jump. I'm a bloody idiot!

I go to the tables, anger and regret probably evident on my face. Minho gets two trays, one for him and one for Lo. Minho and I made a deal. He gets to bring her dinner today. It's probably for the best. I don't think she would be able to look at me the same way ever again. Not after I pushed her. I promised I wouldn't hurt her, and I shoved her out of my way to kill someone. To bloody _kill _someone. I'm going crazy.

I sit down, and eat my dinner of pork and corn. It's not the best, but it's food. It's all we can ask for. I eat it quickly; the events of the day were tiring.

" Hello Gladers! " Frypan shouts. " Louisa and Newt have done us a favor. " He then pauses, taking a deep breath. " They made us cupcakes! " He says, smiling and jumping up and down like a school girl. I laugh at the sight.

Everyone rushes forward to get one. That doesn't surprise me. Most of us can't remember what they taste like. I go get two after the crowd thins a little bit. One for me, and one for Louisa. It's like a peace offering. I know it doesn't erase what I did, but hopefully she will forgive me.

I turn away, and begin the walk to the Slammer. The maze walls are closing, and the sun is setting. Sometimes I wonder what makes the walls move. I mean, the buggers are bloody huge! You would think it's impossible to slide 4 to 5 ton slabs of concrete together.

" Newt! " I hear someone shout. It's not a girl , so it can't be Louisa. I look away from the walls, and ahead of me. Minho is running at me, away from the direction of the Slammer. Panic flares within me as I look at the amount of terror on his face.

" What's wrong? " I ask, when he gets closer. When he doesn't reply after two seconds I yell, " Minho! Just tell me what the bloody hell is wrong! "

" It's Lo. She's gone. " He says. That's impossible! I drop the cupcakes and take of into a sprint. My bloody limp slows me down, but I manage to get there in a short amount of time.

" Lo! " I shout when I get closer. " Louisa! " I jump into the Slammer, looking around. The first thing my eyes find is Reed. He's not moving and his head is at an awkward angle. He looks dead.

I quickly run forward, and take his pulse. I don't find one. Louisa must've done this. I gave her so much shit about not sending Reed out into the maze. I was so blinded by the fact that he could live, that I ignored the fact that she would too. But now, she's gone. She ran into the maze.

" I'm so sorry. I guess she snapped, killed him, and ran. " Minho says from the entrance to the Slammer. This is impossible. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. She said she loved me. You're not supposed to do this to the people that you love. " She told me to give this too you. "

Minho hands me a letter. How did he get this? He saw Lo, and helped her leave. He helped her run. He could've stopped her but he let her leave! I shove the letter in my pocket and glare at Minho. He had the chance to save Lo, and he didn't.

" Why in the bloody hell didn't you stop her! " I shout. Minho flinches at the amount of rage in my voice.

" I tried, but she was a mess. She gave me this, and told me to give it to you, then, she left. I considered running in after her, but the walls had started closing. I couldn't risk it. "

" You couldn't risk your bloody life for a girl you love! " I yell, and Minho looks taken aback by my words.

" I- " He starts, but I don't let him finish.

" Don't even try to lie. I see the way you look at her. It's a look filled with longing and desperation. You care about her as much as I do, and you still couldn't save her. " I snap.

" She didn't need saving! " He says, his temper flaring.

" Yes she did, you just couldn't see it. " I say, no longer shouting. " We send out a search party for her as soon as the bloody walls open. "

I leave the Slammer, my mind going in a thousand different directions. I look over at the maze walls. Louisa is in there, probably scared, depressed, sad, and running for her life. A griever could've gotten to her by now and I wouldn't know! She could be dead.

I open the door to my room, and start pacing. She can't be dead, that's bloody impossible. She promised me she would live. She can't break that kind of promise.

" Dammit Lo. " I mumble while running a hand through my hair. Louisa isn't dead, just, missing. Not all missing people end up dead. Some of them end up safe, and back to their loved ones. Louisa will be fine, right?

Who am I kidding? She's in the maze now. No one has even survived a night in the maze! Here I am, hoping that she'll live. It's ridiculous.

I stop pacing. She's gone. There's no way she can survive a night in the maze. She's a bloody moron! She ran into the maze, knowing what would happen. I just wish that I could've gotten to say goodbye.

The letter.

My hand fumbles into my pocket, and I grab the letter. I pull it out, and open the envelope. I pull the two pages of paper out. There are tear stains on them. I sit on the edge of my bed, bracing myself for what I could read. Is it going to say that she is glad she's gone? Or that she is going to miss us? Either way, I take a deep breath, and let my eyes scan the pages.

_Dear Newt, _

_ I killed him. I killed Reed. There was no way Alby was going to let me stay in the Glade so I stuck to our plan. You know? The plan where I find a way out, and wait for you on the other side. I know you guys can do this. I know I can do this. I'm also sorry I didn't say goodbye. I really wanted to, but the maze walls were closing, and I had to get out of there. Minho had caught me by surprise, showing up at the Slammer. I know what you're thinking to. He could've saved me, but I didn't want him too. I didn't need saving. So, don't hate him. _

I move the first page and look at the second page, my vision getting blurry from tears that refuse to fall.

_I'm pretty shaken up about taking someone's life away, but I'll manage. I always do. I had considered killing myself, the guilt is like this huge weight on my chest, but I didn't. I remembered my promise. What I want, is for you to remember yours. I'll see you again. So don't hurt yourself. Survive, for me, promise?_

_Love, _

_ Louisa. _

" I promise. " I whisper as silent tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

**Oh my God you guys that was so sad. I need to write a happy ****chapter. All of these depressing ones are making me sad. **

**So, I had an idea. And I am still considering it, but I would love y'alls opinion. Should I do chapter 25 in Minho's POV? **

**And, I am constantly thinking of this story, and I almost got hit in the head with a softball yesterday because I was thinking about what Lo is going to do. I should probably pay attention more often. **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought about the chapter! I loved this one, and I also kind of hated it. I always love writing in Newt's POV but I hated how sad it was. :( **

**I've got to go to the gym now. Hope you have a great day, night, morning, afternoon, and you should probably go watch some puppies playing in the snow after reading this. Also, I won't be able to update at all this week. I'm going on vacation with my friend, so that should be fun. But, I'm going to miss y'all. :'(**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just got back from a whole week on vacation! So I'm sorry if this is short, it's really just a filler. But, ITS IMPORTANT. So idk if you could call it a filler chapter. XD**

* * *

It's been a week since I left the Glade. And that week, has been full of torture. I've come close to death more times than I can count. Oddly enough, I always manage to slip away before the Griever can deliver the final blow.

I mainly walk around the maze, and every step is agony. My foot hasn't healed one bit, probably because I have been walking/jogging on it. I'm supposed to be resting it, but I can't. If I stay in one place, I die.

Right now, I am walking around the outer sections of the maze, trying to avoid the runners that run here during the day. I do not need one of them to see me. Then they would tell everyone at the Glade, and well, I have no clue what would happen after that. They might just shrug it off. I wasn't that important in the Glade anyway. No one cared about me. Except for one person.

Newt.

My heart constricts when I think of him. I have no clue when I might see him again. It could be weeks, months, or even _years. _ I shake my head at the thought. It won't be years before I see him.

I haven't made any progress with finding a way out of here. I have wandered the outer sections for the past five days, and I haven't found a thing. No wonder the Gladers are still in this giant death trap.

I stop walking, and look in the bag Minho gave me for anything. My stomach is growling, and my tongue is like sandpaper. I haven't had any water since yesterday, and I haven't had any food for two days. I wish Minho had packed more, but it was all he could do on such short notice.

I limp over to the nearest wall, and let my back slide down it. I am so tired. I think I'm going to take a quick, morning nap. My nights are restless; it's when the Grievers are most active. I have learned to sneak in naps here and there, but it hasn't been enough. I could collapse of exhaustion for any minute.

My butt hits the hard ground, and I let out a sigh of relief. I stick my legs out in front of me, letting them rest. I haven't sat down since yesterday, and that was for the briefest of moments before a Griever attacked me. I'm just glad to get all of that weight off of my foot. I wished it could've healed before I ran out here like an idiot. I should've found a way to stay.

I look both ways down the corridor before letting my eyes drift shut for the first time in 36 hours.

…..

" _I see that you have done what we have asked. " the lady from my last vision, dream, thingy says. " It is greatly appreciated. "_

_I do nothing but stand there. When she get's tired of the silence, she speaks again. _

" _We have saved your mother, but right now, she is being a pain. " she says. " She is trying to get you out of the maze. '_

_She's what? My mom is trying to save me. I can't help the smile that spreads on my face. _

" _I wouldn't get too excited. It is not likely she'll succeed. You are the variable, we can't just remove you from the trials if your purpose isn't fulfilled yet." _

" _What more do you want from me?! I already killed someone for you bastards! " I scream. _

" _Goodbye Louisa. " She says as she disappears._

…_.._

I wake up with a sharp intake of breath. My mom is trying to get me out of here. I smile at the thought, once again. That lady said that I am still of use to them. If I am still of use, then maybe I can bargain with my life. They tell me what they need me to do, I do it, and then they let me go. As simple as that. If they don't go for that, I will simply take my life. There's this weird looking cliff thing that looks lethal if you jump off of it.

I hear the familiar noises of a griever, and quickly jump to my feet. I wince, remembering the foot injury. The pain is barely manageable. I lean against the wall, looking around, searching for the griever. When I don't see it, I run to my right. I'm guessing that it is behind me. If it isn't, then I am screwed.

I go left at the next turn, hoping to avoid the griever. Instead, I run right into it's side. The griever's skin feels like it is covered in tiny hairs, and they are covered in slime. I peel myself off of it, and it makes a sickening _slurp _sound.

The griever turns, and looks at me, enraged. I smile and wave at it, then, I turn and run as fast as I can. I can hear it following me, and this only makes me run faster. The pain in my foot is excruciating, and I see black spots swim across my vision. This always happens when I run too hard. The pain becomes too much, and my body wants to take a break. Right now, if I take a break, I'll die.

The griever is right behind me, I can feel it. I take a sharp right, hoping that the griever will run into the wall. It's mechanical leg get's caught in a crack. I use the opportunity to get ahead. I run hard, and fast, feeling dizzy, and nauseous. I take a left, then another left, then another right, and I don't hear the griever following me anymore. I decide to run a little further, just to ensure that the griever isn't following me.

I speed around the next corner, and surprisingly, I run into somebody. We both fall to the ground, and I grit my teeth because my stupid freaking foot. I look up at the person that I ran into, my heart racing. I just ran into Minho.

We just sit there, staring at each other, panting from our running. Just when I am about to get up and run away, Minho launches himself at me, and envelopes me in a hug. My arms immediately wrap around him, and he begins to ramble into my hair.

" Lo I thought you were dead. Everyone thinks you're dead. Newt doesn't but I did. I had no clue what the hell you were thinking running away like that. I don't know what the hell you were thinking killing someone but dammit, I'm happy you're alive. If you weren't, I would have to deal with Newt and his mopey butt, and I would miss you and I don't think I could handle it. You need to come back to the Glade with me. We can convince Alby to let you stay and you could be happy. " Minho says, barely pausing to breathe.

Minho pulls away from the hug, and looks me in the eye. " Come back with me Lo. "

The shock of running into him melts away, and I feel my eyes water up. I think of what I could do, and what I could be. Newt and I could spend every dinner together, talking about our days. I could cook in the kitchen with Frypan. It all sounds so amazing compared to what this past week has been like. For a minute, I consider going back with Minho, and living in the Glade with the people I love. Then I remember what I did, and know that I can't go back. This is my punishment for killing Reed.

" I can't. " I say, looking away.

" Why not Louisa? " Minho asks. " Is it because of that prick Reed and what you- "

" I just can't! " I yell, cutting Minho off. I look back up at him, and my heart nearly shatters at the look on his face. He looks almost broken, like me leaving has impacted him more then I thought it would.

" Ok. " He says in a defeated voice.

" Look, just get back to the Glade, and pretend like you never met me. Just forget about me. " I say, getting up. I am just about to walk away, when Minho grabs my hand, and yanks me down into his lap. I let out a sound of surprise as I fall. Next thing I know, I am gazing into Minho's brown eyes. They aren't a chocolate brown like Newt's, but an intense, deep brown.

" I don't want to forget you. " Minho whispers as his had moves up to my cheek. He leans in a little bit, and my heart skips a beat. He then catches himself, and pulls away, dropping his hand. I stand, and help him up. Minho stands in front of me, looking thoughtful. I feel awkward. He wasn't going to kiss me, was he? Then, he moves in, kisses my cheek, then turns and leaves. He doesn't even say good bye.

My heart is racing and my stomach is in knots. My best friend almost kissed me, then he did kiss me, but on the cheek. What the hell?

I need to calm down. I mean, this was only Minho, right? He doesn't have this effect on me. Never has, never will. I love Newt. There's no way I like Minho. Well, at least not like I like Newt. Minho just happens to be my best friend that is super hot and has perfect hair. Girls can think that way about their guy friends, right?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Besides the fact that it was super short. Was it any good? I hope it was. **

**Next chapter wednesday? Maybe? If I'm lucky. **

**It's currently midnight and I have church in the morning. My eyes are burning and I realize that I need to go to sleep. Good night you all! Oh and thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They make me smile :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody! I'm back. I knew I was going to get this chapter out on time. It's on the shorter side, so I ****apologize for that. But it should be good. **

* * *

I stand there, my hand on the cheek Minho kissed. What the hell just happened? Minho had begged me to go back to the Glade, I said no, and told him to forget about me. Then, he pulled me down into his lap and said " I don't want to forget you. " After that, I could've sworn he was going to kiss me. The bad part about it, is that I was going to let him! I love Newt, not Minho. Right?

Great, now I'm all screwy in the head. Damn you Minho! And your soft lips that felt amazing against my cheek. And your perfect hair, and strong muscles. No, no, no. I'm not thinking about him like that. Nope, not one bit. I'm just going to focus on getting out of this maze.

I've been here for one month, and I'm already going crazy. Wait, one month? It's been a month and I haven't gotten my period. Am I late? Why haven't I- Oh. My. God. Am I pregnant?

The thought is so dizzying I have to sit down. That's preposterous! There's no way I'm pregnant. Yea, I know that Reed raped me and that he didn't use anything, and I didn't have any contraceptives. But, I can't be _pregnant_. Newt and Minho, and Reed for Heaven's sake! He's dead! I killed him!

I'm not having a baby. What kind of world would it be born into? Who knows if the world outside of the maze is safe, and what if I don't get out? This is not an ideal place to be giving birth to a damn baby! I mean, what if-

My thoughts abruptly stop when I feel something warm spread in my pants. I look down at my white shorts, and see red. My period.

If I were standing, I would've collapsed with relief. I'm not pregnant! I let a smile spread across my face, but it disappears as soon as it arrives. My elated, happy feeling, is replaced with dread. My period. Cramps, headaches, hot flashes. And, I don't have any pads, or tampons! I think of every possible thing, but there is no way I could prevent my shorts from staining. I slam my head back against the wall in frustration. Stupid freaking, ugh! I stand back up, and begin running, continuing my search for a way out. I'm going to use that as a distraction from the cramps in my lower stomach.

As I am running, I realize that the Gladers will be getting a new Greenie soon! That's pretty cool I guess. I personally, hope that it is a boy. I don't need some girl coming along, and seducing Newt. No thank you. The hot brit is mine. Back the hell off. Of course, I can't really say that. We never really determined what we were. Also, I'm running around the maze with a broken foot, bloody shorts, and no food or water. I'm practically a corpse that can attempt to run.

…..

I run until the sun has set. I take a break, to let my throbbing foot rest. It hurts so bad, sometimes I think I might black out. That wouldn't be good. I need to sleep. A full night's rest would be nice. I could rest my fatigued muscles.

I scoot back into the vines that cover the wall behind me. I move them in front of me, to sort of hide me from the grievers. I hope the grievers can't smell anything, because I stink. They would find me if they could smell. I haven't showered for a week, and my hair and face is so oily. Haven't shaved in a week either. I also haven't brushed my teeth in a while. Let's just say, I feel absolutely filthy. It doesn't help my mood any. Makes me grumpy and irritable. I'm tempted to run back into the Glade just to take a shower.

I change my position, trying to get comfortable. I don't need a sore back to go along with my headaches and sore legs. When I find a semi-comfortable position, I let my eyes drift shut, and fall into a uneasy sleep.

…..

" _Louisa! " A woman yells. This time, I recognize the voice as my mother's, and I immediately smile._

" _Hi, mom. " I say. She materializes out of the blackness of my mind, and I am shocked by her appearance. Her grey eyes are wild, and her blonde hair is disheveled. Panic sparks in my chest. _ _" What's wrong? " _

" _Stop trying to find a way out of the maze. " She says coldly._

" _But I thought you were trying to get me out. " I say, confused._

" _Well you thought wrong. " She snaps._

" _I can't just live in the maze. "_

" _Then go back to the Glade. " She says in a harsh tone, then her voice softens. " I'm sorry sweetie, but if you find the way out, WICKED will kill me. They have already started torturing me because you won't listen to them. "_

" _They have to stop. Mom please. I can't go back. Alby will just banish me. " I say in a pleading voice._

" _Trust your heart. " My mom says before she disappears. _

…_.._

My eyes snap open, and I am looking into the grotesque face of a griever. My heart rate picks up, and for a moment, I think that I am going to die. Then, the griever moves away, and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I sit there, waiting for it to get far enough away. When I think it is, I stand up, pushing the vines away from me. I stretch my arms above my head, and then I stretch my legs. Staying in the same position on an uncomfortable rock is not very ideal.

I look left, then right. I am startled to see a griever, fifty feet away staring right at me. I immediately turn and run. I hope I can get away. I've really pushed my luck this past week with the grievers. Hopefully, it hasn't run out yet.

I make a sharp right, then another right. I can feel the griever right behind me, and my pace quickens. This is as fast as I can go. My lungs are burning and my foot is making it feel like I am running on glass. I have to push through this.

I take a left, then go straight. I have no idea where I am going. I am trusting that my feet will lead me away from the griever. I take a left turn, and see a Runner. I think his name is Ben, I'm not sure. He has a shocked look on his face as he slows to a stop. He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

" Run! " I scream out, and he doesn't hesitate to turn and run in the same direction I am. He is faster than me by a longshot, probably because my damn foot is slowing me down.

I take a few more turns, the griever hot on my tail. Then, I realize where I am going. I am going to the Glade. It's my only choice. I can't let WICKED torture my mother anymore.

I take a right, and I can see the entrance to the Glade. There are people working, and they aren't paying any attention to what's inside the maze. They have no idea that I am leading a griever right into their home.

I am in between the maze doors when I am tackled by the griever. I fall with a short scream, more from the pain of falling on my foot then anything. The griever has a wall of legs, trapping me underneath it. It lifts it's tail, and attempts to sting me, but I roll from side to side, avoiding it. I get tired of rolling around, and exhaustion sets in. Combined with the pain of my foot, it's enough to make me pass out, but, I don't. I see black spots around the grievers tail as it rises to sting me, and I don't get out of the way. It punctures my left side. I scream.

Then, the griever's tail is chopped off, and through the black spots I see Newt, with his machete, fighting the griever. He raises his machete, and chops the tail off. The griever screeches, and I cover my ears. Newt is undeterred though. He continues fighting, and the griever uses it's legs to try and stab Newt. Luckily, Newt moves out of the way, and stabs it's head. The griever collapses, apparently dead. I lay on the ground, bleeding, and nearly dead.

" Lo? " My heart stops and time slows down. I've dreamed about this once in the maze. The day I would hear his voice again.

I sit up, groaning. I lift my eyes up, and onto Newt. He has the machete in his hand, and it has griever blood on it. But, his face has never looked more perfect, his arms never more welcoming. Newt looks shocked, but that could be the understatement of the century. I don't blame him. I told him I was never coming back.

I force myself to stand up, and I throw myself at him, enveloping him in a hug. I needed this. Comfort. Something to distract me from my mom, and Reed's death. I feel tears threatening to make an appearance.

" I'm so sorry. " I choke out. My heart is racing, and I'm smiling. Newt. My Newt. I reluctantly pull away from him, and notice that a large crowd has gathered around us. They all look like they have seen a ghost. Doesn't surprise me. I survived a week in the maze. I should be a legend now.

I move to take a step forward, but nausea overwhelms me. My legs give out, and I fall to the ground. Newt is immediately by my side. Clint and Jeff are next to me too, inspecting my wounds. I can see Newt's mouth forming words, but I can't hear anything. One last thought passes through my mind before I fall into the sea of unconsciousness.

I'm back.

* * *

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! Lo is back. But, there is a bunch of stuff she has to deal with, and she only went back because of her mother. Maybe, possibly, Newt could've had a little bit to do with it. Just a little bit. **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Was putting her back in the ****Glade a good idea? I had another chapter written where she didn't go back, but it was getting hard to write with her in the maze. There was just nothing to do. **

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Next update Saturday, maybe? **

**Oh and before I forget, I accidentally added a love triangle. I didn't plan on it, but it just kind of happened, if that makes sense. Don't worry! I'm totally team Newt so we know what is probably going to happen. **

**Ship names? I was thinking about it, but I haven't really thought of any. Opinions on this? **

**Anyway, I'm going to go eat lunch before my pizza gets cold. Have a nice day, night, evening, afternoon, or whatever. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sup guys! This chapter felt a lot longer than it actually is. And it might be confusing, if it is, just PM me and I can clear it up for you. Just remember:**

**Italics = Flashbacks/dreams**

* * *

_I am studying at my desk that's in a dull, grey room. I look around at the other kids, and notice that they are actually looking at their notes from class. I sigh, and am about to go get lunch when a boy with blonde hair walks in. He looks to be around 10; my age. _

" _This is your study space now. " The officer that led him in says before leaving. _

_I look up at the boy. He looks scared, and shy. I decide to approach him, and introduce myself. I stand up, and walk over to him. He looks up, and when I look at his eyes, I can't help but think of chocolate. I smile at him. _

" _Hi, I'm Louisa. What's your name? " I ask, trying to be friendly. _

" _I'm Newt. " He says quietly, still shy. I can hear an accent in his voice. _

" _Want to go get lunch? " I ask him. His face lights up at the invitation. _

" _Yea! " He says. _

…_.._

The flashback fades to black as I drift back into consciousness. The pain coursing through my body makes me scream in agony. It feels like I have a bunch of tiny little bugs crawling through my veins. My eyes stay closed as my back arches of off the bed, trying to get the invisible bugs out of me. It doesn't work.

I feel someone pin me down, my eyes snap open. It's Newt. His face looks pained, like seeing me like this hurts him. Right now, I could care less. I just want this pain to go away.

" Help! " I scream. " Help me! "

I look up at Newt and right into his eyes.

" Help me! Please Newt. Help me! Make it go away! " I scream. " It hurts! "

Someone else rushes in, and I continue thrashing on the bed. The other person manages to get my hands bound to the bed, so I can't move them. Then, they do the same thing to my feet.

I look behind Newt, and see a Griever. It's stinger is poised and ready to sting Newt. I panic.

" Newt! Behind you! " I scream. He turns around, but looks confused when I see his face again, as if he saw nothing. " There's a Griever! "

The Griever brings it's stinger down, right into Newt's back. I scream, then my body stills, and everything goes black.

…

_I am sitting in the cafeteria, with my best friend Newt. He's sitting directly to my left. He and I are thirteen now, and we can eat more! It's really an awesome privilege. _

_I push the food on my plate around, then shove a huge bite of mashed potatoes in my mouth. I look over at Newt, to find him staring at me with amusement on his face. _

" _What? " I ask with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. He only smiles wider. Then, his hand raises towards my face, and uses his thumb to wipe some mashed potatoes off my face. I swallow my potatoes, and smile, staring into his brown eyes. _

_All of a sudden, Newt looks away, and I wonder why. Then, I realize how the gesture seemed. Did we have a moment? Like a, romance moment? I simply look down, and continue eating. Then, an idea pops in my head. _

" _Hey Newt. " I say. He looks up at me. _

" _yea? " He asks. _

" _We should replace all the hardboiled eggs in the kitchen with regular eggs. That way, tomorrow morning, when people go to eat the hardboiled egg, they crack into a raw egg instead! " I say._

_A smile spreads across Newt's face. " Tonight? " He asks. _

" _Tonight. " I say in confirmation. Then, we finish our food in silence. _

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

_I am in my room. I actually share a room with my friend, Teresa. She and I are like sisters. So, I like to think that she is my sister. _ _We've been inseparable since she got here. _

_I pull my shoes on, getting ready to go switch the eggs in the cafeteria. Then, Teresa decides to speak up from her spot on her bed. _

" _Where are you going? " She asks. _

" _I have something to do. " I simply reply. _

" _And does this something have to do with Newt? " She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. _

_I grumble, and grab my jacket. _

" _Oh my gosh it does! He's totally in love with you, you know that, right? " She says, and I flush. Newt doesn't like me like that. I don't really want to talk about my crush on Newt so I change the subject with one simple word._

" _Thomas. " I say. " I know you like him. " I tease. _

" _So what if I do. " She says with a dignified expression, crossing her arms. _

_I simply roll my eyes, and go to leave the room. When I open the door, I see Thomas with his fist raised, ready to knock. He sees me, and lowers his hand. _

" _Hey Louisa. Is Teresa- " He starts, but I simply move out of the way, to show Teresa sitting on her bed. He mumbles a thanks, and walks past me. I leave the room, giving the two privacy. _

_The hallways are always empty around 10. Everyone is asleep, and resting for the next day. I would be too, but Newt said he had to tell me something. I can't help but wonder what it is. What if he tells me he hates me? Wait no, thats just weird. He wouldn't do that, would he? _

_I come to a stop as I reach Newt. He is sitting in the back of the cafeteria, our meeting place ever since we were ten. I smile as I sit next to him. But, it quickly disappears after I see the depressed look on his face. _

" _What's wrong? " I ask. _

" _They're sending me into the Maze. " He says, his voice cracking. _

" _They can't. " I say, completely in denial. _

" _They are Lo. And the worst part about it is the Swipe. I won't remember you. I- I " Newt can't continue so he puts his heads in his hands. I wrap my arms around Newt. I feel tears make their way down my face. My best friend won't remember me. _

_Newt pushes me away, and gets up, leaving. _

" _I'm so sorry. " He says as he goes. _

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

_My long hair flows behind me as I run down the hallway. The walls are a dark grey, and the floors are white. I make a left, shaking my head at what is on this part of the wall. WICKED IS GOOD No, no it isn't. They are sending my best friend to die! They can't freaking do that! I can't let them. _

_I storm into the office, interrupting the meeting inside. My eyes scan the people sitting at the table with hatred, but my eyes soften as they pass my mother. They harden again as they land on Chancellor Ava Paige. I resist the urge to smack her. _

_My mom rises to usher me away, but I walk right past her, ignoring her. Then, Chancellor Ava Paige stands, and gives me her attention. _

" _Hello Louisa. " She says. _

" _Hi " I say, putting as much anger into the word as possible. _

" _If I may ask, what are you doing here? " She asks._

" _I need to talk to you. " I say. _

" _Can it wait until a later time? I am occupied at the moment. " _

" _No. Why are you sending him up into the Maze? " I ask. _

" _Sending who up? You have to be more specific. " She says, like she's a teacher telling me an error in my speech. _

" _Ne-" I start, but stop, remembering what she told me to call them. " Subject A5. "_

" _Oh, him. " She says. It takes everything in my willpower to prevent from hitting her. " We believe that his brain activity could contribute to finding the Cure. "_

" _But you promised me that he would stay out of the Maze! " I nearly yell._

" _Promises are made to be broken. " She says like it's no big deal._

" _I did everything for you! " I shout. " I designed and built the Beetle Blades, I help create the Griever Serum, hell, I even fixed lunch for you and your stupid scientists! " _

_She looks like she's been slapped. She covers it though._

" _Subject A5 shows good promise. He is an excellent candidate for the trials. " _

" _But- " I start, but get interrupted by her. _

" _Subject A5 is being sent into the Maze whether you like it or not! There is nothing you can do that will change our minds. Please, if you would, exit the room before you embarrass yourself. " She snaps. I feel the hope I had for Newt shatter. _

" _When? " I ask._

" _One week. " She says, and I storm out of the room. One week is all I have left with my best friend. Then, he'll forget me. And I'll be forced to watch him everyday on those stupid screens. One week is all the time I have left to tell him I love him. _

…_.._

I wake up again, screaming. I actually open my eyes this time, and I can see that someone took my shirt off. I scream even louder when I see the green veins on my stomach and chest. Someone barges in here, and I pay them no attention. The veins on my stomach are not supposed to look like that. Am I dying? That would explain why it hurts so much.

" Lo! You have to calm down! " Minho shouts.

" I can't. I can't! " I groan. " It hurts. "

" I'm sorry it hurts but you have to stop screaming! You'll wake everyone up! "

" It hurts " I groan once again. It feels like my skin is on fire. Like someone put me in Hell. Wouldn't surprise me, I killed someone. It's where I belong.

All of a sudden the burning goes away, and all I feel are the non-existent bugs crawling under my skin. I stop screaming, and Minho breaths a sigh of relief. Then, it feels like I have ice in my veins. Like someone is freezing my blood. I can't help the scream of agony that escapes me. Then, it's like my blood turned to ice spikes and is trying to break through my skin.

Newt rushes in, and has a concerned look on his face.

" Minho, what the bloody hell? You said you could handle it! " He says.

" I'm sorry but she won't stop screaming! " Minho yells over my screams.

Newt walks over to me. He puts his hands on my face. They feel like fire compared to the ice of my skin. I pull away from the burning hands. Newt looks hurt for a second. All of a sudden, my skin feels like it's on fire again.

" It burns! " I scream. " Make it stop! Make it stop! "

Minho's and Newt's faces contort into an emotion I can't describe. They know they can't do anything. Minho sits in the chair, and puts his head in his hands. Newt stands idly by my side, watching with a pained face.

Two minutes later, the icy pain comes back, and I scream even louder. Newt flinches.

Five minutes pass, then another five, and the pain still isn't gone. I can't stay like this. I would rather be dead.

" Newt. " I say through gritted teeth. He quickly moves closer to me.

" Kill me. " I whisper. When he doesn't move I scream. " KILL ME! "

Minho's head snaps up, and Newt freezes. Minho makes his way over to me, and stands next to Newt.

" Lo, you don't mean that. " He says in a soft voice. Rage runs through me, intertwining with the pain.

" Yes I do! It's the only way to make it go away. " I scream. " Make the pain go away! Kill me! "

The ice turns into fire, and it feels like someone is pounding on my skull. Black spots mix with the wood of whatever room I'm in.

" Please. " I whisper. Then, I fall back into the land of uncovered memories.

…..

_I sigh as I look at the computer screen. Newt is running the maze, but he's been really depressed. I wish I could just go give him a hug, and tell him that everything is going to be okay. He's been there for a year, running the Maze everyday, looking for a way out. He didn't even know that yesterday was his fifteenth birthday! _

_All of a sudden, Newt stops running. He looks around at the walls. Confusion works it's way into my system. Why would he be looking at the walls? I lean forward towards the computer. What the hell is he thinking?_

_I suck in a breath as he begins to climb the walls. I move the beetle blade so I can see the look on his face. Newt can't jump. He can't do that! _

_The look on his face shatters my heart. Newt looks so broken, and beaten down. Tears fall down his face as he climbs higher, and higher. He's really going to do it, isn't he? _

_All of a sudden, he stops. Then, he turns around, and looks down. He sways as vertigo passes over him. _

" _Please Newt. Don't do this. You can't leave me. You can't! " I whisper as tears brim my eyes. _

_I hold my breath as Newt stands there, contemplating his jump. I hope he uses his sense, and doesn't jump. Suicide is a permanent solution to temporary problems! If only I could tell him that he is loved, and that he doesn't need to jump. _

_I cry out as jumps. He lands with a pained scream. Then, all is quiet, and he doesn't move. _

" _No, no, no, no, " I mumble over and over. _

" _Get up! " I scream, tears falling down my face. Then, Minho happens to run by, and sees Newt. Panic crosses his face, and he runs forward and takes his pulse. Minho's face relaxes a little, but not much. Newt must have a pulse. He's alive, barely. _

_Minho picks him up, and carries him back to the Glade. They just barely make it in. _

_**ONE DAY LATER **_

_Newt wakes up the next day, confusion evident on his face. He thought he was dead. He wanted to be dead. He attempted to kill himself. What the hell was he thinking? _

_Then, Clint walks in, probably checking on Newt. When he sees that Newt is awake, he asks him a couple of questions. All of a sudden, rage fills Newt, I can see it in his eyes. _

" _Why in the bloody hell did you save me? " Newt shouts. " I wanted to be dead. " _

" _That was my fault. " Minho says as he walks in. " I found you on the ground, bleeding, and nearly dead. " _

" _Why didn't you leave me there? " Newt asks. " I jumped for a bloody reason. " _

" _I know. But I can't lose my best friend. " Minho says. I feel jealously flare inside of me. Newt's my best friend. He just can't see me, or remember me. _

" _Whatever. " Newt grumbles as he rolls over, closing his eyes. _

_I am startled when Chancellor Ava Paige taps me on my shoulder. _

" _How is Subject A5? " She asks. _

" _He is in stable condition physically, but mentally, he's broken. " I say. _

" _We are getting excellent information off of him. " She says. " He'll be fine. " _

_Rage swells within me, but I keep it down. I simply nod, and turn back around. I watch Newt's sleeping form, wanting to protect him from anything else, but I know that I am trapped behind a computer screen. _

…_.._

The memory fades away, and I wake up. This time, there is no pain, and no invisible bugs crawling on my skin. I look down at my stomach and chest, to find that the green veins are gone. There is a mark where the Griever stung me, but I smile. I just survived the Changing.

There is just a scar from where the stinger punctured me, and that doesn't count the emotional damage. I watched Newt jump, and there was nothing I could do. He was my best friend, and I am in love with him. And who the hell is Chancellor Ava Paige? I want to kill her. Stupid bitch sending kids into a maze. She's probably the one hurting my mom!

Now, I have a new plan. Get the hell out of here, and kill Chancellor Ava Paige.

But first, I have to survive the Gladers' wrath. I killed someone, and ran away. What in the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Ok, so, how was it? Did you like my interpretation of the Changing? Lo was seeing things, feeling pain. And, FLASHBACKS! :D I was so excited to write this chapter. I wanted to make sure it was good. That's why it's a day late. **

**Louisa/Newt ship name: Lewt**

**Thanks to AnaLovesEverything, we have a ship name! I'm so excited! **

**I have part of the next chapter written already. So it might be up Tuesday? **

**Thanks to the favorites, follows, and reviews! Have a nice day, evening, morning, afternoon! I'm going to go eat some white cheddar popcorn and watch The 100!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is so late guys. I tried to put something special in, but I don't know how it turned out. **

* * *

After the initial ' yay! I just survived! ' celebratory feeling dies down, I am left with the haunting memories of the Changing. Me, meeting Newt as a kid. Us playing pranks together. Finding out that he was going to be sent into the maze. And a year after he is sent in, I watched him jump.

Tears fall from my eyes as the memory flashes through my mind.

_I suck in a breath as he begins to climb the walls. I move the beetle blade so I can see the look on his face. Newt can't jump. He can't do that! _

_The look on his face shatters my heart. Newt looks so broken, and beaten down. Tears fall down his face as he climbs higher, and higher. He's really going to do it, isn't he? _

_All of a sudden, he stops. Then, he turns around, and looks down. He sways as vertigo passes over him. _

" _Please Newt. Don't do this. You can't leave me. You can't! " I whisper as tears brim my eyes. _

_I hold my breath as Newt stands there, contemplating his jump. I hope he uses his sense, and doesn't jump. Suicide is a permanent solution to temporary problems! If only I could tell him that he is loved, and that he doesn't need to jump. _

_I cry out as jumps. He lands with a pained scream. Then, all is quiet, and he doesn't move. _

" _No, no, no, no, " I mumble over and over. _

" _Get up! " I scream, tears falling down my face. Then, Minho happens to run by, and sees Newt. Panic crosses his face, and he runs forward and takes Newt's pulse. Minho's face relaxes a little, but not much. Newt must have a pulse. He's alive, barely. _

I move a hand to cover my mouth. Everything is crashing down on me at once, and I can't take it! Being abused by Reed, killing him, running away into the maze, getting dreams about my mom being tortured, then going through the changing and watching Newt try to kill himself!

I can't do this by myself. I need someone. I need someone I can talk to, and get advice from. Someone who knows what to do, because I sure as hell don't.

My crying must not have been as quiet as I thought because Newt walks through the door of the room I am in. His hair is disheveled, and his machete isn't in it's usual spot. It must be night time.

" Louisa? " He whispers. " Are you awake? "

I don't answer. It wouldn't be comprehensible. I would sound like a baby trying to speak. So, I settle for nodding my head yes.

" Are you okay? " He asks, getting closer. Soon enough he is right next to my bed, and I turn so I can fully look at him, and he can fully see my face. My red, tear-stained, face.

" No. " I choke out. Then I break down again, remembering the look on Newt's face when he landed on the Maze floor. How could someone do that?

Newt doesn't hesitate to hug me, and attempt to make me feel better. I meet him halfway, my stiff muscles protesting the simple movement. When his arms wrap around me, he begins to rub circles on my back, and whisper soothing words in my ear.

" Lo, it's ok. It's all over now. You survived. "

When my tears dry up, I pull away from Newt, and give him a small smile. That's the second time I have cried that hard in the past month. I'm a wimp, weak, a fool. I need to become mentally stronger. Maybe, I can put a tough act on tomorrow, and it could make me stronger.

" Do you want to talk about it? " Newt asks. I can't tell him, not yet. He doesn't need to know that I watched him jump, or that I created the damn beetle blades. At least not yet.

" No. " I say in a quiet voice. We are both silent, simply alone with our thoughts. Five minutes later, my thoughts begin to suffocate me. Luckily, Newt breaks the silence with a simple sentence.

" You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive. " He says.

" I'm glad to be back. " I say.

" I wouldn't say that yet. " Newt says.

" Why not? " I ask, surprised. I am glad to be back.

" No one but me, Alby, and Minho, know that you killed Reed. And Alby isn't happy. He's wanting to banish you. " Newt says, depressed

" But I just got back from the maze. Alby can't just throw me back into there. " I say, enraged at Alby.

" I know. " Newt says, sadly.

" No you don't. " I snap. " Every day was hell. I was scared all the time, and my foot was agonizing, and made me slower. That made it harder to out run grievers. Not only that, but I had no food or water left! My mom was being tortured because I was trying to find a way out of the maze and I came back to save her. But I am chased back by a damn griever! Then, I get stung and my memories that came back weren't exactly pleasant. "

" I'm sorry. " Newt says. " I knew it was bad. I didn't know it was that bad. "

" We have to get the whole Glade to vote on this. " I say, wishing I could pace. Pacing would make my thought process easier.

" But they might decide to banish you, and I can't have that. " Newt says. " I need this to stay a secret, just for a little while. The whole bloody glade will riot when they find out about this. Us in command need to make sure we are prepared first. "

" All I heard was ' the whole bloody glade will riot _when _ they find out about this ' meaning, that you are planning on telling them sooner or later. " I say, putting emphasis on the word _when _and speaking in a British accent. Newt just grins, probably at my horrible British accent.

" Are you trying to copy me? " He asks.

" No, I'm just super stressed out and I don't really care what the hell I sound like! " I snap. Then I realize that Newt didn't do anything. I can't snap at him. " Sorry. "

" It's okay. I don't know what I'd do if I were in your situation. " Newt says. We sit in silence for a moment. Then, I realize that I stink. I need to take a shower. But I can't stand. I'll have to do it in a pond.

" Are there any ponds in the Glade? " I ask.

" Yea, it's in the Deadheads. I'm surprised you haven't seen it before. " Newt says. I can't walk there, Newt will have to carry me.

" Can you take me there? " I ask. " I really need to bathe. "

Newt thinks for a second. I see a blush creeping onto his cheeks, and I resist the urge to laugh.

" I can always ask someone else. " I say innocently. His head snaps up after I say this, and his eyes are wide.

" I can do it. " He says. Then he picks me up. " Up ya go, Love. "

As Newt picks me up, vertigo passes over me. I feel the urge to throw up. I know nothing will come up. I've been in the Changing for too long.

" How am I not dead? " I ask Newt as I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

" We fed you mushed up food through a tube. Then we put water through the tube and into your system. It got nutrients into you, but it's nothing compared to actually eating. " Newt says while carrying me down the stairs. " That reminds me, do you want to get food before your bath? "

" Of course! " I say, eagerly. I haven't eaten in days.

We pass through the last doorway, and out into the starry Glade. I look up at the same stars I saw everyday in the Maze. I smile; the cool night time air is refreshing.

We make our way to the Kitchens. I look around at the sleeping Gladers, and I feel a pang of regret. Some of these people were Reed's friends. They miss him. I don't want to believe that I caused somebody to feel that type of sorrow and loss, but I know I did. The guilt kills me when I think about it. Not only that, but Reed could have family outside of the Maze. If he does, then they might not know he's dead. They could think that he is happy, and safe inside of an experiment.

Newt sets me down at one of the tables right outside of the Kitchens. I offer him a small smile, and he returns it. Then, he walks away to go get some food. Newt must be tired. It's probably like 3 in the morning or something like that. I'm just keeping him awake.

Newt comes back five minutes later with a huge bowl of mashed potatoes. Newt sets it down in front of me, then sits on the other side of the table.

" It's leftover from dinner. So it's sort of fresh. " He says. I smile at him as I grab the spoon and push it into the potatoes. A split second later, I shove a huge bite into my mouth. It tastes like Heaven. It's the best food I have ever had.

" Thanks. " I mumble through a mouthful of food. He simply smiles, about to start laughing at me. Then, I swallow, and look up at Newt. He's staring at me with amusement clear on his face.

" What? " I ask.

" Nothing, it's just- " Newt says, reaching up to my face. Next thing I know, he's wiping some mashed potatoes of my chin with his thumb. " Better " He says taking his hand away from my face.

I smile, and mumble " some things never change " so quietly I think he can't hear me.

" What never changes? " Newt asks.

" You did that once when we were thirteen. Same food too. " I say, smiling, but on the inside, I'm screaming. I hope he doesn't ask about any more of the memories.

" We knew each other when we were thirteen? " Newt asks, astonished. I simply nod my head yes, and eat some more mashed potatoes. " Was I hot? "

I spit out my potatoes in surprise, then I start laughing. Leave it to Newt to ask a question like that. " Yea. I was all over you and your chubby face! " I say sarcastically. Then I laugh so hard I snort, and I cover my mouth with my hand.

" I wasn't bloody chubby. " Newt grumbles.

" Sure, whatever you say. " I say patting his shoulder. Then, I force myself to calm down, and I eat the rest of my potatoes.

"Are you finally done eating? " Newt says with a sigh of impatience.

" Yea. It's not my fault you gave me 3 pounds of potatoes! " I say with a smile. Newt gets up, and walks around the table to pick me up. I look closely at his face, and see bags under his eyes. He's tired. Why did I make him do this at 3 in the morning?

" I didn't want you to bloody starve. " He says as he picks me up. I don't talk as we walk across the Glade and into the Deadheads. I can't stop thinking about those memories. What do they mean? We were obviously put in here for a reason, but why?

" What're you thinking about there, Love? " Newt asks, and I smile at the nickname ' Love '.

" A lot of stuff. " I say.

" Do you want to talk about it? " He asks.

" Maybe later. " I wrap my arms around his neck, and bury my face into his chest. Chancellor Ava Paige was the bitch that put us in here. She did it for what? A cure? She's the reason Newt has a limp. If he hadn't been thrown in the maze, he wouldn't have had a reason to get depressed. The repetitiveness of being a Runner had gotten to his head; running every day and never finding a way out. I can understand why he did it. Why didn't I fight harder to keep him out of the maze? What was stopping me from grabbing him, and pulling him out of the Box before he was sent up?

My mind turns to the Glade, and the Gladers. Newt said that only him, Minho, and Alby know about Reed. How did they keep that a secret? How did Alby find out? I mean, I killed someone. Someone is dead, and it's all my fault. How does that go unnoticed in such a tight knit community?

" I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but how is this going to work? " Newt asks, referring to the bath in the pond. I look up, and realize that we are already there.

" I didn't think this far ahead. " I say as he sets me down on edge of the pond. " I definitely need more clothes. "

" Some clothes were sent up for you with the new Greenie last week. " Newt says. " And some, uh, other stuff. "

Newt can go get the bag while I bathe! It's a perfect plan. " How about you go get the stuff while I bathe? "

" I don't want to leave you by yourself. " He immediately says.

" Please? " I ask. When he just stands there with a defiant look on his face, I sigh in defeat. " Fine. "

I don't even bother to warn Newt as my hands go to the bottom of my shirt. I pull it over my head, and toss it in a random direction. I take my shoes and socks off. Then, somehow, I manage to get my shorts off. I am left in my bra and panties. I scoot forward into the water, excited. I let it get up to my shoulders, then I stand on my uninjured foot.

I close my eyes, and fall backwards into the water. It feels cool and refreshing against my sweaty skin. I hold my breath, focusing on how every cell in my body is being cleaned. My lungs begin to burn, and I can't help but think about how easy it would be if I stayed down here. I would die, and everything would be easier. My mom would be safe, and a murderer would be dead.

" Lo! " I hear Newt yell, but the water muffles it. Why can't I just stay down here? Everybody would be better off without me. WICKED would lose their prized subject. I would be at peace, drifting around in the darkness.

I can't kill myself. I promised Newt.

I come back up for air, and Newt looks panicked. I laugh.

" Did I scare you? " I ask, trying to play my attempted suicide off.

" Bloody hell, Lo! One second I'm thinking about how hot you are then the next I'm thinking your dead! What the hell? " Newt says, running a hand through his hair.

" Sorry. " I say.

" No, you are getting out of there. Now. " Newt says, moving closer to the pond. I groan.

" I just got in! " I say.

" Too bad. " He says. I scoot further away from him. " C'mon Lo. Don't make me. "

" Don't make you what? " I ask, cocking my head to one side. He smirks.

Newt steps into the water, and moves towards me. I try to swim further away, but my foot makes it nearly impossible. His arm hooks around my waist and I shriek. He throws me over his shoulder, grabbing onto my legs to keep me from flipping over. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he ignores me, and gets out of the water.

" Stop it! " I say while laughing. " Put me down! "

" Why should I do that? " He asks.

" Because I said so! " I reply. We are out of the Deadheads, and I can only guess where we are going next.

" That's not a very valid reason. "

" It is in my book. " I say, then give up. I hang off of Newt's shoulder, draped there like a blanket.

I hear Newt open a door, and I realize that we are at the homestead. Newt goes up the steps. When we get to the top, I am expecting to go into the room I was in before, but, Newt takes me a different way. He opens a door, and then walks into the room, and puts me on the bed. Then, he turns around, and shuts the door.

This must be his room. Why am I here?

Newt grabs one of the many bags littering his floor, and throws it at me.

" Those are the clothes that were sent up. " He says. " Get dressed. You're making it incredibly hard to concentrate. "

" What if I don't want to get dressed? " I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

Newt stands there for a second, thinking. Then, he rushes forward, and he kisses me.

I kiss back, and wrap my arms around his neck. I let my hands go into his hair as his go to my bare waist. He puts each of his legs on either side of me, never breaking the kiss. My nerves go haywire as his lips detach from mine, then find their way to my neck. I can't help the small moan that escapes me as he kisses the sensitive skin.

He pulls away, and breathlessly says " We should stop. "

As much as I don't want to stop, he is right. Stop while I have control over myself. I nod, biting my lip.

Newt simply rolls over, and lays flat on his back. I curl into his side, and his arm wraps around me. I close my eyes, and allow myself to try and fall asleep. I am just about to drift away into the land of dreams when Newt asks me a question that makes my heart beat out of my chest.

" Will you be my girlfriend? "

I don't even hesitate to answer.

" Yes. "

* * *

**How was it? Once again, I'm sorry that it's so late. I've just been unable to concentrate lately. **

**I hope to get the next update up soon. **

**Hope you have a good day, night, morning, afternoon, evening! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I got this one out on time! Awesome. **

**It's like three in the morning where I live so pardon any typos. ****Also, this is a heavy chapter, just warning you now.**

**NEWT'S POV**

* * *

I look down at the sleeping form curled into my side. I let a slow smile spread across my face. She's back, and she's mine. I could wake up to this every morning. Then we could go eat breakfast together, and spend our evenings together.

But, she spaces out a lot. Louisa told me what happened in the maze, and I don't want to believe that she went through that. My smile drops from my face. I want to know what she remembered in the changing, but she won't tell me. Lo also killed someone. That has to be emotionally scarring. I want to be there for her, but I can't do that if she won't let me in.

Yesterday, when I took her to the pond, she disappeared under the water, and didn't come back up for a minute. Was she trying to…? No, she said she wouldn't. She won't kill herself.

Louisa's eyes flutter open. Piercing gray eyes find mine, and my smile comes back.

" Hey. " She whispers.

" Hey. " I whisper back.

" I don't want to move. "

" Then don't. " I say, kissing her on the forehead.

" But I need clothes. " She says with a sigh.

" I think you look just fine the way you are. " I say, smirking. She shoves me away, and I nearly fall out of the bed. Upon seeing me almost fall, a laugh erupts from her throat. Lo then sits up, and runs a hand through her hair. When it get's stuck, she grumbles. She struggles with it for a moment, then her face turns red from anger. I laugh.

" What? " She asks, scowling.

I don't say anything, instead I grab the bag that I threw in the floor last night. I reach into it, and pull out a hair brush. Her eyes light up at the sight of it. She jumps off the bed and tackles me. I fall backwards, my head slams against the ground, and I groan.

" Oh, sorry. " She says while kissing my head and grabbing the hair brush. Instead of getting off of me like a normal person, she straddles my hips while brushing her hair. I try to get up, but she sends me a glare. I lay back down on the floor, with an impatient sigh.

" Why do I have to be on the floor? " I ask.

" Because you are a comfortable seat. " She says. Lo looks down at my annoyed face, and smiles. I roll my eyes as she finishes brushing her hair. She grabs the bag that I had sitting beside me and puts it in there.

Louisa is about to get up when we hear footsteps coming towards my room. She sends a panicked look to me, and my eyes widen. I can't let someone see my girlfriend half naked.

I simply switch our positions, and cover her with my body just before the door opens.

" New- " The Glader starts, but stops after seeing the compromising position I'm in. I turn my head, and find the Newbie, Chuck, standing in the doorway, his face blood red.

" Now's not really a good time. " I say. He nods.

" I just wanted to say that Alby wants to meet you in ten minutes. " He squeaks out before leaving the room.

I look back down at Lo, to find her covering her mouth with a hand, and her cheeks are red.

" I'm guessing that's the Greenie this month? " She asks, then starts to laugh.

" Yea. " I say, cracking a smile.

" I'm going to get dressed. " Louisa says, pushing me off of her.

" I don't mean to run away, but I have to go meet Alby. "

" Okay. I'm probably going to hang out in here since I can't really walk. " She says with a sigh. " Just remember to bring me food. "

" I'll bring some by after my meeting with Alby. "

" Thanks. "

I walk out, leaving Louisa to get dressed. She seemed like her normal self this morning, but that could change at any moment. She could go back to the suicidal girl that was being tortured at any moment. I don't even know if she left that mental state. Hopefully, she did.

I sigh as I walk out of the Homestead. What does Alby want? Does he want to talk about Lo and her punishment? I personally don't think she needs a bloody punishment. She suffered enough in the buggin' maze. I just want to see her truly happy again. Not putting on a fake smile, or over exaggerating a laugh. I want her to be content with her life.

Of course, no one is content with their life if they are living inside a giant maze.

I sit down at a table near the Kitchens. I out my head in my hands while resting my elbows on the table. When Lo left, it became all about finding a way out, so I could get back to her. It gave me more motivation. Then she runs through the door with a Griever following her. She looked like hell. She had a really heavy limp, and I was surprised the Griever hadn't killed her yet.

I couldn't help it. I had to fight the Griever. I chased it off, probably by scaring it. I couldn't tell you why it ran away. I just wish I could've chased it off sooner; Lo had gotten stung.

I stayed by her side everyday, watching her face contort into a million different expressions. On the first day, she seemed happy. Whatever memories she was remembering must have been good. Then she woke up screaming. My limbs felt heavy as I watched her scream in agony. There was nothing I could do.

On the second day, her face was showing a mixture of sadness, and happiness. Sometimes she was smiling, and other times tears would leak from her eyes.

The third day was the worst. At first, her face had held nothing but rage, then she seemed to have calmed down. I left the room for ten minutes to get some sleep, then I hear her screams. I quickly run into the room, to find her thrashing around on the bed, her eyes wide and alert. She kept screaming that it hurt, and that it burned. The next moment she would be complaining that it was cold. Lo stopped thrashing and looked at me. I moved closer, and she asked me to do something that I know I could never do. She asked me to kill her. The pain was that unbearable.

My body went slack and my palms were sweaty. My head was swimming. I already knew that I wasn't going to, but the thought that she would ask me to do something like that was horrendous.

I shake the thoughts off as Alby sits down in front of me.

" I heard you had quite an eventful night. " Alby says. I guess Lo and I weren't exactly quiet. I just hope that people didn't see me carrying her to my room while she was half naked.

" Louisa woke up, and wanted to take a shower. " I reply with a shrug. " She asked me to help. "

" Let's be clear right now, Newt. I don't want a pregnant slinthead so no sex. " He says, crossing his arms over his chest. My eyes widen and I can feel my face heat up.

" Bloody hell. " I mumble. " Is this what you wanted to talk about? "

" No. I needed to tell you the conclusion I came to about Louisa's punishment. " He says, and my heart skips a beat. _She's still being punished? _

" I know that you don't feel comfortable with her in the Glade but she was in the maze for a whole week. Most shanks can't last a night in the maze! Not only that but she had gotten stung, and had to go through the Changing! I don't know what sort of hell she went through but I think that what happened is punishment enough. Not to mention the guilt she must feel about the whole thing! "

" Newt. Shut up. " Alby says, and I stop talking. I can't let Lo get banished. Not now, not ever. " I was going to tell you that I'm letting this whole thing slide. "

What?

" I agree with you on the stuff she went through, but we need to tell the Gladers. " He says, running a hand over his face.

" I don't think we can do that without causing a panic. " I say. " Everyone would be scared of her, and the brave ones would probably be mean to her. "

" I'm not worried about how they will treat her; she can obviously handle herself. I'm mainly worried about the panic and strife it will cause. "

" Should we tell every one and deal with the consequences? " I ask.

" That's not smart, but it's what I'm going to do. Do you have any better ideas? "

" I say that when you do tell everyone, you appeal to her better side. We could also try to get the Gladers to pity her. " I suggest.

"I think that could work, but I'm not telling everyone. She is. " Alby says.

" Why the hell are you going to make her do that? " I ask, my hands clenching into fists.

" We announce it at dinner tonight. Make sure she's there. " He says while standing up. Obviously ignoring my previous question.

I want to yell at him, and make him tell everyone himself, but I know that would just make him mad. I don't know what he would make Louisa do when he's mad. So, I grit my teeth, and keep my mouth shut.

I stand, and go get two trays of food. I am about to make my way to the Homestead so I can give Lo her food, but I get stopped by a Glader.

" What do you want Zack? " I ask the redheaded shank.

" I want to know if Louisa is alive. " He asks. " She's really nice, and what Reed did to her was appalling. Is she okay? "

The question surprises me. I didn't know that many people liked her. She kept to herself a lot.

" She's alive, in fact, you're going to see her tonight. " I say, while making my way past him. What are they going to say about her? Are their mean comments going to destroy her?

I shake my head as I enter the Homestead. She's strong. She can handle this.

I am about to enter the room when I hear Louisa singing. She sounds like an angel, but she also sounds so broken down.

" Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think that I might break

I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small and needy

Warm me up

And breathe me "

I could listen to her sing all day, but I figure she is hungry. I open the door, and she stops singing, startled.

" How long were you there? " Louisa asks, her head snapping up. I see that she got changed. Her shirt is a pure white and her shorts are black.

" What were you singing? " I ask, thinking back to the lyrics. I can't help but think about what I was feeling when I jumped.

" Well that answers my question. " She says, laying back down on the bed with a sigh. " I don't really know. It just popped in my head. "

" Did you mean what you were singing? " I ask, moving closer to her. I don't want her to feel so helpless and lost. I don't want her to feel what I felt.

" Is that food? " She asks, ignoring my question. She reaches for it, but I move it out of her grasp. She falls back onto the bed with a sound of exasperation.

" Tell me the meaning of the song and I'll give you food. " I have to know.

" I meant what I was singing. It means that I am broken down, and I need someone. " She whispers, then she sits up. " Now give me food. "

I give her the food, and I sit on the bed next to her, not sure of how I feel. Louisa is broken down; she just admitted that. She also said she needed someone. Can I step up and be that person?

" Lo. " I say, interrupting her eating. She's already eaten all of her eggs, and half of her toast.

" What? " She asks, just before biting into a piece of toast.

" Will you let me be there for you? " I ask, looking down at my hands. I see her hand go over mine, and I look up to see her eyes are shiny. Is she about to cry?

" You've already been there for me. So many times. " She says looking down. " I just wish I could've been there for you. " She whispers the last part so quietly I almost miss it.

" What do you mean? " I ask. What does she mean she wishes she could've been there for me? Does she mean when I jumped? Or when she was running in the maze, knowing that I was suffering inside everyday she was gone?

Louisa looks up and I see a fierce look on her face, and tears are running down her face.

" I watched Newt! I watched you everyday from behind a computer screen. Every second you were suffering I could've done something, but I didn't! Then you jumped, and I thought you were dead. I thought I had finally lost you after that year in the maze. I was in love with my best friend, and I couldn't do anything to save him. " She says, her voice cracking at certain parts. Her voice is so quiet by the end, it was hard to hear.

Louisa and I were best friends before the maze. She was in love with me. I got sent up and she watched us everyday. She didn't do anything to save us. I can't be mad at her though. Not after seeing how much she regrets not doing anything.

Did I love her? Was I upset when I figured out that I was going to be sent up? I'll never know, and that pisses me off.

I feel like someone just shoved their hand in my chest and twisted my heart around. Someone was there when I thought no one was. There was a girl I loved on the other side, and all I did was try to kill myself. She was there.

" Newt? " Louisa asks, her tears gone. Her hand reaches up, and brushes a tear off of my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

I look up at the girl that has been there for me, even though I didn't know it. I pull her into a hug, and squeeze her tight. I will never let her go.

" Thank you. " I breathe out.

" for what? " She asks.

" For being there for me. " I say, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

We say like that for a few minutes, then I realize that I have to work. I begrudgingly let go, and stand up.

" Can I go to the Kitchens for dinner? " Lo asks.

" Yea, I'll take you. " I say, then remember what Alby said. " Also, Alby said that you were going to be the one to tell the Gladers what happened. "

" What! " She yells.

" I'm sorry. I think you should play the pity card. " I suggest.

" I have all day to prepare the speech. I'll use everything I have to my advantage. " She says, and I can see the wheels in her head turning.

" I'll leave you to that then. " I say. " See you at lunch, Love. "

" Okay. " She says, barely acknowledging what I said. I shake my head with a smile and leave the room.

I can't let anyone disrespect her tonight. I'll be her body guard. No one will hurt her. If they do, they will answer to my fist. I don't care if I'm second in command. No one touches Louisa. Not a sandy blonde hair on her head will be out of place. Her gray eyes will not dull anymore than they already are. Her foot will remain her only injury. She will be safe.

When did my world begin to revolve around her?

* * *

**Alright, so, how was it? Was it awesome? I liked this chapter. Lewt for daysss.**

**The song Louisa was singing was Breathe Me by Sia. I hope that part wasn't too cheesy. But I really connect with music, and when I heard this I thought of Louisa. **

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They are really appreciated. **

**Once again, I'm sorry about how long it took to get that last chapter out. I was in a bad place. My aunt's liver was failing. It's okay now. She's fine. **

**Have a great day, night, evening, morning, afternoon!**

**UPDATE* just realized, 50,000 words. I'm making cake tomorrow to celebrate this! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**My chapters are getting longer. I have no clue why. Anyway, Louisa is pretty screwed up so... this was hardish to write. **

* * *

Newt leaves, and I sit there on the bed, soaking in the information he gave me. I have to tell all the Gladers what happened between me and Reed at dinner. I need to make them sympathize with me. I need to make myself seem weak, vulnerable, and, most of all, lost.

It wouldn't be a lie.

I've gotten used to pretending to be tough, and acting like nothing fazes me. Somebody got stung by a Griever? No big deal. Give them the serum and pray they live. You think I'm a liability? No big deal. I'll just make myself more useful. I've got a broken foot. No big deal. It doesn't hurt much.

But it does. It hurts like hell.

I cover that up though. I make sure that no one thinks I am weak. That's why this speech is going to be the hardest thing I've done in a while.

I must be weak. I must be vulnerable. I must be broken. I must be lost.

Newt can't carry me to the Kitchens. I'm going to walk there myself. I won't have my pride hurt thatmuch.

I dangle my legs over the edge of the bed and take a deep breath. I need to test the waters on standing. If I can stand, then walking shouldn't be too bad, right?

I put my uninjured foot on the ground for stability. My hands squeeze the edge of the bed, wanting to keep me on there. My body is protesting, every single nerve telling me to stop. My brain, however, is saying do it.

I drop my injured foot on the ground, and I cringe. My heart starts to race, and my palms are sweaty. I don't want to stand, but I want to stand. Does that make sense? No probably not.

Gathering every ounce of courage I have, I put all my weight on my feet and stand. My foot is screaming and I'm pretty sure my face just contorted into some sort of grimace. It takes everything I have to not drop to my knees.

Just when I think I can take a step, my foot gives out, and I fall. My anger flourishes, and I slam my hands against the wooden floor.

" DAMMIT! " I shout.

I can't do anything. I actually am a liability.

No, I won't be. I can't be. With newfound determination, I get off of the floor, and back up to my feet. The all-too-familiar pain laces through my foot, but I remain on my feet. My foot won't give out.

I take a step, and excruciating pain is all I feel. I clench my teeth together, and focus on my steps. I take another step, and look up to see the door. I open it, deciding that I'm going to say hi to the Gladers. Also, some fresh air would be nice.

I look both ways down the hall, looking for any people. It wouldn't bother me if there was a person, I would just prefer to wait to answer any questions. I begin to walk towards the steps, wincing each time my broken foot touches the ground. I have to make walking look easy.

I look down the steps, and I get dizzy. The thought of walking down the steps with a broken foot petrifies me, but I have to do it. I grab onto the railing, and take my first step down. I nearly fall, but my arm strength keeps me standing. I continue down, moving as fast as I dare. My foot catches on the last step, and I trip. I put my arms out and use that wall that is right in front of me to catch myself.

I straighten myself out, and move towards the door that leads outside. I can see sunlight leaking in through a window, and I get excited. It's been so long since I've seen the sun. I was in the Changing for a few days, then last night I went outside to bathe.

I eagerly open the door, and step outside. The sun is bright, and I put a hand up to shield my eyes. When my eyes adjust, I let my hand fall. I can see the Gladers working, unaware of me. I see the Kitchens in the distance, and decide to go there. That is where I would be the most help at.

As I begin to walk, people stop, and stare. I smile at each and every one of them, ignoring my need to seem weak. I feel like I owe them for what I did. Not that smiling will help, but, it's a start.

A glader approaches me, and I recognize him as the Glader that walked in on Newt and me this morning.

" Sorry about this morning. " He says, dropping his head a little bit.

" It's okay. " I say. " Your name is Chuck, right? "

" Yeah! " Chuck says, and his face brightens.

" Are you working? " I ask.

" I'm a Slopper, but I guess I can take a break. " Chuck says with a shrug. The poor kid's a Slopper. That's one of the most undesirable and under appreciated jobs here.

We start walking towards the Kitchens, and I keep my face an unreadable slate. My limp is still painfully obvious, and Chuck seems to notice.

" You and Newt have the same limp. " Chuck says. I smile, and this time it's genuine. I hadn't looked at it like that. " How did you get yours? "

" My foot got crushed between the maze walls. " I say, my smile faltering as I remember the feeling.

Chucks mouth forms an 'o'. " How did Newt get his limp? "

" That's not my story to tell. " I say as we reach the Kitchens.

" Chuck! Get back to work! " I hear Alby yell. I internally groan. Chuck waves goodbye, and leaves.

" Yo! She-shank! I didn't think you would be moving around yet. " Frypan says, leaving his post behind the counter.

" I'm not going to let something as insignificant as the Changing stop me from walking. " I say with a laugh.

" What about your foot? " He asks.

" I've probably caused permanent damage to it, but it feels fine. " Lie.

" Well it's good to have you back. " He says, hugging me. " How did you even survive that long in the maze? "

" No questions right now. Alby said I have to answer them tonight. " I say, pulling away.

" Alright, well, as long as you're here, you can help me fix lunch. " He says.

" Ok, what am I cooking? " I ask, moving into the Kitchens.

" Spaghetti. " He says, and I freeze. I was eating spaghetti when I met Reed. I thought he would be my friend because he gave me extra food. Boy was I wrong.

" Ok. " I mumble, and I grab the noodles. I get water boiling, and put them in there. Then I put the sauce in a pan, and get that cooking. All that's left is to wait.

" You know what's weird? " Frypan says out of the blue.

" What? "

" Newt hasn't come by to get the meals for Reed in about a week and a half. " Frypan states, and I drop my head.

" Yea, that is weird. " I say, but it's almost a whisper.

" I should go check on the stupid shank. "

" No! " I say a little too quickly. Did Newt and Minho even get rid of his body?

" I have to. "

" After dinner then. " I say. " I'll go with you. "

Frypan looks at me with his head cocked to one side. Then he shakes his head. " Alright. "

I look over at the sauce, to see that it is done. The noodles are also finished. I take the noodles and sauce off of the stove. I leave them next to it, deciding that Frypan can do the rest. I still have to think of a speech!

" Hey Fry, you've got things here, right? " I ask, wanting to go sit in the sun and think of a way to tell the Gladers that I killed their friend.

" Yeah, I guess. " He says with a shrug.

I smile at him, and leave. I sit down at one of the tables, and I can't help but let out a sigh of relief as I get the weight off of my foot. This pain is ten times worse than it was in the maze. I just keep damaging it for it to be this bad.

For my speech later, I will be standing. Not near Newt, or Minho, but in the middle of all the Gladers. That way, they can all see me. Then, I will begin to talk. I'll explain what happened in the maze, leaving out the visions of some lady torturing my mom. Then, I'll explain why I had come back, and, saving the best for last, I will explain what happened to Reed, and why I ran away.

After that, I will let them ask questions, and say whatever they want. There's nothing they can say that won't be true. I'm a monster, a killer.

" Lo? " Nick, the Keeper of the Baggers, says. " I thought you died during the Changing. "

" Pfft. " I say as he sits down across from me. He has a plate full of spaghetti so it must be lunch time. " It's going to take more than a few dull memories and excruciating pain to take me out. "

" But, what happened? In the maze I mean. "

" I'm not allowed to answer any questions until dinner. Special request from Newt and Alby. "

Nick nods his head, and then takes a bite of spaghetti. I would go get food, but I don't think I can stomach it. The memories associated with that food are too much for me to handle.

" I'm sorry. " He says. I look up at him, confused.

" For what? " If anything, I should be the one apologizing, for killing his friend.

" For being such a perv to you the first week or two you were here. " He says, and uses his fork to shovel more spaghetti into his mouth. " I mean, maybe that was why Reed raped you. He saw that a Keeper was harassing you and thought that it was ok. "

" That wasn't why he did it. " I sigh. " You'll know tonight. "

More Gladers crowd around me, some hugging me, others simply ask questions. The same questions are repeated: ' How did you survive that long in the maze? ' ' What memories did you get back from the Changing? ' ' Have you seen Reed? ' . They all annoy me. I just want them to shut up.

I lean forward, and rest my elbows on the table. Then I put my head in my hands. They need to be quiet and stop talking. The questions are weighing down on my shoulders like two ton weights. The guilt is eating me alive, and all they are doing is adding weight to that.

" Is Reed dead? Is that what Alby is hiding from us? " A random Glader asks. My heart stops beating and my stomach drops.

" No! " I scream as I lift my head up. " Would you all just shut up? Maybe there are things that I don't want to remember. "

Most of them mumble a sorry, and leave. I rest my head on the table, and bite my lip. I can feel tears threatening to fall if I don't get my act together. Coming out of that room was a bad idea. What did I expect? Would we all gather in a circle and talk about good times? No. I just didn't expect them to think Reed was dead.

" Louisa? " I hear a Glader ask.

" I thought I told you all to get lost. " I say, not even lifting my head to see who it is.

" I'm not going anywhere. I need you to tell me all that you remembered from the Changing. " He says. Who does this guy think he is?

I lift my head up, and see the leader of the Glade, Alby. The one who decided that I could stay in the Glade. He deserves to know.

" Sorry. " I mumble. " I'll tell you. "

Alby sits down, and I barely go over everything I remember from the Changing. I tell him about first meeting Newt, and pranking WICKED with him. I can't help but smile as I remember Newt's chubby face. Then I tell Alby about Teresa, and Thomas. My mood turns sour as I tell him about Newt's last week before the Maze. I tell him that I created the Beetleblades, and the Griever serum. I bite my lip to keep it from wobbling as I try to tell Alby about me watching from behind a computer screen as Newt jumped.

And then Alby asks me to explain again, in greater detail.

…..

By the time I finish telling Alby about everything, and he stops asking questions, it's time for dinner. My stomach has nervous butterflies in it, and I feel like I might puke. I don't want to tell them. Newt said I had to, so I must. This is probably some type of punishment.

All the Gladers are at the Kitchens, talking and having fun. Newt sees me, and makes his way over, carrying two trays. He offers a small smile, but I don't return it. I can't smile. Not when I want to go crawl under a rock and hide.

" I thought you would be in my room. " Newt says, sitting down next to Alby.

" I got bored. " I say, and shrug my shoulders.

" How did you walk though? Your foot shouldn't have supported your weight. " Newt says, and I raise an eyebrow. Somebody could take that the wrong way.

" The same way I ran in the Maze. " I say, " I sucked it up and dealt with it. "

" Do you have your speech ready, Louisa? " Alby asks, butting in on our conversation.

" Yea. " I say with a sigh. I can feel my shoulders shake as I release the breath.

I put my body weight on my feet, and grit my teeth. Alby and Newt also stand, and we make our way to the front of the Kitchens, where everybody can see us. Newt's hand finds mine, and our fingers intertwine. I'm glad for the small comfort.

" Attention! Louisa has something to tell all of you, and I suggest you listen! " He says, catching everybody's attention. He then says something under his breath that I barely hear. " Just don't riot. "

I drop Newt's hand, and move forward a little bit. My mind is protesting, my body is protesting. Every part of me doesn't want to do this. I have too. Maybe this will take some of the guilt off of me. I take a deep, shaky breath, and start my speech.

" As most of you know, I was in the Maze for a week. It's a miracle that I survived. I ran with a broken foot, never staying in one spot for too long. When I thought I saw a Runner, I would run in the opposite direction. Grievers chased me, like a cat playing around with a mouse. Then, on the last day I was in the Maze, a Griever had chased me all the way back to the Glade. "

" I got stung. I went through the Changing, barely surviving. The pain was unbearable and the memories were just as bad. " I pause, knowing what I have to tell them next.

" I know that you are all wondering what happened to Reed. Newt and Alby never go to the Slammer to bring him food. That's because, you can't feed a corpse. " The Gladers stare back at me, in shock.

" I killed Reed. I was in the Slammer, and he had tried to rape me again. I was tired of his stupid little games. It was self-defense. If I hadn't done anything to protect myself, I would've been raped, abused, and tortured again. So I killed him, and I ran away, knowing Alby would've banished me. " Tears are about to fall from my eyes.

" I'm sorry. " I say, tears flowing freely now. They all probably hate me.

" You vindictive little bitch! "

" How could you kill someone, one of our friends? "

" I don't care what he did to you, he didn't deserve to die. "

I cringe as all the insults hit me. The voices are so loud, they could've been thunder. Each sentence is like a bullet piercing my body. If I had expected this, then why does it hurt so much?

I look around at the faces of the people who loved Reed. Right now, they are filled with anger. Later, they will be full of sorrow. Chuck has an appalled look on his face, and so does Nick. They are scared of me.

Gally stands up, and I am filled with dread. Everybody quiets down, ready to hear what Gally has to say.

" Louisa. You're saying that you killed one of us? " Gally asks, and I nod. " She's obviously a spy sent by WICKED to kill us all! Don't trust those tears; they could be fake. I say we banish her! "

All of the Gladers cheer , and I am filled with rage The hurt I felt a moment ago, gone.

" Look here you little prick. " I say, moving forward to stand in front of Gally. " Every moment in that maze, I was regretting what I did. If you want to throw me back in there, go ahead. Nothing could be worse than the amount of guilt I feel. Death is a welcome option. "

Gally looks shocked at what I said. " We can't just throw her in the Maze. " He says, his voice eerily soft. " WICKED would probably take her back in. I say we execute her where she stands! "

Once again, everybody cheers. I look back at Newt, and see him standing there, just as angry as I am. Pity isn't going to work. I've got to scare them.

I get right in Gally's face, my insides boiling. " I spent every day in that maze waking up in a pool of my own blood. Is that how you would like me to end yours?" I say quietly, death in my eyes.

Gally looks scared, and so does everyone else. I back away from Gally, and glare at everyone. " I apologized for what I did, and I still regret doing it. But I am not going anywhere so get used to having me around. " I say in a stern voice before storming to the homestead. Stupid bastards don't know what they're talking about.

* * *

**Okay, there it was. What did you think? I meant to put Minho somewhere in this chapter, but it didn't fit. Maybe next chapter? **

**Should I do Minho's POV in chapter 30? Or do you all want me to do Newt's? Or do you want to wait and see what's going on in those chapters? It's up to y'all.**

**I re-read the beginning of this story, and I kept cringing. Such horrible writing, so many typos. I hope it's gotten better. **

**I hope you have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon, I'm going to go get some lunch now, bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ugh, long time no see. It's been a week and a ****half, almost two weeks. I'm sorry. I've been preparing for this huge tournament. I've been so tired from training that I would fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had almost no time to write this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

I wake up, my back stiff from laying on the ground. Memories from last night rush into my mind, and I hug my knees to my chest. The Gladers weren't going to pity me. I had no choice but to scare them. If they are scared of me, they will leave me alone. No one will approach me, no one will talk to me, no one will be my friend. It's just going to be me and my feelings.

I begrudgingly stand up, wincing. I'm in the middle of the Deadheads: the place I always go to when I panic. Normally, Newt would come looking for me, to see if I'm okay. But ever since I stormed off here I haven't heard the slightest rustle of leaves to indicate that someone is looking for me. Maybe I scared Newt off too.

I walk around, not ready to face the Gladers. The leaves on the trees are as green as they ever were, but to me, they seem dull now. The red flowers that grow near the bushes don't seem so pretty anymore. The birds flit around the trees, full of ignorant happiness. I can't help but feel a little bit jealous of them. Not just because they are happy, but because they can fly. To me, flying seems like a sort of freedom. Right now, freedom is a luxury I don't have.

I wonder if they fly high above the maze, and look out past it. Is there even anything there? Is the world nothing but a maze now? Were all my memories simply hallucinations? Does WICKED really exist? The birds probably know, but they don't get how valuable that information is.

Then again, they could just be ignorant birds.

The map room is in the distance, and I feel my heart constrict with dread when I see it. I haven't been here since Reed took advantage of me. I would prefer not to go there, so I start to walk behind it instead.

I get behind it, and I look up at the maze walls. There are names carved in it, but a lot of them are crossed out. My curious gaze wanders over the names. Newt, Minho, Alby, Winston. The list goes on.

My heart stops when I see Reed's name. It's crossed out. My hand comes up, and I let my fingers run over his name. The surface is rough, but I keep my hand there. Is he name crossed out because of me? Is it because he is dead? If so, then does that mean that all the names that are crossed out are the names of the Gladers that have died?

I drop to my knees and let my head rest against the wall. My eyes sting with unshed tears as the crushing realization truly hits me. I actually killed someone. He had a life. He shouldn't be dead. He should be alive, and hanging out with his friends. His blue eyes should be full of life, and joy. His smile should spread happiness to others. Right now, he should be building improvements in the Glade, not resting in his grave. He was actually nice to me those two days before he went berserk. If WICKED was really controlling him, then did I kill an innocent person?

Silent tears slip down my cheeks as I begin to regret what I did. Reed didn't deserve it. He tried to apologize to me, but I ignored him. I killed the nice Reed, not the Reed that abused me and tormented me.

" I'm sorry. " I whisper, hoping that Heaven actually exists and that Reed might have heard me from his place there.

I hear footsteps and I quickly move my hands up to dry my cheeks. I can still feel the trails they left and my eyes feel itchy.

" Lo? " I hear Minho ask from behind me.

" Dammit. " I mumble as I turn my head to look at him. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

" Are you okay? " Minho asks, concern in his eyes.

" I'm fine. " I say, getting up. I take a step to move past him, but my foot gives out and next thing I know, I'm falling. Minho catches me, and I am leaning fall against his chest. His arms wrap around me, to hold me up. I try to push away, but he holds me tight.

" I can tell that you aren't. What's wrong? " He mumbles into my hair. I give up fighting him, and stay limp in his arms.

" Everything. " I whisper, and rest my hands on his chest.

" I heard about what you did last night. " He says, and I pause, my heart pounding. Is he scared of me now too? " You're really brave Lo. "

" What? " I ask.

Minho pulls me away from him so he can look me in the eyes.

" You told the Gladers what happened, despite the fact that you knew what would happen. You told them the truth because they deserved to know it. " Minho says, pushing my hair behind my ear. " I admire that about you. I respect you for that. "

My heart is pounding. Minho isn't scared of me? _He_ _respects and admires me?_

Minho drops his hand, and lets it rest on my shoulder. His eyes hold some type of affection. I would almost call it a loving look. " You're one special girl. "

I hug him. I can't help it. He's so… I don't even know how to describe it. I refuse to think of Minho in a romantic way, but I also can't ignore the butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me like that.

I pull away and smile at him. I feel a little better now, but not much. " Thanks. "

" No problem. " Minho says with a smile. Then he pulls a knife out of his Runners bag and holds it out to me, handle first. " Do you want to carve your name in the wall? "

I don't want to. I will never be accepted by the Gladers, so why try to pretend to be a part of this family?

" No. " I say shaking my head. Minho doesn't question anything, he just puts his knife back in his bag.

My stomach grumbles with hunger and I move my hands to cover it. Minho just laughs as I walk towards the edge of the Deadheads. I look over my shoulder to wave goodbye, to see him staring at me with a distant look in his eyes. I wave, and he offers a small smile. I smile back, then turn back around.

Sun shines onto my face as I emerge from the forest. I'm walking towards the Kitchen when I notice something different about the Gladers. They have a stern look on their faces, and every single one of them carry some type of weapon. Despite that, when I get close, they still shy away.

A brave Glader moves towards me, a long, wooden pole being held in his left hand. I narrow my eyes at him. " What do you think you're doing? " I hiss.

He flinches, but doesn't stop walking. When he gets five feet away from me, he raises the pole and then brings it down with all his might. I dodge it, but I don't retaliate. I can't hit him; it would make me look worse then I already do. He continues to attack me, and I continue to dodge. I'm slowed by my foot, but he's not that fast.

" Aren't you going to attack me? " He asks, spit flying and his face is red from exertion.

" No. " I say. My eyes scan the area around me, looking for a way to stop this. Gladers have gathered, probably to see what I'm going to do. Everybody looks anxious, but they also look scared. Not for me, but for the Glader attacking me.

I can see the Homestead in the distance, and Alby is watching from his perch on the roof. His face holds pity, and annoyance. I scowl in his direction.

All it takes is that split-second distraction for the other Glader to land an successful attack on me. He hits me in my stomach, and the breath is knocked out of me. I fall to my knees, a fatal mistake. He comes forward and begins to kick me. This affects my left side the most, due to the sting, but it still hurts all over.

" You're nothing but trash. You can't even fight back. " The Glader says, making rage swell within me. I gasp, finally catching my breath.

I swing my leg out, tripping him. He falls with a grunt, and I stand. I try to walk away, but his voice stops me.

" You're just going to run from a fight? " He asks.

" What reason do I have to fight a pathetic shrimp like you? " I say, before walking towards the Kitchens. My sides hurt and I feel like I might puke. I grab my left side, and it feels wet and sticky. I pull my fingers away, and of course, there's blood. Maybe there was a scab that got torn open? I could've had stitches. I honestly haven't asked, and I haven't checked.

I keep my right hand on my left side, trying to keep the blood from running down to my hip. Every Glader I walk past stops and stares, dumbfounded. I limp past the Gardens, past Zart and Newt. Newt doesn't see me, but Zart does. Sadly, he just goes back to his work, ignoring me. I've scared him too.

I decide to go to the Med-jack hut, but I don't know if they will help me. They will probably let me bleed to death before that happens.

" Yo, Lo. What happened? " Frypan yells as I pass the Kitchens. I ignore him, but I can't help but feel glad that he didn't ignore me. At least there's a couple of people that aren't scared of me.

I enter the Med-jack hut, blood dripping off of my fingers. Clint and Jeff are both here, but they are treating Gally. I move closer to see that Gally has a nail in his thumb. I let out a loud laugh, and the two med-jacks turn around, startled. Gally simply looks up, a fire that could outshine hell in his eyes. They drift down to my side, and he smirks.

Clint simply stands with a sigh of impatience. " What's wrong Louisa? "

" I think I tore my stitches open. " I say, waving my blood soaked hand in front of his face.

" Sit down on the bed over there. " He says, looking over a closed off area. I remember it as the spot my arm got put back in it's socket. I walk over there and sit down.

Clint comes in a moment later with a needle and thread. He tells me to lay down on my right side, and I do. He wipes the area clean with a nearby towel then sticks the needle in my skin. I suck in air through my gritted teeth while Clint continues doing his job. Soon enough, my stitches are back in place, and he tells me to sit up.

" Try not to do that again. " He says, waving me away. I nod, and leave the building. I'm pretty sure Gally was snickering, and I really wish I could've slapped him. Too bad that would make my reputation worse then it already is.

I head to the Gardens, wanting to see Newt. Already this day has been a roller coaster. I had an emotional breakdown in the woods then I got beat up. The other Gladers almost seemed like they wanted me to hit that kid. If I fight back, I know Alby will banish me. Being banished is not on my to-do list. I plan on staying in the Glade until they find away out.

If I didn't have a broken foot, then I would be out running the maze with Minho, trying to find a way out. I feel so useless right now. All I do is cling to Newt and wander around the Glade. I'm just another body they have to feed. It wouldn't surprise me if Alby banished me for that reason.

I'm almost at the Gardens when I hear voices arguing loudly. Newt and Zart.

" Why do you hang around that murderer? " Zart asks.

" She isn't a murderer. "

" She killed someone! I don't know what stupid world you're living in but in my world that makes her a murderer. "

" She didn't mean too! " Newt yells, his face red.

" You can't just accidentally kill someone Newt. " Zart says, quiet now. " She tricked Reed into thinking she's nice, and now she's tricking you. "

" That's not true. " Newt defends me, but he doesn't seem to believe his own words.

" She's tarnishing your image and the Gladers are suspecting conspiracy. " Zart says. " I say you get away from her before it's too late. "

Newt just stands there, staring at Zart. I can see the wheels in his head turning as he considers Zart's cruel words. I'm not mean. I didn't mean to kill Reed. Well I did, but I regret it. They have to know that.

I begin to tremble as Newt walks away, an angry look on his face. Is he considering what Zart said? Is Newt going to leave me? Will I be all alone in the Glade? He heads towards the Deadheads, and I wonder why. Am I starting to rub off on him?

I shake everything off, and head towards the kitchens. This is the one place I am not shunned away. Frypan doesn't seem scared of me. I hope I can help him make lunch.

I enter the Kitchens, and I find Frypan setting some macaroni and a giant block of cheese out. Mac n' cheese! That stuff is the best food on this planet. I also have a good recipe for it.

" Hey Fry, can I help make lunch? " I ask leaning on the counter. He jumps, as if I startled him.

" Damn Lo don't go scaring me like that. "

" Sorry. " I say, shrugging.

" What happened to your shirt? Why is it stained with blood? " He ask, pointing at my side.

" I got beat up and my stitches tore open. " I simply say. " Can I help cook? "

" I need to ask you a few questions before I can allow you to cook for the entire Glade. " He says, narrowing his eyes at me. Does he think I'm going to poison the food?

" Did you really kill Reed? " Frypan asks.

" Yes. " I answer, truthfully this time.

" Why did you do it? "

" I was consumed with anger when he tried to rape me again. I snapped his neck. " I say, telling a partial truth. He didn't try to rape me again but Fry doesn't need to know that Newt was there.

" Would you it again? " He asks, leaning forward towards me a little bit. It's like he's trying to tell if I'm going to lie by staring into my eyes.

" No. I would never kill anyone again. I don't get to decide who lives and dies. That's beyond my power and it's way more than I can handle. "

" I knew you regretted it. I could see it in your eyes at dinner. " Frypan says, backing away from me and he continues to cut cheese. " You can help. "

I nearly collapse with relief. Frypan doesn't think I'm a bad person. I at least have one person here that will talk to me.

" Thank you so much. " I say, giving him a hug. He laughs as I let him go. I grab a knife so I can help him cut the cheese. " You have no idea how much what you just said means to me. "

" I imagine that it must be hard to walk around here when everybody hates you. " Fry says while putting down his knife so he can get the macaroni cooking.

" Yea, it's like I've got the plague. "

" Those stupid shanks don't know what they're missing out on. You're one nice she-shank. " He says. " When you got here I thought you would just go off on everyone with your violent mood swings. "

" I do not have mood swings. " I say, sticking my chin out.

" Sure you don't. " He says, patting my head. I shake my head, smiling.

I spend the rest of the afternoon in the Kitchens with Frypan, knowing that it is the only place I can be myself for the time being. This way I can contribute to the Glade by cooking, and have a friend that doesn't think I'm a coldblooded murderer. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry. I was considering putting this story on hiatus, but I know how annoying that is, so I decided not to. I hope I can get the next update out within the next week. **

**What did you think of the chapter? Was it worth the wait? Minho is getting somewhere isn't he? **

**Who do you ship? Lewt or Minhlo? To be honest, I'm not sure anymore. **

**I might do a time skip until a week before Thomas gets there. It's either that or the whole Glade is going to go to war after Lo accidentally does something. Those who want to banish her, and those who think she deserves to stay. I don't know, tell me your opinion please. **

**Have a nice day, afternoon, morning, night!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sup guys! I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Now, this one is short because it's just a filler. I'll have another one up tomorrow! Hopefully. **

* * *

I sigh as I look up at the sky. It's a cloudless day, and the sky is a beautiful shade of blue. I just finished making breakfast for everyone, but they don't know I cook for them. They think I disappear into the Deadheads every day. I don't care what they think. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I just want to go home. I don't even know if I have a home, but I can hope I do.

Newt has been avoiding me since his conversation with Zart two days ago. My heart constricts when I think about it. I can't help but think that he is avoiding me because he thinks I'm tricking him. He probably thinks that I'm being nice to him, only to kill him later on. I would never do that to Newt. He means too much to me. I just wish he would stop avoiding me. It's been hard without him. I'm used to being able to talk to Newt about my day, and he would talk to me about his. I miss my best friend/boyfriend.

I can't take it anymore. I'm going to find Newt, and I'm going to corner him and make him tell me what's going on. I need to tell him that I'm not going to kill him.

But what if he doesn't think that? What if he's just avoiding me because he doesn't love me anymore? What if he never loved me? What if he just pitied me because of how broken I was? What if he's just trying to get in my pants?

No, Newt's not like that. I just have to talk to him.

I stand up, my foot protesting the 135 pounds of weight. I know where Newt is after breakfast: the Gardens. It's where he is everyday. I just didn't go talk to him before because I wanted to give him space. But now, he's got a storm coming his way.

I limp towards the Gardens, ignoring the glares sent my way. One guy looks like he might have the balls to talk to me, but he backs away, like a little scared mouse. I smirk, trying to keep the tough act up. I also notice that something is off. Some of the Gladers don't look at me with scared faces, they look at me with faces full of pity. It makes me sick.

I find Newt, picking apples from some trees. He puts them in a basket that's nearly full. My stomach rumbles at the sight of the deliciously red fruit, but I ignore it.

" Hey Newt. " I say with my hands behind my back while speaking in a playful tone. " What are you doing? "

Newt looks startled to see me, and he seems to lean away from me. " Working. "

" Would you care to tell me why you've been avoiding me? " I ask in a innocent voice. His eyes widen, and he puts his basket down. I expect him to move closer, but he doesn't. He stays where he his standing, a scared look on his face. I take a step back upon seeing how scared he looks.

" I've just needed some time to think, that's all. " Newt says, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Is it because of what Zart said? " I ask quietly, looking down at my worn down combat boots. " Do you think I'm lying to you? Do you think I'm going to kill more people? "

I want to hear him say no, for him to say ' Absolutely not. I know you would never do that. ' but the words never reach my ears. I look up at him, to find his staring down at me, almost pitifully.

" You do, don't you? " I ask, my voice cracking. " Did you ever even love me? " I whisper. After a few moments with no response, I turn to walk away, knowing that my worst nightmare has just come to life. The boy I love, doesn't love me back.

A hand grabs my wrist. " Lo, wait. " Newt says. I stop walking, but I keep my back facing him. I don't want him to see the silent tears the run down my cheeks. " I do love you. I always have. But people are beginning to suspect that I helped you kill Reed. And if I hang out with you, then that could only solidify their accusations. Then the Glade would be in a war. "

Newt can't hang out around me because he cares so much about the Glade, and the people in it. I bite my lip to keep it from wobbling. I'm being betrayed by the one I love.

I rip my wrist out of his grasp and whisper, " Goodbye Newt. "

I walk away from him, my limp a painful reminder that I am so much like _him. _ The boy who jumped and the girl who got crushed between the walls. Who would've thought we would be so close? I certainly didn't expect Newt to be so nice and caring. Then I dug a little deeper and realized that he was just like me; someone who was broken, but tried to hide it for the sake of everyone else. Maybe that's why we were such good friends before he got sent up here. We just understood each other.

I plop down in the grass because my foot wouldn't have taken much more walking. It's beginning to feel like I'm constantly walking on burning glass. I will probably never walk without a limp, or the pain. I'll be just like Newt. Broken, lost, confused, and hurt. I just want to be happy for a change. I want to go home.

" Louisa is a good person! " I hear someone shout. My head snaps up and I see two groups of Gladers near the Homestead arguing.

" She is a murderer! " Someone from the opposite group shouts back.

" It was self defense! "

" She's a vindictive little bitch and deserves to be hanged! "

" You touch her and I swear to God I will end your bloody life. " Newt joins the argument, taking my side. I cock my head to one side, confused. Everyone stops talking and stares at the blonde brit, and I can't help but do the same. Didn't he just say that people were suspecting that he helped kill Reed? And that it would cause a war? That was why he was avoiding me, why go back on it? What changed his mind?

" Yea right! You'd just miss your little fuck buddy! "

The two sides erupt into chaos, and now I know what Newt was talking about. A war in the Glade. Two sides would be taken and one would be victorious. Really, it's kind of ridiculous. I'm not worth starting a war over.

I can't help it. I laugh. Both sides freeze and look over at me. I laugh so hard I have to cover my mouth. My eyes start to water and my sides hurt. A war? Over me? There's no way in hell that would happen.

" Stop. Being. So. Petty. " I say in between laughs.

" Louisa this is serious. They want you dead. " A random Glader says.

I force myself to calm down before I speak again. " Then let them kill me. It's not really that big of a deal. "

" Yes it is! " They all shout.

" Why am I so important? I'm just a girl. " I say with a shrug.

" We want to keep you here because you're hot! " One Glader says.

" Dude shut up. " The Glader next to him responds while shoving him.

" You guys will get another girl here. Don't worry about me. Just let whatever happens, happen. " I say with a smile. I am taking this awfully lightly considering they are talking about my life.

" See? She doesn't care if she dies! Why can't we just kill her? " And the arguing commences once again.

Everyone shuts up as thunder booms across the sky. The sky goes dark and it's pitch black. I raise my hand in front of my face to see if I can see it, but I can't. What in the world is going on?

" Look! You made God mad! " Someone shouts through the darkness.

" I didn't, you did! "

I would laugh at that, but I'm to scared to move. I'm pretty sure this has never happened before. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I feel like everyone can hear it. What's going on? Is it a tornado? Oh dear Lord please don't let it be a tornado.

A cloth is pressed up to my face, covering my nose and mouth. I try to scream, but it comes out muffled. I pull at the arm and hand that is holding it to my face, but to no avail. They are stronger than me.

The cloth smells sweet, and I begin to feel lightheaded. I can barely hear the voices of the Gladers in the distance. Their arguing is drowning out my screaming.

Is someone trying to make me pass out? Who in the Glade would do this? Oh, right, those assholes that want me dead.

Wait, am I going to die?

My limbs go weak and my screaming stops as I fade into oblivion.

* * *

**Oh man, killer cliffhanger, right? I've got part of the next chapter written, so, I might even decide to be nice and get it up later today, I don't know. **

**I've decided to do chapter 30 in Minho's POV and 35 in Newt's POV and then 40 in Minho's and 45 in Newt's, do you get where I'm going with this? ****Honestly, I still don't know how much longer this story is going to be. Hopefully 50 chapters or more. **

**Oh gosh you guys I'm so excited for this. Wait, I should ask. Is it okay for me to stray from the main plot a little bit? Not much, I mean, just enough for me to work out Louisa's story. Then I'll go back to following Thomas and Teresa and their escape. I hope it's okay. **

**Have a nice day, evening, night, afternoon, morning, I'm going to go write the next chapter! Hehehe **


	29. Chapter 29

**Yoo! I'm back for the second time today. Two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself. I also promised not to keep y'all waiting. **

**P.S. My eyes are burning like crazy so pardon any grammatical errors. And if a sentence doesn't make sense, just tell me. **

* * *

I groan as I groggily open my eyes. Then, I'm wide awake as I sit straight up in the bed. A_ bed. _ A bed with nice comfy sheets and a fluffy pillow. I look around the room and it's a bright white with fluorescent lights. There is a plain, metal table near the door, with a chair that looks like it would be cold to sit on. The bed's sheets are the only thing that adds color to the bright room, and that's because they are a sky blue; just like the color of my shirt the first day in the Glade.

Where the hell am I?

I move to stand up, preparing myself for pain that never comes. My foot. It's healed. No Glader could have done this. No room in the Glade looks like this. Am I in WICKED? Did WICKED save me from the maze? Newt, Minho, Chuck, Frypan. Am I ever going to see them again?

The thoughts are so dizzying I have to sit down. Why am I not in the Maze?

The door across from the bed slides open and a boy that looks to be 18 walks in. He's wearing a white lab coat, and has a clipboard. His brown hair falls in waves that just barely fall over his glasses. He notices I'm awake, and smiles.

" Oh, Ms. Kittredge. I see you're awake. " He says in a smooth voice. Kittredge? Is that my last name? " My name is Noah. "

" Where am I? " I ask, my voice shaky. I feel a twinge of recognition in the back of my head, but I ignore it. I can't remember the damn guy if I've met him before.

" You're in WICKED's headquarters. " He says while glancing down at his clip board. " In the Maze, you had a foot injury. Is that correct? "

" Yea. "

" How is it feeling? We had some of our best doctors operating on it. I do hope they fixed it. " He says, setting his clipboard down on the table and pushing his glasses up his nose.

" It's fine. " I mumble. Who is this guy? Should I trust him?

" I've been studying your file Louisa. " Noah says, his tone dead serious. " I know about everything that happened in the Maze. I know you killed Reed. "

" Well damn. " I say, exasperated. " That follows me where ever I go, doesn't it? "

" I'm not criticizing you or anything in that area. " He says. " Everyone here is quite grateful that the little prick is dead. "

" Uh-huh. So where is this conversation headed? " I ask.

" Well. We were so impressed with you, particularly your mother, that we agreed to getting you out of the Trials. " Noah says, and my heart beats faster.

" W-what did I do? " I ask, too stunned to say anything else.

" You dealt with fairly difficult situations with ease. For heavens sake you were in the Maze for a week, and lived! No one has ever done that, and I don't think anyone will ever do stuff like that again. " Noah says, admiration clouding his eyes.

" Woah woah, back it up a minute. You said that you _agreed _to get me out of the Trials. " I say. " Who did you agree with? "

Noah glances down at the silver watch on his wrist. " Ah. " He says, ignoring my question. " Time for breakfast. If you would be so kind as to follow me? "

I nod, and stand up. I follow him out the door, and realize that I am putting my blind trust in the guy. This is probably all some elaborate set up. They are tricking me. They have to be.

I nearly trip, and I wait for the searing pain in my foot, but it never comes. I'm not used to the painless walking so it feels weird. This can't be my body. My body is bruised and broken. Not perfectly healed.

The door to the cafeteria slides open, and we walk in. People in lab coats are sitting at round tables, eating plain food. There is a group of teenagers not far off, and I recognize two of them: Thomas and Teresa.

Noah leads me over to the line, and I grab a plate and patiently wait. I let him get his food first, since I'm guessing he's my superior. He simply gets some eggs and bacon. I grab a plan bagel and some cream cheese.

I expect him to lead me to a table and sit me down, but, he pulls me right in front of everyone.

" Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to introduce Louisa Kittredge, the first survivor of the Maze! " He shouts. Every one stands and cheers. They clap their hands and raise their voices. Me on the other hand, I can feel a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. So many people staring at me.

I manage a smile and a wave. I look over at the table where the teenagers were, to see them staring up in shock. Teresa looks so happy she might combust and Thomas looks shocked and confused. The rest, just look like they are seeing a ghost. None of them probably expected to see me again.

Everyone quiets down and I make my way over to the table with the teenagers. Noah went to a different table, but I don't care. Teresa squeals in delight when I get five feet away from her, and she runs up and hugs me. I stumble back a bit, but she continues to squeeze me. I feel like I might burst.

I send a look of help over her shoulder, and Thomas comes to pry her off of me. I mouth a thank you to him.

" Awe Tom! Why did you do that? " Teresa whines.

" Did you forget? She has the Swipe. " Thomas says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I sit down in a chair while putting my breakfast on the table.

" What's the Swipe? " I ask as the other four sit down. Teresa sits to my left while the other two sit to my right. Thomas sits next to Teresa, completing the circle.

" See? That only proves my point. " Thomas says.

" It's something WICKED put in you to block all of your memories. " A boy with pure, white hair says.

" So that's why I can't remember anything before I got sent up to the Glade. " I say before biting into my bagel.

" Pretty much. " He says. " I'm Nathaniel by the way. "

" How did you survive a whole week in the Maze? " The other boy that I don't know says. He has black hair, and his eyes are so enticing. They are almost red. But his hair, reminds me too much of Reed.

" I, Uh, Honestly? I couldn't tell you. " I say with a chuckle. " Most of it was a blur. "

" Yea, Lee, don't be such a douche. " Nathaniel says, shoving Lee out of his chair. I smile, remembering the Gladers.

" Do you guys know what happened to the Gladers? " I ask, fidgeting with my fingers. Everybody looks at each other knowingly.

" You mean Newt, right? " They all say in perfect unison.

" Not just Newt. " I mumble, dropping my head.

" Sorry we don't know anything. " Lee says, a look of pity in his eyes.

" It's okay! " I say, trying to sound positive. " I just want to know what the hell I'm doing here. "

" Well obviously you were to pretty to be in the Maze. " Lee says, winking. I roll my eyes.

" Lee stop flirting. You know she's taken. Right Lo? " Teresa says, and I wish she hadn't called me Lo. I feel like only the Gladers can call me that.

I shrug my shoulders in response.

" What do you mean? " Teresa asks, copying my movements.

" We had a fight. " I say, the blonde brit flashing through my mind.

" Oh, Lo. " Teresa says, giving me a side hug. " It'll be okay. "

" I don't even know if I'll see him again. " I say, staring at my empty plate.

The three guys seem to be in their own little bubble as Teresa continues to babble useless information into my ear. I am in my own little world, and Teresa's talking is nothing but white noise. My thoughts are everywhere. Newt. Minho. The fight that was going on. With me gone, will the Glade go back to normal? What will Newt do? He was already preparing himself to stay away from me, but then, he stood up for me. Will he become suicidal now that I'm gone? Will I become suicidal now that he's not around?

And then there's Minho. Those butterflies I got when he looked at me like I was the most important girl in the world will most likely never happen again. The way he caught me when I fell, and the way he supported me through everything I went through was just amazing. He was just amazing.

" Louisa. " I hear Noah say. " I need you to come with me. "

I silently get up and follow him out of the cafeteria. I wave goodbye to my new friends as I pass through the door. They all wear puzzled expressions on their faces, but I ignore that.

" Where are we going? " I ask as we go down the white corridor.

" To see Chancellor Ava Paige. " Noah says. " She won't be the most excited to see you, but she tells me that she has a job for you. "

" Perfect. " I mumble.

" You should be more grateful. " He says, surprising me. " You were saved. "

" I was drugged then kidnapped. " I snap while crossing my arms over my chest.

Noah stays silent as we go left, into another white corridor. It must be easy to get lost here. Everything looks the same. You could make a wrong turn and never know it. At least in the Maze there was a rock, or a vine, or a crack in the concrete that let you know where you were. Here, there was no such thing.

" Here we are. " Noah says, stopping in front of a door. " I am not allowed to go in with you. I wish you the best of luck. "

Noah turns on his heel, and walks away. I look at the door, trying to figure out how in the world you get it open. Do you press a button? Is there some type of tripwire? Maybe if I just walk forward it would open. Then again, I could just walk into a door and get a bloody nose if I did that.

I take a step forward, just to try and investigate. Then the door swooshes open, and I am left staring into a dark grey room. The table is made of glass, and the chairs are made of metal. There are three people in the room, but their backs are facing me. There are two women, and one man.

" Hello? " I ask, tentatively take a step forward.

All three people jump, as if I have startled them. Then they turn around, wearing bright expressions. I tense upon seeing Chancellor Ava Paige, remembering that she is the one that created this whole mess. The man next to her has a crooked nose, and makes me shiver with disgust. The woman on the far right has sandy blonde hair, and grey eyes—just like mine. That's my mom. The one I worked to protect.

" Louisa, so glad you could join us. Please, sit. " Ava says.

I sit in the only empty chair, and then I begin to feel uncomfortable under their calculating stares. The only one that doesn't make me uncomfortable is my mom, and that's because she is looking at me with love.

" I bet you are wondering why we have saved you from the Maze. " Ava says. " Let's just say, I owed your mother a favor. "

" We weren't going to save you at first. You seemed perfectly fine in the Maze. Then we saw all the tension in the Maze while you were there. People began arguing about whether or not you are evil. We knew that if the tensions got to high a fight would break out, and the trials would be ruined. So, we saved you because you were a bug in the trials. I didn't kill you because I owed your mother. " The Chancellor says, folding her hands in her lap.

" That's very generous of you. " I say in a monotone voice. They only saved me because it was convenient.

" We can't have a useless sack of blood running around WICKED head quarters, so, we have assigned you a job. One ranked higher than your previous job, which was monitoring the subjects. " The man says.

" What is it? " I ask, leaning forward in my chair a little bit.

" You are to run into the Maze, and fix the broken Grievers and Beetleblades. " Ava says.

" Of course, you can't be seen by the subjects. " The man says.

" We will also be removing the Swipe, and you will get your memories back. " My mom says.

My heart is racing. I got pulled from the Maze, only to be assigned to running the Maze and fixing things? That makes no sense. And the memories. What memories will I get back? Will they be like the ones I have imagined?

" Okay. " I say quietly. I'll be so close to my friends, yet so far.

" You may leave. " Chancellor Ava Paige says. I get up, and head towards the door. " Oh and before I forget. If one of the subjects do see you, we will be forced to kill that subject. "

I stop, my stomach dropping. _They'll go that far to hide me? _ My first thoughts go to Minho, who runs the Maze everyday. He would most likely see me. If he does, WICKED will kill him, and I'll be responsible for another one of my friend's deaths.

_I'm screwed. _

* * *

**Alright! Was it a plot twist? Did anyone see it coming? I didn't. I just thought of this today, and I was like ****woah. There will probably be a time skip in chapter 32 or 33, maybe 31. I don't know yet. All I know is that I don't want the story to start dragging on. **

**Sooo, Nathaniel and Lee. The two characters might be based off of two other characters in a couple of other fandoms ( The Mortal Instruments and the gender bent version of Adventure Time. ) See if you can guess who! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope this lived up to your expectations. Sorry for killing your nerves :P**

**Have a great day, night, evening, morning, afternoon, I'm going to sleep because my eyes feel like I used hot sauce for eye drops. Next chapter up soon, hopefully! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I may have screwed this up. It's short because I had trouble with it. Sorry guys. Also, not much Lewt in this chapter. Not much Minhlo either, but Minho's feelings are portrayed in this chapter so look forward to that!**

**Minho's POV**

* * *

Everything is pitch black. I stop running; without a sense of direction I would get lost. One second it's bright outside and the sky is a cloudless blue. Then, it's pitch black and I can't see two feet in front of me. What happened? Is WICKED causing this?

The blue sky comes back five minutes later. I decide to ditch running the Maze today. I'm probably needed in the Glade. It must be in chaos. Or, people could be smart and not panic. Panic is dangerous in a large group of people, and it spreads like a disease. One person panics, causing another person to panic, causing another person to panic. So basically, panicking is like the plague. It spreads mercilessly.

I sprint around the corridors, remembering where each and every spot is. It would be incredibly hard for me to get lost. When you have been running around the same place for two years you tend to remember it. The only way I could get lost is if you took my sight away.

I round the last corner an hour later, and sprint into the Glade. I was right. Chaos, panic. But the Gladers seem like they are looking for someone. Chris runs past me, and I grab his arm, stopping him.

" What's going on? " I ask.

" It's Louisa. " Chris says and my heart stops. Is she okay? " She's missing. "

I let him go. Louisa is missing. I need to find Newt. He'll probably know more about this than anyone.

I run around, looking for the brit. We've been fighting lately, but we have to push past that. For Louisa. If we can't, she could die. And Louisa dying is something I definitely don't want. What if she ran into the Maze? She has been moping around lately. But she can't run! She would be dead within an hour.

I find Newt, and grab his shoulder, effectively turning him around to face me. " Where the hell is she? " I growl.

Newt rips he should from my grasp. " I don't bloody know Minho. If I did she would be standing next to me. " Newt snaps.

" What happened? " I ask.

" Well, the Gladers were arguing, and Louisa was watching with a smile on her face, as if it were funny. Then, the sky went black. The Gladers continued arguing throughout the whole five minutes of darkness. Then, its like someone turned the lights back on. I looked for Louisa to say sorry, but I can't find her. " He says, running a hand through his hair.

" Do you think she ran? " I ask.

" She can't run. All that running she did in the Maze destroyed her foot. She can barely walk. "

" Well we can't let everyone keep panicking. " I say, the wheels in my head turning. " We need to make sure everyone else is here. Then, the runners can search the Maze for Louisa. "

" What if we don't find her? " Newt asks.

" We will find her. " I say, trying to stay positive.

" And if we don't? " Newt asks.

" You really are one depressing shank. " I say with a sigh. " Just get everyone together and make sure they're here. "

I run back out into the Maze and begin to look for Lo, considering that it's just now past lunch. I won't make it to the outer sections of the Maze, but I will search the open sections. We have to find her. She has to be okay.

My mind wanders to our moment in the Deadheads. She was crying. She tried to convince me she was okay, but I could tell she was broken. Hell, she probably still is broken. The way she would mope around the Glade reminded me too much of Newt, and the way he was before he jumped. What if she ran away, knowing that it would be suicide?

Panic infects my already sour mood as the gravity of the situation hits me. Louisa could be dead. She could die unhappy. She could be dead and she hasn't even lived her life yet! She thinks she's useless; I can tell. She needs to die knowing that people cared about her, and loved her. She can't die yet!

My panicking makes me run faster. My eyes are darting everywhere, looking for the familiar long, sandy blonde hair. I need to see her with her eyes full of life, not dull, and dead. Louisa has to be okay. She has to!

My stomach growls, reminding me that I haven't eaten lunch yet. I don't want to eat, not while Louisa is in danger. They are some things that are more important than food. People that are more important than food. I won't eat knowing that she's in danger.

My watch beeps, letting me know that the walls close in thirty minutes. It feels like I've only been out here five minutes, not five hours. I can't go back yet. I haven't found her. She can't be out here overnight! She won't make it. Louisa can't run, and in order to survive in the Maze, you have to run fast.

" Minho! Get your ass over here! We need to get back to the Glade before the walls close. " Ben says, waving me over.

" I can't. I have to find her. " I say, running away from him. I hear footsteps behind me, and then I'm tackled. I struggle against Ben, my arms pushing against him. This stupid shank may look skinny and scrawny, but he's stronger than he looks. " Ben! Get off of me you shuck-face! "

" Get a hold of yourself! " Ben says. " Would Louisa want you risking your life to save her? "

I slow my struggling upon hearing his words. Louisa wouldn't want me to die for her.

" Would she want you to die because of her? What good are you to her dead? " Ben asks, and my limbs go weak. It wouldn't do any good for me to die.

" Alright, fine. I'll go back. " I say as Ben get's off of me. We take off in a sprint towards the Glade, knowing that we have to make it back in time. I don't really care one way or the other. When you want to save someone you love nothing scares you except the idea of them dying. I could brave the Maze, I just don't know if she can. She's probably in the outer sections of the Maze drowning in a puddle of her own tears.

We sprint into the Glade and the walls begin to close seconds later. Newt immediately runs up to us, a hopeful look in his eyes. He slows when he sees that it's just Ben and me. I shake my head no and walk into the opposite direction.

I want to sleep. But I don't know if I can. Knowing that Louisa is out there all alone facing the Grievers by herself. She could have a death wish. I wouldn't know.

I walk into the Deadheads, the last place we talked. It was two days ago, but I'll hold onto anything I can get. I was holding her to my chest, and she was completely relaxed. I wanted to keep her there forever, and protect her form everything. The Maze, the Gladers, WICKED. But you can't protect someone from themselves.

The names on the wall look incomplete. Louisa needs to have her name on here. Whether she likes it or not, she's one of us. I take my knife out of my runners pack, and begin to carve her name. I get the L done and am about to do the O when I hear footsteps. I turn around, knife raised. Newt materializes from the trees, and I let the knife drop down to my side.

" What are you doing? " Newt asks.

" I'm carving Louisa's name in the wall. " I say while turning around to continue carving.

Newt's silent for a moment, but he seems to have something on his mind. He hesitates before saying something.

" Was there any sign of her in the Maze? " Newt asks as I finish carving the I.

" No. " I say, my knife indenting deeper into the concrete.

" It's all my fault she ran. " Newt says, and I sigh. Already annoyed. But I also can't help but be a little intrigued. What did he do? " I told her that I had to stay away from her because the Gladers were thinking that I helped her kill Reed. "

" Newt. " I say, turning around. Newt looks up at me, and his eyes are full of sorrow. I move forward, and I slap him. " That was a dick move but it wasn't your fault she ran. She's been depressed for a month now. "

Newt looks shocked that I slapped him. Then a fire starts in his eyes and he rushes forward, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then he just sags in defeat.

" I know. " He says quietly.

" There was nothing we could do, so don't beat yourself up. " I say, slapping him on the shoulder. Then I go to finish the A in Louisa's name.

" I have you to do that for me. " Newt says. I laugh, despite the hellish circumstances.

" All you have to do is ask. " I say, smirking. I put my knife up, then I admire my handiwork. Her name belongs up there.

" I'm going to go to bed. " I say, walking out of the Deadheads. The Gladers seem to have calmed down, but their eyes dart around, worriedly. It's like they expect Louisa to jump out of a bush with a knife poised ready to stab them. That would be a hilarious prank. The Gladers would probably klunk themselves. Louisa would laugh, her eyes bright and happy. It would be amazing.

I enter the homestead and walk up to my room. I throw my runners pack in the floor then lay down on my bed. My thoughts are of Louisa. The image of her smiling face is replaced with the image of her getting stung. An image of her bloody foot. She's tough, but she's not this tough. She can't run a hole in her side and a broken foot.

I want to be hopeful, I want to think that she can make it back. But the odds are stacked against her. I'm never going to see her again. She's going to die in the Maze. She's going to get her wish.

I find myself crying, and I quickly wipe the tears away. I never got to tell her I love her. She never knew how I felt about her. It physically hurts my chest to think about her in the Maze. It doesn't matter how much everyone tells me to be hopeful, or be positive and optimistic. She won't make it through the night with a bad foot.

The girl I love is dead.

* * *

**It's so sad! Minho thinks she's dead, and Newt probably thinks the same thing. When in reality she is watching them from the other side. I can't wait to write the next chapter! **

**I feel like I have my life together when I get updates out on time. This is pretty awesome. I might do it more often. Next update Sunday? **

**I can't stand it when I get a short chapter out. This one wasn't even 2000 words! I'm used to them being 2500 - 3000 words. **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I feel like this story is getting lots of love. I love it! **

**Have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon! I'm going to go get some water. I have really bad cotton mouth right now. **

**WOAH JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING. I wanted to tell you guys about this song that reminds me of my ships and otps. It's Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab. If you want you could go listen to it. **


	31. Chapter 31

**I got this one out on time! I'm on a roll guys. **

**Louisa's POV**

* * *

Yesterday, my life changed. Today, it's going to change again. I'm getting the Swipe removed. I have to admit, I'm a bit scared. What if the memories aren't what I expected? What if I'm not who I think I am? There are so many things that could go wrong. I would almost prefer to keep the Swipe in.

I lay down in my room, waiting for Noah. I'm supposed to wait here for him. They don't want me wandering around. They say it's to protect me, but I know that it's to keep me from finding one of their secrets. Maybe they are harboring fugitives. I don't know.

The door to my room ( which is the one that I first woke up in ), swooshes open and I glance up at Noah. He's got his normal clothes on: a white lab coat on top of a black sweater with black skinny jeans. His glasses reside on his face, but he looks tired.

" Time to go Louisa. " Noah says pinching the bridge of his nose. What's wrong with him?

" What's wrong with you? " I ask in a blunt tone.

" I, um. " he says, seemingly reluctant to tell me what's wrong with him.

" You can tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. " I say, getting up.

" Hangover. " Noah says, his cheeks tinting a different color. I laugh, but he groans at the loudness of it.

" How? " I ask. " Why are you so embarrassed about it? "

" I'm supposed to be responsible. I'm not supposed to find booze with my friends then chug it like there's no tomorrow. " Noah says, sighing.

" Dude, you're 18. Live a little. WICKED can't keep you from being a teenager. " I say as we walk out of my room.

" That's what they do. "

" You shouldn't let them. " I say, and Noah seems to tense up.

" Easy for you to say. You were always the carefree one " He mumbles. I ignore it because I'm about to find out who I am anyway. I'll find out who he is to me, and who everyone is. I'll remember more about Newt, and Minho. My mother, if I had a family. I get to find out who my father is. It excites me, but I'm also scared. But I must be brave. I have to do whatever WICKED says. They've already threatened Newt's life in the past, who says they won't do it again?

" We're here. " Noah says, coming to a stop in front of the door. He seems to hesitate before speaking again. " Good luck. "

" Thanks. " I say before walking into the room. I'm still not used to doors opening by themselves, but I'm going to have to get used to it.

The room is much like my own, but the bed has white sheets. There's also a heart monitor, and my stomach flips. A woman is sitting in the chair, and she seems to be jotting down some last minute notes. I clear my throat and she looks up.

" Louisa! Oh when I heard you were back I didn't believe it. I thought they were lying! Then they assigned me to remove your Swipe and I was dumbfounded. I quite honestly expected to never see you again! It's so good to have you back. " She says, moving forward to hug me. I awkwardly hug her back, completely and utterly confused.

" Would you please lay down on the bed for me? " She says, and I do so. I'm just glad to be off of my jello like legs. She attaches the heart monitor to me.

" What's that for? " I ask.

" It monitors your heart beat. Sometimes when someone get's all of the blocked memories back it overwhelms the body. We do this so we know when you're about to pass out or have a heart attack. I'll put the Swipe back in if that happens. Sometime the Swipe's effects don't completely disappear at first. If that happens, the subject gets the memories back in dreams. "

" Okay. " I say shakily. I fidget for a while, my nerves getting to me while she continues to prepare. " Where is the Swipe? "

" It's in your brain. I have to use this thing- " She pulls out a hook looking thing that's made of metal. " - to fish the card out of your brain. "

" What? " I ask loudly. " My head's going to be open?! "

" Yes, but only for a short while. I'll go in the same way I did last time. You have nothing to worry about. " She says, rubbing my hair. I gnaw on my lip, my fear increasing ten fold. I could bleed to death. She could rupture an artery. I could be damaged if she hits my brain the wrong way. What the hell am I doing in here?

I don't want to do this anymore. I'll prefer not to remember. I think I value my life more than a few scattered memories. I try to move my legs, but it's like I'm paralyzed. What?

" History repeats itself. I told you. There's no reason to be scared. " She says, and I glance down at my arm. There's an IV in it, and I begin to wonder what she put in my system. I can't move my legs. I can't trust this lady. She's paralyzed me and she's going to be inside my head.

" What did you do? " I ask. My voice comes out stronger than I thought it would. I begin to feel lightheaded, and I know exactly what's happening. She's going to put me under anesthesia.

" You will remember Louisa. " I hear her say as my eyes close and I succumb to darkness.

…..

_My mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner while I do my homework. I look down at the broken crayons on the table, and then scowl at my six year old brother that is sitting across from me. He simply sticks his tongue out then continues to break my crayons down into little pieces. I try to ignore him by talking to my mom. _

" _When is daddy coming home? " I ask in the voice of a 4 year old. She stops cutting the onion and looks to me. Tears are in her eyes. " What's wrong mommy? " _

" _Louisa, shut up. " My brother says in an angry voice. _

" _What happened? " I ask, my voice cracking. Mom comes over and sits down at the dinner table with us. She squeezes her hands together so hard they turn white. _

" _Louisa, Noah. " Mom says, her voice quiet and fragile. " Your father isn't coming home. " _

" _Why not? " I ask, completely oblivious to what she's trying to say. Noah gets up and storms to his room, and I watch, a puzzled look on my face. _

" _He's dead. " She says, and I scream and cry. My daddy isn't coming home. I'm never going to see him again. _

…_.. _

_Mom hasn't left her room in three days. I can hear her crying through the thin walls of the house and it breaks my heart. My brother has learned how to do some stuff while our mother grieves. I don't think that's right. Noah shouldn't have to do all the stuff my mom should do. He's only six! _

" _Noah? " I say as he rounds the corner. _

" _Yea, Louisa. " He says with an annoyed tone. _

" _Is mom going to be okay? " I ask, ignoring his rudeness. _

" _I don't know. " He says._

" _Are we going to be okay? " I ask, beginning to feel scared. What if they take us away from mom? I hug my stuffed rabbit closer to me. _

" _I don't know. " He says again, but this time with a sigh._

_I nod and bite back the tears. I haven't seen mom since she announced dad's death. I miss my mommy. _

_I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and I look over at Noah. His eyes are wide with shock. I look back at the stairs to see our mom walking down them with a suitcase in tow. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she looks disheveled. _

" _Kids we have to go. Now. " Mom says in a tone that I haven't heard her use before. _

" _Why? " I ask. _

" _Don't ask questions Louisa. Just go! " She nearly yells, her hand pushing me towards the door. Noah immediately follows, knowing not to doubt mom. _

_Right before we reach the door, there's a loud knock. I jump back, and mom stops pushing me forward. I feel hear a sharp intake of breath, and she steps around me to get to the door. Noah moves out of the way, so she can open it. He doesn't want to face mom's bad side. _

_Mom opens the door, and I find myself staring at a woman, about a year older than mom. She has blonde hair that is perfectly styled and blue eyes. Her eyes seemingly light up upon seeing my mommy. _

" _Tara! It's so good to see you. " The strange lady says. She glances down at Noah and me, then at the suitcase behind us. " You already have your bags packed! Perfect. " _

_Mom scowls at the lady. I can't help but wonder why. The lady seems so nice. _

" _Ava. Might I ask why I have to go work with you? " Mom asks the lady whose name is apparently Ava. _

" _Your kids are viable subjects. They could save the world. " Ava says, her playful tone from before replaced with a condescending voice. My eyes light up at this. _

" _So we would be like superheroes? " I ask, bouncing on my toes. _

" _You would be exactly like a superhero. " She says, rubbing my head. I look up at mom with hopeful eyes. I want to go save the world! " Won't you let your kids be what they want to be in life? " _

_My mom presses her lips together, and narrows her eyes at Ava. Then she grabs the suitcase and pushes past Ava and out onto the porch. I follow her with a skip in my step, and Noah follow beside me, his feet barely moving. _

…_._

" _Aunty Ava! Aunty Ava! " I say, running up behind her. She turns around with a smile plastered on her face. _

" _What honey? " She says, crouching down to my four foot height. _

" _Are there going to be any new kids today? " I ask. I love meeting the new kids and showing them around. There weren't that many of them when Noah and I first arrived last year but now there are a lot! _

" _Only one. " She says. _

" _What's their name? " I ask, already itching to meet them. _

" _Teresa. She's your age. " Aunty Ava says and I giggle. There aren't many girls here. It's all guys like Noah and Thomas. " In fact, there she is. " _

_I look down the hall and past Ava. There, I see a girl with black hair and deep blue eyes. I run up to her and smile. _

" _Hi! I'm Louisa. " I say, sticking my hand out for her to shake. She hesitantly takes it, and mumbles hi. " There aren't that many girls here, so I know we'll be best friends! " _

_She simply nods her head. " Let me show you around. " I continue. " I've been here for a year so I know the place pretty well. " _

_She nods her head once more. I grab her hand and pull her down the hall, showing her any and everything. _

…_._

_I am in the cafeteria getting lunch when someone bumps into me. I look up and send them a glare. The asian just glares right back at me. _

" _Watch where you're going. " He spits out. _

" _You bumped into me! " I say with the same harsh tone. _

" _At least I don't have ten pounds of food on my plate! " The annoying boy says. " How can a scrawny eight year old like you even eat the much? " _

" _It's called metabolism. Look it up. " I snap, truly offended by what he said. Am I eating too much? _

" _I don't think anyone's metabolism can be fast enough to digest all this food. No wonder you're so fat. "_

_I'm about to punch the kid when I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Gally staring disapprovingly at me. He's obviously telling me to back off. _

" _What? " I snap. " He started it. " _

" _Just walk away. " Gally says, grabbing my arm. _

" _No! " I say, jerking my arm out of his grasp. " If this shrimp wants a fight he's going to get one! " _

_I immediately turn around and punch the asian in the face. His nose starts to bleed and I grin in satisfaction. He holds his nose and groans. Serves him right. You never call someone fat. Never. _

" _I respect you. " The kid suddenly says. I stare at him in bewilderment. I just punched him, and he respects me? " I've never met a girl that would stand up for herself. " _

" _I've never met such an ass. " I say and he just smirks. _

" _The name's Minho. " He says, holding out his hand. _

_I reluctantly take it. " Louisa. " _

_Gally then pulls me away, and I eat my pizza confused by the kid with spiky black hair. _

…_._

" _So Newt. " I say, nudging him with my shoulder as we walk back to my room to study. " I heard there's going to be a new kid today. " _

" _I hope it's another girl. There's too many ugly dudes around here. " Newt scoffs and I laugh. _

_We turn the corner and see a 12 year old kid with black hair standing in the hall, looking lost. I lean over closer to Newt and whisper, " Looks like it's another guy. " _

_I walk away from Newt and up to the kid with the raven black hair. I tap him on the shoulder and he jumps, startled. Then he turns around and his eyes widen. _

" _H-hi. " He stutters. I smile and hold my hand out for him to shake. _

" _Hey. I'm Louisa. " He smiles back as he shakes my hand. _

" _I'm Reed. " _

" _Nice to meet you. " I say, then glance over my shoulder. " He's Newt. He would say hi, but he's too shy. " _

" _Hey! " Newt says, " I heard that! " _

" _No you didn't! " I say, waving him away. He rolls his eyes, and I turn back around to Reed. _

" _Could you maybe show me around? " He asks, pink dusting his cheeks. _

" _Of course! " I say. Reed smiles and grabs my hand. He pulls it up to his lips and kisses it. I feel my face heat up. Newt walks up behind me, and narrows his eyes at Reed. I elbow Newt in the ribs, wondering why he has to be so rude. It was just a kiss, on the hand! _

" _Let's just go. " Newt mumbles. We walk around, Newt with his arms crossed over his chest. I never fail to see how Newt and Reed were sending glares to each other. I also never fail to realize that when Reed walks next to me, our fingers brush each other. I ignore it the best I can as I show him his new home. _

…_._

I sit up with a gasp. My hand moves to swipe away hot tears that slip down my face.

" Oh dear. " The woman says. " It looks like you aren't going to get all of your memories at once. "

" What? " I breathe out, still in a daze from the scenes that just played out in my head.

" In your case, when the Swipe was removed, all of it's affects didn't completely stop. " She says and all I can do is nod. " You got a few memories back, but not all of them. You'll get the rest back in dream sequences. " She jots down a few notes then looks up at me with a puzzled look on her face.

" You can go. " She says. I nod and get up. My legs are shaky and my palms are sweaty. Noah is my brother, Ava is my aunt, I punched Minho, Reed flirted with me even before the Maze. The thing that strikes me the most is that my father is dead. I don't even remember him. The lady said I'd get my memories back in my dreams but, will I remember him? It seems wrong not to remember him. I need to remember him. I need to know who my father was.

I walk out the door and into the hallway to see Noah crouching against the wall. He looks up when he hears the door open. His eyes are full of worry and concern. I slide down the wall across from him, and sit on the floor. I probably have a distant look in my eye.

" That bad huh? " He asks.

I nod and hug my knees to my chest. I bury my head in between my knees, needing to comprehend what just happened. I just, I can't fathom the idea that there is someone out there that knows me better than myself. The person across the hall knows me better than myself.

Then, I full on sob. I had a brother all this time and I didn't know it. My father died when I was little and I didn't know it. There are so many things I didn't know.

Noah moves and sits beside me. I lean into him and he wraps an arm around me.

" I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. " He says, rubbing my hair.

I don't say anything as I cry onto his shoulder. Is my brother protective over me? Or is he the type that teases me? Is he outgoing, or an introvert? What is he like? I don't know because WICKED made me forget.

People walk by, sending curious glances our way. I don't care what they think of me. I don't care what anybody thinks of me. I just want to know who I am. I feel like if I know who I am, things will get better. I would be able to make better decisions, and not doubt myself. All I have to do is remember, no matter how painful it is. In order to remember, I have to dream. In order to dream, I have to sleep.

Easy enough, right?

* * *

**Big chapter. Really big chapter. It felt way longer than it actually was, but I think it was okay over all. I just hope the memories weren't too confusing. I also hope you liked it! **

**What did you think of little Louisa? She might be making a couple of ****reappearances as the story goes on. **

**Let me know if this story starts to drag on because Lo and Newt and Minho are separated. I'll spice things up. Maybe a meteor crashes down from the sky and kills WICKED so all the teenagers run free and start making babies. (jk jk ) ( maybe ) **

**Next chapter Tuesday? ****Monday? Wednesday? I don't know because my busy schedule is making a reappearance. Tryouts are next weekend... UGH**

**OMG I'M LAYING DOWN WITH MY COMPUTER ON MY LAP AND A SPIDER LANDS ON MY FACE OMG GUYS THAT WAS THE SCARIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE. **

**On that note, I'm going to go to the other end of my bed to sleep. Have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry this took so long. I couldn't concentrate because I'm so stressed about tryouts. This chapter seemed short to me, but it's a chapter nonetheless.**

* * *

I slept for a solid 12 hours, but I didn't have any freaking memory dreams. The lady said I'd get them back in dreams, so why didn't I? I guess that I should be patient. Maybe it doesn't happen the first night. Perhaps it only happens on the second and third and fourth night. I just have to be patient.

I get up with a sigh, and I change into my new clothes. WICKED gave me a uniform, and I hate it. It's black slacks and a black turtle neck. Oh so modest. But it's way too hot to be wearing this! I'll need leverage in order to bargain for my other outfit back.

Feeling like I'm going to be choked by the fabric around my neck, I leave my room. WICKED lets me walk around by myself now. I no longer need an escort because I remember these halls from those memories.

It's weird, remembering parts of my old life. Rooms and corridors that were once strange and foreign, now have some new sort of meaning. I met Reed in this hallway. I met Minho in the cafeteria. I met Newt in the old classroom.

I walk into the cafeteria, the smell of cinnamon rolls hitting me like a truck. My mouth starts to water and I quickly get in the short line. Almost everybody is here and eating already. My friends, ( I guess you can call them that ) are sitting at their normal table in the corner. I grab my cinnamon roll and go sit with them.

" Hey guys. " I say while sitting down. " What's up? "

" Do you remember? " Teresa asks me. Wow, way to be blunt.

" Not everything. " I say with a sigh.

" But it was removed. You should remember everything. " Lee says, finally looking up from his food.

" I remember some stuff. " The memory of my mom broken down as she tells Noah and me that our dad is dead flashes through my mind and I cover my mouth with my hand, effectively dropping my fork.

Everybody seems startled at my sudden mood change, but I ignore them. It's like feeling the pain of losing him all over again. Will all of my memories be like this? Will they all bring pain and suffering?

Teresa puts a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my sorrow-filled daze. " I'm fine. " I immediately say. She looks at me with a doubtful face, but Thomas, Nathaniel and Lee seem to buy it. They shrug and go back to their food. Teresa holds my gaze for a little while longer, before she shakes her head and continues to eat.

" What did you remember? " Nathaniel asks while shoving a bite of food in his mouth.

" Meeting Teresa, Minho, Reed and a little bit about before I came here. " I say and Teresa nearly squeals.

" You remember when we met? " She asks, practically jump in her seat. I nod my head yes. She rockets out of her seat and hugs me. " I never thought you would remember! When they give you the Swipe they almost never take it out. "

" You were so short. " I say and Lee starts laughing.

" Louisa you have no room to talk. You were like four foot tall when I got here. " Lee says, still laughing.

" And when was that? " I ask, narrowing my eyes playfully.

He simply waves me away and says " You'll remember sooner or later. " gl

All of a sudden, Thomas starts to choke on his cinnamon roll. Nathaniel slaps him on the back and Teresa gives him a puzzled look.

" Alright man, just spit it out. " Nathaniel says, hitting Thomas' back once more. The piece of food flies from his mouth and I find myself looking at a slimy, halfway chewed cinnamon roll. I resist the urge to gag and cover it with a napkin.

" Sorry about that guys. " Thomas says sheepishly as he looks down at his hands that are in his lap. " I just got the next trials. "

Everyone's eyes widen and I look around in confusion. Isn't the Maze the trial? Why would they need another one?

" What? How? You have to be on advanced staff to get that! " Teresa exclaims, her eyes still wide in astonishment.

" Not only that, you're going to get the Swipe activated in a couple of weeks. You're just going to forget. Why would they tell you? " Lee asks, staring off at a certain spot in the cafeteria. I follow his gaze to find nothing but a wall. Is this his way of thinking?

" All I know is that I was sitting here and then new information about the trials entered my mind. It was like someone downloaded the files into my brain. " Thomas says while pointing to his head.

" Did they do it through the Swipe? " I speak up for the first time since Thomas choked. He glances up at me, then looks around at everyone else. They all share a knowing look then nod in agreement. They are that close. I really need to remember them so I can just look at one of them and know what they are thinking.

" I suppose that it is plausible, but it isn't likely. In order to do that, they would have to activate it. Activating it would effectively remove all of his memories. As it stands, he still has his memories and the new information about the trials. " Lee says, no longer staring at the wall but looking at me. I am shocked but his intelligence. He seemed so dimwitted before.

" Enough about how it happened. " Nathaniel says. " What important information about the trials did you get? "

Thomas is about to speak, then he looks at me and hesitates. " I don't know why, but I get the feeling that you shouldn't know. "

" Just tell me. " I say.

" You wouldn't understand. You don't remember enough. " Thomas says and I give an exasperated sigh.

" If I wouldn't understand, then what's the big deal about telling me? "

" The Scorch. " Thomas says, and I feel my face scrunch up in confusion.

" The what? " I ask. Thomas ignores me.

" The Scorch, the Cranks. They plan on using them. " Thomas says, staring at everyone. They all send him shocked looks, and Teresa just about falls out of her chair.

" They can't do that! " Teresa says, " Cranks are creepy and cannibalistic and scary. " She shivers in fear and disgust. I just listen to the conversation feeling completely lost. I know nothing. I need to remember, I need to—

I get a splitting headache. I groan and clutch my head in my hands. It feels like there's someone with a knife trapped inside my skull and they are trying to carve their way out. My ears are ringing and my tongue is as dry as sandpaper. I can hear my friends distant voices, asking if I'm okay. I comprehend none of their words. My stomach lurches with nausea and I get up from the table.

I run into the nearest bathroom, the whole world swaying. The black spots have gotten bigger, and it seems as though the person with the knife in my head has gotten a friend to help get him out. I groan as I throw up into the toilet, and I am vaguely aware of the person rubbing soothing circles on my back. Next thing I know, the my head is hitting the toilet as I pass out.

….

" _Louisa? " I hear my brother question. _

" _What" " I growl out, snapping around to face him. He seems to shrink away as I glare at him. _

" _I'm sorry. " He says, his eyes apologetic. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. " _

" _How could I forgive you for what you did? " _

" _I-I didn't know that you- " He starts but I cut him off. _

" _You didn't know that I loved him right? You didn't know that he was the one person that I could cling to in this hell. " _

" _They asked who could go in instead of you and I said the first person that came into my mind. I was only protecting you. " Noah pleads. _

" _Now I can't protect him. He's going to go into the Maze and he's going to have to fight to survive. " I say. " I didn't want him in there. " _

" _I'm sorry Lo. I'm so sorry. " _

" _I don't care. " I hiss. " You screwed up. " _

_Noah says nothing as he looks down at me, his glasses slowly sliding down his face. I resist the urge to push them back up, like so many times before. Instead, I grab his hands and look down at them. My eyebrows knit together in concentration and I can feel the frown on my face. _

" _If Minho dies, his blood is on your hands. " I say, dropping his hands and walking away. _

…_._

My eyes open wide as I comprehend what just happened. I passed out and remembered something. The hatred I felt for my brother was so intense and I can still feel it's effects lingering on me. Right now, all I want to do is beat Noah up.

" Louisa? Oh thank God you're alright. " Teresa breathes out. " What happened? "

" I passed out and remembered something. " I say while letting out a breath and running a shaky hand through my hair. " Where am I? "

" Lee carried you to the hospital wing. " She says. I look around and realize that I should've come to the conclusion myself. There are beds everywhere and people are lying in them. Nurses rush around tending to the sick and wounded.

" Let's go. " I say, feeling suffocated in the crowded room. I move to get up but she pushes me back down.

" We don't know if you're healthy enough yet. Just wait for the doctor. " Teresa says sitting in the chair that's next to the bed. I sigh in annoyance and impatience. This doctor better hurry up. I've got someone to beat up.

" What did you remember? " Teresa asks, trying to spark conversation.

" A fight with Noah. " I say while shrugging.

" About what? " Teresa asks. I'm hesitant to answer, but when I open my mouth to speak the doctor walks up to us. It's the same freaking lady that removed my Swipe! I scoot away from her.

" Louisa. I thought I would be seeing you again soon. " The doctor says, her voice monotone. " Tell me what happened. "

" I had a splitting headache, then I got lightheaded and nauseas. Not wanting to puke in the floor, I moved to go the the bathroom. On the way there I got dizzy. I passed out and woke up here. "

" Did you have any memories, or flashbacks while you were passed out? "

" Yea. " I say and the doctor smiles.

" That's good. " She says. " These episodes will happen more often as you remember more. "

I groan. " So I go into hell and back when I get my memories? That's just dandy. " I say and my head falls back landing on the pillow.

" The side effects are minor inconveniences. You will remember Louisa. " The doctor says. " You can go now. "

She leaves the room and Teresa looks at me, her eyes full of pity. I get up, grab her hand, and drag her out of the room.

" I've got to work. " Teresa says, and she begins to pull away. I squeeze her hand tighter to keep her where she's standing.

" What's your job? " I ask, wondering if she watches over the Glade.

" I monitor the subjects. "

" Can I watch? " I ask, wanting to see the Gladers. They must be having a party right now.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to do that Lo. I would if I could. " Teresa says, and I let her hand go. Of course she can't show me. But I have to see Newt. I have to see if he's okay. For now, I'll find Noah, and beat his ass.

I wander around the halls, looking for Noah. I think he said he was in research, I'm not sure. I'll just go to that section of WICKED headquarters and look around. The hallways seem brighter here, and more adults walk around. They eye me with a distasteful look, and I glare right back at them. I eventually get tired of wandering around and begin to shout.

" Noah! " I yell. " Noah, where are you? " I know shouting is a bad idea and that I could get in trouble, but the hatred from that memory lingers on me and I need to know. Maybe I just need to take my anger out on him. Punch him, kick him, push him. He's my brother, and I love him, but right now, he's seems like nothing but an ass to me.

I'm shoved into a wall and I grunt. " What the hell? "

" You really shouldn't yell like that. You'll get in trouble. " Noah says, moving away from me a little bit. I glare at him.

" Oh well. I needed to find you. " I say, picking at my fingernails.

" Why? " He asks, confused. I ball my right hand into a fist and I punch his face as hard as I can. He holds his nose and groans. " What the hell Lo? "

" You ignorant ass. You sent Minho in the Maze instead of me. " I say and his eyes widen.

" I've apologized about that so many times. Would you just forgive me already? " He asks with a sigh of impatience. My anger ebbs away and I just feel empty.

" I forgive you. Only because it was satisfying to see you feel some type of pain since you caused me pain. " I say and Noah laughs.

" Of course that's what you needed to do. You're very violent. "

" Thank you. " I say with a little bow and a smile.

" I'm going to go clean my face up. See you at dinner? " He asks and I nod and watch as he walks away.

I go back to my room, letting my thoughts wander. I think back to the memory and realized what I had said in the memory. I said that I loved Minho. Minho. Not Newt. Minho, one of my closest friends. Not Newt, my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. I don't really know what the hell is going on anymore. I'm always confused.

I love Newt, not Minho, right? Didn't I love Newt before the Maze too? How could I have loved Minho if I loved Newt? I don't feel anything but a small affection towards Minho right now, but I love Newt. I'll just follow my feelings.

Why am I even thinking about this? I don't even know if I'll ever see either one of them again.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? If you have any ideas about the story, you can PM me and I'll consider them. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I loved them all! **

*** clears throat * I would like to make an announcement. I am working on an Adventure Time ****fan fiction alongside this one. It will be posted in December. So if you like Adventure Time you should keep an eye out for it! ( fiolee for life ) **

**I hope you have a nice day, night, evening, morning. I'm going to go practice for tryouts! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry this is kind of late. Oops. **

* * *

I eat dinner with my brother, as we promised earlier. The dinner is simple: barbecue chicken and corn. I devour it hungrily, the exhausting events of the day drained my energy. I need calories in order to survive. That's why I'm shoving my face with food.

I'm sitting with Noah and his friends, and they eye me with disdain as I eat so unladylike. I stick my tongue out at them like the child I am. They weren't put on this earth to judge me. Only I can judge myself.

" So Louisa. " Jose, one of Noah's friends says, " What exactly happened in the Maze? "

" You don't know? " I ask. I thought everyone knew.

" Noah didn't tell us. " He says, sending Noah a playful glare.

" I got there, fought someone, met someone , knocked my arm out of it's socket, fixed that, rejected someone, got raped, got stuck in the maze, broke my foot, killed someone, went through the Changing and here I am. " I summarize, trying not to remember too much.

Noah's friends sit there in shock and I shrug as I continue eating. They idly chat and I stare down at my empty plate and fight the depression that threatens to resurface as Reed comes into mind. _Think of something that makes you happy _I tell myself and my thoughts immediately turn to Newt. His smiling face as I tell him about my day. The butterflies I got when he looked at me with such a caring gaze. The way I felt sparks surging through me when we kissed. I feel a goofy smile spread across my face. _Newt. _

" Louisa. " A feminine voice snaps me out of my happy daze. I turn to find Chancellor Ava Paige staring down at me.

" Yes? " I ask while my eyes dart to Noah. He shrugs.

" Will you follow me please? " She asks and I nod while getting up.

I follow her to a plain room. It's got a desk that has an expensive computer on it and a cushioned chair. Another chair sits in front of the desk, but this one's metal. There's a neat stack of papers right in the middle of the desk, and I assume that this must be her office.

" Please. Have a seat. " She says, gesturing to the chair that looks oh-so uncomfortable. I reluctantly sit down, and she continues talking as she sits down. " You must be wondering why you're here. "

" Yes. " I respond.

" You start your new job tonight. There is a Griever down in section 6, and we need you to repair it before morning. Can you do that? " Chancellor Ava Paige asks, folding her hands neatly on her desk.

" Tonight? " I ask, sitting forward in my seat as my eyebrows raise. I wasn't expecting to start so soon.

" Yes. Is that a problem? " She asks with a glint in her eyes. I have no choice.

" No Ma'am. " I say, and she nods.

" That is all. " She says. " You may go. "

I leave, my arms stiff by my sides. I'll be back in the Maze. At least it's at night when the doors are closed. There's no chance of me being seen by anyone. I have to look on the positive side of things.

I make my way to the Maze entrance, which I have learned is also the way out. Someone stops me just as I am about to go through the door, and they hand me a runners pack. I look in it to find a few tools that look foreign to me. Then, I realize. I have no freaking clue how to fix a Griever.

I smile and thank them before entering the Maze. I'm in a place called the Griever hole, but there aren't any Grievers in here right now. Such an odd name for a place like this. It's simply an empty room without a ceiling.

I wait for WICKED to open the doors and let me in. When they finally open the doors I sprint out into the Maze. I immediately recognize my surroundings, and the blood stain that's on the ground a few feet away. That's from when I thought I was pregnant, then it turned out that I wasn't. I sigh. Good times.

I nearly trip on a piece of vine that has been cut down from the Maze walls. I know that Minho does this when he's doing a less popular route in the Maze. He must've done section 6 today.

Soon, I begin to get hot. Stupid freaking turtle neck! Why would I even wear this in the Maze? This is so impractical for my job. I need running shoes or combat boots, and shorts and a top. Not a freaking turtle neck.

I turn the next corner to find a Griever with a machete sticking out of it. I walk closer, and recognize the machete as Newt's. What was he doing in the Maze? He can't run as fast as he needs to because of his limp. Newt needs to stay in the Glade to be safe. I don't want to lose him anymore than I already have.

Every instinct in me is telling me to run, but I know that I need to fix this thing, no matter how much it's gooey skin repulses me. The bad thing is, I have no clue how to fix it. I'll just look through my runners pack and take the machete out. Simple enough, right?

I pull the machete out of the Griever and jump back when purple blood oozes out. How the hell do I stop the bleeding? I set the machete on the ground next to me and look for something to stop the bleeding. I didn't even know these things could bleed. Maybe I could give the Griever stitches? But there isn't anything I could use in the bag.

I hiss and pull my hand out as it scrapes against something sharp. Blood runs down my fingertips and drips onto the ground. This isn't going to work. I need to get back to WICKED and tell the queen bitch that I don't have any idea as to how I'm supposed to do my job. She should've waited. Now, someone's probably going to die because I failed my job.

My hand is held tight to my body as I run back to the Griever hole. I don't want to leave a trail of blood. My shirt is definitely ruined. It might takes days for my hand to heal. Then again, it could take hours. WICKED did heal my foot in a day, and it was shattered and swollen. But WICKED needed my foot healed so I could run into the Maze to fix Grievers. Do they have a reason to heal my hand?

I walk back into WICKED clutching my hand to my body. Everybody looks at me with strange expressions, and I smile at them despite the stinging cut in my right hand. Not to my surprise, no one offers help until I reach my brother's room. I knock on his door, knowing that he'll be asleep. I just need someone to stitch my hand up before I go to sleep.

There's no answer and I knock harder. I hear a muffled go away, and I bang on the door. The door slides open and a disheveled Noah answers the door. I look past him and into the darkness of his room to see another figure in there. I look at him, and smirk.

" What? " He asks, scowling. " I'm in the middle of something. "

" My hand. " I say, holding my right arm out. Blood runs down my fingers and some lands on his foot. His eyes widen, but he shoves my arm away.

" I'm busy. " And with that he steps behind the door and lets it shut. I grumble and walk back down the hall, not knowing where to go. Who else would help me? I'm definitely not going to that creepy doctor that removed my Swipe. Teresa, Thomas, Lee, and Nathaniel are probably asleep. I have no one to go to.

My shoulder collides with someone and I stumble back a bit. " Sorry. " I immediately say.

" It's no problem. " A soft voice says and I look up to see my mother looking down at me. She notices my hand and grabs my arm, inspecting it. " What happened? "

" First day on the job didn't go to well. " I say with a sigh.

" C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. " She says while pulling me along. We walk down the endless corridors until she stops in front of a door. I nearly run into her because she stopped so suddenly.

The door opens to show a messy room. It's similar to mine, but this one is cluttered with stuff. Old photos, documents, little trinkets lay everywhere. I look around in fascination, and she makes me sit down on the bed. She grabs a a clear, plastic box and opens it. There's a bunch of stuff inside like alcohol wipes and band-aids. This must be a med-kit.

" I can't believe Ava made you go into the Maze so soon. " My mom says, shaking her head as she cleans my cut. " You don't even know how to fix a Griever anymore. "

" I will remember though. " I say, and inside my head I add _hopefully. _

Mom simply looks up at me with a look that says ' _Are you sure? '_ I shrug and look down at my hand. It's no longer covered in blood, but the cut is still bleeding.

" You need stitches. " She says while rummaging around in the clear box. She finds a needle and thread and I bite my lip. This is going to suck. Maybe it won't hurt as bad if I'm distracted.

" Why did you save me from the Maze? " I ask, and she stops working for a split second before continuing.

" Does a mother need an excuse to save her own daughter? " She asks as the needle goes through my skin. I grit my teeth.

" I suppose not. But why did you wait so long? " I ask. If she had saved me sooner, I wouldn't have gotten raped.

" Circumstances would not permit it. " She says, as she continues to lace the thread through my skin.

" Oh. " Is all I say. I find it hard to believe her. " How are the Gladers? "

" Chaotic. They all want to know why you suddenly disappeared. " Mom says as she finishes working on my hand.

I bite my lip and ask, " Am I ever going to see them again? "

Her eyebrows raise and she smiles. " I'm guessing that when you say _them _ you mean Newt and Minho. " I can only nod. " If you are meant to see each other again then you will. Be patient Louisa. "

I can only nod. She didn't really answer my question. I wanted a yes, or a no. Not a maybe. I can't stand this empty feeling any longer.

" Do you want me to walk you back to your room? " She asks and I answer with a no. I want to look around some more. Maybe I can find a piece of my past in this room.

I stand up and walk over to the dust-covered picture frames on my mom's desk. There are two kids, smiling in front of a building that says WICKED on it. A women stands behind them with a fake smile plastered on her face. I recognize the family as mine. My toothy smile and tangled blonde hair stand out next to my brother who is all uniform and perfect.

I look over at the next picture, and it's of Noah and me, surrounded by friends. I recognize them as Newt, Minho, Lee, Teresa, Thomas, and so many more. Newt is right by my side, and his smile is so bright, it makes his eyes light up. Minho is on the other side of me, staring down at me with a caring gaze. Noah is glaring at Minho, and Lee is staring at me from the background.

I smile as I look over at the picture next to that one, and this time it's of Noah and a really pretty girl. She has brown hair and olive green eyes. They are both staring at each other with loving eyes. Noah's hands are on her hips, and her's are on his shoulders. It's like they're dancing.

There's one picture, face down on mom's desk that's faded around the edges. When I move to grab it, she grabs my arm. Her eyes are saying no, but I need to look at it. I tear my arm out of her grasp and grab the photo before she can stop me. My heart stops at what I see.

There's my mom, looking at the camera with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her hair falls all the way down to her lower stomach in waves, and she looks so beautiful. That's not what shocked me. It's the man that's standing next to my mom, staring down at her with such a caring, loving, admirable gaze. They're holding hands. Before I have a chance to look at it anymore, my mom snatches it out of my grasp.

" Was that my dad? " I ask quietly. All I get is silence. " Was that my dad? " I yell.

" Yes. " Mom says.

" How did he die? " I ask, needing to know. She looks up at me and she's on the verge of tears but I don't care. She can't hide this from me anymore.

" He wasn't immune. " She whispers.

" What? " I ask.

" You'll understand later. " She answers quietly. I storm out of the room in a rage. What the hell was that? My dad wasn't immune, but what wasn't he immune to? This cluelessness is really starting to get on my nerves.

….

I wake up with a groan. I cried into my pillow last night, and the only evidence of it are my red eyes. I need something to distract me from reality. Sadly, no such thing exists. If I could just see how Newt and Minho are doing then I would feel so much better, or so much worse. It depends on them.

How do I check on the Gladers though? Teresa already said that she wasn't allowed to show me, so that means everyone else can't either. I need to find someone that's easily persuaded. And the answer is no one.

I sit up and find a set of clothes sitting on my desk. These are much more practical: a black top with white shorts. I pick them up to find a pair of black converse underneath with a note attached to them.

_I'm sorry I couldn't help last night. _

_-N_

Alright! I get a new pair of shoes because Noah was feeling guilty. This is awesome! I put all of my new clothes on and brush my hair really quick. I realize that I have been neglecting my hair and it's getting too obvious.

After I finish brushing my hair I leave my room and go to the cafeteria. The hallways are unusually busy this morning, so it takes five extra minutes to get there. When I finally arrive, I grab three slices of the breakfast pizza and a fork to eat them with. I sit at my normal spot. Only Teresa is here, which is strange.

Teresa looks at me funny, and I smile at her as I take a bite of the pizza. Getting a new pair of shoes can make a girl happy. She shakes her head as I chew on my pizza.

" Hello Louisa. " Lee says, sitting down to my left. " You look as beautiful as always. "

" Thank you. " I say, and he smiles at me.

Nathaniel sits down next to Lee as he says " Stop flirting with Lo. You know she's taken. "

Lee scoffs. " Taken? By who? "

" Minho. " Nathaniel says and I choke on my pizza.

" What? " I ask.

" Apparently not. " Lee says while putting an arm around me. " She's free game. "

" Whatever. Just let me eat. " I say while finishing off my second slice. I look over to Teresa to see her grinning and trying not to laugh. I move my arm to set my pizza down when it brushes the fork I had grabbed and pushes it into the floor. Lee takes his arm off me and picks it up.

" You dropped this. " Lee says handing me the fork. I simply smile at him as I set it down on the table.

" Don't be such a kiss up. " Thomas says while sitting next to Teresa.

" Yea, right. He'd do anything for her. He's in love. " Nathaniel snickers and Lee elbows him in the side. Nathaniel responds with a punch to the gut.

Anything, huh?

" Do you all work in the same place? " I ask, stopping Nathaniel and Lee's fight.

" Yea. " They answer simultaneously. I glance over at Teresa and her eyes are wide. She mouths the word ' no ' and I smirk.

" You guys are so lucky. I have to run around and fix Grievers, which I don't even know how to do! I don't work with anyone. " I say, faking a pout.

" That's okay. " Lee says, putting his arm back around me. " Maybe you could work with us one day this week. "

I let my face light up. " Really? " I ask.

" Yea. I could show you the ropes and everything. " He says, smiling down at me.

" Thank you. " I say, and I kiss his cheek. I continue to eat my pizza and Lee is staring off into space holding the cheek I kissed. Everyone is staring between the two of us in shock. Nathaniel tries to snap Lee out of his daze and Teresa is hurriedly whispering to Thomas. I eat my pizza as if nothing ever happened.

Now I have a way to check on the Gladers. More importantly, I have a way to make sure Newt and Minho are alive.

* * *

**Have you ever had breakfast pizza? It's amazing. **

**Was it a good chapter? I hope it was. It seemed short but oh well. **

**Do you think Louisa might have left a certain something in the Maze? Hmm **

**Oh, and to fiercetiger333, LEWT! XD **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I got confused writing this... ****Louisa seems so bipolar sometimes. **

* * *

" Don't tell me you're going to seduce Lee. " Teresa says, walking up beside me.

" Seduce? " I ask with an innocent tone in my voice.

" Don't play innocent with me Lo. I know the type of person you are. " Teresa growls out. " You won't hesitate to use him if it means getting what you want. "

" Oh really? I always though I was nice. " It's weird how she knows who I am and I don't. It's kind of infuriating.

Teresa shoves me up against the hall and holds her forearm against my neck. I smile and wave at people that walk by. Then I scowl at Teresa.

" If you hurt Lee in any way, I will hurt you the same way you hurt him. " Teresa says, and I feel a spark of fear for Newt and Minho. I push her back away from me and straighten out my wrinkled clothes.

" Who says I'm using him? " I ask. " I just want to move on. "

" Move on from what? " She asks, disbelief in her tone.

" The past. " I say as I walk back down the hall. I was supposed to meet Chancellor Ava Paige right after lunch, but Teresa stopped me to threaten me. I don't want to hurt Lee, but I'll do anything to protect the people I love.

I knock on the door to Ava's office and it slides open a second later. She sits at the metal desk with her hair in it's usual perfect style. Her hair isn't even frizzy. How does she do that? Me, I look like a poodle half the time.

" Please, sit down. There are some very important matters I would like to discuss with you. " Chancellor Ava says while gesturing to the incredibly uncomfortable chair in front of her desk. I begrudgingly sit down and shift a little bit to get comfortable.

" What exactly happened in the Maze? " She asks me, narrowing her eyes.

" I cut my hand on something in the pack they gave me. " I answer honestly, waving my right hand in the hair. She sees my stitches but only narrows her eyes more.

" And where is your pack? "

I think, but I can't remember. " I don't know. "

Chancellor Ava Paige turns the computer that's on her desk to show me a picture of the Griever I saw last night in the Maze. My pack is sitting next to it and so is Newt's machete. Blood droplets are around it. I left my pack in the Maze.

" Oh. "

" Do you have any idea what you've done? " She raises her voice a little bit to show her frustration. " That was your mechanics pack. Your name was on the pack. You left it in there. Now they know you're alive and they won't stop looking for you. "

My heart sinks down into my stomach. They'll never find the way out looking for me. " Sorry. " I mumble.

" Sorry doesn't fix anything Louisa. " She says, her voice back down to her normal talking voice. " Janson and I have discussed your punishment. "

" What is it? " I ask, scared for my life, Newt's, Minho's, my brother's life. Who are they going to hurt?

" You will be going into the Scorch and participating in phase two of the Trials. " Chancellor Ava Paige says. " Go train for the trials. You have a little over a month. "

I jump out of the chair and nearly sprint out of the door. Oh damn. What did I do? My pack is in the Maze and I know that Minho will find it. Then, they'll know I'm alive and they won't stop looking for me. Rather, Newt won't let them stop looking for me. They won't be searching for a way out and they'll never find it. They will be stuck in that hell forever. It's all my fault.

I have to help them. I have to find a way to do that. The Beetleblades. I can control the Beetleblades and give the Gladers hints as to where the way out is. But in order to do that, I have to have access to them. I know Lee has access to them, but Teresa is already riding my back about tricking him. But, if I'm his girlfriend, she can't really say anything, can she? I just have to make it look like I'm trying to move on.

Why is Teresa so protective over Lee anyway? I thought she was with Thomas.

Not only that, but now I have to train for the Scorch. What the hell is that? I'll be a part of phase two in the trials, but how?

" Louisa! " I hear someone say and footsteps are running from behind me. I stop walking and turn around to see Noah's smiling face. " I see you're wearing your new shoes. "

" They are so amazing! Thank you so much. " I say hugging him.

" No big deal. I'm really sorry about last night. " He says, grabbing my hand and looking at it. " Who did the stitches? "

" Mom. " I say and he looks down at me.

" Really? " He doesn't believe me.

" Yea. Did you know she has a picture of dad in her room? " I say, wondering if he knew but hid it from me. But his eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. He didn't know.

" What? " He breathes out.

" Yea. There were a bunch of pictures of us and out friends, but there was a really old one. She didn't want me to look at it, but I did. It was of her and dad. " I say then take a deep breath. " I asked her how he died. "

" You did? What did she say? " He rushes out all at once.

" She said that he wasn't immune. " I hear a sharp intake of breath and I look back up at Noah to find that his eyes are glossy and he is shaking.

" He was a crank? " He barely whispers.

" I don't know what she meant. What's a crank? " I ask.

" You'll find out sooner or later. " Noah says as we continue walking.

We walk in silence for a moment before I find something to lighten the mood. " Who was in your room last night? " I ask, elbowing him playfully in the side.

His face tints red as he answers. " My girlfriend. "

" What's her name? " I ask.

" Brenda. " Noah says and the look on his face changes. He loves this girl.

" When can I meet her? " I ask, smiling. My big brother is in love.

" When can I meet your boyfriend? " He jokes around.

I find myself saying, " Whenever he gets his ass out of the Maze. " My smile disappears and I quickly say, " Never mind. " Newt's not my boyfriend anymore.

" Don't be so sad Lo. What about Lee? " He asks, his smile missing.

" What about him? " I ask, raising my eyebrows.

" I know you've been flirting with him. " Noah says and we go into the training room.

" Ah, that. It's only because I want to sleep with him. " I lie, and Noah trips over his own feet and barely catches his balance. I laugh.

" What? " He exclaims.

" I'm kidding. " I say, waving my hand and laughing. I look around at the concrete walls and shiny blue mats on the floor. There are people in here fist fighting. They must be training, which is what I came here for.

" You better be. " Noah says as a girl with long, brown hair walks up to us. Her eyes are such a deep brown that they appear black at first glance. She's covered in sweat. Her purple sports bra and black yoga pants seem darker than they should be.

" Hey babe. " She says, kissing Noah. I'm guessing this is Brenda. It's either that, or my brother gets around a lot.

" Hey. " Noah replies with a short kiss. Then he turns his attention towards me. " This is Louisa. "

I offer a small smile and wave.

" So this is the little sister I have heard so much about! " She exclaims smiling. The smile fades for a moment as she seems to remember something. " Reed was always an ass and I'm glad you took care of him. "

My smile falters and I fight to keep it on my face. " Me too. " I lie right through my teeth. What a way to start a friendship off!

" I'll leave you two to it! " Noah says while walking away. Brenda laughs, and I shrug.

" So Louisa, have you ever trained before? " She asks and I shrug again.

" I don't know. "

" Let's see what you can do! " Brenda bounces on her toes before pulling me along and onto the blue mats. She seems all to enthusiastic as she raises her fists and I do the same.

" The only rule is don't hit the face. Go! " She exclaims charging forward towards me. I want to run away and hide as I feel a small amount of panic build up inside me. What do I do? What do I do? What in the hell am I supposed to do?!

Brenda aims for my midsection but I duck and grab her leg, pulling it out from under her. She doesn't fall like I'd hoped. Instead she twists in my grip and uses her free leg to kick the arm that's holding her. Then she takes her arm and punches my stomach. I groan and stumble back a bit. She takes this opportunity to tackle me and I land with a thud. I completely sucked.

" Your technique is sloppy, and you're too weak. You may have been considered strong back in the Maze, but here, you're the weakling. " Brenda says while getting off of me. I knew I was bad but I didn't think I was _that _bad. " You have a lot of promise though. "

" Promise for what? " I ask while getting up.

" To come with me into the Scorch! " Brenda says smiling and laughing. " It'll be me and you and Jorge. "

" What's the Scorch?" I ask. " Who's Jorge? "

" You'll remember sooner or later. " She says. " For now, we train! "

She comes at me again and all I can do is dodge her attacks.

…..

I feel swollen and bruised as I trudge into the cafeteria for dinner. Despite the no hitting the face rule, Brenda still managed to give me a black eye. She apologized multiple times, and she offered to get me ice. I waved her off saying it was fine. That still didn't prevent it from swelling and turning a different color than the rest of my face.

I sit down at the normal table and everyone stares at me as I dig into my food. Fried chicken and green beans. I'm in bliss as I eat it. I'm halfway through my food before someone speaks up.

" What in God's name happened to you? " Lee asks, grabbing my chin to make me look at him. He inspects my face with a worried expression. I force a smile.

" Training. " I say, thankful they can't see the bruises underneath my shirt. Brenda is ruthless. I suppose that when you're going into a place called ' The Scorch ' , you have to be.

" Damn. " Thomas says. " Brenda? "

" Yup. " I say, popping the 'p'.

" Why are you training? " Teresa asks, looking at me. She doesn't look all to happy to see me so close to Lee.

" I'm entering phase two of the Trials. " I say and everyone gasps.

" You'll see us there. " Thomas says, gesturing to himself and Teresa.

" Why? " Lee asks. " You just got out of the first phase and now they want to throw you in the Scorch? "

" Yea. " I say with a sigh. " I screwed up doing my job. "

" So they're going to make you enter phase two? " Lee asks.

" Pretty much. Ava said Janson helped her decide my punishment. "

" Not fair. " Nathaniel speaks for the first time. I shrug then drop my fork as a splitting head ache starts. I begin to feel nauseous and lightheaded. This is the same thing that happened last time I remembered something.

" There she goes again. " Teresa says with a sigh as I black out.

….

" _Louisa I have to tell you something. " A fourteen year old Newt says as he approaches me in the cafeteria. _

" _What? " I ask, as we sit down. Newt opens his mouth to speak but Minho walks up and puts his arm around me. _

" _Hey. " Minho says kissing my head and sits down. He sends a warning look over to Newt, and I step on Minho's foot. He doesn't have to glare at Newt all the time. _

" _What did you need to tell me? " I ask Newt while ignoring Minho. _

" _Nothing. " Newt mumbles, his expression dropping. _

…_._

" _I'm going into the Maze today. " Minho says six months later. He's fifteen now, and they are finally going to put him in the Maze. I feel sad, but not nearly as sad as I should feel. I mean, I'm losing someone I love, I should be in tears, right? _

" _So you're going to forget? " I ask him. My voice cracks yet my eyes are dry. _

_He simply nods and puts his forehead against mine. " Do me a favor. " Minho says. _

" _Anything. " I reply. _

" _Even though I'm forgetting about you, I don't want you to forget about me. " Minho says and his eyes are pouring every emotion he's feeling into me. I feel my heart crack a little bit. " You can move on, just don't ever forget. " _

" _I won't. " I immediately say. " Never. " I move in and I kiss him. It's slow and loving. Tender and caring. Everything a goodbye kiss should be. _

" _I love you Lo. " Minho says when he pulls away and I see a tear slip down his face. I reach up and wipe it away. _

" _I love you too. " I say, then he's pulled away from me by WICKED scientists. I bite my lip to keep it from wobbling and I feel a tear slip down my cheek. He glances over his shoulder and I wave goodbye. He smiles a sad smile and turns the corner to begin his new life. _

…_._

_I'm fixing a Griever in the Maze. It's been a year since Minho left, and Newt just went in. My life has felt uneventful and lonely even though I have my other friends. It's just, the two people that mattered most are gone. _

_I hear footsteps just as I get the Griever up and working. I'm about to turn and run when I recognize the two voices. _

" _So it's been a year and you still haven't found a way out? " I hear a British accent ask. I freeze on the spot. It's Newt._

" _We just finished exploring the outer sections two weeks ago. Now we're going to focus on the details. " Another voice responds. It's Minho. _

_They round the corner and I move to hide in the vines really quick. They freeze when they see the Griever and the Griever charges at them. They sprint away from it and I use this opportunity to get back to WICKED headquarters. _

…_._

I wake up to discover that I'm in my bed. _So that's how you fix a Griever! , _I think as I slide my legs out of the bed. I walk out of my room and into the hallway. Less people are here, and I'm guessing that it's nighttime. Maybe I can sneak into the monitoring room and see the Gladers! I know they'll probably be asleep, but I have to know if Newt is okay.

I walk barefoot down the hallway, relying on some rusty memories to get me where I'm going. The worst thing I could find would be a Glade full of dead people. The best, a happy Newt and a happy Minho. After I know they're okay, I'll willingly do anything WICKED wants me too. I just can't stand the thought of those two morons getting hurt.

I slip into the monitoring room to find Lee sitting at one of the computers. I walk up behind him and touch his shoulder. He jumps at the contact and turns around. I smile at him, but it's mainly because I can see the picture of the Glade behind him.

" What are you doing up so late? " I ask.

" Working. " He says, glancing over his shoulder.

" Can I help? " I ask. I just need to see them happy. That's all. But what if it's not enough?

" There's only one chair. " He says and I smile mischievously.

" I guess I'll just have to sit on your lap. " I say before sitting down on his legs. He doesn't shove me off, so I take that as a good sign. Lee spins in the chair to face the screen.

" This will be a lot more fun with you here. " Lee says with a smirk.

" What exactly are you doing? " I ask, glancing at the screen. I see Newt and Minho in the Deadheads, talking. My heart almost stops. They should be asleep, what are they doing?

" I was told to keep an eye on these two. " He says, nodding towards the screen. I nod my head and bite my lip. I glance over and find the unmute button. It's fairly big. I make a mental note of where it is. " What are you doing here? "

" I-I, um. " I start. I lean in a little closer to him, then stop. " I wanted to try something. " I bite my lip.

" And what is it that you want to try? " He say quietly, moving closer to me.

I lean forward, and I kiss him. It's rough yet tender. I can't help but feel weird because it's not Newt. There's no feelings for me. Lee's hands go to my waist and I reposition myself to where I'm straddling him. My hands move to his neck and I play with the hairs on the back of his neck. He seems to shiver under my touch and he picks me up and puts me on his desk. He deepens the kiss as he stands, and I lean into him. I wrap my legs around him and put my hands on his shoulders.

I take one of my hands off of his shoulder to balance myself, and to hit the unmute button. Newt's and Minho's voice come quietly through the speakers. So quiet it's like a whisper in the room. Lee doesn't notice, and I'm straining to hear it.

" She's dead Newt. There's no way she could survive in the Maze this long, especially with her foot. " Minho says, his voice is steady. My eyebrows furrow together. Apparently they haven't found my mechanics pack.

" I don't want to believe that. " Newt says. " If she's dead then what do we do? Nothing will be the same. "

I move my hands back to Lee's shoulders, and I pull him closer to me.

" We forget. " Minho says, a certain coldness in his tone that I haven't heard before.

" How? " Newt asks.

" It's either forget or mope around all the time. You choose. " Minho says and I hear the rustle of leaves. Minho must've walked away.

Newt mumbles something I don't pick up, but the last part is as clear as day. " I'm moving on. "

My hand jerks away from Lee and hits the mute button. He pulls away and looks up at me through half-lidded eyes.

" What's wrong? " He asks. _I'm moving on. _Newt's voice plays in my head like a broken record. _We forget. _

" Nothing. " I whisper.

" What are we? " Lee asks. I feel my stomach drop and my heart beat speeds up. I can use Lee to keep track of Newt and Minho. He can also be a distraction. Lee will be happy, so it's not to much of a bitch move.

" More than friends. " I say, smiling at him. If Newt wants to move on, then so will I.

" So you'll be my girlfriend? " Lee asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. My heart constricts as I say the next sentence.

" Yes. "

Lee smiles and kisses me again, but all I can feel is guilt. I'm betraying Newt. I'm hurting Lee. But when I kiss him, I can try to lose myself in the kiss, thus forgetting the hell my life has become. I need a distraction, and Lee is the perfect one.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you get confused reading this? I got confused writing it. Lo's mood might change with mine... oops. **

**A special thanks to Swagmaster5000 for reading this chapter and giving me some input. Thank you so much. **

**Next chapter is Newt's POV, who's excited? Then I might do a time skip to right before Thomas gets sent up. Thomas is only two weeks away from being sent up anyway, it's not much of a time skip.**

**Opinions on Noah and Brenda? Should that be a thing and then Thomas gets all into her and then BAM another love triangle? ( minor one )**

**Have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon, I'm going to sleep. **


	35. Chapter 35

**So sorry about the quality of this chapter. I can see the sun coming up and I haven't slept.**

**Newt's POV**

* * *

My heart is in pieces. Louisa is dead. The girl I loved and fought to protect is bloody dead. There's nothing I could do about it. Last night Minho said either forget about it, or mope around all the time. I don't want to forget about Lo. She wouldn't want me to. But I have to move on some how. I can't be stuck in the past.

I can't stop replaying that day in my head as I work in the Gardens. I spent my last moments with Lo basically breaking up with her. I was so caught up in playing leader that I didn't think about her feelings. I didn't think about the fact that she ate every meal alone, and really, had no purpose. She was just a body to some of the other Gladers, not a person.

Did what I tell her make her run away? Is it my fault she died? _Goodbye Newt, _her last words run through my mind. Did she say that knowing that she was going to run away again? Did she want to survive, or did she go out there to die?

I feel a tear or two slip down my cheek and I drop my shovel and go to the homestead. I don't want to cry in front of the Gladers, and I definitely don't feel like holding it in. I want to drown myself in my tears, just so that I could be with Lo. I have considered jumping again, but I remember the promise I made before Louisa went into the Maze. I promised her that I wouldn't kill myself. I don't plan on revoking that promise just because she's gone.

I collapse on my bed and bury my face in my pillow. It's like there's this void in the bottom of my heart that I can't fill. It's just this black nothingness that swallows everything up. Sometimes, I don't feel anything, not even sorrow. But right now, I feel like crying until I have to stop because of dehydration.

….

I emerge from my room just before dinner. The Gladers send pitiful glances my way; they know how I felt about Lo. Sometimes they'll be talking then stop when I approach them. It's then that I know they are talking about Louisa. They aren't talking about how beautiful she was, or even how brave she was. They're talking about how glad they are that she's gone.

I go stand in line to get my food. Today it looks like we're having pot roast, a rare treat. Normally I would be jumping up with joy, but it feels like it should be illegal to be happy because she isn't here. I glance around at the Gladers, and how they go on with their daily lives even though Louisa is gone. It's like life should cease to exist because she isn't able to live it.

" Here you go Newt. " Frypan says in a monotone voice as he hands me a bowl. I give him a weak smile, and I can't help but notice how he's not his normal self. He misses Lo too.

" Thank you. " I say before I go sit down next to Alby and Minho.

" Newt, we've been waiting on you. " Alby says, putting his spoon down. I glance over at Minho, hoping to get some sort of indication about what this is about but he just shoves pot roast in his face.

" Why? "

" We've got to get things back to normal. " Alby says with a sigh. " After Louisa got here everything got screwed up. We need to go back to the way things were before she got here. "

" ok, yeah. Let's just pretend she never existed. " I say in a flat tone, looking at Minho.

" That's not what I mean. " Alby says.

" Then what do you mean? " I raise my voice. Other Gladers look over towards us but I ignore them.

" He wants to go back to the way things were. " Minho says with a mouth full of food.

" I want the Glade to become a family again. " Alby says.

" You sound like a bitchy wife. " I snap. Alby runs a hand over his face and Minho sighs.

" We aren't getting things done as efficiently as we should. " Alby says, trying to keep they anger from seeping into his tone.

" Newt. Just hear him out. " Minho says trying to help Alby.

" No, " I say, letting every ounce of anger seep into my words. " You all just want to forget she even existed. Did she even matter to you? "

" Of course she did Newt. But she was just another Glader. You didn't act like this when Nick died so you shouldn't act like this just because Louisa died. You shouldn't have loved her. " Alby says before taking a bite of his food. _She was just another Glader. _ _You shouldn't have loved her. _

" You didn't even know her, " I yell. " She was not just another bloody Glader. She was the bravest, the smartest, the strongest, and the toughest shank I've ever met! You can sit there and tell me she was just another Glader, and that I'm over reacting over her death, but you better take a step back and look at the bloody situation before you try to tell me not to love her. "

Alby looks as if I've slapped him and Minho sits there with his mouth open. I don't blame him, you're not supposed to talk to Alby like that. But right now, I don't care. He can't say what he did and get away with it.

' It's not as if I could've helped it. " I mumble after that. " I didn't expect her to die. "

" That's why you don't fall in love Newt. " Alby says. " Think before you do it again. "

I'm never going to fall in love with anyone else, so why should I think? Falling in love with Louisa gave me the most amazing feeling ever. But now that she's gone, she's left a huge hole in my chest. Nothing could ever fill it. I still don't think I could ever love anyone else. It would be like cheating on Lo.

" Oh, guys. That reminds me. I found something in the Maze. " Minho speaks up. I look up at him with a curious glance. What reminded him of _that? _ " If you could just follow me. "

Minho gets up and Alby and I follow him. I abandon my pot roast. I've lost my appetite. All the Gladers stare at me now, but I can't figure out what's in their gazes. Is it pity? Admiration? Fear? I don't know.

We enter the Map room and I see a runners pack sitting on the table. Minho looks down at it with a proud look and I get confused. What's so special about this pack?

" So I went to go check that Griever you killed yesterday Newt. " Minho says. " You know, to make sure it's still dead. "

Alby and I nod.

" And I found this. " Minho says pointing at the pack. " There were blood splatters around it, and your machete was pulled out of the Griever. "

" Who did that? " Alby asks.

" I'm getting to that part. " Minho says, shushing Alby. " Anyway, I check the pack, and I find a name on it. "

" Just cut to the chase. " I say, getting impatient.

" It said _Louisa Kittredge_ ."

I move forward and grab the pack, my heart thundering in my chest. That's impossible. She's dead and we never carved her name in a pack. What the hell is going on? But sure enough, there Louisa's name is on the pack in all it's glory.

" But how? " I ask. " She's dead. "

" I think WICKED put it there to throw us off our game. If we think she's alive, then we'll search for her. Thus forgetting to look for a way out. " Alby says, coming up with the theory on the spot. It makes sense. I can't believe I let myself think she was alive, even for a split-second. " This means nothing. "

" You've got a point. " I say, and Minho seems to deflate. Did he think that Louisa was alive?

" I'm going to go finish my dinner. " Alby says while walking out of the Map room. Minho sends me a pointed look after he leaves.

" Do you really think she's dead? " Minho asks.

" Yes. No matter how much I don't want to believe, she's gone. " I say and the broken pieces of my heart stab me.

" Then how do you explain this? " Minho asks while gesturing to the pack.

" I don't know Minho. Don't go chasing some fairy tale. " I say, then I take a deep breath. " Louisa is dead and we need to move on. "

Minho then slides down the wall and puts his head in his hands. " Why did she have to leave us? " Minho whispers. I want to comfort him, and tell him the words he wants to hear but I can't lie to him. All i can do is watch as my best friend mourns the loss of someone we love.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Today, we get a new Greenie. I can't help but hope that by some miraculous event, it will be Louisa, but I know it's futile. It's just going to be another shank that I have to show around. Let's just hope this one doesn't die.

Just as I had predicted, the Greenie alarm goes off. Everyone rushes to crowd the box, and I walk over from my spot in the Gardens. I'm in no particular hurry, then I see an unfamiliar figure running away from the cluster of Gladers.

" We've got a runner! " Zart shouts and everyone laughs. The shank's running pretty fast, and then he trips over his own feet. I crack a smile as I watch him pick himself up; he's got grass on his face. Alby greets him, and waves me over. I take my time, knowing that they have plenty to talk about.

" Where am I? " I hear the new kid ask as I get closer. His voice is shaky, it wouldn't surprise me if he klunked his pants. "Who are you? "

" Don't be so scared. We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try to avoid being killed, survive, whatever. " Alby says, sounding exasperated. He's never been good with Greenbeans.

" Wait for the bloody tour Alby. " I say as I move to stand next to him. " Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack and he hasn't even heard much of nothin yet. " I extend my hand towards the newbie. " Name's Newt, Greenie. "

He hesitantly shakes it. I half expect him to ask a question, but he doesn't. He just stands there looking pale.

" You know, for a second I thought you had the chops to be a Runner, then you face planted. " I say with a laugh. The Greenie let's out a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

" What's a runner? Where am I? Who are you? " All of the kid's question's come out at once.

" Woah, woah. Slow down. " Alby says. He's never liked curious Greenies.

" Why don't we let Chuck show you around? " I say, then I shout at Chuck who was watching from a distance. He jogs over, smiling brightly.

" Hi! I'm Chuck. I was the newbie until you came along. " Chuck starts saying as they walk away. " You're already doing better than me. I klunked my pants three times before they got me out of the box. "

I laugh and it feels strange in my throat. I haven't laughed in a month.

" You've always been better at handling the greenies. " Alby says with a sigh. " They just ask so many questions. "

" That they do. " I say, my mind flashing back at Louisa's first day. She looked so scared, yet she was obviously trying to be brave. It was then that I knew I liked her. There's no place here for the weak.

I go back to work with a certain she-shank in my mind. I just wish she was in my arms.

* * *

**I decided to move the story along. Don't ask how many more chapters there are going to be because I don't know. Anyway, this chapter was depressing and yes I quoted the book from some of the dialogue. Well, one part. _Name's Newt Greenie _ I just love that. **

**Next chapter is going to be in Louisa's POV the day Thomas get's sent up. Right after, rather. She has to have this conversation with Teresa to reveal something so it's going to take place while Teresa is still in WICKED. Make sense? Okay. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**I'm going to go to sleep and pardon any grammar mistakes because I feel like I've used hot sauce as eye drops. Have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon or whatever. **


	36. Chapter 36

**You are going to need tissues.**

**Louisa's POV**

* * *

I watch as Thomas disappears down the hall. Teresa is standing next to me, a stoic look on her face. A tear slips down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away. She's trying not to cry since she's going up with him in a couple of days. Then, it'll just be Lee, Nathaniel, and me.

Teresa has been kind of distant lately; ever since I told her about Lee and I she's given me the cold shoulder. She probably thinks I'm still using Lee, which I am. I just actually like him now. As a friend of course. I can try to like him as more than a friend, but it never works out. It just doesn't feel right. I just want to make things write with Teresa before she get's sent up.

She goes to walk away and I grab her arm, preventing her from moving. She doesn't even look at me, she just stands there. I take that as a sign to talk.

" Why are you ignoring me? " I ask her, " What did I do? "

" You're using my baby brother to keep an eye on your boyfriends in the Maze. " Teresa hisses and let go of her in shock. Lee is her brother? They don't look like each other, how was I supposed to know?

" God Teresa you're making me sound like such a slut. " I say with a smile. She scowls.

" You are one. You're sleeping with Lee to make sure he doesn't get bored with you. You slept with Newt because he's Second-in-Command. It wouldn't surprise me if you did Minho just for the hell of it. "

" As far as I'm concerned, I'm a virgin Teresa. " I say, and her expression eases up a bit. " And I also really like Lee. "

" You do? " She asks.

" I was using him at first, " I tell the truth, " But then I heard that Newt and Minho were moving on so I had to too. I won't break Lee's heart. I promise. I can't make someone feel that type of pain. "

Teresa's expression changes from anger to one of understanding. She knows me well enough to understand that I won't break someone's heart, at least not on purpose.

" I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I just know how Lee feels about you. " She says, " Can you promise me that you know what you're doing? "

" I promise I know what I'm doing. " I lie right through my teeth. I have no freaking idea what I'm doing. I'll try not to break his heart, but I know he isn't the one I love.

….

" Louisa your foot work is sloppy! " Brenda shouts at me as I dodge her attacks. " Concentrate! "

I duck as she swings a fist at my neck. I then drive a punch into her stomach and she stumbles back a bit. I use that split second of her being unbalanced to tackle her to the ground and pin her down. I smirk and cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

" You're getting better. " Brenda says, " I might actually have to start trying soon. "

I scoff and let her up. It's almost dinner time now, and I'm staving. Training really takes it out of you. I could also use a shower. I can feel my long pony tail sticking to my shoulders. It's gross. I go to walk out of the room when she speaks up.

" Now, we race. " She says and I freeze. Race? But that requires running. I haven't really ran since I got out of the Maze a month ago.

I go stand next to her, sending her doubtful looks. I'm probably going to trip over my own feet and get a bloody nose.

" First one to the cafeteria wins! " She says, laughing and sprinting out of the room. I run after her, surprised by how easy it is to catch up with her. She looks over her shoulder and looks surprised when she sees me right behind her. I smirk, and run past her, narrowly dodging one of WICKED's scientists.

I take a sharp left, remembering a short cut from one of my memories. She sends me a confused look, but I continue on my path. I relish the burning in my lungs and the way my hair flies behind me. It feels good to run like this.

" Louisa? " I hear Noah as as I run past him. I ignore him, not wanting to talk and also not wanting to stop. I take a right, then another right right after that. I sprint down the last corridor, pushing my legs to go as fast as they can. I make it through the doors and I turn around to see Brenda jogging down the hallway. When she gets to me, her breath is ragged and her chest is heaving.

" Damn. " She says between breaths. " You're fast. "

" You have to be to outrun grievers. " I say with a grin.

" Well you have to be even faster to outrun Cranks so we have a lot of work to do. " She says then she seems to shiver with fear. " Those things creep me out. "

" What are they? I've heard some stuff about them, but no one told me how they got like that. " I ask and she looks over at me.

" I'll tell you later. " She says and then she walks over to my brother's table. It's weird, them being together like that. I don't know why, it just is. I have no clue how to explain it. It just _feels _weird.

I go get my dinner, which so happens to be pizza, my favorite food. One of my favorite foods rather. Lee, Teresa, and Nathaniel are already at the table so I go sit next to them. They barely notice my presence. Geez. What happened to me being the miracle survivor of the Maze?

" Hey babe. " Lee says, kissing the top of my head. At least someone noticed I had sat down.

" Hey. " I say before biting into a piece of pizza.

" How was training? " Lee asks, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

" Absolute hell. " I say and Lee lets out a small laugh.

" That's Brenda for you. " Lee says as he finishes his pizza. I glance over at Teresa, and find her staring at Lee and me, as if analyzing us. I smile at her, and she looks back to Nathaniel, continuing whatever conversation they were having.

" What are they talking about? " I ask, nodding towards Nathaniel and Teresa. He was here when they were talking earlier so he should know, right?

He shrugs his shoulders and says, " We were talking about Munies and Cranks. "

I nearly choke on my pizza. They have access to that information and I don't? Not fair.

" What? " I exclaim. " So you know what a Crank is too? "

" Yea, " He says slowly. " We were all told last year. We were even given a list of who's immune and who's not. "

" Ok, Ok. " I say, backtracking in my head. So many questions. " What are they immune to? "

" The Flare. " Lee says, and I rack my head for another question, feeling so elated to finally get some answers.

" And the Cranks are infected with the Flare? " I ask, and he nods his head yes. " What exactly is the Flare? "

" It is a virus that slowly eats away the brain, and eventually turns victims into blood-thirsty and insane humans who consider cannibalism to be an every day objective. " Lee says so casually and I feel my jaw drop. Cranks are cannibalistic? They eat people? I'm going to see those damn things in the Scorch. I had thought it wouldn't be so difficult, now, I know it's going to be a pain in the ass.

Wait, what if I'm not immune? What if I turn into one of those monsters?

" Who's immune? " I ask, and Lee seems to hesitate with this.

" Are you sure you really want to know? " Lee asks, and I feel my heart tighten. Am I not immune? Is that why he doesn't want to tell me?

" Yes. " I say. I need to know if I'm immune.

" Brenda, Jorge, Thomas, Teresa, Frypan, Gally, Minho, Noah, Nathaniel, you, and me. " Lee says, seemingly counts the people off in his head. I let out a sigh of relief, but it doesn't last long.

I go over the list in my head: _Brenda, Jorge, Thomas, Teresa, Frypan, Gally, Minho, Noah, Nathaniel, me, and Lee. _There's someone who isn't on the list, someone I care about so much. My mom.

" Is my mom immune? " I ask, and he nods his head yea.

" She passed the immune gene to you and your brother. " Lee says and it kind of shocks me how much he knows about me already. I feel like I'm forgetting someone, someone very important. I go over the list in my head again, straining to remember everyone. I know that someone I know isn't immune, but I can't—

Newt.

It hits me like a punch in the stomach. Newt isn't immune. He's going to be a crank. He's going to go crazy and there's nothing I can do to stop it. He's going to hate himself, I just know it. All I'll be able to do is stand idly by and watch as the boy I love begins to go crazy and hate himself.

" Newt. Is he not immune? " I ask while trying to stay strong and not break down.

" No, he's not. I feel really bad for him too. He's so nice. " Lee says and I get up from the table so abruptly that people around stop and stare. I run out of the cafeteria and then I lose my sense of direction as tears cloud my eyes. Newt is going to die.

The boy I know and love, the nice one that was also so kind to me, is going to disappear. An angry, confused, hungry version of himself will take his place, and he will slowly lose himself to a virus. He'll be cannibalistic, and it will become his daily goal. The virus might twist his memories of his friends, making us seem like the enemies. He, he could hate me.

I stumble and fall to my knees. The Newt I know is going to die. He doesn't even know what's wrong with him yet. Does he already feel the itch of the virus in the back of his head, like a whispering ghost?

I sob. When I was in the Maze I had let myself daydream of the day we got out, and many days after that. I let myself think I had a future with him. Newt won't have a future. Hell, he's barely had a past! He's only sixteen, he can't die. He can't. He hasn't lived enough to die yet.

" Louisa?" I hear Lee ask from behind me. " What's wrong? "

Normally, I would care about what Lee would think of me, a crying mess on the floor. But now, I don't care about what Lee thinks anymore. I don't care about anything. My mind is now a black pit and my heart is a bunch of broken shards. _Newt isn't immune. _

Lee's hand is on my back, rubbing soothing circles. I want to stop crying, but I can't. The tears won't stop flowing and I feel a dull ache in my chest with each heart beat. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken? Is this what it feels like to know you're going to lose someone you love?

I have to stop crying. I can't mourn for someone who's not even dead, right?

I shakily stand up on my feet, but the tears are still flowing. Only now, they are silent. I look up at Lee through my red puffy eyes, and he looks confused. Then, it's as if wind blew away the fog that was clouding his mind. His eyes clear, and he pulls me into a tight hug. It doesn't make me feel better.

" I know he was your best friend Lo, but you have to let him go. " Lee says into my hair and I feel the tears run down my cheeks faster. I can't let him go. I know he's moved on, but I still love him. I'm in love with a time bomb.

" I can't, Lee, I can't. You don't get it. " I managed to say through the tears. I pull out of Lee's hug and run on shaky legs to my room.

I collapse on my bed and bury my face in my pillow. Lee told me to move on, which is what everyone probably thinks. Why stand next to a bomb when you know it's going to blow? It's simple. You would prefer to die than live without them. But I know that Newt would want me to go on living, and be happy. How am I supposed to me happy if he was the only one that made me feel happy and special?

I close my eyes and try to sleep, but Newt's face keeps passing through my mind. I have to see him. It doesn't even have to be in person. I just have to know he's not going crazy yet. I have to know he's okay.

I somehow manage to dry my tears, even though they my eyes still sting. It takes a constant effort to keep from falling into a puddle as I walk out of my room and into the hallway. My lip wobbles, but there's nothing I can do to stop it.

Lee is working right now. If I ask to see Newt will he detest me saying that I have to forget about him? Or will he let me, knowing that this is what I need? I need to see Newt. I just, I can't have the mental image of him being a Crank seared into my mind.

I enter the room to see Lee watching the Gladers intently. He hears me enter and he looks up with pity in his eyes. I don't want him to feel sorry for me, but if he does, will he let me see Newt?

" Lee? " I ask with a raw voice.

" Yea? " he asks carefully, as if he's holding something fragile, and with one touch it could break.

" Can I see Newt? " I ask, my voice cracking when I say his name.

" Of course. " He says, switching the screen to Newt and moving out of his chair. I slowly walk over, suddenly scared of what I might see. What if he has gone crazy? What if he's already lost himself?

It's nighttime in the Glade, and the beetle blade is showing Thomas and Newt sitting next to each other in front of a log. It's the monthly bonfire they have. He should be happy, but, Newt looks a little….. depressed.

" Hell of a first day Greenie. " Newt says and I feel a little bit better. He's okay. Newt hands Thomas some of Gally's concoction. " Here. It'll put some hair on your chest. "

Thomas takes a swig of it, and immediately spits it out.

" Oh my god. What is that? " Thomas asks while coughing. Newt laughs and looks at the glass jar.

" I don't even know. It's Gally's trade secret. "

" Yea well, he's still an asshole. " Thomas says and I smile a little bit. Thomas could be my best friend just for saying that.

" He saved your life today. " Newt says and I feel my jaw drop. Gally, save someone's life? Ha, I doubt it. " Trust me, the Maze is a dangerous place. " A dark look passes over Newt's face, and he takes a swig of his drink. I know what he's thinking about. He's thinking about when he jumped. I wish I could be there to make him feel better.

" We're trapped here, aren't we? " Thomas asks.

" For the moment. " Newt replies. Then he turns around, and points across the campfire. " But, you see those guys over there? Those are the runners. Every morning when those doors open they run the maze, mapping, memorizing, trying to find a way out. "

" How long have they been looking? " Thomas asks quietly.

" 2 and a half years. "

" And they still haven't found anything? " Thomas asks.

" It's a lot easier said than done. " Newt says and my heart constricts. Too many references to when he ran the Maze. Thomas doesn't even know.

" Listen, " Newt says pointing to his ear. I can't hear hardly anything through the beetle blade but I know what they are hearing. " It's the Maze, changing. It changes every night. "

" How is that even possible? " Thomas asks in disbelief.

" You can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bastards. " Newt says and I allow a small smile. They most definitely are bastards. " The truth is, the runners are the only ones that truly know what's out there. They are the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest of us all and it's a good thing too. Because if they don't make it back before those doors close, then they're stuck out there for the night. "

" Has anyone ever survived a night out in the Maze? " Thomas asks, and Newt's expression drops a bit. He's probably thinking of the week I spent in there.

" One person has. " Newt says. " But she came back sweaty with a broken foot and the Grievers stung her. She looked like hell. "

" I thought there were no girls. " Thomas says with a confused look on his face. Newt takes a deep breath and sighs.

" She's dead. " Newt bluntly says and my heart stops beating. I never want to hear him say those words again. His face just looked so broken down when he said I was dead. Is he feeling what I felt? The emptiness and the ache. I want to reach out, touch him, and tell him that I'm alive. " Enough about all this depressing stuff. You're supposed to be the guest of honor! "

Newt drags Thomas over by the bonfire, near the wrestling pit. I run a hand over my face then I rest it on the desk. Newt thinks I'm dead. He's broken down and depressed because of me.

" Louisa, what was your relationship with Newt? " Lee asks, and I nearly jump out of my skin. I had nearly forgotten he was there.

I hit the mute button the the computer and turn around to face Lee. " What do you mean? "

" I mean, what was your relationship with Newt? " Lee asks a little more forcefully.

" Frie-" I start but get cut off.

" Don't lie to me. " Lee says and his eyes hold anger and sorrow.

" I loved him. " I spit out, feeling enraged from being shoved into a corner like this.

" I knew it. You still do, don't you? " Lee asks, running a hand through his hair.

" No, I've moved on. " I say, hoping Lee can't tell when I lie.

" I don't believe you. You cried like the world was ending when you found out he is going to be a Crank. " Lee says and I already have an excuse backed up for that.

" People always have a special tie to the first person they loved. I couldn't help it. I was overwhelmed. " I say, my voice strong instead of weak. He seems to be convinced. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

" Well then. I guess I have a special tie to you then. " Lee says moving closer to me. I can feel my heart hammering in my ribs.

" Why? " I ask quietly.

" Because I love you. " Lee says and my stomach drops.

_Oh shit. _

" I, I love you too. " I say, dropping my head and Lee smiles a big goofy grin. Then he kisses me. This is pushing my shattered heart pieces further into my chest. I'm going to end up breaking Lee's heart. There's nothing I can do about it.

Unless, I make him fall in love with someone else.

* * *

**Did anyone else cry? I know I did. Oh, and, what a hole Louisa has dug herself. She's definitely screwed.**

**What did you think of the chapter? I'm sorry for writing such a sad one. But guess who goes up in the Maze next chapter? That's right! Teresa. I've been rereading the book and watching the movie. Don't worry guys. I've got this. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Im going to go to sleep now, so goodnight! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh my god guys over 4000 words. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. **

**WARNING UM, MAKE OUT SCENE SO UM, YEA. MENTIONS OF SEX. BEWARE. **

* * *

I wake up, numb and cold. That dull ache in my chest hasn't gone away and I still feel like crying. My eyes feel puffy and and red. I was probably crying in my sleep. My dreams were haunted by an insane face, and a ghost of the boy I love.

I hear my door slide open and I curl up into a ball and bury my face in my pillow. " Louisa you have to get up. " My brother says. " It's almost 10 in the morning. "

" Go away. " I mumble. I hear his footsteps get closer to me and he yanks the blanket off of me.

" Get up! " He says while jerking my pillow out from under me. I don't care. I simply rest my head on the mattress.

Noah begins to shake my shoulders and I groan. " Stop. "

" Mom's waiting on you. " Noah says in an attempt to make me move.

" I don't care. Just let me be. " I say into the mattress.

" C'mon Lo, " Noah pulls my shoulder and forces me to look at him. " Woah what happened to you? "

" It's nothing. " I say rolling back over to face the wall. " I'm fine. "

" Don't give me that bullshit Lo. " Noah says while sitting down on the bed. " What happened last night? "

When I don't say anything, he continues talking. " I saw you run out of the cafeteria. Lee immediately went after you. Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? " Noah asks, his voice taking on an intensity that I haven't heard before.

" He told me something that I wasn't ready to hear. " I say, " That's all. "

I decide to sit up and face him. I rest my back against the wall and look at him. My eyes itch from all the crying I did.

" What would you do if Brenda wasn't immune? " I ask him. Noah seems taken aback by my question, but I have no idea how to handle this. I need advice.

" I would spend as much time with her as possible. " Noah says after thinking for a moment.

" But what if you couldn't get to her? " I ask, my voice cracking. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on one.

" I'd get to her somehow. " Noah says and he seems to put the pieces together in his mind. " This is about Newt, isn't it? "

I nod my head yes. " But if he sees me, WICKED will kill him. "

" You have to wait for him to get out of the Maze. " Noah says, " The Gladers will be here a week before they move on to phase 2. You can see him then. "

" It could be months before they get out. "

" Teresa is the last person we're sending up. And she's leaving in an hour. "

" Really? " I ask, letting a bit of hope show in my voice. I need to spend as much time with Newt as possible before he goes, you know… Maybe I can convince Chancellor Ava Paige to let me go into the Scorch with them instead of Brenda and Jorge.

" Yea. " He says, putting a hand on my arm. " Everything will be okay. "

I nod and bite my lip, not trusting my voice to work properly. " I'll tell everyone you're sick. " Noah says before leaving my room.

My movements are slow as I get up to get my pillow and blanket. I throw them both back on my bed and collapse on them. I wrap myself up like a burrito, and try to sleep away the days that are left before I can see Newt.

…..

_I watch as Newt runs away from a dark figure. I want to help him, but my feet won't move. His face is panic-stricken and his eyes are wide. He runs as fast as he can, but his limp slows him down. He finally sees me and screams out._

" _Help! Louisa help me! Please! " Newt screams, glancing back over his shoulder. The dark figure is right behind him. I try to scream out, but it's like I've lost my voice. The figure tackles him, and I expect a fight. But that doesn't happen. Newt absorbed the dark figure. It went inside him. _

_I watch mortified as Newt clutches his head and groans. He stands on shaky legs, still clutching his head. I'm looking at his back, and the blood that stains his shirt. His hair is ruffled and sticking up everywhere and his clothes are filthy. He slowly turns to face me and I would fall over in shock if I could. Newt's eyes are wild and crazy. His face is smeared with blood—it's impossible to tell if it's his or not. _

_He scowls at me as he walks over to me. Newt slams me against the Maze wall and I groan as my head collides with it. " I hate you! " He screams as he punches the wall next to my head. " I bloody hate you! You and this bloody maze! Why didn't you help me? Why? " _

_Newt's eyes are clouded with insanity and I just want to fold in on myself and cry. Why didn't I help him? _

" _I know how you can help me. " He says softly. He hands me the machete he always carries. " Kill me. " _

_My mind is screaming no. My heart is screaming no. So why is my arm lifting to swing the machete down? My body brings the machete down on Newt's head, full force. I hear a sickening crack and—_

…_._

I wake up with a scream. My body is trembling and I have tears running down my face. Newt's voice plays over in my head like a broken record. _Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. _ Was that Newt as a crank? Is that what he'll be like when he finally loses it?

My head snaps up at the sound of my door opening. Lee is standing in my doorway, wide eyed and staring at me. " Are you okay? "

" Yea. I'm fine. " I say, my voice surprisingly staying steady.

" I heard a scream and I thought- "

" It was just a nightmare. " I say. He nods and turns to leave when something leaves my mouth that I don't expect. " Lee, can you stay? "

" Yea. " He says making his way over to me. Lee can be a distraction from the hell that I actually live in.

I scoot over and he lays down next to me. I curl into him and relish in the comfort. Lee is familiar, someone I can cling too. I may not love him the way he wants me to, but that doesn't mean I can like him as a friend. Friends comfort friends, right?

I can hear his heartbeat, and it's beating fast. " Why is your heart beating so fast? " I ask him. It's not like mine isn't racing, but it's because of the nightmare.

" You. " Lee says. " That's what happens every time I see you, every time you touch me. "

I look up at him and smile. Granted, it's forced, but a smile nonetheless.

" Every time we kiss. " Lee adds in a husky voice. My heart beat should speed up, I should have butterflies in my stomach, but no. My heart beat calms as the dream fades away and Lee fills my mind. The way his eyes pierce into mine just before we kiss. The way his hands trail down and touch the bare skin on my lower back as I straddle him. The way he smiles into the kiss as my hands trail up his shirt and rest on his chest.

I trail kisses down his jawline and then I kiss his neck and suck on it gently. Lee moans softly and I smile into the kiss I'm placing.

" Is this why you wanted me to stay? " He asks, breathless. I move back to his lips and place a kiss there.

" I need you. " I mumble against his lips.

Next thing I know, our positions are switched. Lee's looking down on me, his hair hanging in front of his lust-filled eyes. His hands go under my shirt, and they rest on my hips. All of a sudden, panic fills my chest and my mind is flashes back to that night in the Map room. _Reed pulls me out of the corner, and begins to unbutton my pants. My back slams against the dirt ground and I try to get back up. His hands slam down on my hips, and I know it's going to bruise. Next thing I know, my pants and underwear are off, leaving me completely vulnerable to Reed. _

I stop kissing back and I try to shrink away from Lee. I don't mean to, I know he's not going to hurt me, but I'm so scared. " Stop. " I say in a shaky voice. Lee immediately stops, and leans back, giving me space. I breathe a sigh of relief, and I run a hand over my face.

" What happened Louisa? " Lee asks while getting off of me and I sit up and rest my back against the headboard of the bed.

" I'm sorry. " I say. " It's just.. "

" I shouldn't have pushed you. " Lee says and I rest my hand on his shoulder. He can't think this is his fault.

" It's not your fault. I just wasn't ready and I pushed myself too far. " I say, and I can't help but feel really embarrassed. I was willing to, I was, oh my God.

He nods and an awkward silence fills the room. I fidget with the loose strands of cloth on my shirt, and think about what the hell just happened. I had a nightmare and I needed a distraction. I almost had sex with Lee trying to get that distraction. I wrapped myself with lust trying to forget the fact that Newt will die. Should I separate myself from Newt to save myself from the pain? Should I give Lee and actual try and try to move on? Is Newt a lost cause?

No. I will not give up on Newt. He's going to need someone, and I'm going to be the one there for him. But for now, it doesn't hurt to forget, even for a little while. I deserve to forget about the pain after all I've been through. Just let me forget.

My stomach growls, snapping me out of my thoughts. Lee laughs, and I weakly smile. " I think I'm hungry. " I say.

" Let's go get lunch. " I say, and then Lee stops me.

" You mean dinner? " He asks. " It's 5:30. "

I've slept the day away. Just what I wanted to accomplish. " Dinner it is then. " I say with a true smile this time. I'm one day closer to seeing them.

We leave the room and walk down the hallway. Lee's hand brushes mine, and I let our fingers intertwine. He leans down and places a kiss on top of my head.

" Are you okay? " He asks, referring to my breakdown in my room. I feel my face heat up and I simply nod.

We enter the cafeteria, hand in hand, and we get our dinner. It's chicken stir-fry, another one of my favorite foods. Really, the only food I hate is lunch meat. It's just so unnatural in my opinion. It doesn't taste that good either.

I drop Lee's hand as we sit down, and Nathaniel just glances up from his food. Then, he looks back up, eyes wide, staring at Lee's neck. I pay no attention to him as I dig into my food. I haven't eaten all day and this could be a simple apple and I'd still devour it as hungrily.

" What did you two do? " Nathaniel exclaims. I look up at him, startled. What, how, why, how, what? He leans in closer to us and whispers " Did you- "

" No! " I nearly scream. Two more people sit down at our table and that stops the conversation. My brother and Brenda just sat down when Nathaniel was talking about me with Lee. That's just perfect.

" What are you guys talking about? " Brenda says while picking up her fork.

" That hickey on Lee's neck. " Nathaniel says and I scoot my tray forward, and drop my head on the table. Lee on the other hand, simply smirks. How can he not feel embarrassed?

" The what! " My brother exclaims and I turn my head to look at him. He's staring down at me with a look of disapproval. Then he glares at Lee. " Did you take my baby sister's innocence? "

I just want to disappear.

Brenda puts an hand on Noah's arm. " Calm down. You know how Lee feels so leave the poor kid alone. "

" I know exactly how he feels! And no one can feel like that around Louisa. "

" Noah shut up. " I groan. My face feels like it's on fire. " We didn't have sex. "

" We almost did though. " Lee says. " She was all over me like syrup on a pancake. If I hadn't stopped her- "

I cut him off by slapping him on the arm. " Shut up. " I bring my head off of the table but I cover my face with my hair. I shovel my food into my mouth as fast as I can, wanting to go do something besides be taunted about this.

" Louisa. Is this true? " Noah says, sending a pointed look my way.

" Maybe. " I say quietly.

" What the hell! When I was in your room this morning you were a mess. Then you go and, and you , do _that? _" Noah says, putting his head in his hands.

" It's not like I hadn't done it before. " I say, starting to get angry. Everybody stops chewing and looks at me. " What? "

" I had the feeling you knew what you were doing. " Lee says putting an arm around me. Then he leans closer to me and whispers, " But I can teach you so much more. "

The feeling of Lee's breath on my ear sends a shiver down my spine. Noah glares at Lee, Brenda calms him down, and Nathaniel claps Lee on the back. " Way to go man! "

I get up and leave, annoyed with the conversation. If I had known that kissing my boyfriend would lead to this I wouldn't have done it. _My boyfriend. _The words sound weird in my mind.

" Where are you going? " Noah yells. " I have to give you the talk. "

" I'm going into the maze to get away from y'all. " I say, waving at them over my shoulder. I can get away there.

I take my time going to the Maze. I'm not in that big of a hurry. If I go after 7, the walls will be closed and there's no way a Glader will see me. That's the way it has to be because of the Chancellor Ava Paige. It's her fault I can't see them. It's her fault I can't help them. It's her fault I'm stuck here living like a damn princess and Newt is suffering in the Maze. I don't belong here. As much as I hated most of the Gladers, I belong with them.

Even though my life in the Maze was hell, I learned a few things from it. One of the main things was that even if you feel like you're all alone, you're not. There's always someone who cares, always someone who is there for you. I also learned that people are not what they seem, and that people can be real mean sometimes. You just have to learn how to trust the right people.

Or you could be like me and become friends with a rapist. Granted, he was under WICKED's influence when he was abusing me, but that doesn't excuse what he did. Or you could also fall in love with someone that's going to die and develop a small amount of feelings for their best friend. I swear, sometimes when I take a step back and look at myself, I see a bitch. A cunning, conniving, depressed, little bitch.

I'm about to open the door and enter the Maze when a man's voice stops me.

" Would you mind waiting for a second? " The voice says. I turn around and see a man with a crooked nose. I've seen him before, but I can't really remember him. All I know, is that he looks like a rat.

" Sure. " I say, slowly moving away from the door to the Maze.

" I'm Janson. " The man says outstretching a hand. I grab it and shake it—it feels boney and dry, like the withering skin of an old man.

" Louisa. " I say with a forced smile.

" Oh, I know. " He says with a smile that's too big for his face. I almost cringe, but I manage to keep my face a neutral slate. " You're a bit of a celebrity around here. "

" Did you need something? " I ask bluntly, not in the mood for games. His smile falters for a second, but he seems able to keep it on his face.

" Yes. I know you're doing you're nightly run in the Maze. " Janson says. " I would like you to put this note on the wall opposite the Maze doors. Somewhere they will see it. "

He hands me the note and I have to resist to read it. I smile and nod. " Sure thing. "

I turn and run into the Maze, severely creeped out by Ratman. What the hell was his problem? His nose was crooked, like someone had punched it and it healed wrong. His hair was gray and patchy and his lab coat looked a few sizes too big on his skinny frame. He looked like a crackhead.

In a way, I hate running the Maze. I'm so close to Newt, yet so far. If I could just run into the Glade and see him, hug him, and tell him everything will be okay, then things would be so much better. Maze maintenance is kind of like torture to me because of that.

Over the past month I've been with WICKED I've realized something—I'm slowly going crazy. Without Newt I have this hole in my chest that can't be filled. Without Newt I can't concentrate on anything except him. Without Newt I'm lost. I need him like I need air to breathe. When I was down he picked me up and told me everything would be okay. He kept me from killing myself. He was the one who was there for me. I need him like I need the blood that courses through my veins.

I slow to a stop as I get a light cramp in my ribs from running. I'm halfway to the Glade, so I slide my back down one of the Maze walls and rest. I remember the note I shoved in my pocket thirty minutes ago, and decide to open it. I have to know what it says. What does Janson want the Gladers to know?

_You are on you're own. Find the way out in the next week or she dies. _

_WICKED _

Or who dies? Who the hell is she? Are they talking about Teresa? I swear to God if they touch one hair on her head I will go crazy. WICKED can't just threaten the lives of others to get what they want. They threatened Newt's life and now they're threatening—

Wait. What if they're talking about me? What if I'm the one they're going to kill if the Glader's don't find a way out? They all think I'm dead anyway, it's not like it's much motivation to find the way out. How can they save someone they already think is dead?

Labored breathing causes me to shove the note in my pocket and look up. My blood freezes I see that it's Ben. His veins are bluish and purple and his eyes are nearly black. He's obviously been stung.

" They need you. " He says, then coughs and spits out blood. I shrink away from him. This isn't the Ben I know. This Ben is crazy. This Ben is suffering from the effects of the Changing. He probably didn't get the serum in time and now he's lost his mind. It's slowly killing him. I doubt he'll last the night.

" Look. Ben. I don't want any problems. " I say standing up.

" They need you. " He repeats. " Get them out. "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " I say, raising my hands and slowly backing away. He pushes closer to me.

With a mad scream Ben charges forward, raising his hand over his head. He's holding a rock, that much is obvious. What he intends to do with it is also obvious. He's going to try to knock me out with it, maybe even kill me.

I dart out of his way suddenly thankful for the training with Brenda now. Muscle memory kicks in and I dodge his attacks with ease. That is, until I get a splitting headache. One of my hands goes to my head and I groan. The Maze starts to spin and Ben's crazed face blurs with it. A sick smile seems to spread across his face as I drop to my knees and hold my nauseous stomach. A sharp pain erupts on the side of my head and the last thing I see is the ground of the Maze as I black out.

…..

" _You are very crucial to the Trials Louisa. " My mom says while pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. " We have to protect you at all costs. " _

" _Why am I so important? " I ask, my voice sounding like it belongs to a younger person. _

" _You're relationship with the subjects will prove invaluable when we send you in. Keep in mind that you won't be there for long. About a month or so. " She says and I cock my head to one side. " We're going to take you out, and we predict that the brain waves the subjects will emit will be the key to creating the cure. You will be a hero. " _

" _Really? " I ask, " I can't wait! " _

" _But you have to promise me one thing. " Mom says and I nod. " Never fall in love. " _

" _But love fixes everything. Love makes people stronger. It made you stronger! " I say, confused. _

" _No. It broke me. " _

….

When I wake up I feel dried blood on my forehead. I'm staring up at the sky, and I feel relieved to find it light, and not dark. I realize the memory I just had. My mom had the man she loved ripped away from her by the Flare. The same thing is happening to me. I need her.

A rumble resonates throughout the Maze and I feel it in my bones. I sit up, to stare at the entrance to the Glade. Lucky me, the walls are closed. On the other side of these doors is the man I love. I find myself reaching out, and touching the walls. So close to being happy. So close to him.

Then I realize that the walls are moving. I know Minho is on the other side, ready to run and find a way out. He could see me. Oh my god he could see me. WICKED would kill him. I can't let him see me. He would die. I can't lose them both.

I immediately get up to my feet and dart in the opposite direction. I run harder and faster than I ever thought possible. My feet are light on the pavement—it's almost as if I'm floating. The reason why is simple. I'm not running for my life. I'm running for his.

I turn the corner and run straight into the slimy body of a Griever. I wait for it to attack, sting me, and kill me, but nothing happens. I pry myself off of the gooey and slimy skin and look at it's face. It looks like a puppy almost. It's not responding to me. WICKED must be controlling it.

I smile at it, and it seems to smile back. It's extremely creepy and I think I might have nightmares now that the—

" Louisa? " My heart drops to my stomach and I am frozen to the spot. The familiar voice sends chills down my spine. Minho saw me. He found me. He knows I'm alive. WICKED is going to kill him.

Minho is going to die because of me.

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys that was intense, I hope. I wasn't expecting that last part. Oh and clarification on the whole fight scene with Ben just in case you might get confused. Ben hit her in the head as she was blacking out. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've started ****working on an original story. :) **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all later! ( not really see you but talk to you later? not even that more like a text you later type of thing ) **


	38. Chapter 38

** Might be hard to follow Louisa's feelings. Oops. **

* * *

" Goddammit Minho. " I groan as I disable the Griever with a few things I remembered how to do. It collapses and I turn around to face him. His brown eyes look almost black and they look empty. Devoid of hope and life. I should feel happy that I see him. Yet, all I feel is dread.

" Oh my god. It really is you. " Minho says and he runs and picks me up, twirling me around. My heart is racing. He's smiling and laughing, I'm frowning and about ready to cry. He's going to die because of me. Newt can't lose his best friend. I can't lose my friend.

" Yea. " I say as he puts me down.

" We have to get you back to the Glade. Everybody will be so happy to see you. You can meet the new Greenie. " Minho says, his smile spreading wider.

" You mean Teresa? " I ask and he cocks his head to one side, his smile faltering.

" Yea… "

Maybe WICKED can wipe his memory again. It'd be worth it to save his life. But, then he'd forget the Maze, and everything in it. Two years worth of hard work would be lost. He would forget Newt, Alby, Me, Thomas, everyone. He'd be clueless.

" You need to know something. " I say and take a deep breath. " I've been with WICKED this past month. "

" What are you doing in the Maze then? " Minho asks disbelief lacing his tone.

I pull the note out of my pocket and hand it to him. His eyes scan over it, and he looks up, even more confused than before.

" I don't get it Lo. " Minho says, and I grab his hand.

" Just follow me. " I say, pulling him along with me.

Since he trusts me, he lets me pull him towards WICKED. I can't let them kill him. I have to protect him. In that memory, my mom said I was important, and that I was to be protected at all costs. I can threaten my own life if they take Minho's. I'll kill myself.

" Louisa where are we going? " He asks, pulling his hand out of my grasp and stopping.

" We're going out. " I say. " Out of the Maze. "

His eyes light up. " You knew the way out this whole time? " His excitement turns to rage. And it's all aimed towards me. " You didn't help us? You were living with WICKED right? Protected and safe. You forgot all about us. "

" Minho this is so much bigger than you realize! " I growl out. " So shut your damn mouth and just follow me. Your life depends on it. "

" No. " Minho says, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I'm just trying to help. " I say, my tone quieter this time.

" I can't trust you. " Minho says and it's like a punch to the stomach. I should've known this would happen. I could've helped them. I just decided not to.

I feel a lump form in my throat and I turn away from him. His stubbornness is going to get him killed. It's my fault. All my fault. I've killed another person.

" Minho. Please. " I say, my voice cracks. All I can do is beg him to come with me.

" No. You left us here to die Louisa. You could've helped us and all you did was stay with WICKED. "

" I wanted to help. I still do. But I can't. You don't get it. Please just come with me. " I plead and I turn back around to face him. His face softens a bit, but not much.

" I don't get it Louisa. Why did you leave us? " Minho asks quietly and all the pain in his voice is evident. He thought I was dead this past month. I'd be feeling the same way he is.

" WICKED took me out of the Maze. I had no choice. I was going to come back for you guys, but they said that if anyone saw me they would kill them. " I say, and it seems to click for Minho. " If you don't come with me they'll kill you. "

I run forward and hug him. I couldn't stop myself. He's here. Minho, one of the people I missed so badly is right in front of me. Yet it feels like he despises me. " Please Minho. I can't lose you too. " I whisper.

" Okay. I'll with you. But for the Gladers, not you. " He says, pushing me away. I feel elated; the fact that he could be okay causes hope to blossom in my chest. It's been so long since that's happened, the feeling is foreign.

I nod and take of at an easy jog, checking behind me every once in a while to make sure he's still there. We go into the Griever hole, and Minho seems hesitant. Yet he follows me. The door opens when it senses me, and we enter WICKED headquarters. Everybody stops and stares at us. I want to grab Minho's hand, and protect him from everyone, but I know he'll just shy away.

I remember where Chancellor Ava Paige's office is, and I consider going there for a second before I realize that I could just go to my brother. My brother knows everything about the Swipe and how you can control it and stuff. If I go there, Noah can save Minho.

The walk to my brother's room seems longer than before, every second stretches into an agonizing minute. Surely people know that one of the Subjects is missing. Why aren't they trying to pull Minho away from me? Why aren't they trying to drag him back to the Maze? Why are we walking past everyone this easily?

I bang on Noah's door. Hopefully he's not in the middle of something. " Noah! Open up! " I shout.

The door opens and a groggy Noah looks at me through half-lidded eyes. His eyes take a minute to focus due to the bright like of the hallway. When they do, I'm pulled into a rub breaking hug. I groan as the life is squeezed out of me.

" Louisa! You're okay! " Noah says. " I didn't know what to think when you didn't come back last night. "

" I'm fine. " I say, pulling away from him. " I need your help. "

" With-" Noah starts, but then he finally sees Minho standing next to me. " What the hell? "

" He saw me. I can't let WICKED kill him. Can you help me? "

" Of course Louisa. Just let me get dressed and we'll go down to the lab. " Noah says, shutting the door. I look over at Minho and he's gazing around in wonder.

" Who was that guy? " He asks, his gaze settled on me.

" My brother. " I say, tapping my foot impatiently. Noah is taking forever.

" So you have your memories? " Minho asks.

" Yea. " I say. " Well at least most of them. "

" What all do you remember? " He asks.

" I remember how we met. " I say, letting a smile creep onto my face. " You called me fat and I punched you. "

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. No doubt he hates me. He hates me for not being there for them. Then the door to Noah's room opens and he steps out, looking like a professional. His white lab coat is clean and his glasses are straight. He looks like he did when I first saw him. He walks down the hall and we follow him. People around us stare, but they don't say anything as we make our way to the lab.

" So we're going to wipe his memory? " Noah asks and I nod.

" What! " Minho exclaims. I don't say anything I just keep walking. If I think about it too much I might start crying.

All of a sudden, I'm pulled into another hug. I already know who it is. Nathaniel wouldn't hug me and this person definitely doesn't have boobs.

I turn my head and I'm looking into Lee's eyes. He's smiling. I force a smile back. " I thought you were dead there for a minute. "

I look over at Minho and Noah, who have stopped walking. Noah glares at Lee, and something is dancing in Minho's eyes. I can't pinpoint it. " I'm not dead. " I say.

" Thank God for that. " Lee says and then he kisses me. I hesitantly kiss back, knowing that Minho is watching. " Do you want to get breakfast? "

" Maybe in a hour or so. I have something to do. " I say, nodding over to Minho. Lee looks over at Minho, and Minho glares at him.

" What is he doing here? " Lee hisses, pulling me closer into his side.

" He saw me and I'm not letting WICKED kill him. " I say, looking into Lee's eyes to make sure he knows I'm serious.

I'm pushed away from Lee and he walks forward to Minho. Lee makes Minho seem short, but Minho still looks tougher. " You listen here, " Lee says. shoving Minho's shoulder. I see rage flare in Minho's eyes, and I know Lee has screwed up. " Louisa is mine. Try anything, and I will hurt you. "

Minho scoffs. " Louisa, yours? Yea right. She's just using you to get over Newt. "

Lee takes a step back, shocked. My heart starts to race. " No. She loves me. "

" Whatever helps you sleep at night. " Minho says, and Lee looks to me in doubt as he says his next sentence.

" Why else would she let me do her? " Lee says with a smirk. I want to fold in on myself, and disappear into another realm. One where Lee doesn't joke about that. It's seriously starting to piss me off.

" Both of you, just shut the hell up. " I say, and I walk down the hall leaving Minho and Noah to follow me. They both catch up with ease due to their long strides. When we turn the corner I shove Minho into the wall. Noah simply shakes his head and sighs.

" What the hell was that? " I growl. Minho screwed up—him and Lee. They're both lucky I don't smash their faces in.

" Oh, so I was right? " Minho says. His arrogance is really starting to get on my nerves. What happened to the Minho I knew in the Maze? Oh wait. That was all probably just an act. The true Minho is a cocky bastard. " At least I'm not a slut. "

That was the last straw. I punch him in the face and he groans. He doesn't have time to react as my knee goes to his crotch and he falls to the ground. I kick his ribs and he curls into a fetal position. " Screw you. " I spit out. " I could just let WICKED kill you, ya know? "

" You wouldn't do that. " Minho says in a strained voice.

" And why the hell not? " I ask, getting really agitated.

" You know why. " Minho says, and the simple phrase could have so many meanings. Is he talking about the guilt I still feel from killing Reed? Or the fact that I consider him a friend, a really _close _friend? There are an infinite number of answers to that but I just settle with dragging him to his feet and letting Noah lead us through the halls.

I'm quietly seething with rage. I had so much hope for saving Minho and he screws it up. The memory of this is going to be full of anger and sorrow and more anger that it will be painted red in my mind. This will be the thing I remember him for most over these next couple of weeks, or whenever he gets out of the Maze. I still don't know if he's going to make it back in the Maze alive.

By the time we get to the lab, I've calmed down a lot, but not enough. I'm still pissed at Minho. I try to save his life and he goes and does that! Who does he think he is? He doesn't know me. He won't know me unless he changes his damn attitude.

" We're going to modify the Swipe. " Noah says, messing around in a drawer of a nearby desk. The room its self is bland like every other place in WICKED headquarters. There are desks and lab tables everywhere. If a certain desk belongs to a certain person I wouldn't know. There are no personal belongings on them.

" How? " I ask. Minho looks around, and I can see his eye swelling. I feel a pinch of guilt, but it quickly disappears as I remember what he said.

Noah ignores my question. He finds what he's looking for and Minho cringes. It's a pair of pliers and a pointy metal looking thingy.

" What is that? " Minho asks. " What's the Swipe? "

" The Swipe is the thing in your head that is blocking your memories from before the Maze. " I say hurriedly. We need to get this done now so he can go back to the Maze. " That's what Noah is going to use to modify it, right? "

" Yea. " Noah says and gestures for Minho to come closer. Instead of moving towards Noah he backs away. Noah moves closer to him, but Minho's scared.

Minho turns on his heals and takes of running out of the room. I go after him, trying to keep up with him. He was always slightly faster than me. I have an advantage though. I know the building and he doesn't. Running these halls will be like running the Maze for the first time for him. I just hope he doesn't run into someone who wants to hurt him.

I can see his figure as he makes a left. I make the same turn and nearly run into somebody. I rotate to the side and narrowly avoid them. Minho slows down a bit, looking at his surroundings. I use his slight distraction to dart forwards and tackle him. We fall to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs.

" Stop this Minho! "

" Get off me bitch! " He growls while trying to thrash. Thanks to Brenda, I know how to keep someone pinned.

" No! You can't die because of me! "

" I wish I'd never met you. " Minho says. " You're going to get me killed. "

It's at that exact moment I feel my already broken heart shatter into smaller pieces. Red, hot rage surges through me and I slam his face on the white tiles of the floor. " Dammit Minho! I was just trying to help! I fucking hate you and your arrogant ass. "

Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Chancellor Ava Paige staring down at us. My mom is standing next to her, shaking her head in disapproval. My stomach sinks and any hope I had of saving Minho is gone. Ava is going to kill him.

I get off of him, and grimly say, " He's all yours. "

I move to walk away but Ava's voice stops me. " Louisa wait. " I stop walking and she continues talking. " I know that I said I would kill anyone that saw you. But this caused Subject A7 to produce outstanding brainwaves. If we kill him it would be a waste of good research. "

I feel disgusted. She's keeping him alive because he's good research. I glance down at Minho who's staring at Chancellor Ava Paige in shock, confusion and so many different things. Then, she turns to him, and he tenses up.

" If you tell anyone about Louisa, we'll kill her. " She says in a voice that scares me. Even my mom looks at her in shock. Minho nods, and Chancellor Ava Paige turns back to me.

" Take him back to the Maze. " She says as she walks away. My mom follows her; they were probably on their way to a meeting when they saw us.

I walk down the hallway, heading back to the Maze. I don't even check to see if Minho is following me, and quite frankly, I don't care. I just want my breakfast now. I walk past the cafeteria, and the delicious smell of cinnamon rolls drifts into my nose. I feel my mouth start to water and I have to resist the urge to walk in there and get the food. It's so tempting.

I weave my way through the busy scientists and then I see a group of girls ahead in the hallway. They look around curiously, like they've never been here before. If they have, it must've been a long time ago. Their clothes are covered in dirt and they have a distant look in their eyes.

When I walk past, I recognize one of them. It's the girl that was in the picture with my brother. The one where they were happy and smiling, that's her. There's no mistaking the olive green eyes and brown hair. That had to have been Noah's first love.

I shake my head to clear it of those thoughts. I can't think of a heartbroken Noah.

I come to a stop in front of the exit, and look behind me. Sure enough, Minho's there and he doesn't look all too happy to go back to the Maze.

" Don't try to exit unless you have the code. " I say while opening up the door for him. He walks out there, into the Griever hole. There aren't any there right now because the door is open, but there will be.

I try to shut the door and turn away, but a hand pushes back on it. Since Minho's stronger than me, I stumble and the door opens all the way. I barely glimpse at his face as he grabs mine, and kisses me. My heart starts to race and I kiss back. But it's over all too soon.

" I love you Louisa. " Minho says before his hands leave my face and he disappears into the Maze. I shut the door, and rest my back against it, trying to calm my beating heart. It's hammering in my chest and my mind isn't working. My hands are shaking and butterflies live in my stomach. Minho just said he loved me. What am I supposed to do? Do I love him?

I attempt to clear my head and I walk to the cafeteria. There are more important things than a petty romance right now. Like that group of girls that came in. My brother's first love is with that group. There's no doubt in my mind that he's going to need somebody there for him while they are here. I don't even know where they came from.

A group of girls in WICKED? I could get Lee to go for one of them. That's genius! Make Lee fall in love with someone else. Maybe someone who's prettier than me, smarter than me, and sexier than me. Lee seems like the type to go for those types of girls. It wouldn't even bother me one bit.

* * *

**Thank you for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! Oh and how was the chapter? How did you Minhlo shippers like the end? XD **

**Lo is just confused. Oh so confused. **

**I gotta go to my pitching lesson now! Bye! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I got this out on time. Because I thought I would be nice. :)**

* * *

" Hey, Sonya! " I say, walking up to one of the girls that came in with the group. She has light blonde hair and pale skin. She's really pretty. She also seems really nice, but I wouldn't know. It's like she put everything about her in a safe.

She turns around to face me with a smile. " Hey Louisa "

" Do you want to go get lunch? " I ask. She nods and we leave the lab area. I take her the back way to get to know her better. I just met her yesterday, after I left Minho in the Maze. She won't tell me where she came from. She doesn't trust me enough yet. It's frustrating.

" Do you have a boyfriend? " She asks, trying to start a conversation. I look over at her with a ghost of a smile.

" Yea, but I'm not happy. " I say. " I'm in love with someone else. "

" Then why don't you break up with him? " Sonya asks.

" I knew his sister, and I promised her I wouldn't break his heart. " I say, then it hits me. I'm being so open with her. Nobody knows this. Not even my mom.

We turn the corner, and the sight sends a shockwave through me. It's Lee kissing one of those girls from the Maze. Not just kissing, but full on making out. I know this hallway is abandoned but they could at least go somewhere more private! Wait, Lee is cheating on me. With a girl from the group that came in. This is exactly what I wanted!

I still feel bad about it though. Was I not good enough? If I'm not good enough for Lee, then how can I be good enough for Newt? Or Minho?

I clear my throat and Lee pulls away from the girl and looks at me through half-lidded eyes. When he realizes its me, his eyes open wide and he shoves the girl away. The girl groans and stands a few feet away, her hands crossed over her chest.

" Louisa it's-" Lee starts the ' It's not what it looks like ' phrase but I cut him off by raising my hand.

" Don't. " I say. " Just don't. "

I grab Sonya's hand and we walk away, Lee calling my name. I ignore him. I have to seem hurt by this so he thinks I loved him. When we turn the corner, I smile. I'm almost free from Lee. Getting involved with him was a mistake.

" That made you happy? " Sonya asks.

" Yes. Yes it did. " I say smugly and Sonya rolls her eyes. " Where did you come from? You and your friends? "

Sonya hesitates. She wants to tell me, but she doesn't. She's conflicted. " How do you not know? "

There's a pause in my steps. What does she mean? " You worked here right? " Sonya asks. I nod, and she sighs. " I guess I can tell you. "

I feel excitement bubble up in my stomach. " I came from the Maze. "

" What? " The response falls out of my mouth before I can stop it. The only way that could happen would have there be two mazes. Wait, is this that Group B?

" You know about the Trials. We were apart of the Maze. We escaped. " Sonya says and a shadow passes over her eyes. She's lost people close to her.

" Oh, right. " I say, cursing myself for not being able to think of a better response. We walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence, and when we get there she goes and sits with her friends. I sigh and get my food: Hamburgers.

I sit down next to Nathaniel and he barely glances up from his food. This table is so lonely with out Teresa and Thomas. I can imagine that they are sitting here, but no. All of my friends are struggling for their life in a giant maze. I may be closer to my family here at WICKED, but I've never felt more alone.

" Where's Lee? " Nathaniel asks as he pushes his plate away from him. He always finishes his food so fast.

" With some tramp. " I say with a shrug.

Noah sits down next to me. " What's up? "

" Louisa's depressed. " Nathaniel says, bumping me with his shoulder. This is one of those moments I wish I could rip his bleach blond hair out of his head. Noah doesn't need to know everything.

" Is this true? " Noah asks narrowing his eyes at me. He's daring me to lie. I'm about to meet his challenge when I glance up at the doors of the cafeteria, and see a familiar mop of black hair. I groan and sink in my chair. Just what I needed. " Answer me Lou-"

" Louisa I'm so sorry. " Lee says, standing behind my brother. " I don't know what happened. "

" Just shut the hell up. " I say. Noah glares over his shoulders at Lee. I don't think he likes him very much.

" But Louisa, I need to explain. " Lee says, walking around Noah and crouching in front of me. He grabs my hand but I rip it out of his grasp.

" No. I finally decided to try and move on, and I begin to trust you. Then you go and kiss some bitch! This isn't forgivable Lee. " I say then take a deep breath, surprising myself by how true the words are. " Just go back to her. "

" Louisa please don't do this. " Lee pleads, his voice cracking. " I love you. "

" If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated. Now get the hell away from me! " I shout. Everyone around stops their eating and glances our way due to my sudden outburst. When his eyes tear up, I get the feeling I'm being to hard on him. " I'm sorry. " I whisper. " But you've already hurt me. The damage is done. "

I have to admit, I'm a pretty good actor. He seems to believe it and he storms out of the room. I pretended to love someone, then I hurt them. The feeling isn't great. I feel horrible. I never want to do that again.

" So that's what happened. " Noah says before taking a bite of his burger. " I'm going to kick his ass. "

" Eh, " I say. " No big deal. "

" But you just said- " Nathaniel starts.

" It doesn't matter. " I say, ending the conversation.

I look at Noah, and I see him staring at that girl from the group from the Maze. The girl doesn't remember him and he won't have the chance to get to know her. It's not like he can walk up to her and say ' Hi, I'm your boyfriend from before the Maze but I have a girlfriend and I still like you. ' The pain in his eyes is too real and I realize that they probably reflect my own. I hadn't realized that my own brother might have felt the things I have.

I realize something. Did Newt and I ever break up? Was I cheating on him being with Lee? Newt will make it out of that Maze. When he does, will he figure out that Lee and I had a relationship? Will Minho tell him? Would he hate me for being with someone when I knew he was mourning for me in the Maze?

I shake my head to clear it of those insolent thoughts. I check the time and realize that I should be in the training room with Brenda. I get up, my half-eaten burger being left on my plate. Noah will eat it, and if he doesn't eat it he can throw it away.

I take a deep breath and brace myself for a day of hard training as I walk down the hallways. This is going to be hell.

…..

" So, are you excited? " Brenda asks after our training session. I look over at her as I drink my water.

" For what? " I ask when I swallow it.

" Going to the Scorch! Duh. " Brenda says and my stomach drops. " Exactly one week from today. "

" One week! " I exclaim.

" Yea, " She says. " You've gotten better at training. You're ready. Don't worry. "

" No, no I am not! " I say, panic rising up inside of me. More than that though, I feel fear. Fear of seeing cranks, and what Newt will become.

" You'll be fine. " She says before taking a drink of her own water. I run a hand over my face, feeling dismayed at this news. I knew I was going to have to go to the Scorch eventually, but now, the reality of it is like a slap in the face.

All of a sudden the doors to the gym burst open and Noah comes in looking disheveled. " Louisa, you've got to see this. " He says, breathless.

I look over at Brenda and she nods her head. I can go. I follow him out of the gym and down the hallways. We jog at an easy pace, Noah going as fast as he dares. I'm kind of scared as to what I'll find when we finally get to where we're going. It's so unlike Noah to move any faster than a brisk walk. This has to be serious.

We enter the monitor room and I ignore Lee as Noah sits at one of the computers. I stand behind Noah as he pulls up a bunch of files. Excitement and fear mix in my stomach. I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants as the Glade pops up on the screen. Everything seems normal, and the excitement simmers down.

" What? " I ask. My eyes study the screen. Everything looks normal. The Gladers are going about their business, and I see Minho talking to one of them. My heart flutters when I see him, but I ignore it.

" Check the time. " Noah says, pointing to the watch on his wrist. I look at it, and the time is 7:15. I shrug, then look back up at the screen, searching for anything out of place. Then, it clicks. The walls, they're open! They're supposed to close at 7. Grievers will attack them. Panic would spread like an epidemic. The Gladers are screwed.

" Why aren't the walls closing? " I ask, my own panic lacing my tone.

" I wasn't informed of this, but Ava said it was supposed to happen. " Noah says and I turn and run away from him. " Where are you going? "

I don't answer him as I run towards the entrance to the Maze. I can get there and disable as many of the Grievers as possible to prevent some of them from attacking the Gladers. I'll be helping them in my own way. This is the only possible thing I could do to save their lives. Even then, so many are going to be lost.

Scientists ignore me as I sprint past them; they're used to me running around like this. Their faces blur together, and I can't tell one person from the next. All I'm focused on is getting to that Maze and helping my friends. I can't let them die. I can't.

I skid to a stop in front of the door. A big, burly man stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. He glares down at me as I try to move around him, but he blocks my way. He's like a brick wall. I groan in frustration.

" Seriously dude! " I yell. " Let me through. "

" I was put here to keep you out of the Maze. " He says. " You are not authorized to go in anymore. "

" What the hell do you mean? " I ask. " I have to help them. "

I push forward but he shoves me back. " That's your problem. You show more loyalty to those impudent subjects than you do to WICKED. " He growls.

" Because they are my friends, not subjects. Maybe if the people at WICKED were nicer they'd make some friends. " I say, pushing forward again. This time, he slaps me, hard. I hold my cheek as it stings, and tears spring up in my eyes.

" Back up. "

" No! " I yell. " Let me through! "

He ignores me as I struggle to get past him. I push against his large frame, but he weighs a ton. It's like I'm trying to move a wall! I can push as much as I want, but it isn't going to give. Eventually, he gets tired of me pushing him, and he punches me in the face hard enough to where I see stars. They dance across my vision like the night sky. My vision flickers on and off and I wonder if I'm going to pass out.

" Give up. " The man says. " You're not getting through. "

" Yes. I will. " I say, my words slurred as a result of my fading consciousness. He smirks, and pulls his fist back to deliver a punch. It surges forward and I try to duck, but it just catches my forehead. The force is enough to send my falling back on my butt, and I rub my head.

" You son of a bitch that hurt. " I say, my words almost a whisper by the end of the sentence. The black spots swim across my vision, threatening to push me into an ocean of darkness. I fight them, trying to stay awake, but I'm just delaying the inevitable. The black shadows pull me underwater, and I drown in a sea of darkness.

….

" _Dad? " I ask, looking at the figure in front of me. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt, casual clothes. I feel a connection to him, something that runs deep. _

" _You've really made a mess of yourself, haven't you? " He asks with a sigh, running a hand over his face. I run forward and hug him, a lump forming on my throat. He hugs me back and my heart I don't want to let go. If I let go he'll vanish into thin air. _

" _Dad! " I choke out. He's here. I'm in my dad's arms, a hug I haven't received in years. _

" _I need you to listen to me. " He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. His hands are on my shoulders, like I'm keeping him here. " WICKED is bad. Very bad. Don't trust them. " _

_I nod, and he continues. " You're mother and brother have no idea what's about to happen. WICKED is going to fall apart. You have to get them out. " _

" _How? " I ask. _

" _You have to figure out a way!" He says nearly shouts. His eyes hold fear and sorrow. " Don't let WICKED get away with what they've done. " _

" _Okay. " I say, my eyes reflecting his. " I won't. "_

" _Good. I don't have much time left here. " He says. I don't even get a chance to talk as he continues. " I want you to tell your mother I love her. Tell you're brother that he needs to forget, move on, and live. " _

" _I will. I promise. " I say, my voice cracking. I don't want my dad to leave again. _

_His figure starts to fade and I feel tears fall from my eyes. " I love you Louisa. " Then, he's gone. _

…_._

I wake up with a gasp, tears running down my face. That couldn't have been a memory. It just felt different. Did my dad visit me in my dreams? Can spirits do that? Was I just hallucinating? What the hell just happened?

" Good. You're awake. " Noah says, glancing over at me. " What happened to you? You were crying in your sleep. "

" Dad. Dream. Real. " I stutter out.

" Really? " Noah asks. " What was it about? "

" He said to tell you that need to forget, move on, and live. " I tell him, reciting what I remembered from my dream. Noah sits there, pale in the face. " What? "

" It's nothing. " Noah says, and I just let the subject drop. I know that if you push someone it just pisses them off.

I use the silence that follows to look around at my surroundings. I'm in a room that has a bed and a chair, that's it. The door looks like it could be bolted shut, from the outside. Right now, the lock is open, so I stand to walk over. Noah looks up at me, then stops me.

" You're not allowed to leave. " Noah says in a stern voice.

" Why the hell not? " I ask, enraged. First that guard guy and now my own brother.

" They want to keep you a secret. " Noah says, and confusion weaves into my mind. Everybody at WICKED already knows about me.

" From who? "

" The Gladers of course. They're finding their way out as we speak. They've got the key and the code. Now it's just a matter of who lives and dies. " Noah says, leaning back in his chair. My heart stops working for a moment. The Gladers are finding their way out? They're going to be safe? Well, until they get sent into the Scorch.

" When? " I ask. " When will they be here? "

" I'd say, " Noah pauses to glance at his watch, " They'll be here in an hour. "

Excitement causes my stomach to flip, and I smile. Then, I look at the door and remember. I'm locked in here. I'm not allowed to leave. I won't be able to see my friends. They'll still think I'm dead. Newt will think I'm dead.

" Dammit! " I shout, infuriated at the world. Can't one good thing happen to me?

" So sorry about this Lo. " Noah says while standing. He leaves the room with an apologetic look on his face. I sneer at him as he shuts the door. The click of a lock reminds me of what a prisoner I am. My father was right. WICKED is bad. I can't believe I let myself think I was safe. I'm going to get my mom and brother out of here, even if it costs my life.

But first, I have to get out of this damned room.

* * *

**Alright so how did that turn out? I think next chapter might be the last. It will be long, and in Minho's POV. I want it to be like 6,000 words long so I can get 100,000 words on the story. I think I'll have it up Monday. **

**Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! They are very much appreciated. **

**I can't wait to start the Scorch Trials story! Although, this will always be my favorite one. I also feel like my writing got better as the story went on, did it? I hope it did because that was one of the reasons I wrote this: to improve my writing. **

**I'm going to get to work on that next chapter. I have to re-read Mazerunner in order to finish it, because I kind of forgot a lot of stuff. Anyway, have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon, I'm gonna go get some food. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! It's late and I literally just wrote this whole 5,000 word chapter! It probably sucks, and all that, but I really needed to get it out so you guys didn't riot. **

**Minho's POV**

* * *

The walls aren't closing. Some shucked things are going on around here: me finding Louisa in the Maze, going to WICKED, then getting stuck in the Maze that night with Thomas and Alby. Now today, the walls aren't closing and we are at the mercy of the Grievers.

I wish I could do what Louisa did to that Griever. That way I could just disable them all. But the Griever barely even noticed her, and when it did it didn't attack her. It ignored her. Us Gladers have no such luck with the filthy slugs.

" Minho! " Newt shouts as he's walking to the Homestead. " Get some weapons from the map room and bring them to the Homestead! We're staying there tonight. "

I nod and take of at a light jog towards the map room. We've fought the Grievers before. This shouldn't be too hard. It's just, _her. _She fills my mind every second of the day. I don't know what to feel anymore. She was safe this whole time! She could've helped us. She should've found a way.

I pick up the crate full of weapons and being the arduous walk to the homestead. I want to hate her for leaving us to die. I tired hating her, but it didn't work. She didn't seem like she was any more happy than she was in the Maze. I can't bring myself to hate someone who's so broken. She's just trying to find herself.

Don't even get me started on that ass Lee. I know exactly what she was doing, I just don't want to believe it. She even slept with the prick. Louisa is just screwed up in the head right now. It's hard to be mad at someone like that.

I enter the Homestead and drop the crate near the door. Everybody's gathered in here, chatting in small groups. Everybody has a twinge of fear in there eyes, and I feel it pool in my gut. I have to live. I'm too young to die.

" Alright shanks! " Alby shouts. Even though he was stung he still has the strength to yell. " Nobody leaves. We stay here for as long as the Grievers are in the Glade. Leave, and you die. "

Everybody visibly gulps and nods. I feel a pair of eyes on me and I look up to find Newt staring. He's glaring at me, and I feel guilt eat my insides. I know Louisa's alive and I haven't told him. Well, if I tell him, she will die.

I hear the first eerie moan of the Grievers as Alby and Newt disappear upstairs. We all still have to finish our talk from earlier so I grab Thomas and follow them. When we get up there, we pick a room and sit in it. It just so happens to be Newt's room, where Louisa's mechanics bag is. I glance at it and feel another twinge of guilt.

" Closest I've come so far to hanging it all up. Shuck it and kiss a Griever goodnight. Supplies cut, and the walls not closing. But we can't give up, we all know it. " A shadow passes over Newt's face as he talks. " We gotta work our asses off until we're dead or not dead. "

Everyone nods, completely agreeing with Newt. We can't give up, not after all that we've been through. " I agree with Newt. We gotta quit boohooing and feeling sorry for ourselves. " I say, leaning back in my chair. " Tomorrow morning, first thing, you guys can assign teams to study maps full time. The runners will pack their bags full, full enough to stay out there a couple of days. " _Maybe I'll get to see Louisa again. _

" What?" Alby asks, finally speaking. " Minho you stupid shuck-face. We can't ask people to risk their lives like that! We can't be so careless. "

" It's either that, or we die stuck in a corner. " I hiss.

" Who'd volunteer? "

" Me, Thomas. " I say, and then I can't think of anymore names. This has to work. I can't stay in this prison any longer.

" I would too. " Newt adds in. I glance over at him to see him staring at Louisa's pack. It's hard to tell what's running through his mind.

" Whatever. " Alby says, laying back on Newt's bed. " Do what you want. "

I feel irritation rise in my system. Irritation at Alby for being such a crappy leader. " Don't be a slinthead Alby. " I growl.

" Why don't we just—" Thomas starts but get's cut off by a loud bang. A mechanical leg pierces the roof and narrowly misses his head. He yells in surprise and ducks, and I fall out of my chair.

" Downstairs! " Newt yells. Everybody jumps up and runs down the steps, taking them two and three at a time. When we get there Newt starts barking orders. " Everybody away from the window! They're here. "

The Gladers scoot towards the far wall, the one with no windows. I file in with them, but not before grabbing a weapon. Armed and ready, I prepare myself for the inevitable battle.

….

Hours pass and no one has dared to speak. We all know that the Grievers are circling us, just waiting for a sign from their prey. They want a fight. No, they want this to be a cat and mouse game. We're the mice, and they're the cats. It's sick.

" I can't take this anymore! " One of the Gladers, Jackson says before standing up. " I will not sit here and wait for death! I say we fight! "

The Gladers stare at him like he's been stung. Even without the support, he grabs a weapon and runs out of the homestead. Everybody's paralyzed with fear, and I know I can't leave the poor kid alone. I stand up and go after him.

I pull his shoulder to make him face me. " Are you stupid? " I yell. " That was the most shucked up thing I've seen my whole life! "

" Anything is better than waiting to die Minho. " Jackson says before charging at one of the Grievers. They fling him to the side like he's a fly buzzing around their food. He lands fifty or so feet away with a groan. My eyes widen as the Griever makes it's way towards me. I raise my machete shakily, my breath coming in rapid huffs.

Sick of the anticipation, I charge forward with a yell. I drive the machete into it's skin and a scream permeates the air. I pull it out with a sick suctioning sound and stab it's face. It falls limp, and I chop what I think is it's head off. I wipe the dark green blood off the machete and onto my pants.

" Way to go Minho! " Everybody yells. I ignore them as I jog over to Jackson. He's arm is bent at an awkward angle and he's staring up at the sky with blank eyes. I take his pulse, but I don't hear anything. I drop my head. This shanks brave act got himself killed.

I stand and look at the Glade. Or, what's left of the Glade. Fires rage everywhere as people fight the Grievers. I'm shocked by their bravery. So they'll fight Grievers but piss their pants at the sight of Louisa? The stupid shanks make no sense.

I see Thomas struggling with a Griever, and fighting to protect Teresa. I know how he feels, trying to protect someone he loves. I run forward and help him, stabbing the Griever and cringing at the splash of blood that ensues after. He strikes the finishing blow and nods at me in thanks. I barely register it as I run to help other people.

Billy, another one of the Gladers, is having trouble with his Griever. The Griever has him pinned, and he can't move. He's kicking with all of his might, but it's futile. I charge forward and slice the Griever's leg off, effectively freeing Billy. He scrambles out from underneath the Griever with wild eyes. He uses the long stick he has to stab one of the Griever's many eyes. I use the distraction to puncture it's side.

The gooey, bulbous flesh absorbs my machete, and I stare at the spot it disappeared. I'm defenseless now. The Griever turns on me, and I take off running towards the homestead to get another weapon. Hopefully everybody didn't take them all.

The Homestead is under attack by a Griever when I get there, and many people are fighting. Despite their valiant efforts, dead bodies still litter the ground. This is a massacre. When I enter the building, I'm frozen in place. Alby is being dragged out by a Griever. Everybody is struggling to save him, but its useless. The Griever drags Alby away into the darkness of the night with one last moan, like the pronouncement of his death.

I feel my heart drop to my stomach. He was fighting here the longest. He should've lived. He deserved to live. No one was more determined than him, and no one was braver than him. He knew what to do when things got rough. Alby didn't deserve to die.

" Dammit! " Newt shouts, kicking the wall. He runs a bloody hand through his hair, and tears are in his eyes. I have no doubt that he's tired of losing people close to him.

Newt sees me, and he makes his way closer. " Minho we can't stay here another night. " He says under his breath. " Do you know the way out? "

Louisa's words echo through my mind. _Don't try to exit unless you have the code. _ A code. What the hell was she talking about. " I have an idea but I'm not sure. "

" Anything is better than nothing. We don't have a chance to confirm it. We leave in the morning. " Newt says and my stomach flips. We're going to leave and I don't even know if we can leave that way. Louisa said we had to have a code but I don't—

The Maze sequence. That could be the code. I know it by heart: 71526483. There has to be a way to put it in. " Thomas! " I shout, he jogs over, barely fending off a Griever. " You know that hole? Where the Grievers come from? That's the way out. "

His eyes widen, but he nods. " Are you sure? "

" I bet my life on it. We're leaving in the morning. " I say, and then Newt looks at me. His eyes hold doubt, but he's willing to take any chance he has to. We can't last another day in this hell. Especially now that the walls don't close.

" Let's just hope we survive the night. " Thomas mutters as he walks away.

" If she helps us we might. " I mumble, running a hand over my face.

" Who? " Newt asks, looking at me with quizzical eyes. Every bone in my body wants to tell him, but I know I can't. If I do, she'll die.

" Teresa. " I lie. He narrows his eyes; he can tell when I'm lying. That's the downside of knowing someone for years.

" She's fighting. " He says. " Who are you really talking about? "

" Teresa. " I repeat, this time a little harsher. He relaxes a bit, but I can tell he was hoping. He wants Louisa to be alive.

I walk outside of the dark homestead to find the Glade has been set aflame. The Grievers are no where to be seen, but dead bodies litter the ground like soda cans. My heart drops as I recognize some of them. They were my friends. I've fought with them. I've tried to survive with them. And now, they're gone.

Newt comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. " We won't be here for another massacre. " Then, he walks away and begins to help everybody else gather the bodies into one spot.

I see Gally in the distance with a grim look on his face. He finds my glare fixed on him and he glares back. He was wiling to kill Louisa, so he doesn't deserve my respect. Hell, he's lucky I let him get by without a few scrapes and bruises.

" Listen up! " Newt yells across the entire Glade. Every Glader turns their attention to him. " Alby is dead. It's up to me to lead us out of here! We leave as soon as possible. "

Murmurs of doubt surge through the crowd.

" How? " Somebody shouts.

" Minho knows the way out. He found out earlier today. " Newt says. Excitement replaces the doubt and everybody's bouncing on their toes. They can't wait to get out of this hell.

" Are you guys crazy? " Gally yells and it's as if the energy is sucked out of them. The seem to fall flat as he continues. " Going out there is suicide! The world outside is horrible! You guys haven't seen it. I have. It's much worse than it is in here. "

Everybody turns and talks to the people next to them. I want to slap Gally for being so stupid. Nothing could be worse than staying here.

" Look. If you want to be like stupid over here and commit suicide by staying here then feel free. I'm leaving tomorrow whether you all like it or not. " I say, agitated. I could see Louisa, soon. I could get out of this damned maze. I'm not letting anyone stop me.

….

The next morning, ( or at least what we thought was morning. We couldn't tell for the gray skies. ), we started to prepare. Sleep didn't come easily. Everybody was up late thinking of our fallen comrades.

It's like everyone is walking through mud as we gather our weapons. Nerves are broadcasted through the air like sound waves. Depression has spread like a disease, despite the fact that we're escaping. I know everyone's thinking the same thing. _They should be here with us. _

We're all ready to go, to fight, to survive, then Gally decides to open his mouth and disturb the eerie silence. " Are you all really going to do this? " He shouts.

The Glader's heads slowly turn in his direction. Everybody seems utterly exhausted, so sick of the same things.

" You haven't seen the world out there. It's hell. It's worse than staying here! You can go out there and live a life worse than this, or you can stay here with me, and live the way you're used to! "

" Don't listen to him. He's crazy. " Teresa says, glaring at him. She reminds me of Louisa sometimes, but it could be just because she's a girl. Yet, she feels the same way about Gally that Louisa did. If Louisa were here right now, she would put Gally in his place.

" We can't stay here! " Thomas says. " I'd rather take my chances out there than spend the rest of my life trapped in here. "

A couple of the Gladers nod in agreement, but some don't look so sure. I shift my weight from one foot to the other as they talk amongst themselves. A Griever screeches from deep inside the Maze and everyone's eyes go wide. They don't want to go out there, but they don't want to stay here. They feel stuck.

Thomas turns and runs into the Maze, and very few Gladers follow him. Chuck stays with Teresa as our footsteps pound the pavement. I stay near the back of the group, making sure no stragglers get left behind. With one last glance over my shoulder, I turn the corner to go to WICKED. To go to Louisa.

It's not long before we encounter a Griever. It's snarling face makes me cringe. Drool drips from it's mouth, like we're appetizing to look at. I don't know about the rest of these shanks, but I know I look absolutely _divine. _ Of course, the Griever can't eat me. It would be poisoned with from all the chemicals that are in that gel I put in my hair.

It uses it's tail and slams over half of the Gladers into the Maze wall. I charge forward with a battlecry and a scowl set on my face. The Gladers battle alongside me, slamming their machetes into the Griever. It's cries pierce the air, then it falls limp.

I run over to the Gladers that had gotten slammed against the wall and take their pulses. They're all faint, and barely there. We'd have to carry them on our backs. It would slow us down. We have to- We can't- Why does life hate us?

Newt shakes his head as the Gladers go to pick up their friends. Clint runs over to Jeff, who's lying limp on the ground. He shakes his shoulders but there's no response.

" Jeff! " Clint shouts. His voice cracks and tears are in his eyes. Clint just lost his best friend.

" We have to leave them behind. " Newt says. Protests break out everywhere, and irritation grinds my nerves. Can't they see that Newt's just trying to save a majority of us?

" Shut your stupid shuck faces and move your asses! We've got Grievers on our tail and I don't feel like being eaten. " I snap and everyone shuts their mouths immediately. " Move! "

They take off in a sprint, and I follow them. I look over my shoulder occasionally, making sure we aren't being followed. I have to slow my run for them; they aren't used to running. Teresa and Chuck are in front of me, and believe me, Chuck is not a fast runner. Teresa pulls him along when he begins to slow, and I resist the urge to leave them and sprint.

We'll get to WICKED, and Louisa will be there. She'll welcome us with open arms. We can have a normal life, and meet our parents. We could move in with our parents and go to school. Louisa would learn to laugh and smile, and I would be happy. Louisa and I could finally have a normal relationship and fall in love and get married and—

Newt.

Goddammit. That stupid shank. My heart plummets as I remember how she laughed when she was around him. How she was happy, and almost _carefree. _She loves him, not me. Im irrevocably in love with someone who will never love me back.

But the kiss. I finally kissed her, and I felt sparks when she kissed back. My stomach erupted into butterflies. Then, I remembered how she slept with Lee, how she left us in the Maze, and I forced myself to pull away. Her face seemed to fall as I left, but I tried not to look at it. I can't be in love with a traitor.

Not only that, but she had said she hated me. That damn girl confuses me more than this Maze. I guess thats the good thing about escaping. We can work it out. She can choose: me or Newt.

The Gladers and I come to a stop in front of the Griever hole. You can hear their eerie moans and fear builds up inside of me. Anticipation is strung as taut as a bow. With a yell, we charge forward.

The hole smells like a dead rat, and slime is everywhere. The narrow platform is smothered with Grievers. It's like they're multiplying by the second. It will be a miracle if we survive.

I focus on the Griever closest to me. It's tail is rising, higher, higher, and it slams down into a nearby Glader. The Glader screams in agony and I attack the Griever, a vengeance in my mind. My machete sinks into its bulbous flesh. Other Gladers come over to help; they use their spears to drive it over the edge.

We don't have time to celebrate before another one takes it's place. It's like there's an endless wave of them. Hopelessness overtakes us, and a couple Gladers give up. I watch in terror as they jump into the black nothingness.

I develop a rhythm. _Hack, Slash, Push. Hack, Slash, Push. _ It's effective. I'm mowing through them like they're ants. It's seems impossible, but I have to survive. I have to get these people to safety. I have to see my parents. Louisa. Siblings. They fuel my energy.

Thomas notices my rhythm, and copies. Together, we push the Grievers over the edge, and make it to the door. I turn around and look at everybody, checking to see how many made it. There's only ten. Ten out of the forty or so Gladers that came with us.

Each had their own ambitions and dreams. Each and every one of them were just like me, and I was the one that lived. Why me? What did I do to live? I sigh, what makes me so different from them?

" Minho, the door is locked. " Newt says, glaring at me.

" Slim it. " I say and walk over to him. A keypad is next to the door. It's clean, and surprisingly shiny. They probably had somebody out here cleaning it while we were running for our lives.

I'm just about to put a code in before a voice resonates from behind us.

" You gave me no choice. " Gally says, I turn around. His eyes are pitch black and he's covered in blood. It's obvious that he's been stung. I grab one of the Gladers' spears. Everybody is so focused on Gally they don't notice.

He raises the pistol that's in his right hand. My hand tightens around the spear, ready to throw it at any moment. I really don't want to kill the shank, but he's going—

Everything moves in slow motion as I see the muscles in his hand flex. His finger pulls the trigger; a loud bang echoes through the room as I pull my arm back and throw the spear. It embeds in his chest, and he falls limp to the ground.

For a second, I think everything is okay. That we'll make it out of here without anymore losses. That is, until I remember that the gun actually went off.

" Chuck? " Thomas questions. His face holds shock as Chuck falls to the ground. Thomas seemingly falls with him, grabbing his body and pulling him closer. Chuck's breath comes in short wheezes. " Chuck! "

Chuck pulls something out of his pocket, a wooden statue. The blood that had somehow got on his fingers stains it as he hands it to Thomas. " Find my mom. "

" No Chuck. You'll find her yourself. You're going to see her. " Thomas says, his voice cracking.

" Find my mom… Tell her… " And then his hand falls limp, and his wheezing stops. I didn't know Chuck that well, but that doesn't stop my throat from tightening. He was only 13! He had a whole life ahead of him.

Thomas shakes his body. Chuck lays there, unresponsive, dead.

" Chuck! " Thomas screams. Tears are pouring down his face. " Chuck! Wake up! We have to go! "

A griever's scream pierces the air, and I begin to feel anxious. We can't stay here any longer. We can't afford to mourn the loss of our friends yet. Nobody wants to do it, so I do. I walk forward, and pry Thomas off of Chuck. He struggles against me until he sees the Griever running at us from down the corridor. He scrambles to his feet, but still stands next to Chuck.

" Thomas we have to go. " I growl. I jerk his arm, and he turns and faces me, eyes red and puffy. Yet, he still managed to send me a look that could cast me down to hell.

" Go put the code in. I'll be right behind you. " Thomas says. The look in his eyes tells me not to mess with him. With a slight nod, I turn and go back to the door.

I put the code in, and feel everyone's eyes on me. They're counting on this to work. I don't even know if this is going to work. I trusted Louisa, a person who doesn't even care about us anymore. She's safe, and that's all that matters to her.

All my doubt gets thrown away when the door slides open. White walls are in front of me, a weird contrast against the Maze. This is actually the exit. The code actually worked. We're actually safe.

A few cheers resonate from behind me as I walk out of the Maze. They follow, eager to be free for the first time in two years. Newt comes up beside me, and I look at him. Tears brim his eyes, ready to fall at any given moment.

" We did it. " I have a feeling he would be smiling if we hadn't lost so many people. I nod, not trusting my voice to work as I remember Alby, Chuck, Gally. Gally doesn't bother me that much, but I killed him. I took someone's life because he was threatening someone else's. I guess Louisa and I have more in common than we thought.

I turn around, and count how many Gladers are here. The door has shut, and Thomas leans against it, his eyes distant. Frypan, Winston, Teresa, Newt, and Clint stand around him, gazing around in wonder. Seven Gladers. Only that many made it. My heart plummets.

When I turn back around, a familiar face is standing there. The boy who was going to mess around with my head is staring at us, smiling. It's a devious sort of smile. I already don't trust him.

" Welcome to WICKED headquarters! I'm so glad you made it. " He says while pushing his glasses higher on his nose. " I'm sure you have plenty of questions. "

" Who the hell are you? " Clint asks.

" I am Noah, a scientist here. Please. Hold your questions until after the tour. " He says before turning around. " Follow me. "

Not wanting to get left behind or lost, we follow him through the maze of white walls. My boots scuff the white floors. All of a sudden I feel like I am too dirty for this place. Like my presence tarnishes it's cleanliness.

" We at WICKED are striving for a better world. The Maze was a trial, to test your strength and to study your brainwaves. You see, we need a cure for The Flare, a disease caused by solar flares. You have helped us tremendously. You will be treated with the highest of respect. " He says as he walks. " I deeply apologize for the loss of your friends. We had hoped they would be here too. They would be treated like kings as well. "

" What about our families? " Thomas asks, probably thinking about Chuck. I can't help but nod in agreement even though I know Noah can't see me.

" You are all orphans. Well, that is, except for one of you. But she's dead. " Noah lies right through his teeth. I narrow my eyes at the back of his head. How can he talk about Louisa like that?

" Because you killed her. " Newt snaps. If anyone talks down to Louisa, Newt gets pissed. I don't blame him.

Noah stops walking so abruptly that I almost run into him. He turns around and walks to Newt, getting so close to him I think they might kiss.

" I would never kill my own sister. " He growls. Newt's eyes widen, and I resist the urge to punch Noah. If he was her brother, why would he let her get sent up in the first place? Why wasn't he sent up?

Noah turns back around and continues walking as if nothing ever happened. We all follow, a bit more hesitantly this time. We have no idea what we're walking into. Is this even a sanctuary?

" No one mention Louisa for the sake of our sanity. " Noah says. A realization dawns on me and my heart drops. Is it possible that she died in the short amount of time since I last saw her? Did WICKED kill her? What the hell is going on?

" Where is she? " I ask, and he stops walking again. Newt looks over at me with a puzzled look on his face, but he doesn't say anything.

" What do you mean? " Noah asks.

" I mean, Where is she? " I say, harsher.

" Dead. " Noah says, and his voice cracks saying the one syllable. His acting is almost convincing. Yet, if I push the subject, he's just going to avoid it. I'll just have to look for her.

Noah continues walking and we follow him. We enter a room with a bunch of tables inside. The smell of food hits my nose and my mouth waters. I can't remember the last time I ate.

The tables are loaded with people eating breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, breakfast burritos. So many different foods! Wait, is that, breakfast pizza? I'm starting to understand why Louisa didn't want to leave.

Noah stops in front of everybody, and they look up at us. " The survivors of group A! " Noah shouts and everybody cheers for the teenagers covered in blood.

My eyes scan the crowd, searching for the sandy blonde hair. I don't see her, and I panic sets in. Is she actually dead this time? Did she finally manage to achieve eternal peace?

I stand in front of the very people that trapped us in a maze, and all I feel is hate. Hate for them, hate for me, and even hate for Louisa. WICKED killed my friends, and tortured Louisa. The reason why I hate her? That's simple.

She keeps breaking my heart. One day, I'm scared I won't be able to put it back together.

* * *

**Ok, so reason Minho thinks Louisa might dead. 1. Noah said so. 2. She kind of has suicidal tendencies soooo 3. WICKED is unpredictable, and I think he grasps that concept. **

**And his heart is broken again because he's scared he'll never find her and that she actually is dead. He's in a mourning period from just losing his friends so I guess you could say he isn't thinking straight. **

**And they will all be meeting up soon guys, don't worry. I'm so excited to write that I can't wait. **

**So this was the last chapter. This is actually the first long story I have ever finished so I'm ****applauding myself for that. **

**Next story: Fighting For You. I can't wait to get it up, but you're going to have to give me about five or so days. I have some testing to do for school. **

**I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story! Im kind of sad it's over, like no more maze or the Glade. Either way, I think I did ok for my first long story, don't you think? Tell me your opinions about Fighting Against You in the review box or whatever it's called! I really appreciate your opinions. **

**The first chapter of the next story will also be posted on here so you will know when I posted the next story. ( Did that even make sense? ) **

**So, this is goodbye for the last time on this story. Have a nice day, night, evening, morning, afternoon! **


	41. Chapter 41

**So I'm putting an author's note here. Do you know what that means? **

**LOUISA'S HELL CONTINUES IN THE SEQUEL, FIGHTING FOR YOU. **

**It's up right now.**

**You should go check it out. :) **


End file.
